Egyenruhások II
by Garurika
Summary: A történet még nem ért véget, ott folytatódik, ahol a Hónapoknál abbamaradt. Jelenleg bő 600 oldalas a történet és előreláthatóan a III. széria zárja le az eseményeket. Új szereplők, régi bonyodalmak. Besorolások sok mindent sejtetnek...
1. Hidegzuhany

Hidegzuhany

Az Egyenruhások második szériája. A kezdeti nehézségeket felváltják az igazán éles helyzetek, és a Führer sem képes nyugton maradni. A katonaságon a káosz lesz a főszereplő, és nem biztos, hogy a történetre igaz az, hogy "győz a jó, a gonosz meglakol."

Előreláthatólag az Egyenruhásokat egy harmadik széria zárja le.

Jó szórakozást, véleményeteket szeretettel várjuk!

* * *

Apró, gyengéd érintések...  
Egy kéz simított végig a mellkasán és az oldalán. Beleborzongott az érzésbe, közben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a szenvedélyes csókot, amit kedvesétől kapott.  
Tudta és érezte, hogy szerelmes.  
A másik keze most felcsúszott az arcára, majd ahogy kinyitotta a szemét belenézett a fekete szempárba és végigmérte a sötét hajjal keretezett arcot. Tekintete lentebb csúszott a mellkasra. A férfi ismét fölé hajolt, hogy megcsókolja....

Zakkant a vonat és Edward felébredt. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy hol van. Az álma annyira valóságszerű volt...  
Al nézett rá és mosolyodott el kedvesen.  
- Felébredtél Bátyó? Így legalább nem nekem kell keltselek! Hamarosan megérkezünk, már látszódnak a házak!  
Az idősebbik testvér kibámult az ablakon és messzebb meglátta a főváros házait. A gyomra mintha forogni kezdett volna. Pokolian izgult. Ezek az emberek mind ismerik őt!  
Ő pedig nem emlékszik rájuk...

* * *

Roy reggel kivételesen egyedül ébredt.  
Az irodájába beérve Riza és Maes már várták.  
Maes az órájára pillantott, majd Royra.  
- Ismét pontos... félelmetes vagy.  
- Az évek megszokása, mire vártok ennyire? - kérdezte barátaira nézve.  
Riza halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Roy, ki kéne menjetek az állomásra.  
Maes Rizára pillantott, hogy megkérdezze, miért, de a halvány mosolyból támadt egy sejtése.  
- Minek? Kit várunk? - ült volna az asztalához, de Riza olyan furcsán nézett rá... Inkább állva maradt.  
- Edwardékat, jó óra, és befut a vonatuk. - mosolygott tovább a nő, erősen kikerülve, sajnos Edo lehet, nem fogja annyira várni. Sőt, meg se ismeri, de erről egy szót sem akart szólni.  
A férfi döbbenten nézett rá, majd Maesre.  
- Ez biztos? Pár napja már tiszteletét tette nálam egy Edward... – kételkedett a fekete hajú, gyomra görcsösen összeszorult.  
- És ezt eddig miért nem mondtad? Na nyomás Roy, irány az állomás...

Al csendben figyelte a bátyját. Reménykedett benne, hogy Ednek visszatérnek az emlékei, ha olyan helyeken fordul meg, ahol azelőtt is megfordult.  
Amikor egy hónapja magához tért újra a saját testében, megtalálta a bátyját eszméletlenül. Az öreg, aki segített nekik addigra nem volt sehol. Összeszedte magát és egy közeli faluig valahogy elvitte testvérét, ahol legalább egy hónapig kómában feküdt a srác... és mire magához tért nem emlékezett szinte semmire. A gyerekkoráról voltak halvány elképzelései, és azt is tudta, hogy ő kicsoda.  
Az orvosa szerint sokkot kapott, és azt is mondta, hogy nem tart örökké. Szépen lassan visszajönnek az emlékei, bár lehet, hogy lesz olyan, ami homályos folt marad, vagy csak évek múlva tér vissza.  
Először hazautaztak. Ednek az is új hír volt, hogy az édesanyjuk meghalt, de egész gyorsan beletörődött...  
Egyik este állt elő Al az ötlettel, hogy utazzanak vissza Centralba.  
Ed rábólintott.

Roy zavartan nézett Rizára, annyira már ismerte, hogy lássa rajta, aggódik, de erre most nem volt idejük.  
Csendesen követte Maest, elmerülve a saját gondolataiban. Váratlanul érte, mikor már a remény alig pislákolt a szívében.  
Maes néha Royra pillantott, kíváncsi volt, hogy mi járhat a fejében, de inkább nem szólt hozzá.  
Hamarosan megérkeztek az állomásra és Maes leült egy padra.  
- Talán otthonról jönnek...

Ed egyre idegesebb volt, ahogy közeledtek a házak, majd kifújta magát és hátradőlt.  
- Nem lesz semmi baj... végül is jó emberek, nem igaz?  
Al bólintott.  
- Ne aggódj! Örülni fognak nekünk! - kelt fel és vette kezébe a táskáját.

Roy maga elé nézett és csak néha pillantott fel, hogy mikor fut be a vonat. Ideges volt, eszébe jutottak az utolsó napok, amiket együtt töltöttek... és elgondolkodott, Edo miért nem hívta fel?  
A vonat időben futott be, Roy feszülten várt majd inkább közelebb ment. Már nagyjából mindenki leszállt, még mindig nem látta se Alt, se Edet. Al visszaszerezte a testét, már nem látja meg kilométerekről. Bizonyára alacsonyabb még Edwardnál is...  
Al leszállt a vonatról és még onnan körbekémlelt a tömegben észrevette a két egyenruhás férfit. Elgondolkozott, hogy vajon megismerik-e... nem volt benne biztos. Lepattant és visszanézett.  
- Gyere Bátyó.  
Edward először kinézett, - mintha attól tartana, hogy valaki felismeri és betámadja ő meg majd köpni-nyelni nem tud... - majd leugrott a vonatról. A meleg ellenére hosszúnadrág és hosszú ujjú felső volt rajta, elmaradhatatlan fehér kesztyűvel. A fején sapka, amivel a macskafüleit takarta. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy miért ragaszkodik hozzájuk, de nem engedte meg Alnak, hogy eltüntesse őket, ahogy valamiért az autó-mailhez is kötődött.  
A tömeg lassan elvonult Maes pedig észrevette a két szőkét.  
- Nocsak.. Edo mintha nőtt volna.  
Roy is pont ezt nézte, majd kiszúrta Edot, aki öccse mögött megbújva volt.  
- Ennyit biztos nem nőtt - vigyorodott el.  
Hiába, túl rég várta haza, hozzá sietett és mielőtt bármelyik srác bármit tehetett volna, szorosan magához ölelte szöszijét.  
- Edo... de jó újra látni - közelükbe se volt senki, ahogy az állomás is kihalt szép lassan, az érkezők elpárolgásával. Edo mivel nem lökte el, gyengéden megcsókolta...

Al ahogy elnézte a jelenetet, teljesen pánikba esett és próbálta elképzelni, hogy mi játszódik le a bátyjában...  
Edward zavartan és halvány pírral fogadta az ölelést, majd reflexből még viszonozta is, bár elég bizonytalanul. A csóknál viszont először leblokkolt, majd kiszakadt az ölelésből és hátralépett.  
- Mi a fenét csinál? Egyáltalán... - "ki maga" akarta volna mondani, de Al gyorsan Edo elé állt.  
- Nyugi Bátyó... - nézett rá hátra, majd Roy felé fordul.  
- Jó napot, Tábornok. Elnézést... Az ezredes gondolom nem mondott el mindent.  
Maes gyanakodva figyelte a feldúlt Edwardot... miért kavarta fel ennyire egy ártatlan csók a kedvesétől?  
Roy kérdőn nézett a fiúra, és első gondolata, hogy vagy Edo, vagy ő hülyült meg.  
- Edo, neked meg mi bajod van? - próbált volna Edo után kapni, ha az nem hátrál tőle minél messzebb. Csak most nézte meg jobban Alt, aki azért jóval magasabb volt Ednél. Teljesen összezavarodott.  
- Mit nem mondott el Riza? - kérdezte kétségbeesve és szörnyű gondolata támadt...

Ed talált valakit... azért volt távol ilyen sokáig, és most semmissé fogja tenni az eddigieket.  
Al hátranézett Edwardra, hátha elmondja ő, de mivel a bátyja dacosan összefonta a kezét és elfordult nem is várta el, hogy megszólaljon.  
- Röviden és velősen... elveszítette az emlékeit. Az orvos szerint sokkot kapott és ennek a mellékhatása volt az egy hónapos kóma és az emlékezetvesztés. Kb. másfél hete tért magához...  
Maes Royra nézett. Ez elég kegyetlen.  
Edward végigmérte távolabbról Royt és zavartan ismerte fel... Vele szokott álmodni! Eggyel több ok, hogy távol tartsa magától.

Royt hideg zuhanyként érte és le sem vette szemét a fiútól, úgy kérdezte Alt.  
- Egy kicsit későn szóltál, nem gondolod? - morrant rá rosszkedvűen. Remek, visszatér hozzá a kedvese és nem is emlékszik, ki ő!  
Edo egyre jobban zavarba jött, ahogy Roy figyelte...  
Néha felpillantott a férfire, majd úgy tett, mintha mást nézne. Látszólag kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Gyorsan az öccse mellé lépett.  
- Al... gyerünk a szállásra, rendben?  
Roy továbbra is kitartóan nézte. Nézte, de nem tudta elhinni.  
- Egyáltalán nem emlékszik semmire? - kérdezte Altól még mindig Edet nézve. Ezt hívják hideg zuhanynak.  
- Emlékszem! - nézett rá szúrósan a fiú. - Néhány gyerekkori emlékem már visszatért... és ha valamit tudni akar velem is beszélhet!  
Al sóhajtott.  
- Fejezd be Bátyó! Nem illik így beszélni! Ő a felettesed és... khm... - Al jobbnak látta, ha a többit nem köti Ed orrára. Nem akarta még jobban sokkolni. Majd eszébe jut...  
- Mindig akkor magázódsz, ha mérges vagy... - eresztett meg egy szomorú mosolyt - legalább ez maradt a régi.  
Al zavartan mosolygott.  
Ed ismét végigmérte Royt. Próbált rájönni, hogy mikor látta már és hirtelen beugrott neki.  
- Mustang alezredes? Maga volt nálunk!  
Al testvérére nézett.  
- Emlékszel rá?  
Ed lassan bólintott.  
- Talán... - Hughes felé pillantott - Magát is ismerem igaz?  
Maes biccentett.  
- Majd eszedbe jut... de őt nem szabad elfelejtened - kezdte nagy komolyan, majd előkapott egy fényképet a kislányáról - Elyshia-chan! Ugye őt nem felejtetted el?  
A fiú megnézte a képet.  
- Aranyos... - mondta kínjában.  
- Alezredes? - horkant fel mérgesen Roy. Még hogy ő Alezredes! Az már jó régen volt... Tehát róla az emlékek kimerültek a jó 6-8 évvel ezelőttiekben, nagyszerű.  
Ed ismét felé nézett.  
- Valami baj van?  
Maes felnevetett.  
- Már nem alezredes... azóta Tábornok lett, tudod különösen érzékeny a pozíciójára! - súgta oda még nem elég halkan a srácnak.

Roy karba tette a kezét és lassan fújta ki a levegőt.  
Előtte állt, akire annyira várt közel 4 hónapon át, akit szeret... elutasított egy másik srácot... Edward meg fel sem ismeri. Ez a nap is remek eséllyel pályázza meg a "Legrosszabb napom idén" helyet. Persze csak azután, hogy egy bizonyos napon a fiú belerúgott, vagy mikor elváltak... ilyenből is volt pár.  
Maes úgy döntött, hogy kezébe veszi az irányítást.  
- Gyerünk gyerekek. Jobb lesz, ha lepakoltok a szállásotokon.  
Al Maest figyelte.  
- Hol fogunk aludni?  
Hughes úgy tett, mint aki nagyon tűnődik.  
- Nálam még egy hely van. Oda jöhet az egyikőtök, mondjuk te Al... Elyshia úgyis már hiányol. Edward pedig... - Maes Royra pillantott - Nem alhatna nálad?  
Roy arcát fényképezni kellett volna...  
Áldotta jó eszét, hogy Armanddal azelőtt megbeszélte a dolgokat, hogy komolyabbra fordult volna.  
- Elfér... - jött a kurta válasz.  
Edo Royra pillantott. Nem látszott, hogy nagyon lelkes lenne.  
- Biztos, hogy nincs máshol hely?  
Maes átkarolta Edo vállát és elindult.  
- Nem fog megenni. Többször aludtál már ott, nem igaz Al?  
- Igaz! - bólogatott Al nyugodtabban.

Roy magában gonoszan kiegészítette Maeséket.  
Bizony Edo... és mindig lefáradva, hozzám bújva aludtál el...  
- Túl kicsi lenne reggelire... nem leszek rá veszélyes - vonta meg a vállát és előre engedte hármójukat. Ő majd a végén kullog.  
Edward gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.  
- Miért mondja, hogy kicsi vagyok? Milyen irritáló egy alezredes...  
Alphonse sóhajtott és nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet lesz Edwardot Royra bízni.  
- Tábornok, Chibi... már Tábornok vagyok. Al, még 1-2 év, és túlnősz - nézte az előtte haladó srácot. Így, ruhán keresztül is - rajta póló és rövidnadrág, nem úgy mint Edon aki tetőtől talpig beöltözött - látszott, Edward sokkal edzettebb. Al viszont jóval magasabb.  
Edward visszanézett még egy gyilkos pillantással, majd előrébb lépett párat. Al ezt kihasználva hátramaradt Roy mellett.  
- Sajnálom, hogy így alakult.  
- Akkor én mit mondjak? De minden rosszban valami jó, te is érzel... Glacier kiválóan főz és Winry is végre süthet neked is süteményt. - mosolygott Alra, de kicsit el is bizonytalanodott. Mielőtt mentek volna, érezte, Al nem rajong érte.  
Al bólintott és kicsit aggódva folytatta.  
- Vigyázzon nagyon a Bátyóra... A szokottnál is érzékenyebb. Sokkal sérülékenyebbnek érzi magát, hogy nem emlékszik és ezt nem ismerné be, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy így van - mondta, majd sunyi mosoly jelent meg az arcán - Ja és még valami... Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy magának köze van ahhoz, hogy a bátyám megtartotta az autó-mailt.  
Roy halványan elmosolyodott, és Alra nézett.  
- A cicafülei is megmaradtak. Vigyázok rá, de valami nagyon rossz emléke lehet rólam... kissé bizalmatlanul méregetett.  
Al kuncogott.  
- Nem hiszem... vagyis nem tudom. De semmi baj. Miután magához tért megkérdeztem tőle, hogy miért ragaszkodik az autó-mailhez és a cicafülekhez na meg a farokhoz. Azt mondta, hogy egy számára nagyon fontos személy miatt, és ennyivel lezárta - a fiú ártatlan arccal nézett Royra - Van sejtése, hogy kire gondolt?  
- Nincs, de majd kiderítem. - vigyorgott rá és megvárta, hogy Maes válasszon irányt. Nagyon úgy tűnt, először a saját lakásához kíséri őket és lerázza, hogy Edoval maradhasson. De mit kezdjen vele, ha még meg se ölelheti?

Maes lelkesen magyarázott Edwardnak valamit a gyereknevelésről, majd megállt Roy lakása előtt.  
- Itt is vagyunk - állt meg - Hivatalosak vagytok hozzánk ebédre és vacsorára is - magyarázta, miközben a szőke srác körbekémlelt, bár egyelőre semmit sem talált ismerősnek.  
Roy intett Alnak és előre engedte a szöszit, hogy mindjárt ő is megy.

- Mit kezdjek vele? - nézett Alra és Maesre - úgy néz rá, mintha félne tőlem - simított végig a tarkóján zavartan.  
Al megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem fél, csak bizonytalan... fogalma sincs, hogy kivel milyen kapcsolatban volt.  
- Csak beszélgess vele - mondta a barátja - Barátkozz és legyél kedves, amennyire tőled telik. Ha igaz amit Al mesélt nem kell neki sok idő és emlékezni fog... addig kibírod, nem?  
- Úgy mondod, mintha nem lennék egy szeretetre méltó kedves férfi - morgott Maesre és sóhajtott - Igyekszem majd.


	2. Kíváncsi Kiscica

Kíváncsi kiscica

Második rész, és még, ha jól emlékszem, 17 fejezet van bétázva.

Köszönet érte Katie Catnek a lektorálásért, BlueBirdnek a biztatásért.

* * *

Felsietett és a nappaliba érve körbenézett, merre lehet szöszije.  
Edo az ablaknál állt és a kilátást figyelte, majd megfordult és kicsit mintha megijedt volna.  
- Mi lenne, ha nem osonna ilyen halkan? - morgott.  
- Nahát, az ember azt várná, egy cicafiúnak jobb a hallása - vágott vissza Roy, és nyelt egyet. Nehezebb lesz, mint hitte. - Különben sem settenkedtem - vette le a csizmáját, és kabátját. A csizmát az előtérbe hagyta, a kabátot pedig a fogasra száműzte és a konyhába ment tovább. Üdítővel a kezébe támaszkodott a konyhaajtóban és a pohara felett nézte a fiút.  
Edo ekkor vette le a sapkáját és a füleit igazgatta. Kicsit elnyomta őket...  
- Honnan tudta? - kérdezte érdeklődve, de legalább egy gonddal kevesebb. Mostanáig azon gondolkozott, hogyan rejthetné el a füleit és a farkát...  
- A felettesed vagyok. Tudok ezt-azt – válaszolta, és kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét. A cicafüleit nagyon imádta, jó, hogy megmaradtak.  
- Tényleg sokszor aludtam itt? – kérdezte, és elgondolkozva nézett körbe.  
Roy csak bólintott és tovább kortyolta üdítőjét. Al és Maes arra kérték, legyen vele türelmes. Be is fogja tartani.

Edo elmerengett. Megint az álma jutott eszébe, utána a hálószoba felé indult és benézett, majd zavartan csukta be az ajtót. Ezt a szobát ismerte. Royra vigyorgott.  
- Kaphatnék valamit enni?  
Roy megint csak bólintott.  
- Maradj itt... Hozok valamit. Mindig a szálláson eszem, de addig is, egyél gyümölcsöt - bökött hüvelykujjával maga mögé, hogy a konyhába találja.  
Ahogy volt, ingben indult egy közeli pékséghez. Szokás szerint otthon semmi sem volt.

Edo most már tüzetesebben átvizsgálta a lakást, hátha talál valami használható "emléket". Egyre jobban piszkálta a csőrét a gondolat, hogy miért szerepel ez a férfi az álmaiban... És miért kapta le őt az állomáson?  
Leült az ágyra, majd pillantása egy fotóalbumra esett.  
Edward belelapozott az albumba és elgondolkozva figyelt néhány képet. Az egyiken egy kislánnyal játszik, a következő képen alszanak. Mintha annak a fényképes férfinek a lánya lenne... A következő képen pedig a tábornokkal voltak valahol, bár nem jött rá, hogy hol... Inkább becsukta az albumot. Csak a feje fájdult meg tőle.  
Kiment a konyhába és a gyümölcsöt kezdte eszegetni.

Roy kifejezetten örült a sétának. Muszáj volt kiszellőztetnie a fejét egy ilyen sokk után. A pékségnél eszébe jutott, milyen jó volt Edoval a cukrászdában üldögélni... A pék sütik mellé vett neki is üdítőt és csokis, illetve epres tortaszeletet. Ezeket nagyon szerette.  
Mustang ráérősen sétált vissza a lakásba és Edo mögött hangtalanul lépdelve a srác elé tette a papírzacskót.  
- Majd később lesz sütemény - tette be a kis papírba csomagolt tortaszeleteket a hűtőbe, hogy Edo ne lássa. Míg eszik a srác, elmegy lezuhanyozni...

Edo ismét összerezzent, majd egy gyilkos pillantás után érdeklődve figyelte Royt.  
- Milyen sütemény? - bontogatta ki a papírzacskót.  
Roy csak rámosolygott és magára hagyta a srácot. Nehezen bírta ki, hogy ne ölelgesse meg.  
Milyen jól jött most neki a jó hideg víz a zuhanyzóban...  
Edo ráérősen eszegetett és egy csomó kérdés megfogalmazódott a fejében.  
Alig várta, hogy megjelenjen Mustang és kérdezgethesse.

Roy illatosan, szokásos fürdés utáni ellazult állapotában libbent ki és ment a hálószobába ruhát keresni. Nyár volt, talán Edo nem fog zavarba jönni, ha alsóba és pólóba flangál... Eleget van rajta hosszúruha egész nap.  
Edo már messziről érezte a férfi illatát. Néhány emlékfoszlány tolakodott az elméjébe. Mintha már ő is használta volna, ezt a tusfürdőt.  
Roy tévedett, amikor azt hitte, nem fog zavarba jönni... Bár igyekezett titkolni, mégis zavart pír jelent meg az arcán.

- Mondja csak... miért ölelt meg?  
- Örültem, hogy látlak titeket - hazudta Roy, és vállat vont. Elfelejtette, Edo csak nem emlékszik, de attól még nem hülye.  
- Az öcsém valahogy mégis kimaradt - nézett rá komolyan. - És az a csók? Ennyire örült, vagy talán meleg?  
Roy épp a pólójába bújt bele, és kis híján belegabalyodott.  
- He? - nézett a srácra döbbenten, hogy jól hallotta-e.  
- Még süket is? - nézett rá, majd felnevetett. - Mindegy, felejtse el... Biztos oda vannak magáért a nők. De hogyhogy egyedül lakik?  
- Nem lakok egyedül, most épp te vagy itt - morgott rá. - De most én jövök... Mérges vagy? - kezdte egy beugratós kérdéssel.  
- De ha nem lennék, egyedül lenne... - fűzte hozzá, majd megrázta a fejét. - Nem vagyok mérges, csak váratlanul ért.  
- Akkor szoktál magázni, mikor berágsz - túrt a hajába. További gonosz kérdések jutottak eszébe, de gyorsan lenyelte őket. Egyébként is, a hálójában voltak.  
- Azt nem tudtam… - merengett el. - Alapból úgy jöttem, hogy aki idősebb nálam azt magázom, de ha nem zavar, tegezhetlek.  
- Nem zavar, de azt is megszoktam, hogy magázol, amint besértődsz.  
- Szóval, meg is szoktál bántani... Ezt megjegyeztem. Mintha valami sütit is említettél volna! - váltott témát.  
- Nem én bántalak meg, te húzod fel magad minden jelentéktelen apróságon - rázta a fejét Roy. - Igen, hoztam sütit is, megegyük? - vigyorgott Edora. Van, ami nem változik, mint például, hogy Edo milyen édesszájú.  
A srác bólintott.  
- Ha már hoztad, ne hagyjuk megromlani. De előtte átöltöznék. Kicsit meleg van ezekben a göncökben.  
- Csak nyugodtan, de a bőröndöd azt hiszem... Maesnél maradt... - húzta el a száját.  
- A fene... Akkor marad a szauna - nézett végig a hosszú nadrágon.

Roy a szekrényez lépett és körülnézett a ruhái közt. A régebbiek közül előkeresett egy pólót és rövidnadrágot, melyek mostanra elég szűkek voltak rá, de Edora még így is nagyok lesznek.  
- Vedd át ezekre - nyújtotta át az illatos ruhadarabokat. Nem rég pakolta át a szekrényét és a rég hordott göncöket újra kimosta, még finomabb illatot varázsolva ez által a szekrénybe.  
- Köszönöm, de nem haragszom meg, ha addig kimész a szobából.  
Roy sejtelmes mosollyal lépett el mellette.  
- Ha tudnád, hányszor vetkőztél előttem - gondolta magában, és a konyhába várta meg. Előszedte a sütiket egy tálcára. Majd annyit vesz Ed magának, amennyit megkíván.

Edo átvette a pólót és a rövidnadrágot. Kicsit tényleg nagy volt rá mind a kettő, de legalább nem lesz melege.  
Megmozgatta az auto-mail karját és elégedetten sóhajtott. Sokkal kényelmesebb volt így. A macskafarka is szabadon lehetett, ami külön ajándék volt. Az elmúlt napokban folyamatosan rejtve volt a ruha alatt, ami kényelmetlenné vált egy idő után.  
Kilépett Royhoz és leült az asztalhoz.  
- Jól néznek ki - nézett végig a sütiken.  
- Friss sütés, egyél csak - biztatta a fiút, ő maga pedig gondolataiba merülve bámult ki a fejéből. Nehéznek érezte az elkövetkezendő időszakot.

Edo kiválasztott egy epres süteményt és már falta is befelé.  
- Te nem kérsz? - kérdezte meglepetten. - Amúgy még mindig magyarázatot várok az állomáson történtekre.  
Roy már reménykedett, hogy Edo ezt a kérdést elfelejti.  
Őszinte nem lehet, de burkoltan még fogalmazhat.  
- Mert jólesett - vigyorgott rá, és vett el egy csokis szeletet és lassan enni kezdte, ahogy szokta.  
- És ez feljogosít arra, hogyha valakivel találkozol, egyszerűen megcsókold? Azt hittem, ez a dolog azért személyesebb...  
- Számítana? - kérdezett vissza sunyin. - Te mit gondolsz?  
Edo vállat vont és tovább ette a süteményt.  
- Számít... Magadat minősíted, ha mindenkit csak úgy lekapsz.  
- Nem így értettem - sóhajtott vigyorogva. - Lépj túl rajta, te se voltál olyan ártatlan! - bökött felé a villájával, majd felszúrt egy kis sütit és lassan a szájába vette, elmélázva, vajon hogy fog reagálni Edo az emlékei visszatérésének... Mint a sztriptíz, és hasonló, sokkal vadabb esték...

Edward értetlenül meredt rá, majd elgondolkozott.  
- Többet tudsz rólam, mint én magamról. Kezdhetsz mesélni - ette meg az utolsó falatot, és dőlt hátra kényelmesen a székében.  
- Mire vagy kíváncsi? - kérdezte óvatosan. Ezt a témát szívesen kihagyta volna, és – kivételesen - Ed bosszantását, hisz Al nem sokkal alacsonyabb nála, még így páncél nélkül is.  
Edo nem húzta nagyon a dolgot.  
- Mindenre amit tudsz rólam... És persze, ha nem hadititok.  
- Arrogáns vagy, nem bírod a méreteidet taglaló kritikát és gyűlölöd a tejet? Határolj be valamit, négy éve dolgozol alattam - adta az ártatlant. Mégis, hogy magyarázza meg, mi volt köztük?  
- Nem vagyok arrogáns! – morgott. - És ezeket mindenki tudja rólam, aki egy kicsit is ismer... behatárolom... Hmm… - elgondolkozott. - Milyen alkalmazott voltam?  
- Kissé engedetlen. Vitáztál, dührohamot kaptál és kioktattál. Általában, mert mielőtt elmentél volna, háború volt.

- Háború? - az arca kissé elfehéredett, majd Roy szemébe nézett. Tekintete zavartságot tükrözött.  
- Igen, volt egy nagyobb háború - bólintott Roy, bár erről sem kívánt sokat szólni. Egyáltalán nem éretett az ilyen dolgokhoz, várta hónapokig és emlékek nélkül tért vissza?  
Edo torka egy pillanatra elszorult. Aggódás fogta el, de nem értette tisztán. Valaki ott volt a háborúba, akit nagyon féltett... Megrázta a fejét, hogy más felé terelje a szót.  
- Értem... Miért nem tartasz valami kisállatot? Mondjuk halat, hörcsögöt, vagy macskát? Esetleg kutyát. Akkor nem lennél egyedül.  
Roy kissé csúnyábban nézett rá.  
- Hé, honnan tudod, hogy egyedül élek? És volt kisállatom, egy kiscica…  
- Nincs semmi nyoma, hogy lakna itt más is - nézett rá ártatlanul. - De jobb is, hogy nincs például, kutya... a hideg kiráz tőlük. Mi lett a macskával?  
- Most épp te laksz itt - tért ki ismét Roy. - A cicusom meg elkóborolt... Remélem, visszatér. Már nagyon hiányzik - tette hozzá halkabban, és kissé szomorúan. Kiscicája szembe ült vele. Nem kaphatja ölbe, nem érintheti. Még megkarmolná.  
Edo cicafarka lassú köröket rótt a levegőbe. Csendben figyelte Roy szomorú arcát.  
- A macskák el szoktak kóborolni. Biztosan visszajön - mosolygott rá.

Roy az asztalon könyökölt, állát a tenyerébe pihentette és visszafogottan mosolygott. Ő is remélte, hogy visszajön...  
Edo ásított, majd kinyújtózott.  
- Ledőlhetnék aludni? Egész éjszaka a vonaton zötykölődtünk.  
Roy valahogy nem volt aznap a szavak embere. Csak bólintott és várta, hogy Edo eldöntse, hol alszik.  
Edward körbenézett, először a kanapéra esett a pillantása, majd a háló ajtóra. Nem volt sok kedve most még ágyazgatni... A benti ágy amúgy is szimpatikusabb volt.  
- Nem baj, ha elfoglalom a hálószobát?

- Nem - adta át Roy a szobát, ő pedig lehúzta a sötétítőt a nappaliban és leheveredett a kanapéra, úgy, ahogy volt. Armand jól mondta: „Kicsi ez..."  
Aludni nem tudott, hát megpróbálta lefoglalni magát, de semmihez se volt kedve. Sétálni nem mehetett a környékre, ha már a munkából ellógott.  
Edo bement a szobába, majd végigdőlt az ágyon és bebújt a takaró alá. Megállapította, hogy az ágynak is olyan illata van, mint a férfinak. A vonaton nem nagyon tudta kialudni magát, ezért nem kellett sok, máris mélyen aludt.  
Roy sokáig kínlódott, de aludni persze nem volt képes... Inkább keresett egy könyvet és olvasott, hogy mégse unatkozzon.


	3. Satnya Tábornok Úr

**3. fejezet**

**Satnya Tábornok Úr  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Maes amint hazakísérte Alt, ment is vissza a főhadiszállásra. Remélte, hogy ezen a napon senki nem fogja Royt keresni a felsőbb vezetésnél. De majdnem valószínű volt, hogy a nagykutyának sem tűnik fel, hogy a Tábornok kivette a szabadnapját.

Riza amint kiszúrta a férfit, mellé sietett.

- Nos, hogy fogadta?

Maes keresztbe fonta a kezét.

- Mármint Roy Edo helyzetét, vagy Edo a csókot? Elfelejtettél szólni, nem igaz? Amúgy most valószínűleg valahol marják egymást.

- Csókot? - nézett meglepetten Maesre a nő - Royra mostanság nagyon rá jár a rúd, ráadásul, minő véletlen, kereste őt az egyik Tanácstag.

Maes bólintott.

- Miért mit vártál hogyan fogja fogadni a srácot? Melyik Tanácstag volt? És milyen ügyben? Hátha el lehet halasztani holnapra...

- Ez igaz. Túlságosan odavan érte. Edward furcsán nézhet most rá - kuncogott a helyzeten, hogy Edonak az emlékei valahol Roy előtt leragadtak, erre a felettese lekapja, mindezt egy állomáson. - Csak az öreg, akivel sakkozni jár el. Mondta, ha Roy majd ráér, átnézhetne hozzá. Gyanítom, nem csak sakkról van szó, valami megbeszélnivalójuk is lehet, de igen diszkréten nem szólt semmit.

Winry azalatt az idő alatt, míg Edward és Roy valóban marták egymást, bizony nagyon megörült Alnak. A fiúnak szerencséje volt, a süteményt aznap is Winry sütötte, miután mindenki szerint az ő sütijei a legfinomabbak.

Al szeme felcsillant és degeszre ette magát a süteménnyel. Elyshia érdeklődve kérdezte, hogy hova lett a fiú nagy páncélja, de annyira nem is érdekelte a válasz. Már rángatta is játszani a fiút Winryvel együtt.

Al zavartan mosolygott.

- Winry... Neked még nem mondtam, hogy mi van bátyóval.

Winry boldogan nézte Alt. Rögtön felismerte, és ahogy gondolta, a srác már jócskán túlnőtte Edet. Winryt játékokkal az egyik kezében, másikban Elyshiát tartva ment Al mellett.

- Baja esett? - kúszott fel egy szorító érzés Winry torkában.

Al megrázta a fejét.

- Annyira nem. Sokkot kapott és elveszítette az emlékeit, de az orvos szerint gyorsan fel fog épülni. Például amikor meglátta a régi házunkat már több dolog is eszébe jutott... Szóval semmi komoly. Téged biztosan fel fog ismerni, de a Tábornokról először azt sem tudta, hogy kicsoda.

- Remélem azért tudja türtőztetni magát... De biztosan figyel. Nem akarja elüldözni maga mellől a fiút - gondolkozott hangosan a férfi. - Majd szólunk neki, hogy holnap reggel keresse fel az öreget. Most pedig vessük bele magunkat a munkába. Ha minden igaz, visszakapjuk a késős Royt.

- Lehet hogy szenvedélyes férfi, de úriember is... - mosolygott Riza szeretettel és olyat mondott, amit ugyan sejthetett kollégája, de így kimondva abszurdnak tűnt.

- Szívesebben látnám újra a papírokkal viaskodni és azokat halasztani, késve reggel és húzva a határidőket, mintsem amilyen állapotban most van.

Maes bólintott.

- Hidd el, hogy én is. Kezdtem már érte komolyan aggódni. De azt hiszem, hogy most már nem lehet baj. Feltéve, hogy a Cicafiú szándékozik emlékezni rá.

Winry szomorkásan hallgatta. Örült, hogy épségben vannak, mégis... nagyon remélte, hamar visszatérnek az emlékei.

- Al... te emlékszel a Tábornokra igaz? Én sem kedveltem, de amióta elmentetek, tejesen magába roskadt és az anyja halálra aggódja magát miatta. Sose gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire kötődik Edohoz. Alig ismer rá Maes is...

Al elgondolkozott.

- Emlékszem, és sose tetszett igazán, hogy bátyó vele van. Kicsit furcsa is volt. De nem szólhatok bele, hogy kivel van a testvérem. Amúgy sincs semmi bajom a Tábornokkal, vigyáz a testvéremre. Mellesleg kölcsönösen kötődnek egymáshoz. Bátyó álmában néha beszél... - kicsit zavarba jött, majd folytatta. - Ugyan nem emlékszik rá, de szokott vele álmodni.

- Majd fog... a Tábornok biztos gondoskodik róla - húzta széles mosolyra a száját Winry. Al amilyen naiv, biztos máshogy gondolja, mi lehet köztük. Elyshia papírokat keresett elő és rajzolgatni kezdett. Al segített a kislánynak.

- Legfeljebb segít neki felidézni a régi szép emlékeket, nem...? - mosolygott Riza és kihúzta Roy egyik fiókját. Sose turkált volna és most se ez volt a szándéka. Egyszerűen előkotort pár pecsétet és címet, hogy az aznapi iratokat elrendezze. Roy utóbbi időkre semmit sem hagyott meg, mindennel időben kész volt. Semmi okuk az aggodalomra...

Maes biccentett, majd átment a saját irodájába, hogy haladjon a munkával.

Riza nagyon hamar végzett és hogy lefoglalja magát, olvasott. Az utóbbi hetek méla unalma csak jobban elbódította a bent dolgozókat a nagy melegben.

Edward nem sokkal dél után kelt fel. Álmosan megdörgölte a szemét és körbenézett a szobában. Felkelt, majd nyújtózkodott és kisétált a szobából, hogy megkeresse Royt.

Roy a kanapén bóbiskolt, hasán a könyvvel, egyik keze lelógott. A nagy meleg elálmosította, míg végül elszundított.

Edo közelebb osont a kanapéhoz és leguggolt. Csendben figyelte Roy arcát és kicsit elmerengett.

Roy mindössze a fejével mozdult egy picit.

Edward picit közelebb hajolt, majd óvatosan félresöpört egy hajtincset a férfi arcából.

Roy nem ébredt fel a gyengéd érintésre, mintha az az álma része lett volna... fejével kicsit Edo kezéhez simult és apró sóhajjal aludt is tovább...

Edo halványan elpirult, majd megcirógatta a férfi arcát. Kicsit furán érezte magát, de mégsem volt idegen. A szíve mélyén természetesnek tűnt.

Szép lassan végiggondolta, hogy mit csinál, és villámgyorsan eltűnt a konyhában...

Winry Alt kérdezgette mindenféléről, leginkább az érdekelte, merre jártak...

Al lelkesen mesélt. Körülbelül a fél országot körbeutazták... rengeteg emberrel találkoztak és beszéltek. A fiú szinte pontos leírást adott mindenről.

Elyshia közben a kedvenc jelenetét rajzolta Al történetéből... Amikor Edo összekapott egy idősebb nővel aki sodrófával kergette meg őket.

Winry kinevette Alt, és Edon egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, hogy megkergették. A fiú bárkit képes volt kihozni a sodrából, például őt is... de ő nem sodrófával, hanem csavarkulccsal szokta kergetni.

Maes a papírjaival volt elfoglalva. Nem volt annyi, mint amennyit szeretett volna. Így, hogy unatkozott, csak lassabban telt a munkaideje, ezért elővette a kutatásait. Lement a könyvtárba és Shezka segítségével tovább kutatott az ötös labor és a homunculusok után.

Al tovább mesélt, Elyshia pedig szép lassan elálmosodott. Glacier hamarosan meg is jelent, hogy enni adjon a kislánynak és letegye aludni.

Winry sétálni hívta a fiút. Lassan jobban ismerte a várost, mint a lakosok...

Megmutogatta a katonaság épületeit is, vesztükre nem egy katona lebzselt még a forróság ellenére is kint és vigyorogva megbámulták őket. Winryt, mert lány. Lányt pedig a katonaság területén ritkán láttak... Alt pedig, mert csinos fiú volt vagy mert irigyelve nézték, Winry mellette sétál...

- Mindig ez van - sóhajtott a lány egy füttykoncert után. - Ezek sose láttak még két embert sétálni? - bosszankodott.

Al zavartan nézegette a katonákat.

- Talán nekem is be kellene állnom a seregbe. Ezen gondolkoztam mostanában.

- Valóban? A Führer szeretett volna behívni, biztos örömmel vennének - mosolygott Winry bár szíve mélyén jobban örült volna, ha Al hazatér Rosemboroba.

Al bólintott.

- Szeretnék a bátyámnak segíteni. Ő szerintem itt marad, ha visszatérnek az emlékei.

Közben elhagyták a katonaság közvetlen területét, Winry nagy örömére. Néhány srác nagyon bosszantó dolgokat kiabált feléjük.

- Mit gondolsz, hamar visszatérnek az emlékei?

- Szerintem hamarosan - mosolyodott el, majd a katonákra nézett. - Lehet, hogy mégsem nekem való.

Roy ekkor riadt fel... Körbenézett de senki sem volt mellette. Csalódottan ejtette vissza a fejét. Olyan valóságosnak tűnt, mint mikor Edo simította az arcát.

Edo a konyhában üldögélt és úgy csinált, mintha újságot olvasna, de a szavakat nem fogta fel. A szíve vadul zakatolt és elgondolkozott, hogy miért vonzódik ennyire a férfihez.

Felkelt a kanapéról és az ablakhoz sétált. Elhúzta az egyik függönyt és kinézett az utcára. Senki sem járt kint, mindenki a házában sziesztázott. Lassan ebédidő, kéne valami meleg ételt készítenie, amire nem volt sok esély - lévén, ő nem tud főzni. Marad a rendelés. A konyhába lépett és ránézett a szöszire.

- Lemegyek venni valamit, extra kívánság? - dőlt az ajtófélfának.

Edo még kicsit zaklatott volt, majd rápillantott.

- Semmi extra, csak kaja legyen - mondta és egészen közel emelte az arcához az újságot.

Roy összehúzott szemmel méregette majd ellökte magát, de még visszanézett.

- Minden rendben?

Edo fel sem pillantott.

- Rendben... csak olvasok

Nem tudta mire vélni, de ráhagyta, mint általában. Most ugyan nem volt sok esély arra, hogy kiscicaként hozzábújik és elmondja magától, de sürgetni sem akarta.

Átöltözött és egy étteremhez sétált. Bent mosolyogva üdvözölték, és míg a rendelését elkésztették, leült egy pohár itallal a kezében. Lassan szopogatta és elmélyedt gondolataiban.

Edo a fürdőbe ment és megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel, majd leült a kanapéra és várta vissza Royt. Talán Alnál ismét rákérdez, hogy volt e valakije... eddig a srác mindig témát terelt, ha felhozta, vagy elpirult és sürgős dolga akadt.

Bement a hálóba és kicsit megágyazott maga után végül ismét kézbe vette a fényképalbumot és ez alkalommal végiglapozta.

Roy tanácstalan volt, inkább kinézett az ablakon és bámulta azt a néhány embert, akik a tűző nap ellenére kint jártak. Innen, a hűvös étteremből nézve kifejezetten kellemesnek találta a kinti életet.

Nagy lassan elkészítették az ebédet és a csomagot kedvesen átadta egy pincér. Fizetett és biccentett a személyzetnek, majd ráérősen hazasétált. A ház mellett felnézett az égre és elvigyorodott. Egyetlen felhő sem volt az égen...

Edward csendben ült a fényképalbum felett. Több érzés is kavargott benne, többek között értetlenség és üresség. Miért öleli ezen a képen Royt? Miért nem emlékszik? Végigsimított a képen mintha csak meg akarná érinteni az emléket és megfogni a múltat...

Fájdalmasan sóhajtott majd lapozott. Erre azért mégsem kérdezhet rá. Jobb lesz, ha vár és majdcsak eszébe jutnak a dolgok.

Roy arra gondolt, Edo visszafeküdt pihenni... letette ebédjüket a konyhaasztalra és beosont a hálóba a pólójáért.

Meg is lepődött, hogy a fiú az ágyon ült és egy albumot lapozgatott.

A fiú felnézett a férfire.

- Hé, észre sem vettem, hogy megérkeztél - csukta be gyorsan az albumot és tette le az ágyra.

- Amilyen elmélyülten ültél, nem is csodálom... találtál valami érdekeset? - nézett az album után, melyik az. Aztán rájött, az ágya mellett tartja, amit Maestől kapott.

Edward kínosan elmosolyodott, majd az albumra mutatott.

- Ki volt téve... gondoltam, nem baj, ha belenézek.

- Nem... jössz most ebédelni vagy elcsomagoljam?- váltott témát, mindketten zavarba voltak.

- Megyek most - pillantott még az albumra, majd visszatette oda, ahol találta és felállt az ágyról. - Te is eszel, ugye?

- Igen, két személynek elegendőt hoztam - engedve előre Edot, és gyorsan átvette a ruháját, utána követte.

Edward kipakolt két tányért, bár maga sem tudta, hogyan találta el elsőre, hogy hol vannak. Utána az evőeszközökre is rögtön rányúlt. A következő gondolata az volt, hogy tényleg sokat lehetett itt.

Leült az asztalhoz és várta, hogy Roy kipakolja az ételt.

Roy megterített kettejüknek és épp csak turkálta az ételt. Az utóbbi időkben sokat fogyott is, de nem csak a meleg miatt nem volt étvágya.

Edo egész sokat evett, de közben aggódva figyelte Royt, majd letette a villáját.

- Hé Tábornok! Miért nem eszik? - kérdezte komoly hangon.

- Ilyen melegben nincs nagy étvágyam - vonta meg a vállát, pedig őt nem is zavarta annyira a meleg.

- Na jó, ez hülyeség. Enni kell, különben gyenge leszel. És nem akarok beleszólni, de nekem úgy tűnik, hogy más bajod van.

- Egyszer azt mondtad, híztam - mondta csendesen de mosolygott. Másik kérdést próbálta nem meghallani.

- Az rég lehetett... most elég satnyának tűnsz, ha nem sértődsz meg - elgondolkozott, de végül is nem tudta magában tartani. - Az a fényképalbum... tudnál pár szót mondani a képekről?

A férfi szeme megvillant a satnya szótól.

- Azért satnya nem vagyok! Mit akarsz tudni a képekről?

Edward komolyan nézte a férfit.

- Konkrétan nem tudom megfogalmazni... - sóhajtott - Lehet, hogy már nem is számít.

- Ha már elkezdted... - nézett rá és félretolta az ételt. A maradék étvágya is elment. Még, hogy satnya!

- Miért ölelgetlek a képeken? Vagyis az egyiken! - bukott ki a srác. Zavart volt és ideges.

- Ha megnéznél más albumokat, másokkal is látnál ölelkezni... - vigyorgott Roy és örült, milyen jól kivágta magát. - Közvetlenül alattam dolgoztál. Már ha nem éppen kóboroltál Allal.

Edward látszólag zavarba jött. Természetesen nem ilyen válaszra számított. Tehát nem jelent semmit. A férfinak tényleg nem jelent semmit. Kicsit csüggedtnek tűnt, majd mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

- Akkor gondolom mások is laktak már itt. Azt hiszem, elmennék a cuccaimért. Szóval majd jövök. - kelt fel és indult a bejárati ajtó felé.

- Majd vacsora után érte mész, Maesék meghívtak minket. Előlem nem kell menekülj, jó kisfiú szoktam lenni - sóhajtott letörten. Ez sokkal nehezebb, mint gondolta.

- Rendben, akkor nem a cuccaimért megyek, hanem kiszellőztetem a fejem. Mielőtt indulunk visszaérek... - húzta fel a cipőjét és még az sem zavarta, hogy Roy ruhái vannak rajta.

Roy sóhajtott és elpakolt. Már semmit sem értett, lehet, hogy emlékszik valamire és próbára teszi? Meg sem tudja kérdezni, bár lehet, jobb lenne utána menni.

Roy nem bírta sokáig a hirtelen rászakadt csendet. Aznap sokadjára is átöltözött, és fél óra múlva már messze sétálgatott a házától.

Céltalanul sétálgatott és észre se vette hogy a kaszárnyák mellett is elment. Armand csatalakozott hozzá hangtalanul.

Roy kedvelte a srácot, elég diszkrét volt, hogy a társasága ne zavarja, inkább még jót is tegyen neki.

- Magad alatt vagy kissé... meghívhatlak valamire? - kérdezte kedvesen Royt, minden hátsó szándék nélkül. Attól, hogy lezárták, még barátok lehetnek.

- Eléggé.

Roy és Armand leültek inni... De tényleg csak beszélgettek, viszonylag semleges témákról. Maes bizonyára jót kacagna, hogy a srácról most tudott meg olyanokat, hogy hány éves, honnan jött és egyebek... Ez persze fordítva is igaz volt.

A két férfi remekül elbeszélgetett, hamar kikötöttek a katonaság témánál, ott is mikor valaki újonc.

Armand pont olyannak képzelte Royt, mint amiket mesélt a férfi.

- Azt a 13-as raktár meg kell nézni... olyan nyuszikból áll a baráti köröm, biztos fogják értékelni. - vigyorgott a srác, Roy csak kuncogott.

- Nincs semmiféle 13-as raktár! Nemrég voltam ellenőrizni néhány beosztottammal, azok sem épp bátor férfiak. A saját árnyékuktól ijedtek meg...

* * *

Edward céltalanul bolyongott a városban. Valójában nem nagyon ismerte ki magát. Fáradtan sóhajtott és besétált egy parkba, majd ott egy padra leült és figyelte a fákat illetve a kék eget. Próbálta kikapcsolni zakatoló gondolatait és élvezni a napsütést.

Riza munka után kiment Phantomért. A kutyus a főhadiszállás melletti füves területen várta és együtt mentek a parkba. Pont Edo felé, az Eb megérezte a srác közelségét.

Edo még ugyan nem látta a kutyát, de akaratlanul is megborzongott. A nap pedig melegen sütött. Körbekémlelt, majd vállat vont és ismét becsukta a szemét.

Phantom visszaszaladt gazdájához és orrával böködte, hogy siessen.

Riza követte és meglepődve állt meg Edo mellett.

Edo felpillantott a nőre, közben az összes szőrszál égnek állt a farkán és a fülén. Felhúzta a lábát, ahogy észrevette Phantomot.

- Jó napot... - köszönt bizonytalanul.

- Szervusz Edward. Engem hívott fel a testvéred, Riza Hawkey Ezredes vagyok - nyújtott kezet és Phantom is hozzányomta az orrát.

Edward kezet fogott a nővel és elmosolyodott.

- Örülök... Edward Elric, de gondolom tudja - kicsit megborzongott és feljebb mászott a padon Phantom elől. - Öné a kutyus?

- Igen, ő Fekete Phantom, és ismeritek egymást... sajnos veled szemben néha nehezen türtőzteti magát... - nézett szigorúan a szőrmókra mire Phantom leült és csak az orrával szimatolt felé...

Edo zavartan mosolygott és legyőzve viszolygását megsimogatta a kutya fejét.

- Láttam néhány fényképen... ahogy elnéztem, jellemzően mások nyakába menekülök előle... És mi történt ezalatt a pár hónap alatt?

- Például Maes vagy Roy nyakában...? - mosolygott rá Riza kedvesen és leült mellé.- Amióta elmentetek? A seregben nem történt sok minden. Roy nem mesélt neked?

Edward kissé zavarba jött.

- Beszélgettünk erről - arról... De jobb ezeket több oldalról hallani...

Riza megértően bólintott.

- Ez igaz...és hidd el, ő is legalább annyira zavarban van, mint te! Miről mesélt?

- Hogy milyen alkalmazott voltam, és egy háború is szóba jött... meg ami az állomáson történt... - komorodott el kissé. - Ő miért van zavarban? Én nem ismerem őt...

- Államoson? - mosolygott Riza ártatlanul - Mi történt az állomáson...? Nos, ő ismer de te nem emlékszel rá... nem tudja mit mondjon, hogy kezelje a helyzetet.

Edward Rizára nézett. Már első pillantásra úgy ítélte, hogy megbízhat a nőben.

- Megölelt és... megcsókolt - tette hozzá halkabban. - De azt mondta, hogy csak azért tette mert jól esett neki... és már más alkalmazottait is ölelgette... - mondta, de próbált figyelni, hogy ne legyen túl csüggedt a hangja.

Riza szívesen fenékbe billentette volna most Royt, ha a közelben lett volna...

- Igazán...? Én mellette dolgozom egy ideje... és nem csókolgatott - nézett a fiúra biztatóan - És néha nehéz rávenni, hogy a kérdésre feleljen és ne térjen ki...

Edward felnézett a nőre, majd megrázta a fejét és vigyorgott.

- Nem számít... felőlem azt csókolgat, akit akar... - mondta egész meggyőzően. Valahol mélyen viszont pokolian féltékeny volt . - És tényleg elég gyakran kitért a válasz elől... majd odafigyelek rá... Lassan visszamegyek... örülök, hogy találkoztunk!

Csoda, hogy Roy nem csuklott, annyit emlegették. Armand is sok mindenről mesélt, nem győzte hallgatni és elgondolkozott, vajon Edward is elvan-e... talán nem világgá rohant...

Royék lassan hazafelé vették az irányt, a srác egy darabig elkísérte, addig is néha lopva a Táborokra sandított. Nehéz volt elfogadnia, hogy vége, de nem mutatta ki. Szeretett vele beszélgetni, nem is volt olyan bunkó, mint mondták páran...

- Hazakísérlek, ha nem bánod... úgyis a körmére kell nézzek, mostanában képes nagyon maga alá kerülni... - mondta csendesen Riza és megsimogatta Phantomot - Különben is, van egy sejtésem, nem igazán nézted, merre jöttél... - mosolygott a fiúra.

Edo körbenézett és azt sem tudta, hogy honnan jött. Bólintott.

- Az jó lesz... de mondja csak... Miért van mostanában maga alatt, Roy? Úgy értem, hogy láttam rajta valamit, de az okot nem tudom. Ha nem rám tartozik akkor elég ha ennyit mond...

- Tegezz csak nyugodtan... hát... volt egy kiscicája - kezdte Riza óvatosan.- De egy ideje nem látta, és úgy gondolja, örökre elvesztette... ő egy olyan férfi, hogy bárkit megkaphatna, de akikhez tényleg kötődik, azokat nehezen engedi el.

Edward komolyan nézett Rizára.

- Beszélt a cicáról... És szomorúnak tűnt... Mellesleg gyanítom, hogy ez a cica egy ember... - vonta fel a szemöldökét. - Szólj, ha tévedek...

- Meglehet... - biccentett Riza és sejtelmesen somolygott. Körbenézett, merre járnak, mikor ismerős alakot pillantott meg. Royt rögtön felismerte de a mellette lépkedő katonát elsőre nem...

* * *

Roy hallgatta Armandot, aki a bátrabbak közé tartozott... épp azt tervezte, levisz pár kollégáját éjjel a raktárakhoz, úgyis ki kéne már mozdulniuk a kocsmákon kívül máshova is...

- Éjjel vigyázz azért, Armstrong és Havoc is elég éberen figyelnek...

- Inkább csak az Őrnagy... - komorodott el a srác egy pillanatra majd vigyorogva folytatta - A Hadnagy jó fej, ha rajta is kapja az embert, nem száll rá... Najó, néha tud azért gonosz lenni...

- Igen, futottam már össze vele... lehamuzta a nyakam... - simított végig a nyakán - , de szerencséjére, nem maradt nyoma...

Edward megörült, amikor észrevette Royt, majd elsápadt amikor észrevette vele az ismeretlen fiút. Bár már abban sem volt biztos, hogy nem ismeri... ki tudja...?

- Lehet, hogy már annyira nem hiányzik neki az a macska... - mondta csendesen.

Riza sóhajtott. Hihetetlen, hogy Roy nem bír magával...!

Armand hamarabb észrevette Rizáékat, mint Roy...

- Te Roy... az a hölgy nem az Ezredes...?

A férfi előre nézett és nem csak hogy Riza volt ott, hanem Edward is....

- És a jelenlegi szobatársam... - tette még hozzá kínosan.

Edward inkább Riza mögé lépett.

- Inkább megkeresném az öcsémet... - mondta. Semmi kedve nem volt most beszélgetésbe elegyedni. Főleg mivel nagyon is jól hallotta Roy megjegyzését.

Riza megfogta Edo csuklóját, mielőtt az elszökne... Már egész gyakorlatot szerzett mellette gyerekszökésben.

Roy melléjük ért és ártatlan pofival nézett Rizáékra.

- Megszökött...? - kérdezte és felidéződött benne az, mikor szintén Riza csípte el...

- Én asszem' megyek... hölgyeim...! - szalutált Edoék felé majd biccentett Roynak is. A srácot már látta valahol, de nem ismerte.

A férfi is biccentett felé kifejezetten visszafogottan...

Edward keze ökölbe szorult, majd Royra mutatott.

- Nem szokásom megszökni, szóltam, hogy sétálni jövök! - majd Armand után mutatott. - Te meg válogasd meg a szavaidat mielőtt sértegetsz, mert nem állok jót magamért! - kiabált utána, majd dacosan keresztbe fonta a kezét. Hirtelen felkapta a fejét és Rizára pillantott. - Te kaptál el, amikor vonattal a háborúba akartam menni - jutott eszébe a jelenet. Akkor kifejezetten utálta, hogy a nő észrevette...

- De szokásod... - fonta karba Roy is a kezeit de Riza egy pillantásával elhallgattatta. Sajnos Armandra nem volt hatással...

- Bai Bai! - nézett hátra és intett Edonak mosolyogva. Tényleg alacsony és pukkancs a srác, pedig azt hitte, Danielnél nincs alacsonyabb.

- Én voltam... párszor futottam már utánad... - próbálta elterelni Edo figyelmét a fiatalemberről...

Edo gyilkos pillantással nézett Armand után, majd Rizára irányította a figyelmét. Nem kell az első napon balhét csinálnia.

- Erre emlékszem... Ki volt ez a fickó? - intézte a kérdést inkább Roynak.

- Fogsz még többre is... Phantom se kímélt, szeretettel üdvözölt, bárhol, bármikor... - biztatta a nő és vissza is fogta a kutyust aki Edora kiéhezve indult meg a srác felé...

- Egy beosztottam, de szerintem nem ismerted... - nézett utána Roy, nevetett is volna, ha ezek ketten rajta kapnak össze...

Phantom engedelmességén egyedül Edo jelenléte fogott ki... Mindig előrébb ült pár centivel míg nem Edo farkát elérte nedves orrával... majd remek játéknak ítélte és beleharapott a bolyhos végtagba...

A fiú hirtelen megremegett, majd vékony éles hangot adott ki és elrántotta a farkát, majd ijedtében és menekülési kényszerből felkapaszkodott az első legközelebb eső emberre...

Karjait átfonta Roy nyakán a lábait pedig a férfi derekán.

- Szedjétek le rólam... - ölelte görcsösen.

Roy is gyanúsan nőies sikolyt hallatott a macskákat megszégyenítő karmolás miatt, majd reflexből ráfogott Edo lábaira, hogy az ne essen le...

Riza első döbbenetében nem is tudott mit szólni majd ugrándozó kutyusához lépett: - Phantom, nem bántjuk a macskákat...

- Riza, még pár ilyen, és a balesetire fogod behozni a papírokat.. .- nyögött fel Roy és fél kézzel tartotta Edot, fél kézzel meg a srác kezeit próbálta meglazítani a nyakában.

Edo kicsit engedett a szorításon, de azért elég erősen kapaszkodott, hogy ne essen le. A szemeit erősen összeszorította, hogy ne is lássa a kutyát. Homlokát Roy vállának hajtotta.

Erőt vett magán és lenézett a kutyusra, aztán szorosabban ölelte Royt.

- Én nem bántottam... miért ugrik nekem? - hisztizett és macskafarkát a saját dereka köré tekerte, hogy véletlenül se kerüljön Phantom közelébe.

Riza szeretettel telve simogatta kis kedvencét.

- Csak egy kicsit játszani akart... Nem bánt ő... - mondta elfogultan és Royra villantotta a szemét. - Veled viszont még beszélek...

Roy szentéletűeket megszégyenítő ártatlanságot kölcsönzött arcának.

- Nem csináltam semmit... - fogta meg közben Edo csuklóját és nem is engedte el... - De mi akkor mennénk, még Maeshez is megvagyunk hívva...

Edo most jött csak rá, hogy majdnem hogy Roy nyakában van. Zavartan pislogott a férfire, majd letette a lábait a földre és elengedte a vállát.

Bizalmatlanul nézett Phantomra.

- Semmi bajom veled, amíg távolabb vagy, mint három méter - mondta a kutyusnak. - Ha megszokom a jelenléted, még játszhatunk is...

Roy csalódottan engedte el Edo kezét... ez nem jött össze, a combját is alig érinthette a nagy kavarodásban...

- Addig is, játszhatsz Elyshiával... - mondta és a tekintetét kerülve irányba állította a srácot. - Erre megyünk... köszi Riza a segítséget... - nézett még hátra komiszan, a nő csak egy lesújtó pillantást vetett rá...

- Azért próbáld nem elkergetni... te vagy a felnőtt! - fedte meg és legszívesebben Armand után ment volna.

Edo nagyjából kiheverte a Phantom okozta traumát és komoran nézett Royra.

- Merre jártál, jelenlegi szobatárs?

- Jártam egyet... - felelt Roy őszintén. Csak sétálni indult, az más, hogy Armanddal is összefutott és beültek meginni egy italt.

Edo felnézett az égre. Még mindig szépen sütött a nap.

- Gyerünk rögtön Alékhoz... Már hiányzik.

Roy elvigyorodott.

- Menjünk... - fordult vissza és nagyon jól szórakozott valamin...

Edward megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott és követte Royt. Mióta magához tért még nem volt ennyit távol Altól és valamiért bizonytalanul érezte magát az öccse nélkül...

Roy szótanul sétált mellette és Maes házánál elgondolkozott, vajon az anyjának elmondták, hogy Edo semmire sem emlékszik?


	4. Látogatóban Azok a bűvös kártyák

**4. fejezet**

Látogatóban - Azok a bűvös kártyák

**

* * *

  
**

Winry Allal ült bent a nappaliban, Elyshia a lány ölében ült és hallgatta a gyerekkori történeteiket...

Elyshia a másik szobában hallotta Edo hangját és felkapta a fejét.

- Itt a Cicafiú! - nézett lelkesen Winryre és Alra.

Glacier mosolyogva tessékelte be a vendégeket és meg is jelent Carla a fakanállal.

Edwardnak elsőre teljesen idegen volt a ház és körülbelül mindenki, akit elsőre látott és csak akkor lepődött meg igazán, amikor az alacsony asszonyság betámadta.

- Csakhogy visszatolta a képét fiatalember! - tette csípőre a kezét. - Eltűnsz néhány hónapra és még csak nem is telefonálsz? Mit gondolsz mit élt át szegény fiam miattad? Halálra aggódjuk magunkat és ti még csak egy levelet sem írtok? Le merem fogadni, hogy nagyon jól elszórakoztál valahol... szegény fiam meg csak várt és várt Rád... - csapkodott a fakanállal meglegyintve a fiú felálló hajtincsét.

Edo köpni-nyelni nem tudott, az egészből körülbelül semmit nem értett...

- Elnézést asszonyom... - mondta jobb híján. Nem akart a fejére is kapni a fakanállal. - Ha nem sértem meg... Honnan ismerem?

Most Carlan volt a döbbenet sora és értetlenül nézett Royra.

Roy nem volt olyan gyors, hogy a szóáradatot megelőzze..

- Anya, nyugodj meg... nem emlékszik se rád... se rám... senkire se, gyerekkoráig.. ami ugyan most is lehetne...- jegyezte még meg...

Winry vidáman kapta fel a kislányt de a kiabálásra inkább Al mögé bújt.

- Elfelejtettük említeni, hogy Edo nem emlékszik semmire...? - kérdezte meglapulva a magas fiú mögött...

Al Winryre mosolygott.

- Tényleg elfelejtettük, de szerencsére nem ölte meg a bátyót...

Edo annyira le volt döbbenve, hogy még a beszólásra sem reagált... A nő utolsó szavai jártak a fejében.

- Csak várt és várt... ? - motyogta maga elé, majd egy kisebb lökés húzta ki a gondolatmenetből.

Elyshia kiugrott Winry kezéből és egyenesen beszaladt megölelni Edot.

- Szija Cicafiú! Tudtam, hogy visszajössz!

A szöszi elmosolyodott.

- Hello Csöppség...

Roy szúrós pillantást vetett az anyjára... szegény Edora biztos a frászt hozta... Maes után kutatott tekintetével, ő értett a „gyerekekhez"...

- Hát nem... de Elyshia már nagyon várta, ő majd eltereli a figyelmét... - nézte a boldog kislányt aki körberajongta...

Maes ekkor került elő a fürdőből kényelmes otthoni ruhában.

- Nocsak... megérkeztetek ti is... - mosolyodott el. - Mi a helyzet Roy?

Carla kezdett magához térni a zavarából és a fiára nézett.

- Egyáltalán nem emlékszik Rád?

Nem, anyám... csak arra hogy Alezredes voltam... Maes! - szúrta ki a férfit - Pont rád van szükségem... - rángatta be a vendégszobába szerencsétlent. - Segítened kell...

Maes értetlenül nézett rá és a fejét vakargatta.

- Miben állhatok a rendelkezésedre?

- Te és Riza értetek a gyerekekhez... Riza kilőve, így hozzád kell forduljak... rosszabb, mint mikor zabos volt rám és durcizott... most zabos és keresztkérdéseket tesz fel... - vázolta a helyzetet.

* * *

Winry szeme megakadt valamin...

- Te Edward... hamar le lettél vetkőztetve... - nézett végig Edo sok számmal nagyobb ruháin... a póló könyök alá ért, az alsó meg térd alá....

Elyshia fogta Edo kezét és Winryék felé húzta.

A szőke egy pillanatra megtorpant és végigmérte a lányt.

- Winry? Rég láttalak...

Edo végignézett magán, majd vállat vont.

- Ide lettek hozva a ruháim... Ezt Roy adta, hogy vegyem fel...

Winry kuncogva nézte.

- Így jöttél végig az utcán...? Csinos...

Edo most már elpirult, majd zavartan elfordult.

- Meleg van, senkinek sem tűnik fel....

Al elmosolyodott.

- Majd most elviszed a ruháidat... de még ha senki észre sem veszi, nem ártana lecserélni ezeket...

- A Tábornokon biztos jobban állt... rajtad kicsit bő... - nevetett Winry és a vendégszoba felé bökött. - A bőröndje mellett van a tiéd is!

* * *

Maes felnevetett.

- Nem nehéz... válaszolj keresztkérdésekkel... - mondta, majd elgondolkozott. - Az állapotában teljesen normális, hogy érdeklődik a dolgok után... A helyedben én próbálnék puhatolózni, hogy mit érez, mit gondol... Próbáld meg megint meghódítani... ha melletted van, könnyebb lesz neked is , és talán neki is...

Roy érdeklődve figyelte barátját. Hiába volt több partnere, mint másnak ismerőse látásból... Maes mindig is jobb emberismerő lesz.

- Valahogy első napunkon könnyebb volt meghódítsam... de minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek... - mosolyodott el.

Maes kacsintott.

- Hajrá, pajtás... Lassan, de határozottan..! A kérdéseire pedig válaszolj, ha olyan, akkor kétértelműen. Neki is jobb, ha nem nyakába zúdítjuk az infót, hanem magától jut eszébe..

Edo duzzogva ment be a vendégszobába és meglepetten pislogott a két férfire...

Roy az ablaknak dőlve nézett idősebb barátjára, és végtelen hálát érzett iránta... csodálta, hogy képes ennyi mindent kézben tartani... család, munka és barátok...

Edot csak azután vette észre, hogy Maes is...

A srác belépett, majd kézbe kapta a táskáját.

- Csak ezért jöttem... nem akarok zavarni. Átöltözöm a fürdőben...

Maes végigmérte.

- Az nem árt... ennyi erővel egy lepedőt is magadra adhattál volna...

Edo nem kommentálta csak dacosan kilépett. Maes azért még hozzátette:

- A fürdő innen két ajtónyira...

Roy letörten hajtotta le a fejét.

- Valami lehet rajtad... mindenki féltékeny lesz rád... Ed még emlékek nélkül is fúj rád, egyéni rekordod, Maes!

Hughes vállat vont.

- Nem vészes...

- Ha te mondod... - vont vállat Roy és kinézett az ablakon. Itt töltött nem egy napot betegen...

Glacier benézett a szobába.

- Lassan gyertek enni.... - mosolyodott el, majd szólt Winryéknek is...

Edward közben gyorsan átöltözött. Saját rövidnadrágját és pólóját vette fel.

Leült az asztal mellé és végignézett a társaságon. Mindenki barátságos volt és legalább volt vele olyan is, akit tényleg ismert. Az öccse, és Winryt is ide sorolta.

Akaratlanul is távolságtartóbb lett Roy édesanyjával, de nem volt ideje elgondolkozni a nő szavain, mert Elyshia folyton csacsogott neki.

- ... az öcsém pedig Roy bácsiról lesz elnevezve - lelkesedett a kislány, Edward pedig a férfire pillantott. Épp arra gondolt, hogy talán elnézést kellene kérnie, hogy úgy ráugrott, de Elyshia már mondta is tovább...

Az anyja kedvesen elmosolyodott.

- Drágám most már hagyd egy kicsit Edwardot és egyél...

A kislány az édesanyjára nézett, majd lesütötte a szemét és evett tovább, de előtte még egy sunyi mosolyt küldött a fiú felé.

Maes büszkén húzta ki magát... imádta a lányát!

Roy az anyja mellé ült és néha váltott vele egy két szót, miközben a társaságot figyelte. Szeretett itt lenni de most minden baja volt, állandóan elkalandozott a figyelme.

Carla kissé aggódva figyelte a fiát és halkabban megkérdezte.

- Mit tervezel? - kérdezte. - Nem mondod meg neki, hogy mi van köztetek?

- És világgá szaladna... - jegyezte meg kissé szkeptikusan. Edora nézett, és Maes ötlete egyre jobba tetszett neki... hódítsa vissza...

Edward Royra pillantott, fülei érdeklődve mozdultak és a férfi arcát fürkészte...

Roy halványan elmosolyodott, Edo ha éhes, tényleg olyan, mint egy kismacska... ha mást nem, akkor próbálkozik...

Edward zavartan pislogott, majd lesütötte a tekintetét és evett tovább. Maes előbb Royra, majd Edora pillantott és elmosolyodott. Talán nem is lesz barátjának olyan nehéz dolga...

Roy most se ette halálra magát... elmerengett és nézte a többieket tovább.

Winry elmosolyodott... Csak hazatértek, és ha szerencséjük van, Edo szép lassan mindenre emlékezni fog...

Vacsora után Maes hozott egy pakli kártyát és letette az asztalra.

- Mondd csak Edo, kártyázni még tudsz?

A srác szeme gyanúsan megcsillant és bólintott. Al a fejét fogta.

- Remek... de legalább nem változott...

Roy Winryre nézett gonoszan.

- A kártyajátékok neked is mennek...- mondta gonoszan, a lány el is vörösödött. - azóta se lehetett olyan érdekes kártyapartnere...

- Hát nem... egyszer beszéltem vele telefonon, és inkább férfiakkal kártyázik... azt már nem akartam tudni, mi a tét... - húzta a száját Winry de Roy arcán csak szélesedett a vigyor.

Edo érdeklődve figyelte őket. Nem emlékezett se Richardra, sem a kártyapartira...

Al kissé elhúzta a száját.

- Az elég csúnya játék volt...

Maes elmosolyodott.

- Hagyjuk a sérelmeket... inkább játszunk egyet... ha gondoljátok mehet tétre is.

Edward lelkesen bólintott.

- Részemről mehet.

- Tétre? Jaj, Winrykém, akkor ez neked menni fog! - szekálta szerencsétlen lányt Roy.

- De most nincs itt a cimborád, hogy szövetkezzetek... - mutatott rá egy hiányra rögtön a lány és közben rák vörös lett...

- Maes itt van, bár ő lányos apák szelídségével játszik néha... - vigyorgott barátjára és vállalta az osztást. - Mire megyünk...?

Maes elégedetten hátradőlt.

- Rád van bízva... viszont nem lenne rossz eldönteni, mi lesz a sorsa, akit csaláson érünk... - pillantott Edwardra, aki olyan ártatlan arcot vágott, mint egy ma született bárány...

- Legyen egy kis felelsz vagy mersszel egybekötve...? - kérdezte Winry félénken. Ez nagyon gyerekes játék volt, de Richi mesélt neki valami hasonlót, hogy bizony kártyáknál néha belekeverték. Sok alkohol mellett az ember mindent kifecseg, akkor Winry idegenkedett a gondolatától is, de most nem volt ilyen veszély.

Roy elgondolkodott majd biccentett.

- Még beszéltek párszor, és jobban fogod ismerni szinte, mint én! De jó ötlet, maradjon ez..? A csaláson kapottakra mit javasolsz, Maes?

Maes elgondolkozott.

- Automatikusan veszít... a vesztes felett pedig a győztes ítélkezik... Régen sokszor eljátszottunk - kacsintott Royra.

Elyshia felmászott az apja ölébe.

- Én is játszhatok?

A férfi elmosolyodott.

- Majd később megtanítalak a trükkökre és akkor beszállhatsz... most csak figyelj...

Roy bólintott és felvette a közben kiosztott lapjait. Remek lesz kezdésnek - gondolta, de arcán semmi sem látszódott.

Winrynek jó napja lehetett... egész jó paklival nyitott...

Roy Alt szemelte ki és a fiú ezt vesztette...

Al hitetlenkedve figyelte a lapjait, majd sóhajtott.

- A fene...

Edward elmosolyodott.

- Ez van Alphonse... legközelebb majd odafigyelsz...

- Felelsz vagy mersz? - kérdezte rögtön Roy, Winry a szemeiből pedig kiolvasta, bizony Roy mindenhogy veszélyes... nem kel mellé még Richi se...

Al bizonytalanul mosolygott.

- Inkább az első...

- Egy csomó kiscica ülne egy kartondobozba, de te sietsz mondjuk egy randira... persze késésben vagy... a kiscicák vagy a randi? - jutott eszébe Alphonse macskamániája...

Winry elvigyorodott, ahogy elképzelte a szituációt... majd azt, hogy egy doboz cicával libben be a randira...

Winry nem is tévedett. Al már mondta is.

- Előbb a cicák és velük a randi... - mondta és meg is könnyebbült, hogy ennyivel megúszta.

Maes elvigyorodott és újra osztott.

Edward felvette a kártyáit és egy gyors mozdulattal kicserélte az egyik lapját...

Roy nevetett, vizuális típus révén elképzelte a színesített változatot is...

- Winry, mit kezdenél annyi kismacskával...? - súgta még a lánynak, aki bosszúból a lábára lépett...

Roy Maest nézte ki, de bizony vesztett...

Maes elégedetten vigyorgott.

- Jól van Roy... felelsz vagy mersz?

- Te nyomozó vagy, inkább merek mint vallass... - nevetett és előre felkészült... Maes nem egy szívbajos ember...

Maes elvigyorodott.

- Van a szomszédunkban egy idősebb asszonyság... vallj neki szerelmet. Ja és vigyázz a kutyájával...

- Hogy mi... - döbbent le Roy teljesen - az a némber elég csúnya véleménnyel van rólam, nem a kutyától, tőle félek! - sápadt el, és tényleg volt mitől tartani... az asszony gyönyörű lánya szívét vagy kétszer összetörte...

- Na essünk túl rajta.... - kelt fel és eltűnt vagy tíz percre...

Winry nevetve nézett Maesre.

- Megteszi...?


	5. Egy ember mennyire hűséges a Cicájához?

**5. fejezet**

**Egy ember mennyire hűséges a macskájához?**

**

* * *

  
**

Roy csengetett és kutyát csak a táblán látott...

- Maes... ezért megfizetsz... - szűrte a fogai közt és rémesen rövid idő múlva megjelent egy nő.

Szemeit összeszűkítette ahogy Royhoz lépett és kinyitotta a kaput.

- Mit akarsz itt?! - förmedt rá, bár háború utáni cikkeket ő is olvasta, és egy anya tud vajon jobb partit lányának, mint egy jóképű Tábornok...?

- Csak szeretnék kegyednek valamit bevallani...

Pár perc múlva előkerült a kutya is, zsebcirkáló formájában, és Roy, hogy ne maradjon szégyenben, a visszavonulást választotta... a kis szőrpamacs hatalmas szusszal ment volna már a bokájának, szerencsére a szemébe lógó szőrtől tévesztett...

* * *

- Maes, azt nem mondtad, hogy alattomosan támad... - ült le.

A többiek közben majd megszakadtak a nevetéstől. Csak az ablakból figyelték a jelenetet, de mindenkinek nagyon tetszett.

- Figyelmeztettelek - nevetett a férfi, majd Roy kezébe nyomta a paklit. - De cserébe oszthatsz.

- Azt hitte, összekevertem a lányával... de volt önkritikája, azt mondta, viseljek szemüveget... - vette át morogva a paklit és kiosztott. Mindjárt fülön csípi Edot... csak legyen rá alkalma.

Edo gyanakodva körbekémlelt, majd ismét lapot cserélt.

Al közben egészen belemélyedt a lapjaiba, Maes pedig a kislányának magyarázta a szabályokat.

Roy nagyjából úgy állt, mint Edo, bár most a fiú leverte a cinkelt lapokkal... meglepetten nézett fel.

Maes érdeklődve figyelte a szőke srácot, hogy mi következik...

Edo elégedetten vigyorgott.

- Nos... Roy, felelsz vagy mersz? - villant ördögien a szeme.

Roy elgondolkodott, miket tehet fel a srác... és mikkel ugrathatja... Számára egyik kínosabb volt mint a másik...

- Még mindig mernék... csak ne bánjam meg.

Edo úgy gondolkozott, hogy bármit mondd, még visszakaphatja a parti alatt ezért inkább átgondolta. Kicsit éhes is volt, ezért nem bonyolította túl.

- Akkor hozz valami édességet a boltból... és apróval fizess... Azt imádják a pénztárosok...

Roy kicsit megkönnyebbülten állt fel és óvatosan átkommandózta magát az előbbi néne háza előtt, hogy mégse kelljen három utcányit kerüljön.

A két lánynak fagyaltot hozott, a fiúnak egy kis kupac édességet, még emlékezett, mik voltak a kedvencei... nyalóka, cukorka és falatnyi csokoládék.

Winry boldogan vette át a hűs finomságot, jobbat nem is hozhatott volna a férfi.

Edward végigmérte a kapott édességeket és nem kis ámulatára az összes kedvencét felfedezte. Valami köszönetfélét dünnyögött, majd nekilátott az evésnek.

Elyshia jókedvvel eszegette a fagyit, amíg az édesanyja be nem lépett.

- Neked kicsim alvás van... - mondta szelíden mosolyogva, majd kikapta az apja öléből a gyerkőcöt – Játszatok csak tovább... - mondta még a nő, majd kiment a szobából.

Maes kezébe vette a paklit és ismét osztott, majd oldalba bökte Royt és halkan megjegyezte.

- Az előbb csalással győzött le...

- Észrevettem... de lányok előtt kínos lenne kivegyem azokat a lapokat. Majd ha vége, elkapjuk... - súgta vissza, bár Winry maradt csak.

Maes bólintott, majd kiosztotta ismét a lapokat. Edo akárhogy keverte a pakliját igencsak alul maradt... és nem akarta feltűnő sem lenni a csalással. Reménykedve nézett a szőke lányra, hátha nem veri le, de tévedett...

Winry boldogan csapott le Edora, mint áldozatra.

- Mit választasz..? - kérdezte fülig érő szájjal.

Edward elgondolkozott, majd vállat vont.

- Merek... - mondta magabiztosan.

- Akkor hajrá... Elyshiával hagytunk kint pár érdekes holmit, köztük egy kis csengettyűt, szalagokat... a csengettyűt kösd a farkadra, a szalagot csináld meg masninak a füledre...

Al zavartan nézte Edo vörösödő fejét, majd épp azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan csillapítsa le, amikor a srác némán felállt és átment a szalagokért.

Néhány perccel később már csilingelt a csengő és a kissé bénán megkötött masnival megjelent Edo...

- Mikor vehetem le?

- Holnap... - vigyorgott a lány, főleg Roy arckifejezésén.

A férfi enyhén megbámulta, az a csengettyű vonzotta a tekintetét...

- Hé! Nem mehetek így végig az utcán! És éjszaka felébrednék a csengettyűre... - replikázott a srác. Végignézett a bagázson és elpirult Roy pillantásától. Dacosan visszanézett Winryre és szinte fenyegetően mondta - Ezt nem teheted...

- Ha alsónadrágban végigszambáztál, egy kis édes masni nem fog sokat nyomni a latban! És éjjel aludni kell, nem ugrálni! - jelentette ki Winry és lezártnak tekintette a témát.

Edo duzzogva ült a helyén és elvette a kártyapaklit... Most ő fog osztani, és mindegy, hogy kinn (kin), de bosszút áll...

Roy arcán letörölhetetlen vigyor ült, ahogy Winryén is... és rendkívül hálás volt a világ működésének, hogy nincs gondolatolvasás, mert abba Edo valószínűleg nem csak egyszerűen elpirulna.

Edward kiosztotta a lapokat, majd figyelmesen felvette a sajátját és elégedetten mosolygott.

Maes továbbra is figyelte a csalási megnyilvánulásokat, de úgy gondolta, Edonak ebben a körben tényleg szerencséje van.

Roy fej-fej mellett volt Edoval, így gondolatait szabadon engedhette. Nem is figyelt rendesen...

Edward letette a lapjait és elégedetten vigyorgott.

- Nos ismét nyertem... felelsz vagy mersz?

A férfi felkapta a fejét majd rögtön kapcsolt.

- Vesztettem..? Felelek...

Edo gonoszan Winryre vigyorgott, majd szemtelen arccal nézett Royra, az egyik masni már majdnem kiesett a füléből.

- A kérdésem, hogy lefeküdnél-e Winryvel... minden válasz esetén indoklást kérek!

Roy megkönnyebbültem sóhajtott, ez könnyű!

- Nem, mert két embernek is fájdalmat okoznék ezzel... de lehet háromnak. Bár... nagyon szép lány... - tette még hozzá vigyorogva.

Winry fülig elvörösödött, hát még Roy utolsó megjegyzésén... Edo ezt még visszakapja!

Edward nagyjából elégedett volt a válasszal. Winry reakciójával mindenképpen. Utána kicsit elgondolkozott. Három embernek? Ki lehet az a három?

Maes elvette a paklit és újra osztott.

- Végre, kezd izgalmas lenni...

- Az ám... megint vezetünk Edwarddal... - jegyezte meg egy fél mosollyal. Tehát ő győz. Edo csalt. Ennyi. Könnyű lesz, a büntetésen is elkezdett már agyalni - de még nincs vége...

Winry sóhajtott, jelenleg ő állt vesztésre.

Edward magabiztosan pakolászta a lapjait. Ebben a körben azonban mégis alul maradt. A szemöldöke idegesen rángatózott. Azok után, hogy szemétkedett Winryvel ez így fájdalmas lehet...

Winry csak erre várt... amúgy is a bögyében volt a srác, amiért olyan hihetetlenül mákos volt.

- Edward, válassz csak... felelsz... vagy netán mersz...? - kérdezte és arcára olyan kifejezés ült ki, amitől Roy is megijedt volna...

Edward először rá akarta vágni, hogy mer... de elnézve Winry arcát.

- Maradjunk a feleleknél...

Winry pont ezt várta...

- Lehet kicsit gonosz lesz, de nem annyira, mint a te kérdésed... - húzta kicsit az idegeit. - Mondd csak Edward... gondoltál már fiúra? Mármint... álmodoztál már fiúról..? - kérdezte komolyan, Roy kis híján kiejtette a lapjait... Erre ő is kíváncsi volt. Mielőtt Edoék elutaztak, bizony álmodozott Edo férfiakról...

Edward szó szerint fülig pirult.

Al kissé zavartan nézett Winryre... a lány tudta a választ, hiszen ő mesélte neki, hogy Edward Royról szokott álmodni... bár azt nem tudta, hogy a srác emlékszik e az álmaira.

Edo legyőzte a kitörni készülő dührohamát... azzal csak rosszabbá tenné a saját helyzetét. Nyelt egyet és Winryre pillantott.

- Talán...

Winry valami hasonló válaszra gondolt és már mondta is volna, hogy a talán nem jó választ, mikor Roy csendesen kisegítette.

- Ez eldöntendő kérdés, Edward... - nézett a szemébe és kíváncsian várta a választ.

Edward nem valami szépen nézett Royra. Arra számított, hogy ennyivel megúszhatja... Morgott valamit az orra alatt válasz gyanánt.

Maes a srácra nézett.

- Ha nem válaszolsz rendesen nincs a játéknak semmi értelme... gyerünk Edward, csak őszintén és ne az orrod alatt dünnyögj, mint egy sértett óvodás.

A szőke ismét felnézett az arca továbbra is erősen kipirult.

- Volt már rá példa... ez megfelelő válasz?

- Tehát igen... - bólintott Winry elégedetten. Kvittek voltak immár.

Roy somolygott kicsit, és megmozgatta a fantáziáját Edo válasza... Vajon kire gondolt már...?

A körök kínosan teltek, majd Roy Allal szemben maradt alul...

Al kissé zavarba jött és bizonytalanul nézett a férfire.

- Nos, mit választ?

- Felelek... - sóhajtott és hálát adott az égnek, amiért Al ellen vesztett...

Al elgondolkozott, majd mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- A kérdésem... Egy ember mennyire hűséges a macskájához, ha az mondjuk akár egy fél évre eltűnik? - burkolta a kérdést, amire kíváncsi volt.

- Fél év...? Az rengeteg... az ember már attól tart, örökké elkóborolt... ahogy az én kiscicám is... - válaszolt szintén burkolva.

- Vagyis nem lehet teljes mértékben hűséges, mert próbál túl lépni? - kérdezte Al kissé komoran.

Edward zavartan figyelte a jelenetet.

- Miről van szó? Nem értem a kérdést...

- Sosem lehet túllépni azon, ha az ember értetlenül áll egy ilyen helyzet előtt...- nézett vissza Roy is igen komoran. - De való igaz, megpróbálja, és a kudarc még inkább fáj. Az enyémnek se sikerült hazatalálnia... - tette hozzá halkan, szomorúan...

- De már jó úton van... - vágta hátba barátságosan Hughes.

Alphonse Edora nézett, aki a jelenetet figyelte. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a bátyja sejti, hogy miről lehet szó, de ezt nem akarta szóvá tenni...

Edward csak annyit érzett, hogy valami komoly dologról lehet szó... és a szorító érzés ami ilyenkor a lelkét nyomta, arra következtette, hogy neki is van köze a dologhoz.

Maes összeszedte a kártyát és ismét osztott...

Edo az egyik körnél kicsit elbambult és elrontotta a lépést, így veszített... Royjal szemben.

Winry zavartan nézte Royt majd a két srácot... és visszagondolt a férfi állapotára. Eddig nem igazán gondolkodott a magánéletén, de most szinte biztosra vette, nem tudott hűséges maradni Edohoz...

Roy vetett egy gyilkos pillantást még Al felé amiért nem olyan rég meggyötörte kérdésével... Mi lenne, ha Edo megtudná, többször is megcsalta...?

Edo botlásánál azonban vadul felcsillant a szeme.

- Nahát Edward... megint alulmaradni látszol velem szemben..! Felelsz vagy mersz?

Edward szája sarka kissé megremegett.

- Mi az, hogy megint? Na jól van... merek! - mondta nagy bátran.

- Nos, kicsit szemét dolog lesz... de hát aki ilyen bátor legény... - kezdte Roy és meglazította az ingét: kigombolta a felső kettőt - ,vedd fel Maes egyenruháját... ilyen rendes feleség mellett, mint Glacier, biztos a másik is kimosva áll a szekrényben... Egy kis sztriptíz, Edo-chan. De hogy ne mondd, milyen kegyetlen vagyok, nem előttünk kell átvedd. Természetesen, hazáig rajtad lesz...

Edward hitetlenkedve meredt Royra.

- Na ne... akkor inkább kérdezz valamit... Nem égetem magam egy öt számmal nagyobb ruhában végig az utcán...

- De igen... én is szerelmet vallottam annak az öreg némbernek, és amúgy is, te vállaltad, hogy mersz... vagy tán visszatáncolsz gyáván...?

- Jól van.. jól van... - kelt fel, de nem figyelt eléggé így egy lap a zsebéből letáncolt az asztal alá...

Sietve kiindult a szobából.

Roy ezt rögtön észrevette és lehajolt érte. Winry először értetlenül nézett majd neki is leesett...

- Nem hiszem el, hogy megint csalt... - csettintett nyelvével felháborodottan, Roy szája elé tette az ujját.

- Majd azért is kapni fog... igaz, Maes?

Maes újrakeverte a paklit és vidám tekintettel nézett Winryre.

- Az elejétől csal... csak néhány játszmán nem cserélgette a lapjait - mondta jókedvűen. - De ne aggódj, Royjal nyakon csípjük...

Edward belépett a fürdőbe és a számára hatalmas méretű ruhát figyelte. Sóhajtott majd szép lassan nekikezdett átöltözni. A nadrág majdnem a mellkasáig felért és amikor elengedte, akkor igencsak lecsúszott... Az övet nem tudta összekapcsolni magán... ott már nem volt rajta lyuk... Jobb híján igyekezett valahogy megkötni, majd magára vette az inget is, ami meg a térdéig ért...

- Na jó... - lépett ki. - Ebben nem tudok mozogni.

Winry a két férfit elnézve bizony jó mókát jósolt... két "viharedzett" katona, szinte olvassák egymás gondolatait... majd felkuncogott a belépő Edward láttán.

- Nézzenek oda, még jól is állna rajtad... - vigyorgott Roy és végigmérte tetőtől talpig. - Tűrd fel a szárát... elég kemény anyag ahhoz, hogy megtartsa magát, és az inget is fel tudod... beleférnél vagy kétszer... állapította még meg.

Edward mérgesen nézett a férfire.

- Ebben akkor sem mehetek végig az utcán! Nem elég a masni, meg a csengő? Ne nézzetek bohócnak, világos? - morgott és felhajtotta a nadrágot és begyűrte az inget. Így is úgy állt rajta, mint tehénen a gatya, de legalább nem félt attól, hogy leesik róla...

Roy színpadiasan sóhajtott majd felé tolt egy lapot.

- Ne háborogj, csak nehezíted amúgy is kínos helyzetedet...

- Ó igen? És... - kezdte mérgesen majd meglátta a lapot és angyali arccal nézett Royra. - Ez mi?

Maes látszólag elgondolkozott.

- Nos... ezt éppen tőled akartuk megkérdezni... - nézett rá átható tekintettel.

- Kétszeresen nyertem... Egy ponttal vezetek ellened, no meg akit csaláson kapunk... afelett a nyertes ítélkezik. Mit szólsz ehhez? - könyökölt az asztalra Roy és két kezét összekulcsolta és állát rajta támasztotta meg, így nézett a fiúra...

Winry érdeklődve figyelt, ő vesztett ugyan, de a játékot nagyon élvezte... és most kíváncsian várta Edo büntetését...

Edward arcán kínos mosoly jelent meg, majd dacosan az asztalra csapott.

- Bizonyítsd be, hogy az én lapom!

Maes felkelt a székből.

- Ha gondolod behozhatjuk a fürdőben hagyott ruháidat és egy kicsit átnézhetjük őket...

Edo elfehéredett, majd lehajtotta a fejét.

- Jól van... néhány lapot tényleg cseréltem...

- Az a néhány lap többek közt kitett egy egész sort... - vakargatta tarkóját Roy és elkapta Edo karját majd váratlanul magához húzta. - De most is hoztál magaddal... - nyúlt a nadrághoz és az övnél szinte rögtön megtalálta amit keresett...- Majdnem jól csináltad... - tartotta még Edot és próbált bánkódó arcot vágni...

Edo erősebben elpirult és nem csak a lebukás miatt... Roy közelségétől hirtelen megugrott a vérnyomása és érezhetően hevesebben vert a szíve. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy mások is hallják.

Pislogott még vagy kettőt mire magához tért, majd kissé mérgesen lépett hátra.

- Ez van... - legyintett mire az ing kicsit oldalra csúszott rajta látni engedve a vállát.

Roy roppant elégedetten szemlélte, milyen hatással volt rá és kényelmesen hátradőlt.

- Mostmár csak azt kell eldönteni, mit kezdjek most veled...

- Csak szigorúan... - tanácsolta Winry, neki most úgy is mindegy volt... Alig szerzett pontot.

Edward duzzogva ült le a székére.

Al kissé aggódva figyelte a jelenetet. Bár a bátyja kiérdemelte.

Maes elégedettnek tűnt.

- Hm... nem is tudom, Roy... Mindenesetre nem ártana, ha legalább a ház egyben maradna.

- Egyben marad... - ígérte de továbbra se vette le a szemét a kis csalóról. Szeme újra megakadt a kilátszó vállán és szélesebb lett vigyora. - Bőség zavara, azt sem tudom, mit kérjek... - vallotta meg.

- Azért maradj az épeszűség határain belül... - morgott Edward majd megigazította a vállán a ruhát, aminek következtében a másik vállán csúszott le.

Maes megrázta a fejét.

- Semmi kikötés Edo... amikor elkezdtél játszani, beleegyeztél a szabályokba... a szabályok szerint a győztes bármit kérhet.

- Bármit... - ismételgette a szót Roy és nagyon vad tekintetet vetett rá - Muszáj most eldöntsem, mit kérjek...?

Winry Alra nézett, kicsit tartott tőle, vajon a fiatalabbik testvér mit szól ehhez...

Maes megrázta a fejét.

- Nem kell most... ráér...

Edo megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, Al viszont feszültnek tűnt és gyanakodva figyelte Royt.

- Majd otthon kitalálom... - döntött a férfi és Maeshez csúsztatta a megmaradt, bűnös lapokat (.) - Lassan indulni kéne, nem akarunk feltartani... - mosolygott Maesre.

Roy a gondolataival volt elfoglalva, nem figyelte Alékat...

Winry közelebb hajolt Alhoz, hogy csak ők hallják.

- Már laktak együtt... ne most kezdj el érte aggódni, a Tábornok bizonyára visszaakarja kapni a... kiscicáját...

- De bátyó most nem emlékszik... aggódom érte - mondta halkan a srác.

- Nem mondtuk neki, mi volt köztük... most már a Tábornokban kell bízzunk, és abban, hogy nem simogat közben más cicákat, igaz?

Al sóhajtott.

- Rá kellett kérdeznem... bár nem is tudom, nem hittem, hogy hűséges marad ennyi időn keresztül.

- Mégiscsak a hadsereg legszebb férfijának mondják... - jegyezte meg csendbe Winry, ő annyira nem lepődött meg Royon. Látta Richit is, aki az egyik legjobb barátja volt a férfinak.

- Tudom... de attól még lehetne hűséges – bólintott Al.

Edo levette az egyik masnit a füléről.

- Legalább ezt hadd vegyem le.

- Vesztes Chibi nem alkuszik... - tette vissza és kötötte meg valamivel szebben, mint a fiú (.) - Ha ez megvigasztal, a nadrág takarja a farkad.. legalább amiatt nem fognak megbámulni.

Edward sóhajtott.

- Engem az vigasztal, hogy ilyenkor már nincsenek sokan az utcán... de mi lenne, ha tényleg elindulnánk? Vagy ha még sokat húzod az időt adj egy kulcsot és megyek egyedül.

- Rád várok... - tárta szét a karját Roy és elköszönt a többiektől, Maesre pedig kacsintott.

Winry megvárta, hogy kilépjenek a házból és csak azután fordult Alhoz.

- Szerintem attól félt, saját utatokat járjátok... és Ed elfelejtette őt a másik értelemben. Ki volt borulva, és sokáig senkit sem engedett közel magához Maesen kívül - magyarázta Winry, visszaemlékezve az utóbbi hónapokra.

Al elmerengett, majd bólintott.

- Igaz... az elmúlt egy hónapban nem is üzentünk... de talán most már rendben lesznek.

Maes intett a párosnak, amíg kiléptek, majd Winryékhez fordult.

- Gyerünk gyerekek... irány aludni!

Winry valahogy sejtette, hogy leginkább arra céloz Maes, a találgatást be kéne fejezni... Roy legjobb barátja volt, bizonyára nagyon aggódik érte és mellette áll bármilyen esetről is van szó.

Alphonse zavartan bólintott, majd elköszönt mindenkitől és elillant aludni.

Winry elsietett fürödni és felhúzta az ébresztőjét. Mindig Glacier előtt ébredt, hogy a nő ne dolgozzon annyit.


	6. Cicamasszázs

** 6. fejezet - Cicamasszázs

* * *

  
**

Edward morogva haladt és folyton feljebb kellett rántania a nadrágját. Annak viszont tényleg örült, hogy a késői óra miatt már kevesen voltak az utcán.

Roy jót mulatott magában míg megérkeztek. Előre engedte mindenütt a srácot és alig bírta megállni, hogy gondolatai ne kalandozzanak el tiltott vizekre.

Edward szép lassan készülődött. A zuhanyzóban legalább egy fél órát elszöszmötölt, majd egy világos színű pizsamában lépett ki, a masnit persze elfelejtette feltenni.

- Hááá... így sokkal jobb, teljesen leizzadtam abban a cuccban... hogy bírjátok ki minden nap?

Roy képzelőerejét elengedve hamar olyan gondolatokhoz ért, amibe szinte ő maga is belepirult... a kilépőn fiú láttán csak fokozódtak ötletei, mit kérjen.

- Tudjuk, hogy jól áll... ettől már sokkal szívesebben viseljük - válaszolt félig odafigyelve csak.

Edward elgondolkozva hümmögött. Tényleg jól állt az egyenruha a katonákon... kivéve…

- Persze gondolom az öt-hat számmal nagyobb ruha nem áll valami jól senkin.

- Valahogy úgy... - bólintott Roy, és ki híján hozzátette, sok katonának a meztelenség se rossz.. például Edonak - , de egyébként jól állna.

Edward kissé zavarba jött a férfi kijelentésétől és még mindig nem tudta hova tenni, hogy mit akar, ezért inkább témát váltott, ami most különösen is foglalkoztatta.

- Hol fogok aludni?

- Látod ez egy remek kérdés... - nézett a fiú szemébe, próbálván a fejébe látni.

Edo érdeklődve figyelte a férfit. Hiszen aludt már itt... biztosan van egy szokott helye.

- Nos..?

- Nos? Hol szeretnél? - húzta kicsit az idegeit. - Nagyon sok lehetőség közül nem tudsz válogatni, kanapé és ágy van.

- Az ágy az szimpatikus... de gondolom akkor te kiszorulsz a kanapéra.

Roy csak bólintott, bizony ő akkor kint alszik... mondaná, hogy aludjanak együtt, de az túl gyors lenne.

- Én vagyok a vendég... de mégiscsak a te ágyad - kicsit elmerengett, majd elvigyorodott. - Ha neked jó, akkor mentem a hálószobába, jó éjszakát... - intett, majd indult is, hogy elfoglalja az ágyat.

Roy csalódottan nézett utána, egyelőre ez nem volt hódításnak nevezhető. Majd másnap. Utána szólt hogy aludjon jól, majd elment lezuhanyozni. Előkotorta a pokrócot és épp csak a derekáig húzva próbált elaludni... nem volt magas férfi de a kanapé az neki is kicsi volt.

Edward először kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, majd elgondolkozott. Maga az egész hely valahol ismerősnek hatott mégsem tudta felidézni. Roy viselkedése pedig hol megijesztette hol vonzotta. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mit gondolhat róla a férfi és még azt sem tisztázta le, hogy mi volt a jelenet az állomáson.

Lassan elnyomta az álom... először forgolódott, majd halkan motyogni kezdett álmában.

Roy inkább nem gondolt a fiúra, így is túlságosan vonzotta... Most, hogy újra itt volt a közelében, legszívesebben átölelte volna. Keresett egy elviselhető pózt a kanapén és reggelig egész békésen aludt is.

* * *

Edward kevésbé volt ilyen szerencsés. Többször is felébredt volt amikor azt sem tudta, hogy hol van, vagy hogy ki ő... és volt amikor szinte mindenre emlékezett.

Egyik álmából kiáltva ébredt és hirtelen ült fel. Zavartan fogta a fejét, majd felkelt és kinézett a kanapén fekvő férfire. Megnyugodott, hogy jól van, majd visszafeküdt aludni, de előtte átkarolta Roy egyik párnáját.

Roy reggel kissé nyomott hangulatban ébredt. Fáradt volt és elaludta a nyakát... sőt, az egész háta fájt. Korábban ébredt mint szokott és ahogy végzett a mosdóban, a konyhába lépett reggelit készíteni. Csak valami könnyűre vágyott, hát maradt a gyümölcssalátánál, azt még ő is eltudta készíteni.

Edward kialvatlanul került elő a hálószobából. Kezében még mindig szorongatta Roy párnáját és nagyot ásítva ült le az asztalhoz.

- Reggelt... - nézett fel Royra.

- Jó reggelt, hogy aludtál...? - tolta felé a tálat és egy villát is felé nyújtott. Párnával a kezében Edo tényleg olyan volt, mint egy cica, aki imád valami puhán és melegen alukálni... mint például egy párnán.

- Aludtam már jobban is - nézett fel bágyadtan majd az egyik kezével átölelte a párnát a másikkal pedig enni kezdett. Royra nézett és szinte látta rajta, hogy ő sem aludt valami jól.

Roy a nyakát tapogatta és remek ötlete támadt.

- Azt látom... egész nap pihenhetsz, nekem munka van... de előtte megmasszírozhatnád a nyakamat - nézett rá ártatlanul - , és a hátamat...

- Házi masszőr lettem? - vonta fel a szemöldökét és a szájába nyomott egy epret.

- Jössz nekem még eggyel a tegnapi lebukásod után... kellemest a hasznossal, nem? - szúrt fel ő is egy epret majd nyelt egyet, ahogy a fiú ráharapott a piros finomságra. Neki szokták mondani, hogy képes úgy enni, hogy az ember szívesen teperné le, de Edo sem volt utolsó...

Roy inkább elkapta a tekintetét, Maes tanácsa szerint hódítsa vissza... és ne leteperje az első reggelen.

- Reggeli után kezdheted is... és folytatod, mikor hazajöttem.

Edward a villájára szúrt egy újabb gyümölcsöt.

- Rendben... - vigyorodott el. Neki sem volt ellenére, hogy végigtapogassa Royt.

Roy elnyámmogott még pár gyümölcsöt és nyögve hátradőlt és felszisszent. A sajgás csak nem akart megszűnni.

Edo felpillantott a férfire, majd letette a reggelijét.

- Essünk túl a dolgon, legalább nem fogsz itt nyögni.

- Te is nyögnél a helyemben - kelt fel és megvárta, míg Edo előre indul.

- Ennyire elnyomott a kanapé, vagy valami görcs állt beléd? - lépett a fiú a hálószobába.

- Elaludtam - vette le a pólóját és hasra feküdt az ágyon. Mikor kibékültek, hasonló szituációban voltak. Nosztalgikusan gondolt a régi szép emlékekre - bár a megcsalás akkor nagyon szíven döfte - és igyekezett ellazulni majd nem elárulni, mennyire vágyott már erre a pillanatra.

Edward nem zavartatva magát felült a férfi derekára, majd megropogtatta az ujjait. Először egy kicsit elbizonytalanodott az automail miatt, de valamiért úgy érezte, hogy Royt egyáltalán nem zavarja a keze.

Óvatos mozdulattal végigsimított a férfi hátán, majd nyomkodni kezdte... ami macskaszerű dögönyözésbe ment át... már tényleg csak annyi hiányzott, hogy doromboljon mellé.

Roy jólesően felsóhajtott majd teljesen ellazult a finom mozdulatoktól. Az automail érintése annyira Edohoz tartozott, hogy érintésétől felelevenedtek a régi szép emlékek.

Edo fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok. Halvány jelenet jutott eszébe, amit már álmában is látott. Ki kellett derítenie mennyi valóságalapja van... Abbahagyta a masszírozást, majd lepattant Royról és az ágy mellé állt.

- Mutasd a vállad! - kérte kissé feszülten.

Roy kényesen felmordult.

- Pedig már olyan jól csináltad - tápászkodott fel és kérdőn nézett a fiúra. - Mi a baj...?

Edo végigsimított Roy vállán, majd a válla alatt a kis sebhelyen, amit a háborúban szerzett nem is olyan régen.

- Honnan tudhatok erről? - nézett fel a férfi arcába és csak most döbbent rá, hogy milyen közel áll hozzá.

Roy meglepetten nézett a szemébe és kissé elszorult a torka.

- Mit tudsz róla...? - kérdezte óvatosan. Mikor a háborúból visszajött, remélte, nem fogja a fiú észrevenni, de sajnos a nyoma megmaradt, és a fiú hamar kiszúrta.

Edward kissé zavarba jött. Nem beszélhet az álmairól a férfinek... és ott látta eddig ezt a sebet... meg most is eszébe jutott, de azt nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy honnan.

- Felejtsd el... csak egy megérzés... - mondta és hátrált egy lépést.

Roy arcára veszélyes vigyor kezdett felkúszni.

Gyengéden elkapta Edo csuklóját és közelebb húzta magához. Nem, nem akarta sokkolni, de valami nagyon érdekelte.

- Érdekes megérzéseid vannak... mint mondtuk, ismersz valamennyire... arra lennék kíváncsi, mi derengett fel benned? - kérdezte szemét Edoéba fúrva.

Edo nem tudta leszakítani a tekintetét a férfiéről. Csak figyelte meredten közben az agya folyamatosan azon járt, hogy hogyan magyarázza ki a helyzetet.

- Talán ott voltam, amikor szerezted, nem? - tett egy elég gyenge próbálkozást. Riza előző nap mondta, hogy fülön csípte, amikor a háborúba akart menni.

Roy vigyora kiszélesedett.

- Figyelemmel hallgatlak... - éreztette a fiúval, milyen rendesen eltolta. - Tulajdonképpen nem olyan helyen van, ahol bárki látja... az újságok csak azt írták, megsérültem a háborúban, azt nem említette egyetlen cikk sem, hogy hol - adta meg a kegyelemdöfést.

Edo most már látszólag is zavarba jött.

- Ha itt laktam bármikor láthattam... és ezért emlékszem rá - remélte, hogy ez már hihetőbb, de úgy látta, hogy Royt nem nagyon győzheti meg - Álmomban is láttam... - csukta be a szemét és fordult el dacosan. Inkább nem akarta látni Roy arcát.

Roy az első válasszal nem volt éppen elégedett, a második viszont érdekelte. Most nem kívánta tovább nyúzni a srácot... annyira.

- Csak úgy nem szoktam póló nélkül sétálgatni - jegyezte azért meg. - Feküdj hasra, még van egy kis időm hogy beérjek...

Edo halványan elpirult a választól, majd kényelmesen végignyúlt az ágyon a feje alá téve a párnát.

- Nem fogsz elkésni? Bemehetnék egyik nap veled...

- Annyira nem... még időben vagyok - válaszolt és gyengéden simogatni kezdte Edo hátát, lassan kezdve csak a masszírozást. Az automailnél ugyanolyan óvatos volt, mint mindig, inkább csak ujjbegyekkel cirógatta. Még ha nem is emlékszik mindenre, legalább itt van.

Edward halk, elégedett sóhajt hallatott. Remélte, hogy az előbbi téma nem jön ismét elő... Az álmai amúgy sem tartoznak senki másra.

Lehunyta a szemét és élvezte a masszázst. Kicsit megborzongott, amikor a férfi az automailnél járt és erősen bízott benne, hogy Roynak nem tűnt fel.

Roy szeretettel simogatta még egy picit majd áttért a nyakára és jó húsz perc után kicsit előre dőlt, hozzásimulva a fiúhoz.

- Köszönöm a masszírozást... mentem dolgozni.

Edward elpirult a férfi közelségétől, majd felült és bólintott.

- Én is köszönöm... lehet, hogy átmegyek Alékhoz, de délután visszajövök.

- Adok kulcsot, így nem kell várjunk egymásra - sietett ki Roy.

Egy kulcscsomóval tért vissza és nyújtotta át a fiúnak.

Edward elmosolyodott.

- Kösz' ! Jó munkát!

- Meglesz... - sóhajtott, egyáltalán nem volt kedve ezek után bemenni,de hát Edo is megy át Alhoz... - Majd edd meg a maradék sütit, van egy szelet még- intett és gyorsan felöltözött. Évek rutinjával pillanatok alatt felkapkodta egyenruháját.

Edo végignézett az egyenruhán és nem irigyelte Royt. Nem lehetett valami kellemes viselet.

- Nem fog megromlani - vigyorodott el, majd szép lassan ő is készülődni kezdett.

- Azt gondolom... hazafelé hozok valamit, nehogy itt éhen halj... - vigyorgott egy régi emléken, mikor édesanyja azt vágta a fejéhez, biztos éhezteti...

Edward bólintott, majd előkereste a bőröndjét, hogy valami rendes ruhát vegyen magára...


	7. Jó barátok

**7. fejezet - Jó barátok  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Hughes nem messze a katonaságtól ácsorgott és várta Royt. Kíváncsi volt, hogy hogy van a férfi.

Már messziről kiszúrta és gyorsított léptein.

Maes lelkesen intett neki, majd be is támadta a kérdéseivel. Hogy aludtak? Mit beszéltek? Hogy érzik magukat...?

Roy vigyorogva nézett rá.

- Még mindig pokolian fáj a nyakam de megmasszíroztattam, és majd este is megkérem... és elkaptam egy kicsit a csuklóját... valamit kikotyogott és már menekült volna - kezdte mesélni.

- Kikotyogott? Talán emlékszik valamire? - faggatózott tovább.

- Miután az ágyamban feküdtünk, megkért, mutassam meg a vállamat... és rögtön a sebhelyet kezdte simogatni, emlékezett valamire... nehezen sikerült pár apróságot kihúzni belőle.

- Végül is Al említette, hogy akár hetek alatt visszajöhet minden emléke... - gondolkozott el, majd zavartan megrázta a fejét, most fogta fel Roy mondatának az elejét - Hol feküdtetek?

- Az ágyamban - vigyorgott és jót mulatott barátja arckifejezésén. - Kár, hogy kicsit fél tőlem... de azért rendesen letapizott masszírozás címen.

Maes kicsit félt megkérdezni, de…

- És akkor pontosan hol is aludt?

- Az ágyamban, mégis hol? - húzta kicsit a férfit, és körbenézett, nincs-e valaki a közelben.

Maes kissé zavartan nézett Royra. Elég korán volt még ahhoz, hogy ne tudja hova tenni a helyzetet, majd lassan leesett neki és sunyin elmosolyodott.

- Te pedig a kanapén gubbasztottál... nem lehetett valami kényelmes, de a masszázs után már biztos nem fáj semmid.

- A kanapé nem alvásra van... de úgy ahogy megérte - vallotta be és kissé aggódva torpant meg. - Al érzései irányomba semmit se változtak... tegnap sikerült megfognia.

Maes sóhajtott és szintén megállt.

- Ez ellen nem tudok mit csinálni... Aggódik a testvéréért amit meg is lehet érteni, de Edo szeret téged, szóval nem fog közétek állni.

- Al nagyon nehezen emészti meg, amiért Edo egy férfit szeret... vagy inkább úgy fogalmazzunk úgy, velem van problémája... túl idősnek tart.

Maes újra felsóhajtott.

- Ez csak időleges. Bele fog törődni, legalábbis nagyon remélem. Ha minden igaz, hazamennek Winryvel - vont vállat. - Akkor nem kell ezen agyalnod. Amúgy is most azzal foglalkozz, hogy visszahódítsd a fiút és ne maradj le a papírokkal.

- Fülig szerelmes a leányzóba... - ült ki egy gonosz vigyor az arcára. - Én támogatom a kapcsolatukat, Winry mellett aligha lesz ideje Edot nyúzni, hogy inkább lányt keressen.

- És Edo amúgy sem az a fajta, aki hallgat másokra - vigyorgott Maes és előreengedte Royt a főbejáratnál (.) - Tegnap keresett az egyik Tanácstag... mondtuk neki, hogy ma reggel majd felkeresed - jutott hirtelen eszébe.

- Délután próbálkozom közelebb kerülni hozzá - jelentette ki inkább csak magának majd belépett. - Tanácstag..? Ki volt az?

- Csak az öreg - mosolyodott el, majd az iroda felé vette az irányt.

Roynak rögtön felcsillantak a szemei.

- Fel is keresem ebéd után... rég sakkoztam egy jót, és tartozom neki a jelentésekkel is a laborról.

- A laborról? Arról amit felrobbantottál? - kérdezte, majd hirtelen elhallgatott, mert egy kölyökképű katona lépett eléjük.

- Mustang Tábornok? - kérdezte kissé bizonytalanul a fekete hajú srác.

A férfi bólintott és nem aggódott... ami az öreget érdekelheti, azt elkezdte összeírni.

- Igen, én vagyok - nézett rá a srácra, vajon mit akarhat.

A srác megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Hála az égnek... A Führer egy fél órája keresteti... kérem fáradjon az irodájába - mondta és kissé megszeppenve nézett Royra. Nem irigyelte. Az Elnök paprikás hangulatban volt.

Roy Maesre nézett és sóhajtott.

- Azonnal indulok - porolt el a rettegett iroda felé.

* * *

Kicsit rossz érzése volt, bár a munkájára nem lehetett panasz. Mindennel elkészült időben, sőt, hamarabb is mint a határidők...

- Hivatott, uram? - lépett be egy koppantás után és behúzta maga mögött a súlyos faajtót.

Bradley felállt a székéből és bólintott.

- Igen Mustang! Tegnap az a pletyka ment szét a katonaságon, hogy Elricék megérkeztek több hónapos távollét után... Mivel a fiú maga alatt dolgozik gondoltam Ön tudna tényeket is közölni az üggyel kapcsolatban... és ha nem bánja megnézném a fiú jelentését is. Hiszen mégiscsak az Állami embereként volt távol.

Roy ilyesmire számított bár maga sem tudta a választ, hogy a pokolban tudta meg ezeket Bradley.

- Értem Uram... az idősebbik testvér mindig személyesen adta le a jelentését, most se lesz vele probléma... - ígérte meg gyorsan, hátha a többi részletet elhagyja a férfi.

A félszemű azonban most nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot.

- Holnap reggelre legyen az asztalomon... és mellette tájékoztasson róla, hogy milyen ügyben küldte el őket ennyi időre.

A Tábornok megnyalta a szája szélét és elnyomott egy sóhajtást.

- Sürgetni fogom... - ígérte, hisz másnapra egy jelentést megírni? - Van még valami, uram?

A férfi lassan kimérten bólintott.

- Szeretnék beszélni a két fiúval... érdekel, hogy hogyan volt képes Alphonse irányítani egy hatalmas páncélt, amikor valójában három fejjel alacsonyabb, mint a bádogdoboz, amiben volt. Esetleg erről tud valamit, Mustang?

- Csak két fejjel, Uram. Az ő alkímiai tudása más területekre koncentrál, mint a bátyjáé. Inkább az önvédelem a területe és mások védelmezése - vágta ki rögtön Roy és nem is volt nagy hazugság.

A férfi bólintott.

- Köszönöm... Megtenné, hogy szól Hughes Alezredesnek, ha már bent van? Beszélnem kell vele is. Magától pedig továbbra is ilyen munkát várok, Mustang - mondta és ezzel le is zárta a beszélgetést.

- Meglesz, uram... - hajolt meg Mustang és emelt fővel távozott. Csak akkor szusszant egyet, mikor már messze járt.

Felkereste Maest aki már az irodájában várta Rizával.

* * *

Alighogy Roy kilépett egy kisebb alak ugrott elő a függöny mögül és valamin nagyon jót kacagott.

- Mások védelmezése? És te bevetted ezt a mesét? - nézett az ajtóra Envy, majd komolyabban folytatta. - Nem nehéz védeni valakit, ha az ember egy két és fél méter magas páncél, ráadásul fájdalmat sem érez.

- Mit akarsz Envy? - kérdezte a férfi, majd ismét az asztalához ült.

- Attól, hogy a kölyök elérte a célját nekünk még kell a Kő . Gondoltam jobb, ha szólok.

- Emiatt ne aggódj. Kezemben az irányítás... de tedd meg, hogy most eltűnsz innen.

Envy elhúzta a száját.

- Azért jöttem, hogy szóljak a gyilkosságok ügyében. Lépni fogunk és öljük az Államiakat. Ha ráfogod a lázadókra ismét háborút indíthatunk.

- Előbb tudtam róla, mint te. Azok után, hogy hagytátok megsemmisülni az Ötös Labor. - kezdte a férfi, de Envy félbeszakította.

- Az nem az én hibám volt. Greed átállt az oldalukra és szinte minden lépésünket előre tudták... nem volt kedvem felrobbanni sem. Normális, hogy leléptünk! De még megölöm ezért őket.

- Ne ezzel foglalkozz, hanem az új „Ötös Laborral" . És ne szólj bele abba, amihez nem értesz - utalt a politikára és alapból arra, hogy Envy az irodájában tartózkodik.

Az idősebb homunculus morgott egy sort, majd egy katona alakját felvéve elhagyta az irodát...

Bradley csak elégedetten mosolygott.

* * *

Maes néhány papírral a kezében ült a kanapén és komoly arcot vágott. Amint Roy belépett felnézett.

- Na, hogy ment? - kérdezte jókedvűen.

Roy beszámolt mindenről, mielőtt a „vesztőhelyre" küldte volna barátját.

- Fogalmam sincs, bevette-e amit mondtam... de Alnak nem árt majd tudnia, mit gondol a Führer... vigyázni kell vele, tudhat valamit.

Riza csendben hallgatta őket, majd megszólalt nagy soká.

- Roy... Ha rájön, mit tettek a fiúk, neked is bajod lehet ebből - emlékeztette óvatosan, aggódva a fiúkért is és kollégáiért.

Hughes sóhajtott, majd felvette a halom papírt.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mit akar - mondta és kissé gondterheltnek tűnt, majd Rizára nézett. - Miből jönne rá? Nem sokan tudják, és akik tudják megbízhatóak... szóval nem lesz probléma, főleg mivel már vége.

* * *

Edward összekészült, bezárta a házat, majd Maesék lakása felé vette az irányt. Jólesett neki a kis napsütés és próbálta elterelni a gondolatait Roy arcáról.

Roy összenézett Rizával, tekintetük elárulta, ebben ők nem bíznak annyira. Maes után alighogy csukódott az ajtó, Riza szigorúan Royra pillantott.

- Riza, ne nézz már így...- könyörgött a nőnek.

- Csak Al ne szerezzen róla tudomást... - szűkítette össze a szemét - Biztos nem sietne a segítségedre, hogy Ed újra emlékezzen rád.

- Félelmetes vagy... mégis, hol láttál vele?

- Ahogy rád nézett, abból követeztettem - vont vállat és nagyot sóhajtott. - És különben is, jobban kell vigyáznod magadra... A Führer veszélyesen sokat tud, és fogalmunk sincs, hogy csinálja.

Riza kicsit nyúzta még felettesét amiért félrelépett, bár szavakkal nem mondta ki, Roy így is tudta, mikor mire gondol a nő.

Riza a sürgős feladványokkal elszaladt hogy feladja őket, addig Roy elintézte többit. Egyik határozatot olvasva elhúzta a száját. Neki kell ellenőriznie a börtönöket. Remek, az sokáig elszokott húzódni és nem is szívesen ment ilyen helyekre.

Maes a Führer irodája felé végig azon gondolkozott, amit Riza is mondott... Hogy a férfi veszélyesen sokat tud. Veszélyes dolog lesz, de kideríti, hogy honnan. Aggódott a két srácért és Royért... látszólag szorul a hurok.

Bekopogott az irodába, majd belépett.

Maes hamarosan visszatért Roy irodájába. A szokásos mosoly megvolt az arcán, de a szeme már mást mutatott. Gondterhelt volt és nem is kicsit.

- Mi a program, Tábornok?

Legkésőbb hétvégéig személyesen kell ellenőrizzek egy börtönt... - jelentette a tényeket. - És most te jössz. Mit mondott?

- Megöltek egy alkimistát... - sóhajtott a férfi. - Rám bízta, hogy nyomozzak. - foglalta össze röviden. - Mehetünk együtt a börtönbe... kicsit kutatok a dolog után.

- Alkimistát...? - ráncolta a homlokát a Tábornok. - Ez nem jó jel, ha már gyilkolnak minket... Mikorra ejtsük meg a börtönt?

- Hétvégére... Szombaton majd elmegyünk. Addig szelídítsd a cicádat - kacsintott rá, az ajtó felé indult. - Lementem a könyvtárba, majd a menzán találkozunk - intett, majd ment a dolgára.

- Az nem jó - rázta meg a fejét Roy. - Hétvégéig kell leadjam, tehát péntekig. Már nem jár be szombaton. Bekeményített kissé... - morogta és végszóra Riza is betoppant.

Maes megállt az ajtóban és elgondolkozott.

- Akkor legyen holnap után... az csütörtök. Pénteken meg leadod neki.

- Valami gond van? - nézett gondterhelt kollégáira Riza.

- Csütörtökön börtönjárat... és megöltek egy alkimistát, én pedig otthon szeretnék már lenni - foglalta össze problémáit a férfi.

Maes arca elkomorodott.

- Többet is megöltek már, csak azokat az eseteket igyekeztek eltussolni - mondta feszülten - Ti nem fogjátok elpletykálni, de az elmúlt napokban többen is eltűntek és aki előkerült az halott volt. Szóval csak óvatosan villogjatok a zsebórával, a helyedben Edotól el is venném. Szerintem nem fogja zavarni - intézte még Royhoz.

Roy beharapta szája szélét, erre nem számított.

- Visszatért volna Scar? - pillantott fel és igazat kellett adnia Maesnek. - Majd elszedem tőle, legalább lesz okom hozzáérni... bár nem hiszem, hogy a rövidnadrághoz is hordja... - sajnálkozott, kivívva Riza elismerő pillantását.

- Inkább Edward felé kacsingass.

Maes hümmögött.

- Szerintem az okot ne mondd el neki. Túl kevés emléke van ahhoz, hogy belekeveredjen. Mindenesetre nem akarok úgy kimenni helyszínre, hogy valamelyikőtöket kaparjam össze a földről...

- Valóban, felesleges lenne még ezzel is terheljem, van egyéb baja enélkül is - helyeselt Roy, a gondolatra pedig, hogy Edonak esetleg baja eshet, összeszorult a torka.

- Holnap akarja őket látni, igaz? De Alphonse nem a hadsereg tagja, ő akár el is utazhatna, hogy legalább őt ne keverje bele. Azt viszont még mindig nem értem, honnan tudja, hogy néz ki most? - tért át Riza egy másik de szintén égető problémára.

Maes barátságosan Rizára mosolygott.

- Csak kérdezd meg tőlem. Nyomozó vagyok, hisz' tudod... A helyzet egyszerű... Edwardot rengetegen ismerik. Tegnap az állomástól hazafele végigvonultunk a városon. Bárki láthatta volna őket és ki lehet következtetni, hogy a másik szőke fiú Al... De ha még ez sem elég, Glacier mesélte, hogy tegnap Winry és Al sétálgattak a katonaságon... innentől kezdve nem nagy durranás, főleg, ha Führer ablaka előtt is elhaladtak.

Riza lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Na igen, népszerűek a srácok. Gyorsan fejezd be a munkád és siess haza elmagyarázni Alnak a helyzetet. Legyen felkészülve.

Roy nem szólalt meg, karba fonta kezét és az asztalnak támaszkodva elmerengett. Maes magyarázata nagyon is logikus, de van benne csavar. Túl egyértelműen kérdezett rá a Führer erre az egész helyzetre, és nagyon hirtelen kezdte érdekelni minden ami a srácokkal kapcsolatos. Őt ugyanakkor dicsérte és további jó munkát kívánt.

Maes most már tényleg elhagyta az irodát, hogy a munkájával foglalkozzon és, hogy utána mehessen haza. Nem bírt nyugton lenni, ha arra gondolt, hogy akár a családja is veszélyben lehet.

Roy is összeszedte gondolatait, hogy most csak a munkára koncentráljon. Hazafelé beugrik valami vacsoráért és kicsit megpróbál közelebb kerülni Edohoz.

Riza továbbra is segített ahol tudott, de egyre gyakoribb volt a személyesen intézendő feladat illetve az iratok nagy részét Roynak kellett aláírnia. Csendesen várt, Maestől elhozott néhány jegyzőkönyvet és addig azokat olvasgatta.

Az idő jócskán a délutánba futott át, mire végeztek. Az öreg Tanácstagnak is megírta a jelentést illetve felírta azon dokumentumokat, amikből szerezte az információkat. Egy sakkparti kíséretében a férfi azt is megtudta, erről a Führer nem tud... Maradjon csak ő titkuk a nyomozás...


	8. Cicamasszázs II

**Nos, mivel itt nem lehet közvetlen reagálni a kritikákra, a fejezetek elején teszem ;) **

Köszönjük a véleményeket. Bogi, Te már valamennyire ismered a második szériát, de olvasni még nem olvastad. Most próbálok haladni a feltöltéssel.

Kirsay, köszönjük, hogy itt is olvasol minket! Most már csak ide írunk folytatást, ezt írtuk másik oldalon is, de mindenki megijedt attól, hogy ez angol nyelvű oldal. Pedig nem egy bonyolult oldal, de talán egyszer többen is olvasnak itt :)

* * *

Cicamasszázs II.

Maes amint végzett sietve hazaindult.

Kissé megnyugodott, hogy épségben náluk volt mindenki, de annak már kevésbé örült, hogy Edwardnál ott volt az óra... Bár ezt majd Royra bízza.

Félrehívta Alt, és megbeszélte vele, hogy a Führer látta és beszélni akar vele, ahogy azt is felajánlotta a fiúnak, hogy inkább utazzon el és akkor nem lehet probléma.

- De az olyan mintha menekülnék... - mondta a srác. - És amúgy sem hagynám itt a Bátyót.

Maes aggódva figyelte a srácot.

- De így veszélybe sodrod magatokat.

Al megrázta a fejét.

- Biztosan nem lesz gond.

Egy órával később Edo kiszabadult Elyshiatól, és Winryhez fordult.

- Lassan visszamegyek. Roy azt mondta, hogy hoz valamit enni.

Winry a folyosón állt és Maes arckifejezésén járt az agya.

- Mi lett a büntetésed? Azt valahogy elfelejtetted megemlíteni - kíváncsiskodott a lány, mit eszelt ki a Tábornok.

- Hogy mi? - Edonak eszébe jutott a játék, majd a masszázs. Az állát pöckölgetve nézett fel a plafonra - Azt hiszem Roy valami nagyon gonosz dolgot fog még kiagyalni - intézte el ennyivel.

- Igen, az meglehet - hagyta ennyiben Winry, a srácot ismerte annyira, hogy tudja, valamit bizony elhallgat. Kezét ajka elé kapta és besietett a konyhába hogy egy kis csomagot adjon a srácnak. - Igyekezz, még a végén utána esel haza... ez pedig egy kis házi süti, egészségetekre!

Roy nyert... Ahogy szokott, az öreg pedig a szokásos elismerő hümmögéssel pakolta el a bábukat.

- Igazán sokra vihetnéd fiam... légy résen, és akkor nem lesz baj - nézett mélyen a szemébe, figyelmeztetve Royt a közelgő veszélyre. Még ha le is hallgatják, ebből nem fognak semmit megtudni.

A Tábornok felállt és egy apró biccentéssel jelezte, érti a célzást.

Rizával indult hazafelé, majd útjaik elváltak és ő egy étkezdét vett célba. Rendelt két személyre és míg kihozták a vacsorát, elgondolta, miként fogja Edonak előadni a helyzetet...

Hamarabb ért haza, lepakolt és egy kiadós fürdő mellett döntött. Megengedte a kádat és tíz perc után a kellemes, illatos vízben vette sorba az aznapi információkat.

Edo átvette a sütit majd biccentett.

- Köszi... akkor mentem is. Jó éjszakát, vigyázz az öcsémre - mondta Winrynek, majd sietve hazafele indult.

Ahogy megérkezett csendben belépett, körbenézett. A konyhába ment, majd letette a kis süteményes csomagot.

A hangokból ítélve megtippelte, hogy Roy a fürdőben van. Addig elővette az előző napról maradt süteményt és megette, kényelembe helyezte magát a kanapén és olvasgatni kezdett.

Fél órát töltött még a kádban, végül egy pólót és rövidnadrágot húzott, hogy megnézze, Edo hazaérkezett-e már.

- Látom csak hazaértél - mosolygott rá és a konyhába sétált, onnan szólt ki. - Hoztam vacsorát.

A srác bólintott és szinte fel sem nézett a könyvből.

- Láttam a vacsorát, de az előbb ettem tortát – mondta a könyvet letéve és a konyhába lépett. - Történt valami? Délelőtt egy csomó rendőr volt itt a környéken.

- Előbb együnk - csomagolta ki a vacsorájukat és leült. Edora nézett, vajon mit gondolhat. - Jól telt a napod?

A srác bólintott és leült a Tábornok mellé.

- Elyshia már reggelről megtalált és vele játszottam - vigyorodott el. - Életvidám egy kislány és bár néha kicsit félénk, szerencsére minket már megszokott. A postástól viszont megijedt – kuncogott. - Pont azon gondolkoztam, hogy ugyan nincsenek emlékeim, de attól még boldog vagyok - könyökölt az asztalra és kissé elmerengett. - Az emlékeimmel együtt hatalmas súlytól is megszabadultam.

Roy figyelmesen hallgatta és a végére egy kis mosoly szökött a szája sarkába.

- Azért van pár dolog, amire emlékezhetnél - tette hozzá, de ha nem emlékszik, azt teszi, amit Maes tanácsolt. - Szeretném, ha mától kicsit óvatosabb lennél.

- Óvatos vagyok! - mondta kicsit felháborodva. - Nem vagyok óvodás, tudok vigyázni magamra - morgolódott.

- Azok az alkimisták is tudtak, akiket nagy nehezen felkapartak azonosítani. Mind Állami Alkimista volt - tette le a villáját, Edo mindig is érzékeny volt, ha azzal nyaggatták, hogy nem vigyáz. - És a Führer beszélni akar veled. Attól félek, kezd valamire rájönni.  
- Én nem vagyok Álla... - kezdte volna felháborodva, majd komolyabban elgondolkozott. - Én is Állami Alkimista vagyok, igaz? Megöltek valakit? A Führerrel meg nem tudok beszélni... azt sem tudom hogy néz ki. Mégis mit mondhatnék neki?

Roy sóhajtott és eltolta a tányért. Elment az étvágya is.

- Fejezd még be a vacsorát, utána megbeszéljük.

Nehéz lesz ez így... a Führernek bizonyára vannak besúgói, hisz' mindig mindenről rögtön tudomást szerez.

Edo durcás arccal nézett rá, mielőtt némán folytatta volna a vacsoráját.

- Mintha én tehetnék róla, hogy nincsenek emlékeim... - motyogta két falat között, majd sietve befejezte az evést.

Roy szemöldökét felhúzva pillantott rá.

- Úgy mentél el, hogy vigyázol magadra. De most nem ez a lényeg. A Führerről ha nincsenek is emlékeid, elég könnyű felismerni. Nálam nem sokkal magasabb, ötvenes éveiben jár, fekete bajusz és félszemű... ennyi bőven elég a kinézetéről.

Ami téged érint az az, hogy első naptól, hogy itt vagy, alám dolgoztál és a jelentéseidet nekem adtad le, én átnéztem, és ha megfelelt, továbbítottam Bradleynek. Most más a helyzet, a háború óta Te és Al felettébb izgatják a fantáziáját. Kíváncsi, mit csináltatok a három és fél hónap alatt, és Al hogy bírta irányítani azt a benga nagy fémkasznit… - kezdte összefoglalni és előre felkészült Ed dühkitöréseire.

- Vigyáztam magamra hiszen itt vagyok! - nézett fel és kissé idegesen dobolt az asztalon. - Annak a férfinek mi köze Alhoz? Benne volt a lelke a páncélban és kész... fogalmam sincs, hogy hogyan csináltam mert nem emlékszem, szóval ezt nem tudom neki elmondani... Arra sem emlékszem, hogy hogy jött vissza, de ha erre kíváncsi, akkor beszélhetek vele.

- Edward... - nézett rá komolyan Roy - , ez nem így működik. Ha most emlékeznél, tudnád, hogy a Führer akár le is csukhatna, és Alt is.

- Meg engem, amiért végig falaztam - de ezt csak magában tette hozzá. - A humán transzmutáció az egyetlen olyan tabu az alkímiában, ami a gyilkossággal ér fel. Szigorúan tiltják. Alt elvihetik egy laborba vizsgálgatni, ezért is lenne fontos, hogy holnap megfelelj... én ott voltam, miután megbukott a kísérletetek. És akkor is, mikor vizsgáztatok, vagy megsérültetek.

- Tudom, hogy tabu... de sikerrel hajtottam végre. Nem öltem meg senkit - hőbörgött, de közben igazat kellett adnia Roynak. - Nem mondok semmit, amivel elárulhatom magam... majd kitalálok valamit a páncélra... Arra meg emlékszem, amikor megjelentél Winryéknél.

- Az a helyzet, hogy nem kell semmit se mondj ahhoz... mindig mindenben egy lépéssel az ember előtt jár, nagyon kell vele vigyázni. Alt pedig kérdezte tőlem is, annyit mondtam, hogy a fiú alkímiája eltér a tiédtől, ő inkább ön- és mások védelmére használta, ezért kellett a páncél... a több hónapról pedig mit fogsz mondani?

Edward felnézett Royra, majd szinte rögtön válaszolt.

- Az igazat.

Roy a plafonra emelte tekintetét és szinte felkacagott, hogy Edo az emlékeivel a józan eszét is elvesztette.

- Ne légy bolond... - fogta a fejét hogy ez sokkal nehezebb, mint hitte.

- Nem vagyok! - háborodott fel sokadszorra. - Megmondom neki, hogy elveszítettem az emlékeim és addig nem tudok semmit sem mondani! Mi ebben a rossz?

- Ismerem, mióta Führer lett, ezzel nem fog megelégedni! - figyelmeztette Edet. - És attól, hogy te nem emlékszel, én adtam az engedélyed... nekem meg kötelességem felügyelni az indítékot.

Edward fáradtan hajtotta le a fejét az asztalra.

- Fogalmam sincs... találj ki valamit...!

- Majd együtt megyünk be, de jó lenne egyeztetni. Azt tudja, hogy kerested a Bölcsek Kövét. A sérülésedet egy balesetre kéne kenni, aminek nincs köze humán transzmutációhoz. Addig is, folytathatnák, ami reggel félbemaradt - javasolta ártatlanul, bár a nyaka még mindig fájdalmasan húzódott.

- Azt is tudta, hogy miért keresem? - kérdezte nyújtózkodva felkelve a székéből. - Folytathatjuk, ha még mindig fáj a hátad, de most erősebben megnyomom... - roppantotta meg az ujjait.

- Fogalmam sincs, az a férfi tejesen összezavart. Sokat tud és úgy kevergeti a lapjait hogy jól jöjjön ki belőle - közben elpakolászott és Edo vállára tette a kezét és finoman meglökte, hogy a háló felé terelje.

Edo engedelmesen a szoba felé indult, majd kicsit megtorpant és eszébe jutott egy jelenet.

Be akart lépni, de Roy rászólt, hogy cipővel nem mehet be... akkor megállt és kint valahogy levette a cipőt. Elég homályos emlék volt, hiszen az előzmények nem jutottak eszébe, ezzel együtt az sem, hogy eléggé ittas állapotban volt akkor.

Roy nekiütközött de nem lökte fel, még időben elkapta a srác derekát.

- Történt valami? - kérdezte és most kivételesen azt remélte, nem pont a hálószoba környékéről jutnak eszébe az emlékei.

Edo meglepetten pillantott hátra Royra.

- Azt hiszem, nem... csak egy halvány emlékkép – mondta sietve.

Roy fejcsóválva lépett utána és lassan de annál izgalmasabban vette le a pólóját. Szerette volna tudni, vajon mi ugrott be Ednek, de ha rákérdezne, úgysem válaszolna egyenesen.

- Kezdek - várta meg, míg Edo elhelyezkedik és elnyomott egy feltörő emléket.

Edward még lemaradt annál a jelenetnél, hogy Roy lehúzza a felsőjét. Azon gondolkozott, amit reggel a férfi mondott... hogy nem szokott csak úgy póló nélkül sétálgatni... most meg csak úgy leveszi.

A következő gondolata már más volt. Úgy érezte, hogy sokkal jobb viszonyban vannak, amit egyébként egy alkalmazott-főnök viszony megkíván. Észbe kapott, majd egy lassú mozdulattal lehúzta a pólóját és elhelyezkedett az ágyon.

Roy először csak fölé térdelt, míg megdolgozza az izmokat. Mindig megcsodálta Edo alakját, erős volt és szép... néha csak simogatta volna, de nem akarta kockáztatni kettejük jelenlegi viszonyát. Csak az automailnél engedett meg simogatást, hisz ott így szerette a fiú.

Edo elégedetten fújta ki a levegőt. Nagyon jól esett neki a férfi közelsége és a törődése. Egyre jobban úgy érezte, hogy Roy nagyon-nagyon jól ismeri.

Félig elbóbiskolt így észre sem vette, hogy halkan dorombolni kezdett...

A nyakát vette célba mikor Edo dorombolása felerősödött. A derekára ült vigyázva és megborzongott az érzéstől. Szerette érezni ezt a macska-vonását, éjjel erre aludt el sokszor... reggel erre kelt, mikor Edet félálomban megsimogatta. Az ő kiscicája... csak emlékezne már rá!

Edo félálomból egész gyorsan magához tért. Hallotta saját magát dorombolni és kínosan vette tudomásul, hogy nyilván Roy is hallotta. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy ilyet is tud.

- Holnap akkor bejössz velem a Führerhez? - terelte el gyorsan a saját gondolatait a dologról.

- Muszáj lesz... egyedül keresztbe lenyelne - simított végig a vállain levezetésként és nem szívesen, de feltápászkodott Edről.

Edo a hátára fordult és néhány pillanatig Royt figyelte, majd felült.

- Mindig ennyire féltettél? És ez engem mindig ennyire idegesített? - kérdezte az ágyra mutatva, Roy jön.. - Te jössz…

- Meglehet - mosolygott sejtelmesen és kényelmesen elfeküdt. Nyaka szinte könyörgött már egy masszírozásért, nem szokta elaludni - hisz' miért aludt volna eddig a kanapén?

Edo, ahogy ígérte, most nem csak kicsit nyomkodta meg a férfi hátát. Először csak gyengédebben dögönyözte, majd rátért a nyakára és ott már erősebben és határozottabban masszírozta.

- Ma este én alszom a kanapén.

Roy halkan fel-felnyögött és teljesen ellazult.

- Ahogy gondolod... de nagyon kényelmetlen tud lenni... - motyogta a fiúra hagyva a választást. Egy aprócska gondolat furakodott az agyába, hogy elég nagy az ágy kettejüknek is... de egy ilyen megnyilvánulása talán még korai lenne. Pedig tényleg nem csinálna semmit…

Edo tovább nyomkodta Roy vállát, majd amikor már több helyen piros volt a férfi bőre gyengédebben végigsimított rajta. Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy érezte ujjai alatt a selymes bőrt, de zavartan elpirult és inkább folytatta a masszázst.

- Eddig is ott aludtam, nem? Biztos nem olyan kényelmetlen, különben már anno kivágtalak volna az ágyadból, hogy elfoglaljam.

Roy erre hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani.

Megnézné azért Edo arcát, mit szólna ha elárulná, mindig az ágyban aludt... vele összebújva... Belevigyorgott a párnába és inkább nem szólt semmit, rábízta magát a cicafiúra.

Edward teljesen elmerült a masszírozásban. Mindent beleadott, hogy ne legyen Roynak többet panasza a hátára vagy a nyakára. Legalább fél óráig nyomkodta a férfi hátát, amikor kezdte unni... végigsimított még a férfi hátán utána lemászott róla és leült az ágy szélére.

- Megfelelt?

Roy álmosan feltekintet, elbóbiskolt nagy kényelmében...

- Igen... majdnem el is aludtam - ült fel és jólesően nyújtózkodott, hátha magához tér.

- Nem tartalak vissza. Engem is lefárasztott Elyshia és holnap is nehéz napunk lesz... szóval akár le is fekhetünk - ásított egyet, majd macskamód nyújtózkodott megmozgatva minden porcikáját.

Elgondolkozva nézte végig a nyújtózását... kár, hogy ő ilyet nem tud, biztos jó érzés lehet.

Hanyatt feküdt és ásított, várva, hátha a fiú nem a kanapé mellett dönt.

Edo elgondolkozott rajta, hogy talán az ágy mégiscsak kényelmesebb és talán ketten is elférnek... de úgy döntött, hogy ezt azért talán mégse... Felkelt és az ajtó felé indult.

- Jó éjt, Tábornok - intett, majd a fürdőbe lépett. Becsukta az ajtót gyorsan ledobálta a ruháit és belépett a zuhany alá.

Roy csalódottan hunyta le a szemét.

- Jó éjt...

Ezt eltoltam...- gondolta de már nem rohant utána. Sose voltak hódítási problémái, de egy emlékeit vesztett volt párjával nehéz dolga volt.

Edo amint befejezte a zuhanyt felvette a pizsamáját, kibontotta és kifésülte a haját, majd ásítva kilépett és a kanapé felé vette az irányt.

Végigdőlt rajta, fészkelődött, pofozgatta a párnáját... és rá kellett jönnie, hogy Roy enyhén szólva is szépített, amikor azt mondta, hogy a kanapé kényelmetlen...

Saját ágyában hamar elnyomta az álom de hajnaltájt felébredt és nem is tudott visszaaludni. Aggódott a testvérekért és félt, a Führernek olyan besúgója van, akire vagy azért nem jönnek rá, mert nem is számítanak rá, vagy mert abszurd.

Edward hajnalig forgolódott. Többek között mert nem bírt aludni, és azon rágódott, hogy miként kérje meg Royt, hogy hadd aludjon ő is a normális ágyban... Végül már annyira fáradt volt, hogy az sem érdekelte, hogy hülyét csinál magából... Fogta magát kikelt az ágyból és benézett Roy szobájába, hogy alszik-e a férfi.

Roy épp csak derekáig húzta a paplanját és tarkója alatt összekulcsolt kézzel feküdt. Ismerte lakását, így rögtön meghallotta, hogy Edo felkelt és benézett az ajtón.

- Itt kényelmesebb, igaz...? - kérdezte halkan és felült az ágyban.

A srác durcás arcot vágott és beoldalazott az ajtón.

- Mindenképpen... - motyogta, majd leült az ágy szélére és maga felé húzta a takarót - Menj arrébb és maradj a saját feleden, világos?

- Hú de felvágták a nyelved... - csusszant odább de nem azért, mert csak úgy lehet őt ugráltatni.

Megvárta míg Edo is elhelyezkedik, és halkan, épp hogy csak meghallja, csípős kis megjegyzést tett…

- Nem is olyan rég nem zavart... te bújtál általában hozzám.

- Túlzás általánosítani egyetlen eset után... Phantomtól a frász kerülget és belső kényszer, hogy meneküljek - ugrott rögtön a kijelentésre. Alig aludt valamit, azt is rosszul, éppen ezért volt különösen érzékeny.

Naivan azt gondolta, hogy Roy erre gondol... eszébe se jutott, hogy nem is olyan régen tényleg mindennap hozzábújt a férfihez.

- Edo... - ült fel sóhajtva - ,nekem nincs kutyám... de szólj, ha mégis - dőlt vissza és hasra feküdt. Itt fekszik mellette és hozzá sem érhet! Kínzás.

- Mégis mi? Tudom... neked macskád volt. Biztosan nem csípték volna egymást... Na jó éjszakát végre - húzta a válláig a takarót és háttal fordult Roynak.

- Hát nem... de másra gondoltam. Jó éjt - szusszant egyet és reggelre hagyta a gondolkodást. A Führernél muszáj lesz figyelni.

Edo úgy volt vele, hogy már úgysem aludta ki magát... és a kíváncsiság is hajtotta.

- Mire gondoltál? - fordult felé érdeklődő pillantással.

- Edo, lassan kelni kell, inkább aludj... - tért ki Roy és nehezen leküzdötte reflexét, hogy átölelje...

- Nem érdekel... - könyökölt fel a fiú és összehúzta a szemöldökét.- Mondd meg mire gondoltál!

- Ennyire érdekel? - húzta Roy és felült az ágyban, bár nem túl nagy kedvvel.

- Most már igen! Elkezdted, fejezd is be... amúgy sem alszom már ki magam... - vont vállat és érdeklődve figyelte Royt.

- Emlékezz vissza... mármint arra, amit az előbb mondtam - mondta nehezen. - Nekem meg kéne aludnom, ki kell magyarázzam magunkat is a Führernél...

Edo most már nem is leplezte rosszkedvét. Nyűgös volt, fáradt és még Roy is húzza az idegeit.

- Rengeteg mindent mondtál... de ha titkolózol mint egy tini leányzó hát tedd azt... tudd meg, hogy nem érdekel... - hisztizett, majd hátat fordított és a füléig húzta a takarót.

Roy kuncogott a tini leányzón.

- Nem is tudom ki olyan most mint egy tini... egy sértődött tini.

- Ó, fogd már be! Mintha az előbb aludni akartál volna - morgott a takaró alól.

- De hát nevettetsz! Így persze, hogy nem tudok aludni! - kuncogott még mindig és másik oldalára fordult, háttal Edonak.

- Undok... - motyogta, majd lehunyta a szemét hátha végre el tud aludni.

Roy hasonlóan tett... De ő el is tudott aludni, és félálomban kicsit közelebb húzódott Edohoz.

Edo fél füllel Royra figyelt. Hallotta, hogy mozdul ezért hátrasandított. Átfordult a férfi felé, majd kicsit közelebb húzódott ő is... Lehunyta a szemét és lassan elnyomta a várva várt álom.


	9. Emlékek

**9. fejezet**

_**Emlékek

* * *

**_

Reggel korán kelt, mosolyogva hozzádörgölőzött Edohoz aki pár óra alatt is egészen közel férkőzött, sőt... hozzásimult... Megsimogatta még az arcát és kibújt az ölelésből, hogy megmosakodjon - attól talán felfrissül. Álmos volt és nyúzott a kevés alvástól.

Edo az ágy közepére húzódott, majd most, hogy már Roy nem volt mellette a férfi párnáját ölelte magához és békésen aludt.

Roy imigyen felfrissülve lépett be a hálóba és ült le az ágyra. Kezével óvatosan simított végig Edo arcán.

- Fel kéne kelni...

Edo álmában halványan elmosolyodott, hozzádörgölte az arcát Roy tenyeréhez, majd felemelte a kezét és gyengéden rákulcsolta az ujjait a férfi csuklójára. Ásított, lassan kinyitotta a szemeit és kissé bágyadtan nézett fel.

Roy örömmel figyelte a srácot, ahogy ébredezik. Önelégült vigyor telepedett az arcára, így már nem is olyan rossz ez a reggel, még ha álmos és fáradt is.

- Jó reggelt...

Edo fülig pirult, majd hirtelen elengedte Roy kezét és felült.

- Jó-jó-jó... reggelt... - mondta zavartan. Halvány emléke volt róla, hogy hajnalban már a férfi mellkasán aludt, ezért csak még vörösebb lett az arca.

- Készülj lassan... majd a menzán reggelizünk - mondta és a szekrényhez sétált ruhákért majd a fürdőbe sietett hogy felöltözzön.

Edo nagy nehezen magához tért, majd szintén a fürdő felé vette az irányt, hogy megmossa az arcát. Elég kómás volt még ahhoz, hogy gond nélkül rányisson az öltöző Royra...

Roy egy száll semmiben volt... és ráérősen húzta fel az alsót, az inget...

Edo pedig ráérősen végigmérte a férfit, majd szép lassan feldolgozta hogy mit lát... Ezen a reggelen már harmadszor vörösödött el, kilépett és bevágta az ajtót...

Egész sok emlék rohanta meg egyszerre és hirtelen... megszédült, az ajtónak támaszkodva leült és a fejét fogta...

Roy meglepődve nézett utána, fel sem tűnt neki a jelenléte. Mikor jöhetett be...?

Felhúzta a nadrágját gyorsan, betűrte az inget, rá a kabátkát és kilépett. Meg is lelte a fiút rögtön az ajtó mellett.

Letérdelt mellé és gyengéden megérintette az arcát.

- Észre se vettem hogy bejöttél... ennyire csak nem vagyok ijesztő... - mondta halkan és lefejtette Edo kezeit az arcáról.

- Ijesztő vagy... - nézett fel rá. A feje még fájt egy kicsit, de az a néhány emlék bőven megért ennyit... Szinte pontosan emlékezett arra a napra, amikor visszajöttek és nem akarta, hogy Roy lássa a cicafüleit, pontosan emlékezett a szülinapjára és a háborúra is... amikor itthon halálra aggódta magát, hogy mi lehet a férfivel...

Megragadta Roy felsőjét, majd magához húzta és egy kissé bizonytalan csókot adott az ajkaira...

Felhúzott szemöldökkel hallgatta, hogy ijesztő, és hirtelen nem tudta hova tenni, mire értette ezt... Kérdőn nézett rá majd mikor Edo megragadta, épphogy megtudott mellette támaszkodni hogy ne essen rá.

Puhán visszacsókolt, szabad kezével átkarolta és közelebb húzta.

A fiú mindkét karjával átölelte Royt és közelebb húzta magához, miközben egyre jobban beleélte magát a csókba.

Roy az ölébe vonta és cirógatni kezdte a hátát, miközben hagyta, hogy a fiú ismerkedjen a múltjával... biztos volt benne, hogy már kezdenek visszatérni az emlékei róluk is.

Edward elszakadt a férfitől, de továbbra is szorosan ölelte. Fejét a vállára hajtotta, tekintete a múltba révedt...

Roy türelmesen tartotta, simogatta a hátát és a nyakába puszilt lehelet finoman. Hagyta, hogy feldolgozza az előtörő emlékeket...

- Rólam beszéltél, amikor a cicát emlegetted... - mondta és halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán, majd újra simult hozzá. - Pedig azt hittem, hogy csak én képzelem be...

- Igen... rólad beszéltem... - szorította magához, mintha félne, már is elszökik... - Mennyire emlékszel...?

- Amikor hazajöttem a cicafüleimmel... a szülinapomra és egy időszakra amikor egyedül voltam és aggódtam. Érted. Akkor voltál a háborúban... és van egy nagyon halvány jelenet is, de az tegnap ugrott be... levettetted a cipőmet a hálószoba előtt... - sóhajtott, és Royra nézett. - Ugye még nem szakítottunk...?

Roy hozzádörgölte az orrát és eltűrte Edo arcából az előrelógó tincseket.

- Nem... úgy váltunk el, hogy két hét és visszajössz... nem szakítottunk.

Edo arcán megkönnyebbült mosoly jelent meg, majd Roy tenyerébe hajtotta a fejét.

- Reméltem is - mondta, majd kicsit komolyabban nézett fel. - Hányszor csaltál meg? - jött az egy fokkal kínosabb kérdés...

Roy felnyögött, Edo vagy Allal beszélhetett, vagy csak túlságosan jól emlékszik már mindenre. Nem volt egy hűséges típus, felesleges lett volna tagadni...

- Két férfival... - mondta nagy soká csendesen, és felkészült Edo dühkitörésére.

Edwardnak eszébe jutott a felelsz, vagy merszes játék. Akkor kérdezett rá Al erre az egészre burkoltan... Most pedig megértette. Kicsit mérges is volt, de közben nem is haragudott annyira.

Belekócolt Roy hajába.

- Ugye egyik sem tart már? - kérdezte és igyekezte megtartani hangja nyugodtságát.

- Futó kalandok voltak... - válaszolt őszintén és átgondolta, érdemes-e elmondania, hogy Daniel emiatt pikkel rá... de végül hagyta, remélve, a srác nincs olyan jóba**n** Edoval, hogy ilyenekről beszélgessenek. Maest meg se**m** merte volna említeni...

Edo megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott és ismét hozzábújt.

- Az megbocsájtható... akkor lettem volna haragos, ha visszajövök és találtál helyettem valaki mást... vagy ha végig csak kínlódtál volna... Azt hiszem az normális, hogy vágytál valakire...

Roy szívéről sziklányi kő gördült le...

- Kicsit féltem, mikor Al rákérdezett... Nem tudom, ezután milyen véleménnyel van rólam, de ha te nem haragszol, nem is nagyon érdekel...

Edo arcán egy pillanatra sunyi mosoly szaladt végig, majd ismét komolyabb arcot vágott.

- Azt nem mondtam, hogy nem haragszom... - nézett a szemébe - **,**azt mondtam, hogy megbocsájtható... vagyis el kell érned, hogy megbocsássak... - játszotta a durcást. Valójában nem bánta annyira, hogy Roy megcsalta. Legalább nem bánkódott annyira, amíg nem volt itt...

- Az menni fog... - bólintott magabiztosan Roy és apró csókot adott a szája sarkába.** - D**e most irány kedvenc Führerünkhöz. Ha ügyesek vagyunk, talán nem lesz baj...

Újra eszébe jutott, amin még éjszaka gondolkozott... Valami nagyon hiányzik... és ha arra rájönne, összeállna a kép...

Edo bólintott, majd felállt és belépett a fürdőbe, ahova eredetileg is készült.

Hamarosan előbukkant az ajtó mögül a szokásos szerelésében. Fekete nadrág, felső és a piros köpeny.

Roy az ajtóban várta majd gondolataiba merülve elindult. Nem is sejtette, hogy valaki figyeli és szemöldök ráncolva visszahúzódik megfigyelőhelyére...

Edward csendben követte. Izgult, hogy mi lesz a Führernél és közben Roy felé is elkalandoztak a gondolatai...

Szinte fel sem tűnt neki az utcán várakozó Maes, aki feléjük intett.

Roy se**m** vette észre, túlságosan elmerült olyan problémák átfutásán, mint Ed jelentése... a srác ugyanis nem írta meg... a nagyobb baj pedig, hogy Alt ki kéne magyarázni...

Maes lelkesen egy fényképet nyomott Roy orra alá.

- Na mi az haver? Még mindig kényelmetlen a kanapé? - mosolygott tele szájjal.

- Neked is jó reggelt Maes... - tért ki a fénykép elől majd visszavigyorgott. -**K**érdezd Edwardól, bár ő kevésbé bírta...

- Nem volt valami kényelmes - mondta a srác és lezártnak tekintette a témát. Maesről még szinte semmilyen emléke nem volt.

Hughes végignézett Edwardon. Kicsit tényleg megviseltnek tűnt. Nem nagyon aludta ki magát és hirtelen sok minden a nyakába szakadt...

- A Führerhez mentek? - kérdezte komolyabban, majd pillantása Edo zsebére és a rajta függő órára esett. - Azt inkább vedd le... - intett a srácnak, aki először felnézett Royra, majd kezébe vette az órát.

Roy most kapott észbe... tervezte elkobozni a fiútól de az a csók mindent kivert a fejéből...

Óvatosan az órára fogott és kivette a kezéből, nyaklánc módra megkötötte és a fiú nyakába akasztotta, majd a ruha alá is tette.

- Így nem látszik a lánc se... hála, hogy még nyáron is nyakig beöltözöl...

- Nem mehetek hawaii-ingbe a Führer elé... - motyogta és értetlenül érintette meg a kis szerkezetet a felsőjén keresztül. - Miért kell elrejteni?

Roy Maesre pillantott, de a férfi ezt úgy látszik ráhagyta...

- Az Állami Alkimistákat ismét gyilkolni kezdte valaki... csak Államiakat, és a felét eltussolják. A zsebóra a látványos különbség Állami**,** és más alkimisták között...

Edward lassan bólintott, majd felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Akkor pont, hogy hordani kellene és elkapni az elkövetőt...

Maes a fiú vállára tette a kezét.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű... de ezt te is tudod. Csak gondolkozz néha egy kicsit...

- Maesnek igaza van... ez nem ilyen egyszerű. A tavalyi év legjobb eredménnyel vizsgázott alkimistáját is megölte már az illető. Már ha egyáltalán egy emberről beszélünk.

Edo úgy nézett Royra, mint egy őrültre.

- Mi más lehetne?

Roy megállt és döbbenten nézett Edora... Majd leesett neki, lehet, Envyről sincsenek emlékei..

- Mindegy, felejtsd el... - közben már a főépülethez is értek...

Edward úgy érezte, hogy a torkában dobog a szíve a tenyere pedig igencsak megizzadt és nem csak a meleg miatt**.** Az élete is múlhat ezen a beszélgetésen...

- Te Roy... Biztos, hogy minden rendben lesz?

Roy ránézett és szemében szinte aggodalom ült.

- Sajnos nem... próbálj higgadt maradni és alkalmazkodni a meséhez... amit vagy bevesz, vagy nem...

Edo egyáltalán nem könnyebbült meg. Csak a gyomra rándult meg idegességében.

- Tökéletesen higgadt leszek... - ígérte és az arcán látszott, hogy be is fogja tartani. Maes aggódva figyelte őket.

- Csak semmi pánik... viselkedj természetesen...

- Könnyű azt mondani... - morgolódott.

- Essünk túl rajta - javasolta Roy a folyosón poroszkálva. Nem sietett annyira, mint mondta. Érezte, hogy valami van, amiről nem tudnak és veszélyes rájuk nézve...

Edward nyelt egyet, majd határozottabb arcot vágott és bólintott.

- Rendben van...

Maes sóhajtott.

- Hajrá! Vigyázzatok magatokra!

- Megpróbálunk... - nézett barátjára egy halvány mosoly kíséretében**.** - **T**ervez valamit, de én is... - lépett ki határozottan, ő már párszor került szorult helyzetbe...

Edward elvigyorodott. Végül is csak nem lesz olyan szörnyű... a Führer is csak ember. Nem lehet baj...

- Hé Roy! Ha hazamentünk hozhatnál megint valamit a cukrászdából...

- Lehet róla szó... - válaszolt Roy alig figyelve. Még egy folyosó... még egy ajtó...

- Itt volnánk... - kopogott és lépett be rögtön, megvárta míg Edo is beér és becsukta az ajtót.

- Führer - hajolt meg és várt...

Edo követte Roy példáját.

Bradley az asztalánál ült és érdeklődve meredt a párosra.

- Nocsak Mustang... és az ifjú Elric! Örülök, hogy itt vannak és hogy ilyen hamar... Elhozta a jelentést, Tábornok?

- Edward még nem tudta megírni, így én sem készülhettem el vele. A holnapi börtönellenőrzés után megírom mindkét jelentést és péntek reggelre az asztalán lesz... - ígérte gyorsan, egy nap tényleg kevés volt erre.

Edward próbált bűntudatos arcot vágni, bár valójában fogalma sem volt róla, hogy milyen jelentésről fecseg Mustang...

A férfi bólintott, majd felállt.

- Azért röviden szeretném hallani, hogy mi tartott ennyi ideig... és Alphonse Elric is érdekelne...

Roy Edre nézett, mit reagál... de nagyon úgy tűnt, itt elvesztette már a fonalat. Továbbra is nyugodt maradt, akkor is, mikor elkezdte ecsetelni a történteket.

- Továbbra is a Bölcsek Kövét keresték, de kudarcba fulladt a legutóbbi küldetésük. Egyelőre feladták a keresését, amit én a magam részéről toleráltam. Az ifjabbik testvérnek a továbbiakban már nincs szüksége a páncélzatra, így attól megvált. Edward is a városban marad egy darabig, míg felépül - tájékoztatta és egy része még igaz is volt...

Az Elnök összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Remélem nem sértődik meg, ha nem elégszem meg ennyi magyarázattal. Mondd csak, Edward... - szólította meg a fiút, aki kissé megrezzent, majd felpillantott a férfire. Sápadtabb volt, mint szokott... - Miért van az, hogy egyszer csak feladtad a Kő kutatását?

A srác először kissé zavarba jött, dadogni kezdett, majd összeszedte magát.

- A Kő csak egy mese... sokan kutattak már utána, de még sosem akadtak a nyomára. Úgy érzem felesleges álmokat kergetnem. Elég idős vagyok, hogy komolyabb dolgokra koncentráljak... - ezt úgy elhadarta, mint aki betanulta. Büszke is volt magára.

- Hm... komoly beszéd. Remélem nem haragszol meg, ha utánanézek a kutatásaidnak. Semmi károd nem származik belőle, csak átnézetem az iratokat, amik valaha is a kezedbe kerültek...

- Talán gyanúsít valamivel? - komorodott el a fiú.

Az Elnök bólintott.

- Hallottam egy-két pletykát és szeretnék utánajárni. De nem kell aggódnod. Csak ellenőrzöm, hogy a pletyka tényleg csak egy rosszindulatú híresztelés...

Roy lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatta őket és elégedetten nézett Edora, milyen összeszedett volt... majd el is komorodott, mivel reagálta le a Führer. Nem tetszett neki ez a viselkedés, a férfi nyomon volt, ami mindkettejük számára veszélyes lehet.

- Uram, megkérdezhetem, miféle pletykákról van szó?

- Gondoltam, hogy ezt fogja kérdezni... és a válaszom az, hogy nem. Ez egy elég bizalmas információ és nem akarok senkit sem meggyanúsítani, amíg nem mentem biztosra. Bizonyára megérti, hogy felelőtlenség lenne csak úgy elárulnom. - **E**lővett egy adag papírt. - Ezeket kérem töltse ki Mustang! A jelentésekkel együtt péntekre várom... Köszönöm, ennyit akartam...

Edward meghajolt és távozni készült amikor a férfi utána szólt.

- Elric... maradj még. Veled még beszélni akarok! - a srác megtorpant és most már nem tudta olyan jól leplezni idegességét...

Roy beharapta a szája szélét. Kezdett elbizonytalanodni, már nem is tudta hová tenni a férfi viselkedését... Az egyértelmű, hogy rájött, mit tettek Edwardék... de honnan?

- Meglesz, Uram... - bólintott és egy bátorító pillantást vetett Edre. Meghajolt még a Führer felé és távozott. Megállt az ajtótól nem messze, várva visszatért kiscicáját...


	10. Óvatosságra intve

**10. fejezet**_**  
**_

_**Óvatosságra intve**_

**

* * *

**

Edo óráknak tűnő percekig volt még a Führernél és alig várta, hogy kiszabadulhasson. Amikor kilépett az arca fehér volt és kissé remegett a lába, de ezt leszámítva egész jól tartotta magát.

Amint meglátta Royt körbepillantott, de mivel nem járt arra senki szorosan átkarolta a férfit.

Roy szótlanul átfonta kezét a derekán, várva, a fiú remegése csillapodjon.

- Menjünk az irodába... ha esetleg kijönne, furcsán nézne ránk.. - mondta pár perc múlva és maga után húzta.

Edo csendben követte az iroda felé. Közben azon gondolkozott, amit a férfi mondott neki... nem bízott benne, de azt is tudta, hogy ezt Roynak nem árulhatja el...

Roy előre engedte, bent senki sem volt - ezen meg is lepődött, Riza ilyenkor már rég beért. Arra gondolt, talán Maessel van...

Edo leült az egyik székre és kifújta magát.

- Nem csodálom, hogy utálsz hozzá járkálni... egy szeme van, de mintha mindent látna, még azt is amit te nem...

- Mindig is ilyen volt, egy lépéssel előttünk járt. Csak tudnám, honnan szerzi az információit... - sóhajtott fel a Tábornok és aggódva fürkészte Edo sápadt arcát. - Mit mondott?

- Röviden utalt rá, hogy tisztában van vele, hogy mit csináltam... de ha tudja, akkor miért nem mondja egyszerűen meg...? Fogalmam sincs mit akar elérni... Mellette pedig.... - hirtelen elhallgatott. Bradley elkezdte neki mondani, hogy Mustang csak visszafogja őt és nem ismeri fel a képességeit... Arra kérte, hogy álljon közvetlenül a parancsnoksága alá és akkor hatalmat kaphat... Ed persze elutasította, de a Führer szigorúan megparancsolta neki, hogy ez maradjon kettejük között... ha elkottyintja Roynak baj lehet, ezért inkább hallgatott. - ...ennyi...

Roy higgadt maradt, egyértelmű, hogy a Führer ráparancsolt Edre, ne fecsegjen. Felesleges lett volna a fiút tovább faggatnia, ez ellen nem tehetett semmit.

- Értem... - mondta végül és metszőn nézett rá. - Péntekre megírjuk a jelentéseket. Engem továbbra is ellát feladatokkal, reméljük, hamar túllép ezen kimaradásodon.

Edo lassan bólintott.

- Segíthetek valamit? - nézett az asztal felé.

A férfi is végignézett az asztalon, de ott csak pár kósza irat kallódott.

- Míg nem voltál, ráfeküdtem a munkára... az e havi jelentések mind készen vannak, már csak egy börtönt kell ellenőrizzek és a te jelentésedet megírni. Ezek nem lényegesek, megírom őket hamar... - vette kezébe az elsőt és beleolvasott.

Kérvény a hadsereg által felügyelt területek megerősítéséhez... - olvasta hangosan. - Semmi újdonság...

- Akkor akár haza is mehetnénk? - csillant fel a szeme. - A jelentést otthon is meg lehet írni!

- Sajnos nem... - húzta el a száját. - Bent kell maradnom, munkaidő van.

Edo sóhajtott és kinézett az ablakon. A nap melegen sütött és az irodában is egyre fülledtebb volt a levegő.

- Akkor itt maradok én is - mondta. - Egyedül úgysem tudok mit csinálni a házban...

Roy közben le is ült nekiállni annak a néhány papírnak...

- Itt is van kanapé... - mondta csak úgy mellékesen. Az irodai valamivel nagyobb volt, mint a lakásán lévő . - Akár pihenhetsz is míg ezeket kivégzem - zörgette meg a vékony köteget.

Edo sóhajtott, majd levette a piros kabátot ledobta a kanapéra és a feje alá tette. Kényelmesen eldőlt és a plafont figyelte.

- Legalább nem zavarlak... itt még talán aludni is tudok... - ásított, majd lecsukta a szemeit.

Roy pár sor után letette a tollat és elnézegette Edot. Szeretettel gondolt arra, hogy végre emlékszik rá, de a szívét mardosó félelem is erősödött. Mit akarhat tőle a Führer? Gyanította, nem sokra mennek a jelentéssel... Biztos saját verziója van a történésekre, a belső információkkal pedig nem tudott mit tenni. Bárki lehet szinte...

Edo látszólag úgy kezelte a helyzetet, hogy már túl van rajta. Kiszabadult az irodából innentől kezdve már kevésbé foglalkoztatta a dolog.

Ez a kanapé tényleg kényelmesebbnek bizonyult, mint az otthoni ezért nagyon hamar elbóbiskolt. Az oldalára fordult és békésen szuszogott, közben a cicafüle néha meg-megrándult a különböző hangokra...

Roy nehezen, de a munkára fordította figyelmét, néha merülve csak el Ed békésen szuszogó látványában. Dél is elmúlt már, de még mindig dolgozott. Az utóbbi hetek berögzülései még tartottak, figyelmesen töltötte ki a papírokat majd belépett Riza is. Edet meglátva puha léptekkel lépett Royhoz és halkan kérdezett valamit róla és a Führerről. Roy átnyújtotta a kész iratokat és csendesen beszámolt, mi volt reggel.

Maes is hamarosan megérkezett, de gondterheltebb volt az arca mint előző nap.

- Újabb gyilkosság - mondta halkan, amikor észrevette Edwardot. - Ezt már az újság is leközölte... És eddig semmi nyom!

Edo kicsit mozgolódott. Félig felemelte a fejét, majd átfordult a másik oldalára és egy elégedett morranással aludt is tovább...

Riza és Roy összenéztek, majd egyszerre Maesre.

- Nem Scar... igaz..? Azt már szétkürtölték volna... - gondolkodott Roy hangosan.

- Milyen sérülések találhatók a holttesteken? - kérdezte Riza, ha már Scar került szóba... minden gyilkosnak vannak saját módszerei...

- Szúrásnyomok... - sóhajtott Maes. - Scart ki lehet zárni. Valaki egyszerűen feldarabolja őket... az egész egyre aggasztóbb. Minél később találom meg, annál többen halnak meg. Nem kellemes érzés...

- Szúrásnyomok... - ismételgette Roy. - Az a fekete hajú nő... a laborból... ő az ujjait meghosszabbítva próbált felnyársalni, mikor berobbantottam az épületet. Talán így akarnak minket mégis kicsalni, hogy megcsináljuk nekik a Követ?

Maes megrázta a fejét.

- Megvizsgáltam, és nem... Sokkal szélesebb a tárgy annál, hogy egy ujj legyen... A csonkítások miatt eszembe jutott a nagydarab fickó is, de ő sem lehetett... nem hiszem, hogy bármit hagyna az áldozatokból... Sötétben tapogatózunk egyelőre, szóval továbbra is csak azt tudom mondani, hogy nagyon vigyázzatok... - pillantott először Royra majd az alvó Edora.

- És az agresszív homunculus, az az Envy nevű? Ő a leggátlástalanabb... - tippelt tovább Roy. - Felveszi bárki alakját, gondolom nem esne nehezére bármiféle fegyvert is használni...

- Az lehetséges... de nem értem, hogy mi okuk lenne ölni? És hogyan hozhatnám fel a Führer előtt? Tudnunk sem kellene, hogy léteznek homunculusok... - Maes sóhajtott. - Majd megoldom... csak szólni akartam hogy továbbra is legyetek nagyon óvatosak... - indult kifelé.

- Ne feledd, az a pszichopata minden ok nélkül meggyilkolt volna minket... Gátlástalanul váltogatja az alakját és egy dúvad. Ettől függetlenül, vajon a Führer tud a homunculusokról?

Hughes elgondolkozott.

- Fogalmam sincs... Biztosan nem kötné az orrunkra, ha tudna a létezésükről. Mindenesetre szabadidőmben kutatok utánuk, bár egyelőre nem sok újat tudtam meg. De ezt majd máskor megbeszéljük...

Edward közben a hangokra kicsit mozgolódott, majd felült és a szemét dörzsölgetve nézte a társaságot.

- Rendben van Maes... csak óvatosan a Führerrel, nem szeretném, ha rád is pikkelne... - sóhajtott Roy és Edora nézett.

Riza aggódva figyelte kollégáját. Maes is nagyon benne van az ügyben, és ha a Führer rájön, mi után nyomoznak, volt egy olyan érzése, az nem csak az állásukba kerülhet.

Edo Royra pillantott, majd halvány és kissé bágyadt mosolyt intézett felé.

Maes után csendben becsukódott az ajtó.

- Elég komoly dologról lehet szó... - állapította meg a srác végignézve a gondterhelt arcokon.

Riza aprót bólintott, majd Roy beszámol neki, ha akar...

- Maes a legjobb nyomozónk, nem kell félteni... ti viszont legyetek óvatosak, már több, mint tíz alkimistát megöltek... - mondta komolyan, Roy elkomorodott.

- Valami nem stimmel ezzel... Scar volt, aki vadászott ránk, de az ő stílusa felismerhető.

Edo nyújtózkodott.

- Lehet, hogy valami terrorista csoport akar ránk ijeszteni... talán nem is egy ember csinálja, hiszen egy Állami Alkimistát nem olyan könnyű csak úgy megölni. Én legalábbis biztosan nem hagynám magam...

- Minden lehetséges. Még semmi nyomunk, de Maes már rajta van az ügyön. Ne aggódj ilyeneken, törődj most csak magaddal és az emlékeiddel... - mosolygott rá Roy, elég szegény srácnak, hogy zavarban van. Nem kell még ilyeneken is húznia magát...

- Emlékszel már valamire, Edward? - érdeklődött Riza.

Edo először Royra pillantott és zavart pír jelent meg az arcán, ahogy visszanézett Rizára. Oldalra nézett, és motyogva megszólalt.

- Néhány dologra...

- Az jó, idővel minden a helyére kerül... - biztatta a srácot és Royhoz lépett. - Ezeket elviszem feladni és teszek egy kört a lő pályán... - indult kifelé, magára hagyva Royékat.

Edo Royra nézett.

- Mondd csak... tud valaki a kapcsolatunkról? Gondolom Hughes és Al biztosan tudják.... és a többiek?

Roy egy pillanatra elmerengett, kik is... Riza, Havocék, Hughesék, a kis nyunyó Daniel, vagy például Armstrong, Ben Apó...

- Igen,tudják páran... - válaszolt végül és eszébe jutott valami - Emlékszel Danielre?

Edward kérdőn pillantott rá.

- Az kicsoda?

- Nem érdekes... egy újonc, Havoc barátjával lakik a szálláson. Voltatok inni... - vont vállat és örült kicsit, bár maga sem tudta megmondani, pontosan miért...

Edo elvigyorodott.

- Inni? Az jól hangzik... elmehetnénk és te fizetsz - kelt fel, majd sétált az íróasztalhoz és ült le a szélére.

- Nem is olyan régen még sütizni szerettél volna... - nézett fel a fiúra de nem volt annyira ellenére... Szép emlékek sora jutott az eszébe...

- Először az egyik... aztán a másik... - csúszott közelebb és apró puszit adott Roy arcára.

Roy elvigyorodott és egyik kezét Edo tarkójára helyezte és lejjebb húzta magához.

- Csak vigyázz... nehogy becsípj... - bújt egészen közel orrával a fiúéhoz.

- Valamiért úgy érzem, hogy ilyesmi már előfordult... Vannak homályosabb emlékeim... - dörgölte Roy arcához az orrát, közben átkarolta a nyakát.

- Jól érzed... - karolta át a fiú derekát a másik kezével. - Előfordult már, hogy nem bírtad az alkoholt...

- És az is előfordult, hogy te ezt a saját javadra kihasználtad... - simult hozzá.

Roy óvatosan az ölébe húzta és az állát kezdte csókolgatni és a torka felé haladt.

Edo érezhetően megborzongott, a szíve hevesebben kezdett verni. Nagyon vágyott már a férfire, hiszen neki Royjal ellentétben négy hónapig nem volt senkije...

A torkához érve néhány nyalintással és forró csókkal kényeztette majd lejjebb húzta a cipzárt, elérve így a kulcscsontját.

A fiú ezt már nem bírta hang nélkül. Felnyögött és szorosabban húzta magához Royt, beletúrva a hajába. A forró érzés közben fel-le cikázott a gerincén.

Roy lejjebb engedte kezét Edo fenekére majd előre húzta a combján keresztül, továbbra sem hagyva abba nyaktájon a kényeztetést...

A hirtelen felharsanó telefon majd' a frászt hozta rá, hervasztó csengése élesen hasította a levegőt...

Edo ijedten rezzent össze, majd kicsit távolabb hajolt Roytól, hogy fel tudja venni a telefont. Arcán látszódott, hogy egyáltalán nem örül neki.

Maes hangja szólt a kagylóba.

- Á helló Roy... Ha lassan végzel indulhatnánk együtt haza...

Roy alig akart hinni a fülének és szívverése se akart csillapodni, de hamar felcsillant a szeme...

- Ez jó ötlet... találkozunk az épület előtt... - tette le a kagylót és visszahúzta Edo felsőjének cipzárját.

- Pedig már megfordult a fejemben, hogy felgyújtom, amiért megzavart... mehetünk hazafelé, de előtte ebédelünk, mit szólsz? - húzta végig ujjait Edo arcán és az iménti vágy még a szemében csillogott.

Edo durcás arcot vágott. Keresztbe fonta a karjait és duzzogva elfordult.

- Nem vagyok éhes...

- Te mindig éhes vagy... - nyomott egy csókot az arcára és megölelte. - Délután meghívlak egy italra... most legalább találkozol Allal és elújságolod, kezdesz emlékezni...

Edward sóhajtott, majd lehajtotta a fejét Roy vállára.

- Úgysincs más választásom... gyerünk enni... - mondta beletörődve.

Pár perc múlva ki is értek a ragyogó napsütésbe ahol Maes már várta őket...

- Sikerült beszélni a Führerrel? - lépett barátja mellé aggódva.

Maes bólintott.

- Egyelőre semmi új. Csak leadtam a tegnapi jelentést. Azt is mondta, hogy továbbra is engem bíz meg a munkával... Edward ne nézz rám ilyen gyilkos tekintettel... Szóval ugyanott tartok ahol tegnap, de ma még nem voltam a helyszínen... majd otthonról elnézek még...

Roy vigyorogva nézte Edot, ahogy az Maest nézte meredten.

- És ne feledd a holnapi börtönlátogatást sem... engem tárt karokkal fognak várni, ahogy téged is... - jósolta előre, hisz' jó pár bűnöző az ő jó voltukból került ács mögé - Vajon Kalózzal mi lehet...? - merengett el, a férfit végül is Edwardék kapták még el mikor először jöttek Centralba...

- Biztos örülni fog neked... - nevetett Maes. - Ahogy a többiek is... Remek lesz. Na de inkább gyerünk mielőbb haza. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy hogy vannak... olyan régen nem láttam az én kis tündérkémet...

Edward sóhajtott, majd azon gondolkozott, hogy elmondja-e Aléknak, amire emlékszik...

- Biztos... úgy szeretnek, majd megesznek mi?- nevetett vissza és Edora pillantott.

- Min gondolkozol?

- Hogy Alék mennyit tudhatnak abból, amire emlékszem... - mondta maga elé.

- Új emlékeid vannak? - kérdezte Hughes, mire a srác bólintott.

- Van egy pár...

- Rólam kifejezetten szép emlékei vannak... - súgta Maesnek büszkén. - Bár rólam más nem is lehetne...


	11. Nem muszáj mellette maradnod

**11. fejezet**

**Nem muszáj mellette maradnod...

* * *

  
**

Edo kissé előresietett Maes pedig érdeklődve nézett Royra.

- Emlékszik rád? Úgy értem, hogy a kapcsolatotokra...? - kérdezte fojtottan.

- Elég sok mindenre... a születésnapjára, vagy mikor hazatért Centralba a cicafüleivel. No meg hogy leitattam, és éltem a lehetőséggel... - kúszott fel egy roppant önelégült mosoly is az arcára...

Maes hátba vágta Royt.

- Mondtam, hogy nem lesz itt probléma... De nagyon jó este lehetett, ha több hónap után is ilyen vigyor van az arcodon...

- Sajnos este még csak gyanakodva méregetett és ugyan bekéredzkedett mellém, meg hozzám bújt, de nem történt semmi... - számolt be Roy, majd arról is, hogy reggelre csak hozzábújt és még a fürdőben is meglepte.

Maes végig csak mosolygott és bólogatott.

- Akkor most már nem lehet probléma.. vagyis dehogynem... - pillantott a ház felé, ahol az udvarban Al játszott Elyshiával... - Hogy fog reagálni az öccse?

- Megöl féltékenységében? - nyögött fel Roy és lepörgette maga előtt csekély lehetőségeit- Tudja, hogy megcsaltam... Rákérdezett ő is, de Alt jobban zavarta. Edo már akkor tudta hogy ez lesz, mikor felszállt a vonatra - megállt egy kicsit, Edo úgyis előrerohant testvéréhez és a kislányhoz

– Úgy állt hozzá, hogy legalább nem bánkódtam utána, de mivel nem dobtam és van kihez visszajöjjön, csak annyit kér, engeszteljen ki. Al a helyében már megfojtott volna, nem?

Edo közben megérkezett a kapuhoz és mosolyogva intett a többieknek. Alphonse szintén mosolygott.

- Már azt hittem, elnyelt a föld... arra számítottam, hogy délelőtt jössz...

- Bent voltam az irodában Royjal... Ha tudnád milyen kényelmes ott a kanapé...

- Neki csak Edward van...- nézett Alra majd belépett, hagyva, ők beszélgessenek csak nyugodtan - mindent megtesz, hogy boldognak lássa, és ha ez mellettem valósul meg, próbál beletörődni. Ettől függetlenül megőrül az aggódástól, nehogy összetörjem a szívét.

Winry pont szembe jött velük és vidáman köszönt Roynak majd ment is ki rávetnie magát Edora...

- Te is úgy látod, hogy Al szerelmes belé? - kérdezte vigyorogva amint Winry mögött csukódott az ajtó.

Maes bólintott.

- Az biztos, hogy fontos neki a leányka... Látnád őket Elyshiával játszani...

- Mint egy család... Össze is illenek, mindketten imádják a gyerekeket... Alból jó férj lenne, sokkal megfontoltabb, mint Edo... és rá is férne a boldogság, eddig nem sok jutott neki osztályrészül...

Maes elgondolkozott.

- Nekem boldognak tűnik... nem olyan mint Edward. Elfogadja a saját helyzetét és ott próbál boldog lenni. Biztos megviselte a páncélban leélt pár év, de meg sem látszik rajta...

- Csodálatos testvér... mindig a bátyja mellett van és ott segíti, ahol tudja.. no meg a türelme is végtelen, ahogy elnéztem...

- Edo mellett nem árt, ha türelmes az ember.... ezért vesztek össze állandóan...

- Türelmes vagyok... de most talán kicsit lenyugodott. Visszaszerezte Al testét, kicsit kezdjen el élni is.

* * *

Al döbbenten pislogott.

- Miért? Mit műveltél te a kanapén?

- Hogyhogy mit ? - nézett rá értetlenül, majd elvörösödött. - Semmi olyat! Hova gondolsz? Csak aludtam.

Winry még elcsípte a mondat foszlányt és gonoszan elvigyorodott.

- A Tábornok segített feleveníteni az emlékeid?

Edo most már leplezni sem tudta volna piros arcszínét.

- Te honnan tudsz róla? - bökött Winry felé az ujjával.

Al kuncogott.

- Szóval emlékszel már magatokra...

- Valamicskét... - vakargatta zavartan a tarkóját.

Winry összenézett Allal is kitört belőle a nevetést.

- Ha te nem emlékeznél, majd mi segítünk... egy nap hazajöttél Allal... teljesen fel voltál dobva, álmodoztál... és rohantál vissza Centralba - kezdte Winry - ,majd mikor aggódva utánad nézett Al, te a Tábornokkal laktál, nem volt nehéz utána összerakni... Sőt, egy hosszú hétvégét töltöttünk Roy szülőfalujában...

Edo motyogott, majd sóhajtott.

- Jól van... értem én. De legalább most már nem én vagyok az egyetlen, aki nem tudja... és legalább titkolóznom se kell. - vont vállat.

Al kissé aggódva figyelte testvérét.

- De ha úgy gondolod, nem muszáj vele maradnod... visszaadod az órád és hazamegyünk.

Edward zavartan pillantott Alra.

- Ha nem hallom, hogy te mondod el sem hiszem...

Winry ijedten nézett Alra. Mióta visszajöttek, valamiért elmélyült az ellenszenve Roy iránt, pedig azon a hétvégén már nagyon jól kijöttek.

- Al... - szólította meg szomorkásan de nem tudta folytatni. Már elmesélte a srácnak, Roy milyen állapotba volt az állandó aggódástól és hogy rá se ismertek a kollégái... Maes próbálta néha elrángatni, hogy legalább kimozduljon.

Al megrázta a fejét és ismét elmosolyodott.

- Felejtsd el... nem gondoltam komolyan.

Edward még mindig zavartnak tűnt, majd bólintott és belépett a házba.

* * *

Maes figyelte a belépő Edot.

- Eltűnt a teher a válláról... és talán valamennyit komolyodott is. - indult a konyha felé. - Etettek a menzán?

- Nem, mikor hívtál, akkor végeztem a... munkámmal... - vágta rá gyorsan Roy - Délután megyünk inni valamit.

Winry kint maradt a fiúval, őt már rég nem érdekelte, hogy Edo egy férfival él... Bár, Alphonse ellenszenve lassacskán kezdett átragadni rá is.

- Mond csak Al... miért változott meg így a véleményed róla?

Al komoran nézett maga elé.

Nem változott meg a véleményem a tábornokról... Tudom, hogy egy rendes ember, de nem való a bátyámhoz... - szorult ökölbe a keze. - Szerintem Bátyó csak azért van vele, mert szüksége volt valakire... hiába voltam vele csak egy páncél voltam...Nem vigyázhattam rá, ha esetleg megbetegedett, nem éreztem át a fájdalmát, nem ölelhettem meg, nem vigasztalhattam meg... csak vele voltam, de nem tehettem semmit! Ide volt láncolva, ezért történhetett hogy összejöttek. De ennek már vége. Most már nem kell itt maradnunk. Semmi sem tart itt... hazamehetnénk és kereshetne magának egy rendes lányt,vagy fiút... nem érdekel... de nem élhet egy Tábornok szeretőjeként!

Winry kétségbeesve hallgatta, tudta jól, hogy Al ezt érezte végig... Nem ölelhetett meg senkit, nem érezte azt, amit a testvére. Azt viszont kevésbé hitte, hogy Edo csak azért lenne még vele, mert nem volt más.

- De lehet, hogy Edward szerelmes belé... és nehezen hagyná itt. Maradj mellette és kiderül, mit érez iránta... Ha igazad lesz, együtt hazajöttök.

Maes a konyhába lépett és még kiszólt.

- Akkor mindjárt kész az ebéd...

* * *

Edward Roy mellé lépett és kicsit oldalba bökte.

- Mondhattad volna neki a telefonba, hogy még nem végeztél...

Roy szelíden megcsókolta.

- De bárki ránk nyithat kora délután... azt meg nem akartam.

Edo puhán viszonozta a csókot, majd sóhajtott.

- Tudom.. .de el lehetett volna torlaszolni.

- Estig kibírod... Ha négy hónapot tudtál várni... Illetve... ugye nem volt senkid? - kérdezte kíváncsian, na nem mintha ő szűzi életet élt volna.

* * *

Al hirtelen Winry felé fordult és megfogta a lány kezét. Elszántan nézett a szemébe.

- Segíts kideríteni! Segítened kell! Valahogy ki kell szedni bátyóból...

Winry biztatóan megszorította Al kezét.

- Segítek... én is szeretném, ha boldog lenne... És Maes jó barátja a Tábornoknak, gyakran találkoznak. Majd megfigyeljük, ő is igazán szereti-e...

Alphonse hálától csillogó szemmel nézett rá.

- Köszönöm Winry... igazán nagyon köszönöm!

- Ugyan, semmiség... de csak óvatosan, nehogy Edo ránk sértődjön meg... - nézett a ház felé - Gyere, menjünk be, lassan kész a vacsora... - fogta kézen a kislányt is.

Elyshia elmosolyodott és követte a lányt. Al szintén...

* * *

Edo megrázta a fejét.

- Nem nagyon emlékszem, de kétlem hogy lett volna bárki is. Eléggé el voltam foglalva és eléggé... khm... mindegy. Néha álmodtam veled, de az nem ugyanaz...

- Érdekesen hangzik... - vigyorgott Roy - kíváncsi vagyok, miket álmodtál...- merengett, és elképzelte, hogy az állomáson bizony tényleg megijedhetett... Nem emlékezett rá csak álmokból.

Edo lentebb húzta magához.

- Azért remélem nem csak álom marad... - mondta és egy vágyakozó pillantás kíséretében csókolta meg a férfit.

Roy épp csak visszacsókolt és szomorúan eltolta magától.

- Még Al meglát...- mondta alig hallhatóan és megnyalta a szája szélét - Ha hazaértünk, mesélhetnél... -jegyezte meg.

- Tud rólunk... - kezdte volna a srác, majd eszébe jutott, amit odakint Al mondott és hátrébb lépett. - Igazad van... majd otthon.

Al ekkor lépett be és amint meglátta Edot, odasietett.

- Gyere bátyó... biztos nem ettél ma még sokat. - fogta meg a karját és rángatta el a konyha irányába...

Roy mélyet sóhajtva beletörődött Al továbbra is fennálló ellenszenvébe.

Hagyta a fiúkat és ő inkább Glacier és az anyja mellé ült...

Carla kedvesen mosolygott a fiára.

- Hallottam már emlékszik rád a fiú...

Winry lehajtotta a fejét inkább majd Allal beszélgetett ha kellett... Nem volt mersze Royra pillantani, hisz ő is ellene van.

Edward mosolyogva hallgatta Alt. Végül is örült neki, hogy az öccse végre megint vele van, bár nem sokra emlékezett az egészből.

Evés közben Al lentebb halkította a hangját.

- Bátyó... biztos, hogy nem megyünk haza?

Edo megrázta a fejét.

- Nem.. egyelőre biztosan nem. Szeretek itt lenni és amúgy sincs otthonunk...

- Winryéknél lakhatnánk..

- Nekem jó itt is. - zárta le a vitát, de érezte, hogy Al még fel fogja hozni...

Winry csak bólintott, nála tényleg lakhatnának... Nagyon nagy a házuk, még külön szobájuk is lehetne...

- Így igaz, hozzánk bármikor jöhettek, ezt a nagyi is mondta... - tette hozzá halkan, nehogy szerencsétlen Roy helyzetét még jobban megnehezítsék.

Roy épp az anyjára figyelt.. Boldog mosoly terült szét az arcán, úgy válaszolt.

- Még nem mindenre, de emlékszik, hogy együtt vagyunk... és ez a fontos.

Edonak ez már sok volt és kicsit felemelte a hangját.

- Elég volt! Épphogy csak visszajöttem ide! Nem fogok hazamenni értsétek már meg!! Hozzátok szóba egy fél év múlva, vagy karácsonykor...

Roy és Winry is ijedten kapta fel a fejét, utóbbi el is szégyellte magát, aznap sokadjára. Szerencsétlen srác alig jött vissza és már szekálják.

- De bátyó... - kezdte volna Al, Ed azonban már nem nagyon akarta meghallgatni.

- Hallottad nem? Nem megyek sehova!

Maes hangosabban megköszörülte a torkát.

- Ne vesszetek össze... Tessék enni és másról beszélni...

Roy vetett egy szúrós pillantást Alék felé... Mielőtt Edoval hazamenne, még beszélni fog vele. Kezdte az ő idegeit is kikezdeni a fiatalabbik Elric...

Al inkább fel sem nézett, csak folytatta az evést.

Edwardnak viszont az a kevés étvágya is elment. Nem tudta és nem akarta megérteni Al viselkedését...

Roy hamar végzett, ahogy Winry is... Egyiküknek se volt már olyan hú de nagy étvágya.

- Köszönöm szépen a meghívást... Én még megbeszélem a holnapot Maessel, addig beszélgessetek.. - állt fel és a nappaliban bevárta barátját. Hosszú lesz ez a hét még...

Maes nyomban felkelt és kilépett Roy után.

- Mentek is haza?

- Igen, megígértem neki, hogy elviszem egy cukrászdába és megiszunk valamit még... Hogy lesz a holnap? Nem árt időt szakítani rá, szerintem délelőtt már el kéne indulni...

Nekem jó... a nyomozás miatt elég szabad a munkaidőm.... - mondta. - Szóval jó lesz a délelőtt. Most meg vidítsd fel egy kicsit a cicádat... Elég feszültnek tűnt nekem.

Edward még turkált az ételben, de főképpen elgondolkozott.

* * *

- Nekem is... Al szeretné, ha kilépne a seregből. Szerintem azt hiszi, csak egy szerető nekem és kihasználom. Akkor holnap, Maes. Köszönöm az ebédet- mosolygott barátjára majd egy fokkal komolyabban hozzátette - Allal még beszélek, valamit nem árt, ha tisztázok előtte.

Maes bólintott.

- Rendben van... de csak óvatosan. Al érzékeny, főleg, ha a testvéréről van szó.

Edward ekkor lépett ki a konyhából nyomában az öccsével.

- Hé Roy! Mehetünk végre?

- Tudom... nem is sértegetni akarom. - mondta és pont ekkor hívta Edo - Megyek, menj csak előre... - küldte ki és mielőtt Al eliszkolt volna a közeléből, karon fogta és maga elé húzta.

- Fiatalember, egy percre...

Edo kisétált, Elyshia pedig a srác nyomában. Még szinte ki sem léptek az ajtón már elrángatta a homokozóba, hogy kiskertet csináljanak...

Edward visszapillantott, de mivel Roy még nem jött leállt a kislánnyal játszani...

Al zavartan pislogott a férfire.

- Mit szeretne? - kérdezte ártatlan arccal.

Roy megtámaszkodott mellette a falnál és igencsak mérgesen nézett rá.

- Elárulnád, mi bajod velem? Attól, hogy mögöttem mondod, sajnos még tudomást szerzek arról, hogy próbálod ellenem fordítani... Mit ártottam neked? - kérdezte mérgesen de szomorúság is csendült a hangjában.

Al elfordította az arcát.

- Semmi bajom magával... Csak haza szeretnék utazni a bátyámmal.... mi ebben olyan rossz? - nézett rá kérdőn.

- Nekem nem úgy tűnik... De hagyjuk, úgy se érted ezt... - morogta és csalódottan Edo után ment inkább. Mondott volna még valamit a fiúnak, de inkább lemondott róla...

Al mérgesen nézett utána, majd csalódottság ült az arcára és megkereste Winryt, majd lehuppant mellé.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak kihasználja... hiszen még várni is képtelen volt rá!

Winry beharapta a szája szélét, úgy nézett rá. Elgondolkodott Al szavain majd halkan kérdezni kezdte.

- Mit mondott? És miből gondolod, hogy csak kihasználja?

Al sóhajtott.

- Azt kérdezte, hogy mi bajom van vele... Mondtam , hogy semmi erre meg jött azzal, hogy neki nem úgy tűnik, meg hogy én úgysem érthetem... Nem érthetem, hogy csak kihasználja a bátyámat? Ő meg hagyja magát...

- Még nem tudjuk, hogy tényleg csak azért kell neki, mert fiatal és naiv... de azon meglepődtem, hogy félrelépett... Ed vajon tud róla?- komorodott el Winry és arra gondolt, mikor egy hosszú hétvégét együtt töltöttek. Az egyik legjobb barátja volt a falu Casanovája, és mesélte, mi mindent műveltek... még meg is tréfálták a férfit, hogy van két gyermeke.

- Van pár dolog, amit nem értek... mikor Melissáék megtréfálták, nem sietett a nő segítségére, hogy hogyan tovább.

Al arca elkomorodott.

- Látod, erről van szó! Nem veszi komolyan a kapcsolatait. Bátyó teljesen össze fog törni!

Winry ugyan kedvelte a férfit, ő sem örült, hogy gyerekkori barátját így lefoglalja egy náluk jóval idősebb férfi.

- Egyelőre hagyjuk, míg kicsit kiheveri az emlékezetvesztés okozta sokkot- javasolta a lány- még a végén Edo ellenünk fordul, hogy rosszat akarunk neki.

Al sóhajtott.

- Addig kitalálok valamit! Be kell bizonyítani, hogy nem hűséges hozzá...

- Gondolom az újoncok közül sokan örülnének, ha csak egy éjszakára is, de vele lehetnének...- súgta Wnry majd támadt egy ötlete - Al, többször kéne sétálni a Katonaság körül, nem?

Al bólintott.

- Jó ötlet... és elkérhetjük Hughes gépét.

- Azért ne essünk túlzásokba... elég lenne, ha csak mi meggyőződnénk róla, és elmondanánk neki... - figyelmeztette Alt, Roy mégiscsak Tábornok volt, komoly bajba juthatnak egy durvább húzással.

* * *

Edward megsimogatta Elyshia fejét, amint meglátta Royt.

- Most megyek... Játssz tovább, holnap majd megnézem, hogy haladsz...

A gyerek lelkesen átölelte a fiút, majd odasétált vele Royhoz.

- Roy bácsi! Vigyázz a cicusomra! - mondta, és intőn megrázta a mutatóujját, ahogy a szüleitől látta sokszor...

Roy lehajolt a kislányhoz és egy puszit adott az arcára.

- Vigyázni fogok rá... De te is a papára és a mamára, rendben? - kérte kedvesen és szeretettel gondolt Maesékre. Mikor náluk volt, kicsit olyan érzés fogta el, hogy otthon van...

Elyshia bólintott, majd integetett nekik és beszaladt a házba.

Edward belekarolt Royba és már alig várta, hogy a cukrászdánál legyenek. Nagyon melege volt...

- Néha még meg is értem Maest... Ez a kislány olyan szép lesz, mint az anyja, és olyan okos, mint az apja... - nézett hátra és átkarolta Edo derekát- elviszlek oda, ahová még a télen hívtalak meg, ott kevesen vannak, pedig remek kis kávézó.

A srác elmosolyodott.

- Nem emlékszem arra a helyre, de részemről rendben... lehet, hogy valami jeges üdítőt is kérnék...

- Felevenítjük... talán eszedbe jut a többi emléked is, nem? - kérdezte és gyorsabbra fogta a lépteit- te jó ég, még mindig de meleg van... az a jeges üdítő nekem se ártana...


	12. Pajzs

**12. fejezet**

Edward, amint megérkeztek már rendelte is a két pohár jeges teát, és csak utána nézett szét a sütemények között...

Roy egy jégkrém desszertet rendelt, a srácot párszor az őrületbe kergette eme finomsággal... Leült kint és megvárta, míg Edo is rendel.

Edo követte a férfi példáját, és szintén jégkrémet rendelt, ilyen melegben más nem is esett volna jól neki.

Roy lassan ette az édességet, kiélvezve, hogy már vége a munkaidejének, és itt ülhet Edoval. Néha épp csak nyelve hegyével ette le a kanálról, ahogy szokta...

Al bólintott.

- Jól van... igazad van. De tegyük fel, hogy tényleg szereti a bátyót... de akkor miért csalta meg? Azt mondtad, hogy maga alatt volt... de mégis volt óra, hogy eszébe se jutott.

- Jó kérdés... De ha ránézel, talán választ kapsz. Gyönyörű férfi, magas beosztásban, bőven akadhatott jelentkező... Maessel elég gyakran eljárkáltak, és ők régóta jó barátok... Biztos látták, hogy magányos... - gondolkozott el Winry. Ő sokszor látta, hisz Maesék nagyon kedvelik.

Al sóhajtott.

- Nem akarok most belemenni. Majd lesz valahogy. Remélem bátyó rájön, hogy milyen alakkal jár...

- Gondolod, hogy utána hazajönne? Nagyon ragaszkodik hozzá... - nézett rá Alra, hiszen ez minden vágyuk. Amióta Ed a városba jött, mindig fut valami után... Megtalálta, amit keresett, és most egy férfit boldogít...

Al bólintott.

- Biztos vagyok benne. Szerintem már csak a tábornok tartja itt.

Winry elnézte Alt, milyen elkeseredett, hogy a bátyja már nincs mellette. Meg tudta érteni, ő már évek óta várta haza a fiúkat, de a mostani helyzet miatt úgy tűnt, Edo nem kíván hazatérni...

Edo egy ideig el volt foglalva a saját adagjával, majd felpillantott Royra, és kis híja volt, hogy ne essen ki a kanál a kezéből. Félig tátott szájjal bámulta a férfit, ahogy a kanálról leeszi a fagylaltot... Nyelt egyet, majd gyorsan lesütötte a szemét és eszegette tovább a sajátját, de már nem bírta megállni, hogy néha fel ne pillantson...

Roy elbambult, miközben tovább kínozta Edot az evési stílusával. Legutóbb mikor itt jártak, a srác bizony sokszor fázott, és együtt melegedtek este.

Edo villámgyorsan megette a fagyiját, még prüsszögött is mellé.

- Khaaa.... - fújta ki a levegőt. - Ez hideg... Roy! - figyelte ismét a férfit, ahogy a kanál kissé a szájában volt... - mi lenne, ha hazamennénk? - pislogott vágyakozva.

Roy megrezzent ahogy visszatért a jelenbe, és Edora pislogott.

- Nem azt mondtad, igyunk meg valamit? - kérdezte, és meglepődött a fiú szemeitől... Ugyanolyan vágyakozva nézett rá, mint ő mikor Maesnek nem bírt már ellenállni.

Edward sóhajtott.

- Tudom, hogy azt mondtam... - motyogta, és igyekezett megnyugodni. - Jól van... Akkor először menjünk inni...

Roy felállt és fizetett, közben az orra alatt jót mosolygott Edon. Úgy látszik, Al egyenlőre nem tudott bogarat ültetni a fejébe... Lehet, hogy megcsalta, de attól még nagyon szereti. Visszacsinálni már nem lehet...

Edward felpillantott az égre, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a nap még mindig melegen süt.

Ahogy visszagondolt Roy fagylaltevésére eszébe jutott egy másik emlék is... Egy számára addig ismeretlen házban voltak... talán Royéknál, hiszen Winry említette, hogy töltöttek ott egy kis időt. A férfi ugyanígy ette a hideg finomságot, mint most az előbb. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy szándékosan csinálja, vagy spontán jön neki, mindenesetre akkor ugyanúgy kihozta a sodrából, mint most...

Roy karon fogta és a külvárosi rész felé vitte. Most kerülte inkább a feltűnést, de nem volt szerencséje...

Mielőtt elérhette volna a kocsmát, egy magas alak lépett eléjük.

- Nahát Tábornok úr, micsoda meglepetés. Rég láttam... - köszöntötte a fekete mellényes, szőrmeszegélyes férfi.

Edward zavartan pislogott a férfire. Nem tudta, hogy ismeri e valahonnan, de semmiképp sem bízott benne, ezért inkább közelebb állt Royhoz, de nem szólalt meg...

- Greed... - hökkent meg a szólított, és reflexszerűen hátrébb állt volna. A férfi sokat segített nekik, nélküle talán nem is élnének. Elengedte magát, és kicsit barátságosabban nézett fel

- Kitalálom, kerestél...

Greed elvigyorodott.

- Valóban, csak sosem találtam otthon... - mondta majd szeme megakadt Edwardon - Egy ital mellett megbeszélhetnénk, még nem végeztünk egymással...

Roy pont erre számított. A férfi segített nekik, de akkor nem kért semmit.

- Hát legyen... - egyezett bele sóhajtva.

Edwardnak nagyon nem tetszett, hogy Roy rábólintott, de ha így van bizonyára sürgős az eset... Szinte észrevétlenül sóhajtott, majd felnézett.

- Nem baj, ha én is ott vagyok... ugye?

Greed hátranézett és cápafogait rávillantotta.

- Rád emlékszem... Te akaszkodtál össze a Pálmafával. Gondolom a Tábornok felelősséget vállal a diszkréciódért...

Roy aprót biccentett, nem küldte volna haza már a fiút, bár a felét se fogja érteni.

A homunculus most is egy erősen lepukkant külvárosi részhez vezette őket, és hátra se nézve, hogy követik-e Mustangék, becsörtetett, és a kocsmán határozottan átvágva a szokásos helyhez ült le. Most se volt egyedül...

Edward alapból nem szemlélte valami nagy bizalommal az alakot a hely után pedig főleg nem... Nem értette Royt, hogy egyáltalán miért követte...

- Ki az a pálmafa? - fordult csendben a férfihez. - Gondolom, ha ő ismer engem, akkor én is ismerem őt... - intett az előttük haladó Greed felé, és bizonytalanul nézett az asztalra, ahova leült.

- Egy homunculus, akinek kell a kő, és nem válogat az eszközökben... - válaszolt csendesen Roy, és leült. A férfi szembe ült velük, köztük pedig néhány igencsak furcsa kinézetű emberek üldögéltek.

- Ha már ilyen szépen összejöttünk, hadd mutassam be a bandámat...

Sorra végigvette őket, akikről kiderült, mind a laborból szöktek meg, és hozzá csatlakoztak.

- Ugye tudod, hogy a hadsereg falkája pont az olyanokra is kierjedt vadászatot folytatnak, mint ti? - kérdezte végül Mustang, mire a Martha nevű nő az övéhez vonta a kezét. Greed intett neki.

- Nyugi... nem kerestem volna fel, ha nem bíznék benne. Gondolom van egy sejtése, mit akarok... - nézett sóvárogva Royra.

Edward végigmérte a társaságot különösen idegesen figyelve az egyik férfit, aki érdeklődve figyelte a cicafüleket... Mintha csak egy kutya lenne.

A férfi oldalba bökte a mellett ülő nőt és a szöszi felé bökött.

- Nézd csak Martha... nem ismered? Olyan mint mi...

Roy vette a lapot, szinte már várta, hogy ez is szóba kerüljön.

- Hatalmat, igaz? - kérdezett rá minden kertelés nélkül.

Greed vigyora tovább szélesedett.

- Tudtam én, hogy meg fogjuk érteni egymást...

- Majdhogynem lehetetlen... - sóhajtott Roy - a hadsereg alkimistáit gyilkolják, a Führer pedig szemmel tart... - kezdte volna, de Greed itt közbeszólt.

- Ezért is van szükségünk egymásra... Én sokáig elzárva voltam, de attól még tudok egyet-s mást... Bizonyára van egy olyan besúgója, aki nem egy súlycsoportú egy katonával...- hagyta nyitva a mondatot, essen csak le Mustangnak...

Edward továbbra is bizalmatlanul figyelte a csapatot és igyekezett inkább Royra és a férfire koncentrálni.

Egy besúgó, aki nem egy súlycsoport egy katonával? Ki a fene lehet az?? Megint kezdett rossz érzése lenni.

Roy félrefordított fejjel nézett a lila szempárba majd vonása megkeményedtek és döbbenten kapta fel a fejét.

- Csak nem arra célzol, hogy egy homunculus segíti? - hitetlenkedve meredt rá.

Martha elmosolyodott, és Edot vette célba.

- Cicám, te hol voltál? Rád nem emlékszünk...

Edo kissé zavarba jött a nő kérdésétől, így nem tudott figyelni Royra, és az ismeretlen férfire.

- Hogy hogy hol? Én nem... nem hiszem, hogy találkoztunk...

- De hiszen te is félig ember, félig kiméra vagy... Macskával ötvöztek... - mutatott lazán a fülecskékre - és a termetedre is magyarázatot adna...

Roy se nagyon figyelt most Edwardra. Greed tippje válasz lenne azokra a kérdésekre, amik annyit gyötörték álmatlan éjszakáin, főleg az előző napi után.

- Ez magyarázat lenne arra, honnan tud olyanokról is a Führer, amik máshonnan biztosan nem szivárognának ki... - sápadt el, és egyre több minden ugrott be neki.

- Megátkozott egy vén banya... - lapultak le a fülei és kissé idegesnek tűnt a különös férfi jelenléte miatt... - Ti kimérák vagytok? - döbbent meg. - Mit csináltok itt?

- Átok? Azt hittem, kimérát csak emberrel keresztezve lehet létrehozni... - nézett rajta végig ismét a nő - Mi az 5-ös laborban voltunk kísérleti alanyok, mígnem Greed segített megpattanni, hogy szabadok legyünk. Vele tartunk, hisz nincs hová mennünk... - magyarázta, a többiek lelkesen bólogattak.

- Gondolom, továbbra is szövetségben maradunk, ha segítenék... - gondolkozott el Roy, és érezte, ez veszélyesebb, mint eddig bármi.

- Mielőtt félreértenénk egymást, azt azért leszögezném, hogy nincs sok választása... Én mindent megtettem a laborral kapcsolatban, most maga jön. Mi nem tudunk csak úgy bemasírozni a Főépületbe.

Edward zavartan mosolygott.

- Értem... de most mi a célotok? - kérdezte komolyan. Közben fél füllel már Royra koncentrált. Érezte, hogy ez most elég komoly, és aggódott is, hogy mibe keverednek már megint...

- Hát nem egyértelmű? Bosszút állunk, amiért ezt tették velünk... minket már nem vesz be a társadalom, de sose felejtjük el, mit tettek velünk...

Roy farkasszemet nézett Greeddel.

- Akár felségárulással is vádolhatnak... - mondta végül komolyan.

- Az 5-ös labor felrobbantásával már megtette az első lépést...

Edo végignézett a csapaton, és valóban megértette őket. Felpillantott Royra és Greedre.

Ennek komoly tétje van... Ha lebuktatnak megfoszthatnak a posztodtól, és el is ítélhetnek... Ezt nem szabad megkockáztatni!

- Hé kölyök, nem figyeltél... nincs más választása. Ölik a társait, és tartozik ennyivel...

Roy homlok ráncolva meredt maga elé.

- A hadseregben régóta van valaki közülünk... - mondta még Greed figyelmeztetésül.

- Ha van választása, ha nincs... nem kockáztathatja az állását, és az évek alatt megszerzett hírnevét - pattant fel Edo. - Ha meg ekkora szája van, akkor azt mondja meg, hogy ki öli az államiakat!

Greed higgadtan nézett vissza.

- Honnan tudjam? Sejtésem van csak, mi bosszút állunk azokon, akik megérdemlik.

- Tehát nincs más választásom, a múltkoriért cserébe együtt kell működnöm veletek?

Edward most Royra nézett.

- Ez hülyeség Roy... Nem kockáztathatsz mindent!

- Mi mást tehetnék...? - kérdezte csendesen, és belekortyolt az italába. Greed egy újabb cápafogas vigyort küldött felé, ők már egész jól kijöttek...

Edward mérgesen nézett Greedre, majd vissza Royra.

- Majd ami veszélyes a karrieredre csinálom én... Ha megbukok csak sajnálattal közlöd, hogy fogalmad sem volt az egészről... A háttérben ugyanúgy működhetsz, én meg elviszem a balhét.

- Ezt nem engedem... Én kezdtem el, be is kell fejezzem... - rázta meg a fejét határozottan, hogy esetleg bárki más csinálná meg helyette - Majd meglátom, mit tehetek.

- Én is nyitva tartom a szemem. Rám vadásznak, főleg, hogy Államiaknak segítettem. Benne vagyunk nyakig az ügyben, innen már nem szabad visszatáncolni...

Edward dacosan nézett Royra és kicsit megborzongott magán érezve a különös férfi tekintetét. Mivel kiméra szinte biztos volt benne, hogy kutyával kombinálták...

Haza akart menni, de sürgősen.

- Valahogy úgyis segítek... de most majd megbeszéljük. Gyerünk végre innen...

- Dorchette, ne fald fel a szemeddel! - szólt rá Martha a férfira, aki egész végig Edon legeltette a szemét.

- Ennyi lenne... - bólintott Greed, hogy ezt meg is beszélték - Majd még jelentkezem, de itt is sokat szoktunk tartózkodni. Senki se fog itt magának ártani, bár az egyenruhája kicsit feltűnő.

- Holnap dolgom lesz, és még utána kellene járnom magam is, amit mondtál... - hajtotta fel az italát - Mi megyünk, Edward hosszú utazásból tért vissza...

Dorchette Marthara pillantott.

- De ő egy macska... Egyszerűen figyelnem kell rá. Nem tehetek róla... Ez is olyan ösztönös.

Edo pánikszerűen fogta meg Roy csuklóját, és szorította meg. Nem akart jelenetet rendezni, de ez még annál is rosszabb érzés volt, ha Phantom megharapja a farkát.

- Jajj bocs fiú... Elfelejtettem, hogy Dorchette ösztönösen rámozdul a kiscicákra... - villant a jól ismer vigyor Edora, majd Royra nézett - Jó utat, Tábornok úr, és csak semmi pánik...

- Továbbra se mutatkozzatok, felesleges feltűnést kelteni. A Führer így is gyanút fogott. További jó mulatást. - biccentett a díszes társaság felé, Greed épp felé emelte a poharát búcsúzóul.

Edo elmorgott egy viszlátot, majd szorosan Roy mellett haladt.

- Kik voltak ezek? - kérdezte enyhe remegéssel, amikor távolabb értek.

Roy hátrapillantott, de senki se volt rajtuk kívül az utcában.

- A szőrmegalléros a Biztos Védelem... Te is találkoztál vele, bár lehet akkor már ájult voltál. A társai egy labor kísérleti alanyai voltak. Míg távol voltál, szövetkezett velünk, államiakkal, segítve pontot tenni egy ügy végére. Tartozom neki, főleg, hogy nála jobban senki se ismeri az ellenséget... - magyarázta halkan, néha körbenézve, hallják-e őket.


	13. Új emlékeket akarok, nem nosztalgiázni

**13. fejezet**

Blogot indítottunk, akik szereti az írásainkat, nézzenek be ^^

.com/

* * *

**

* * *

**

Edward figyelmesen hallgatta és hazáig elmerengett.

- Mit szólnál, ha holnap reggelig hagynánk a problémát?

- Nincs ellenvetésem. - mosolygott, és jobban belegondolva, van otthon egy üveg whisky... Kettesben is jó italozni, nem szükséges hozzá kocsma.

Edward elégedetten nyújtózkodott, és szívott a friss levegőből.

- Félelmetes volt az a férfi... az a kutya... a hideg rázott tőle...

Az bizony... - vette le a cipőjét, és ment a konyhába. Elővette az italt és két poharat, majd töltött. Edo felé nyújtotta az egyik poharat, majd lezuttyant egy székre és kigombolta előbb a kabátot, majd az ingen is lazított. Kint már kezdett enyhülni a kánikula

Nem kell félni tőlük, nem rossz emberek.

Edward átvette a poharat, majd belekortyolt. Enyhén megrázkódott az alkoholtól, majd ledobta a köpenyt és a felsőt, így csak a fekete ujjatlan maradt rajta. Elégedetten sóhajtott.

- Így sokkal jobb...

Roy a szájához emelte a poharat, és épp csak szopogatta az italt. Edot nézte, elmosolyodott, hogy végre mellette van, és még emlékszik is rá.

- Lezuhanyozok, addig maradj józan... - vigyorgott rá. Még útközbe nekiállt kigombolni az ingét, hogy minél hamarabb érezhesse ahogy a kellemesen langyos víz lehűti egy kicsit.

Tíz perc múlva ki is libbent felfrissülve, és lemosva szinte az aznapi gondokat is...

Edward a poharát figyelgette. Azóta már töltött magának még egyet.

- Egész jó ez az ital... - mosolygott a férfire, majd felkelt. - Zuhanyozom én is. Hagyj még nekem is... - intett az üveg felé, majd ahogy elhaladt Roy mellett végigsimított a karján.

Roy megborzongott Edo érintésétől, és vágyódva nézett utána. Töltött még egyet, és lassan kortyolta, gondolataiból kizárta a gondokat. Csak a fiú járt az eszében. Mikor közölte vele Al, hogy nem emlékszik rá, egy világ dőlt össze benne... de most már nincs semmi baj...

* * *

Edward gyorsan lezuhanyozott, majd magára kapott egy otthoni kényelmesebb ruhát. Rövidnadrágot, és egy rövid ujjú világos pólót.

A haját befonta és összekötötte, bár az is eszébe jutott, hogy talán nemsokára úgyis szétbontja vagy ő vagy Roy... Elvigyorodott, majd kilépett a fürdőből és visszaült a helyére.

- Az egész üveggel nem akarjuk meginni... ugye?

- Az kicsit sok lenne... berúgnál tőle. - tette hozzá gonoszan, és csodálta, hogy a két pohár után még milyen tiszta a tekintete. A zuhany is csak jót tehetett, kifejezetten élénk lett a srác, - nem mintha addig nem lett volna.

- Ne becsülj le! Te hamarabb berúgnál... - mosolygott, majd zavartan pislogott egy sort. - Ezt már mondtam neked, nem igaz...?

- Párszor próbáltad bizonygatni... és mindannyiszor berúgtál... - álmodozott el a régi szép időkön és a fiúra mosolygott - Az elmúlt négy hónapról van valami emléked..?

Edo bólintott.

- Egy kevés... Az, hogy hiányoztál, meg néhány telefonhívásra emlékszem. - mosolyodott el. - Meg ugye, amikor magamhoz tértem. Allal még jó ideig voltunk otthon. Arra már emlékszem... Akkor álmodtam egész sokat veled... - nézett rá és szemében ismét vágy csillant.

Roy figyelmesen hallgatta, a telefonhívásokra ő is élénken emlékezett. Soha semmi konkrétat nem mondott neki a srác...

- Kíváncsi lennék azokra az álmokra... Az állomáson finoman szólva rémült arcot vágtál, mikor megcsókoltalak...- nyalta meg a pohár szélét, és vágyakozó tekintettel mérte végig kedvesét.

- Mert finoman szólva is frászt kaptam. Tudtam, hogy nincsenek emlékeim, de hogy álmodok valakivel, és egyszer csak szembejön és lekap... ez kicsit sok volt elsőre. Főleg miután Al közölte, hogy a főnököm vagy. Arra is gondoltam, hogy talán csak én néztelek ki magamnak... de semmi sincs köztünk... a csókra meg azt mondtad, hogy csak azért volt mert jól esett... nem tudtalak hova tenni... az álmok pedig magánügyek... - nyújtotta rá a nyelvét, és a negyedik pohárral is kitöltött magának.

Roy először csak kuncogott majd elnevette magát.

- Jobban belegondolva igazad van... de nekem nem mondták el, mi a helyzet, és féltem, azért voltál annyira elutasító mert már van más helyettem... - sóhajtott és elkapta Edo csuklóját - Óvatosan az itallal, még a végén megárt... - szemezett vele,, és már komolyan fel volt csigázva - Magánügy? Ha Al ott volt közbe melletted, kellemetlen lehetett... - gonoszkodott egy kicsit, és néha meg sem lepődött Al ellenszenvén...

Edo arcán zavart pír jelent meg.

- Egyszer megkérdezte, hogy mit álmodtam... azt állította, hogy furcsán nyögtem. Azt mondtam neki, hogy rémálmom volt... - simított végig Roy arcán.

Roy felsóhajtott és megpuszilta Edo tenyerét majd letette a poharát. Tudta, milyen ha vár valakire. Alt naiv srácok gondolta, és nem is mert belegondolni, milyen elképzelései vannak a kapcsolatukról. Arra tippelt, Al szinte örült is, hogy nem emlékezett rá, de az álmok elárulták Edo érzelmeit, és muszáj volt visszajönniük...

Edward arca kipirult többek között az alkoholtól is.

- Te egész szívesen leitatsz engem - mondta vigyorogva. Kicsit szédelgett, de ez marhára nem érdekelte. Átkarolta a férfi vállát és nagy hévvel csókolta meg.

Roy örült, hogy időben letette a poharát... átkarolta a fiút, és alig tudott érvényesülni, a srác annyira letámadta... de élvezte, nagyon is!

Edo egész testével hozzásimult szerelméhez. Érezte a whisky ízét Roy szájában, de ez csak még szédítőbbé tette az érzést... Beletúrt a férfi hajába és szinte levegőt venni is elfelejtett a csók közben.

- Ennyire ki vagy éhezve? - kérdezte egy lélegzetvételnyi szünet közt, és hogy fokozza a helyzetet, még bele is markolt a fenekébe...

Edo kissé zavarba jött, hogy ennyire szabadon engedte az érzéseit. Roy arcát figyelte, majd elfordította a fejét.

- Hiányoztál ilyen szempontból is... talán baj? - durcizott.

- Nem... - súgta a fülébe és megharapta a fülcimpáját - Legalább tudom, hogy jó pasi vagyok... - szívta meg a nyakát, és benyúlt Edo combjai közé egy időben...

Edward halkan sóhajtott az élvezettől, és más miatt is.

- Fene a nagy egódat... - nyöszörögte. - mintha eddig nem tudtad volna magadról...

- Igaz... - folytatta tovább amit elkezdett, és fájdalmasan felnyögött mikor a nappaliban megcsörrent a telefon... - Ki a jó ég tud ilyenkor hívni?! - morgott és gondolatban már fel is gyújtotta az illetőt.

Edo keze megremegett, és szorosabban karolta át Roy vállát.

- Egyszerűen ne vedd fel... ha fontos majd visszahív...

- Én is így gondoltam... - helyeselt kezét visszatéve előbbi helyére, és ruhán keresztül végigsimított Edo ágyékán... a telefon pedig csak nem akart megszűnni csörögni.

Edward megremegett először a forró érzéstől, majd a közelgő idegbajtól.

Kipattant Roy öléből, majd felkapta a telefont.

- Tessék? - kérdezte nem valami kedves hangon.

Roy már nem tudta elkapni a nála fürgébb alkimistát, így beletörődve lépett utána, és állt meg nem messze, hátha sürgős...

- Halló! Nataliet keresném, otthon van? - kérdezte egy férfi hang.

- Hogy a...? Mi van? - ordított a telefonba. - Nézze meg a számot amit tárcsázott jó ember! Itt nem lakik Nataliet, sem Nata, de még csak N betű sem! Tegye le és tárcsázzon újra.. fene az ilyen barmokat... még a számokat sem ismeri a pokolba is! - kelt ki magából.

Roy széles vigyorral figyelte a műsort, és mögé lépett, átkarolva Edo derekát, és belesóhajtott a fülébe.

- Tartogasd inkább az energiádat... Téves lehetett, Natalie nevű barátnőm nem volt...- alighogy kimondta, a készülék újra megszólalt, de most Roy volt a gyorsabb, és felvette, de senki se szólt bele...

- Minden marha engem talál meg...? - motyogta letörten...

Edward cicafarkával átkarolta Roy derekát, majd fogta a telefonkagylót, és letette a készülék mellé.

- Így nem fog csörögni... - mondta, és egész büszke volt magára. - Kulcsold be az ajtót kérlek... ha még egyszer valaki zavar felrobbanok...

Roy teljesen elveszett Edo tekintetében... ahogy hízelgett és simult hozzá... Tényleg mint egy kiscica...

Megbabonázva bólintott, és kilépett az ölelésből, hogy kulcsra zárja az ajtót... na nem mintha bárki is zavarni akarta volna.

- Így jó?

- Így teljesen jó. - lépett mellé és bújt szorosan hozzá.

Roy az álla alá nyúlt és megemelte, hogy egy szelíd csókot adjon az ajkaira.

Edo lágyan viszonozta, közben átkarolta a férfi nyakát.

- Vegyél fel... mint amikor megijedtem Phantomtól... - nézett rá kérlelőn. Bár akkor ő ugrott a férfire, most nem kockáztatta meg, hogy felessenek...

Roy örömmel nyúlt a feneke alá, és felemelte, így arcuk is egy vonalba ért... a háló elé ment és megállt...

- Itt vetettem le veled a cipőd... akkor nagyon be voltál csípve... - idézte fel, amit reggel is mondott neki a fiú - Nem akartam, hogy összesározd az ágyat... és szépen levettél minden ruhát, alig kellett kérjem... előtte volt egy találkozásod a korláttal, és a dohányzóasztallal...- húzta egy kicsit az idegeit, ő ugyanis mindenre tisztán emlékezett.

- És mindez azért, mert a kocsmában az asztal alatt letapiztalak... halványan emlékszem, de most új emlékeket akarok, nem nosztalgiázni! - háborgott türelmetlenül.

Roy válasz helyett hirtelen az ajtó mellé a falhoz nyomta a csípőjével, és vadul a vállának esett, majd haladt beljebb a nyakához, hogy megőrjítse....

Edward elégedetten felnyögött. A szíve egyre erősebben vert. Roy hajába túrt és szorosabban vonta magához.

A férfi is hasonlóan érzett... Olyan régóta várta vissza, hogy ismét ölelhesse, csókolhassa... Vadabbul simult hozzá, felnyögve, ahogy felizzott benne a vágy...

A srác most már kifejezettebben örült, hogy lazább ruhát vett fel, de már ez is felettébb idegesíteni kezdte. A pólója csak zavarta, ahogy a nadrág is, ráadásul utóbbi kissé szorítani kezdte ágyéktájon.

- Meleg van... - nyögte, és igyekezett kigombolni a férfi ingét, ami a nagy kapkodásban nem akaródzott sikerülni...

- Lesz még ennél melegebb is... - ígérte, és a háló felé lépegetett ölében a fiúval.

Edo menet közben inkább kapaszkodott Roy nyakába, minthogy a gombokkal legyen elfoglalva... érdekes lett volna, ha felesnek...

* * *

Roy a szoba közepén letette, és sztriptízbe illően nekiállt megválni az ingétől...

Edo először türelmetlenül felnyüszített, majd annyira elbambult a figyelés közben, hogy kb. azt is elfelejtette, hogy mit csinált néhány perce...

Roy elégedetten sóhajtott és simította végig a mellkasát a kissé szétnyílt ing alatt. Ezzel mindig felhergelte a fiú fantáziáját. Ahogy elnézte izgatott társát, most nem is volt ilyenre szüksége, de élvezte...

Edward megvárta, amíg Roy megszabadul a felsőjétől, és látszólag türelmesen ücsörgött az ágyon.

A férfi nyugodtan állt a fiútól szinte karnyújtásnyira. Csak a szemében égett a vágy a tüze, mozdulatai higgadtak és elegánsak voltak. Az inget félig levetette majd az otthoni, csinos farmer derekához csúsztatta a kezét.

Edonak ehhez már nem volt lelki ereje. Elkapta a férfi csuklóját, majd rákulcsolta az ujjait a kezére. Felállt az ágyról, szorosan hozzásimult és egy csókot adott az ajkaira, közben autó-mail kezét csúsztatta a farmer felé.

Roy gyengéden visszatessékelte az ágyra de ha Edo már ilyen türelmetlen...

- Akár te is levehetnéd... - állt elé egy vágyakozó sóhaj kíséretében.

Edo felvont szemöldökkel sandított rá.

- A tiédet, vagy a sajátomat? - kérdezte, közben végigsimított Roy hasán egyenes úton a nadrág felé.

- Akár mindkettőt... - susogta kéjesen és megfeszítette magát. A négy hónap alatt sokat fogyott, Edo úgyis mindig beszólt neki...

Edo végigsimított Roy oldalán és pontról pontra megfigyelte a férfit. Nadrágon keresztül végigsimított a kis dudoron, majd kioldotta a farmer gombját.

- Le is vághatnám rólad, de azt egyszer már elutasítottad...

- A kedvenc farmerom, nem örülnék, ha cafatokba lenne... - simogatta Edo arcát, és visszafogta feltörő sóhaját. A szőke kis alkimistát talán nem is látta még ilyen türelmetlennek...

Edo pillanatok alatt lehúzta a férfiről a nadrágot. Így ugyan nem volt olyan izgató, mintha vetkőzni hagyta volna, de ez most a legkevésbé sem zavarta...

- Az alsódat vedd le magadnak... - nyújtotta rá a nyelvét.

- Te mondtad...- nyalta meg Roy a szája szélét, és Edot látva átgondolta, vajon meddig húzhatja az idegeit. Az arany szempárból csak azt olvasta ki, már órák óta lejárt a türelme, de azért tovább kínozta. A szöveten keresztül végigsimított férfiasságán és csak annyira hajtotta hátra a fejét hogy félig lehunyt szempilláin keresztül lássa a fiú reakcióit... ujjaival feljebb kúszott, és mutatóujját az alsó szegélyébe akasztotta.

Edo torkán akadt a hang és piros arccal figyelte Roy mozdulatait. Ökölbe szorult a keze és villogó tekintettel figyelte a férfit.

- Talán mégse kellene megbocsájtanom, hogy megcsaltál... ha nem tetted volna legalább egy lépéssel előrébb járnánk... szóval igyekezz!

- Az nem olyan biztos... - sóhajtott a férfi - ha azt tenném, amit az ösztöneim súgnak, letámadtalak volna az irodában. Nekem nem arra kellesz, hogy kiéljem rajtad a vágyaimat... de ha sietsz, te is elkezdhetnél vetkőzni... - tűnt el a keze a ruha alatt...

Edo elmerengett a férfi szavain és sóhajtott. Hajtotta a vágy, nagyon is... de Roy fontosabb volt. Lehúzta a pólóját, majd átkarolta a férfit és hozzábújt.

- Szeretlek... - motyogta halkan.

Roy szorosan ölelte át és a haját simogatta.

- Hiányoztál, Acélkám... - fogta két tenyere közé Edo arcát és megpuszilta a homlokát, arcát majd forrón megcsókolta.

Edo elmosolyodott, majd viszonozta a forró csókot. Közben Roy derekát simogatta, hogy benyúlhasson az alsónadrágba.

- Négy hónap kicsit hosszú idő... - sóhajtott a csókba a matató kezektől.

Edo egy pillanatra megállt és rápillantott. A szemében enyhe aggodalom csillant.

- Úgy érted... hogy már nem is akarsz velem lenni? Hosszú idő, de részemről semmi nem változott...!

- Ne butáskodj... - döntötte a homlokát Edoénak - legszívesebben egésznap veled lennék. Még mos is hihetetlen, hogy itt vagy, és nincs semmi bajod...- cirógatta hüvelykujjával az ajkait, és szeretően nézett rá.

Edward megkönnyebbülten mosolyodott el. Hirtelen tényleg megijedt, de feleslegesen.

Apró csókot adott Roy ujjbegyére, majd leügyeskedte a férfiről a maradék ruhadarabot is. Közben nem felejtett el végigsimítani a combján...

Roy kicsit hátrébb tolta Edot a csípőjével és lassan felkúszott egy kéjes vigyor az arcára... Szinte észrevétlenül letolta a fiú alsóját, és az a földre esett.

- Ügyes... - mosolyodott el a srác. - Ezt megtanítod nekem is... - karolta át a vállát és csókolt a nyakába.

- Kezdheted a gyakorlást... - vonta tenyerét a fenekéhez és belemarkolt. Kicsit hátrébb tolta Edet míg az ágy széléhez nem ütköztek.

- Csak ezért ne húzd vissza az alsód... - susogta néhány centire az ajkaitól. Leült az ágyra, és maga után húzta a férfit.

- Akkor majd holnap...- egyezett bele gyorsan, ő is rendesen fel lett már húzva... Edo után kúszott és fölé hajolt.

A fiú halványan elmosolyodott és fentebb ült. Roy nyakához hajolt és leheletnyi csókokkal húzta tovább...

Roy felmordult és hátrébb tolta a fiút az ágy közepe felé. Hanyatt fektette és a combjára ült, kezével simogatni kezdte Edo mellkasát, hasát majd az ágyékát...

Edo lehunyta a szemét, és egész testében átadta magát a testét felpörgető érzésnek. Élvezte a helyzetet, és nem is titkolta. Hangosabban nyögdécselt és mámoros pillantással nézett fel Royra.

Roy nehezen fogta vissza magát, és nem is nagyon próbálta már... Ráhajolt a fiúra, és a nyakát szívogatta míg kezét a combja közé csúsztatta.

Edo teste megrándult egy picit, erősebben rászorított Roy vállára, másik kezének ujjával végigsimított a férfi ajkain és vágyakozva sóhajtott.

Roy még pár pillanatig simogatta, élvezettel nézve Edo arcát ahogy kiült rá minden érzelme. Egy huncut pillantással bekapta Edo ujját közben megemelte Edo csípőjét. A srác 4 hónapja senkivel sem volt, lassan és nagyon óvatosan hatolt be, fél kézzel támaszkodva a válla mellett, másikkal tartva Edot...

A fiú arca először fájdalmasan megrándult. Igyekezett elengedni magát, ami a feltüzelt állapotának hála nem ment nehezen.

Roy vállára tette a kezét, majd csípőjét sürgetően közelebb nyomta a férfihez.

Roy felnyögött és lenyomta Edo vállát, hogy ne izgassa még jobban. Így se volt könnyű dolga, minden mozdulatánál figyelmeztetnie kellett magát, csak óvatosan... Lassan mozdult, karját Edo feje alá téve és minden lökésnél hozzásimult az arcához egy csók erejéig.

Edo hangosan és szaggatottan vette a levegőt. Ujjaival beletúrt Roy hajába és szórakozottan simogatta a tincseket.

A férfi még mindig lassan mozdult, közelebb bújt Edohoz, és a férfiasságához nyúlt. Erősen rámarkolt, figyelve közben, mit szól ehhez Ed...

Edo sokadszorra is felnyögött. Szemeit lecsukta ajkai résnyire nyíltak. Légzése pillanatok alatt felgyorsult és csípőjét közelebb nyomta Royhoz, hátha legalább egy kicsit enyhül a lüktető érzés.

Ehelyett azonban csak azt érte el,hogy még forróbban égette a vágy és Roy közelsége.

Roy hangosan nyögött fel és gyönyörködve nézett végig kedvesén...

- Szeretlek, ugye tudod... - mormogta a fülébe és belenyalintott, kezét lökései ütemére mozgatta Edo férfiasságán.

Edward beszélni már nem nagyon tudott. Bólintott - tudta és érezte... - átfonta karjait Roy vállán, és magához húzta a férfit.

A következő mozdulatnál hangosabban felnyögött a teste megfeszült. A gyönyörtől izmai megrándultak...

Roy egészen hozzásimult, és várt egy percet míg Edo kicsit megnyugszik és magához tér. Apró csókokkal borította arcát és újra megmozdult, erősebb lökésekkel küzdve fel magát a csúcsra.

Erőtlenül a fiúra dőlt, pihegve hallgatva a másik szuszogását. Hirtelen nagyon fáradt lett...

Edo kevés erőt érzett magában, de semmi pénzért nem gyengített volna a szorításán. Erősen magához húzta Royt, közben várta, hogy a szíve megnyugodjon. A férfi arcához hajolt, majd finoman ráharapott az alsó ajkára, majd nyelvével is bekéredzkedett puha ajkak mögé.

Boldogan engedett utat a szöszi nyelvének és hívta lassú de érzéki táncra. Erőtlenül megtámaszkodott a könyökén, mellkasában még hevesen vert a szíve az átélt gyönyörtől. Örömöt és kellemes bágyadtságot érzett, mindezt szeretett alkimistája váltotta ki belőle.

Edo boldogságtól sugárzó arccal figyelte Royt. Fáradt volt, de nem merült le teljesen. Az oldalára fordult, hogy Roynak ne kelljen támaszkodnia és el tudjon helyezkedni mellette, majd hozzábújt a férfihez szerető mosollyal az arcán.


	14. Szerelmesek és szenvedélyesek

14. fejezet

Észrevettétek, hogy az Egyenruhások I-hez képest az Egyen II fejezetei hosszabbak...? Én javítás közben észrevettem. Ez pedig egy nagyon-nagy hosszú és tartalmas fejezet.

Mit mondhatnék még? :) A vágány mellett kérem vigyázzanak, a fejezettel yaoi érkezik...

Jó olvasást!

* * *

Ujjait végighúzta a fonaton majd finom cirógatásokkal a tarkóját célozta meg. Szinte tökéletesen ismerte Edet, mikor milyen érintésre hogyan reagál, mire vágyik. Szeretett volna valamit mondani, de a szavak csak nem jöttek, nem volt képes kifejezni, mire gondol éppen. Ilyenkor, a legnagyobb boldogság közepette egy kellemetlen gondolat furakodott az agyára, és ült meg bosszantón. Edot nem csak ő szereti, és félt, egy nap a korkülönbség, és hogy férfi, elszakítják tőle. Ahogy Al mondta: nem való hozzá... ő ezt nem így gondolta, hiszen szerette a fiút, de a bogarat elültette a fülében a fiatalabb testvér...

A fiú Roy mellkasába fúrta az arcát és mélyen beszívta a férfi illatát. Tökéletesen elégedett volt a helyzetével. Itt van a férfivel, akit szeret. A testvére visszakapta a testét, neki pedig szép sorban térnek vissza az emlékei.

Ugyan még csak pár napja volt itt, de szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a Royjal töltött legtöbb időre már emlékszik... Ahogy a kutatásokra is Allal. A hónapok, amíg nem volt itt, még eléggé homályos volt, de részleteket fel tudott idézni.

Jólesőn sóhajtott, és a férfi karját cirógatta az ujjaival.

- Mire gondolsz? - pillantott fel az arcába.

Roy összerezzent a kérdésre, elméje félig megrekedtek az Allal folytatott beszélgetésnél. Gondolatban megrázta magát, Edot felesleges lenne most ilyesmikkel traktálni.

- Nem érdekes... - mosolygott a fiúra, tenyerét az arcára téve. Az aranyszín szempárba próbált látni, érdekelte, mi járhat most a szőke fejébe.

Edward mosolyogva bólintott, és arcával hozzábújt a tenyérhez.

- Ez azért így sokkal jobb volt, mint álmomban... - figyelgette a férfi arcát.

- Félelmetes lehetett úgy ébredni, hogy egy férfival álmodsz, és nem tudod hova kötni - bólintott Roy de kaján vigyorát nem tudta elrejteni – élvezném, ha beleláthatnék az agyadba most.

Edward fejében lepörögtek az álmai és belegondolt... néha tényleg eléggé meg volt rémülve, hogy ez az álom, mennyire volt normális.

Amint felfogta Roy mondatát halvány rózsaszín színt vett fel az arca.

- Jobb ha nem... - nyomta meg Roy orrát játékosan.

- Eltudom képzelni. - bújt közelebb, és ajkával simította Edo arcát, néha elejtve egy apró csókot - Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hamar visszatérnek az emlékeid... Maes azt tanácsolta, ha nem emlékszel rá, hódítsalak meg újra.

- Az orvos szerint sokkhatás ért... Ő is tanácsolta, hogy járkáljak arra, ahol eddig megfordultam, beszéljek az emberekkel, és akkor talán gyorsabban visszatérnek az emlékek. - magyarázta, majd elvigyorodott - Vicces, hogy meztelenül láttalak, és akkor ugrott be a kapcsolatunk... De nem tettél túl sok erőfeszítést, hogy meghódíts...

Roy mosolyogva csókolgatta tovább, majd felkuncogott.

- Egy ilyen testre ki ne emlékezne... - állapította meg cseppet sem beképzelten - Azt azért megnézném, miként reagáltad volna le, ha udvarolni kezdek neked... Már a csók miatt is majdhogynem fejemet szedted az állomáson.

- Persze... megláttam azt a férfit, akivel álmodni szoktam, ez alapból megijesztett kissé. Főleg mivel nem tudtam, hogy a valóságban mi a helyzet... aztán csak úgy odajöttél és lekaptál. Amúgy meg hogy akartál udvarolni? - kérdezte kíváncsian, és viszonzott néhány puszit.

- Ez érthető... arra nem emlékeztél, hogy nem munkakapcsolat volt már köztünk. - látta be a férfi és egyik kezét a fiú derekára húzta, végigsimogatva tenyerével az utat addig - Volt pár ötletem, miután besértődtél párszor, mindig ki kellett engeszteljelek. Elvittelek volna pár helyre... lassan közeledve óráról órára... - csípőjétől körkörös mozdulatokkal haladt a combjához, és körmeivel folytatta.

Érezte a férfi simogatását a bőrén, és enyhén megborzongott az ölelésében. Fészkelődött egy kicsit, majd cicafarkával végigsimított Roy karján,és körbefonta a derekát.

- Ezt az érzést sose lehet megszokni... - sóhajtott hangosabban - Megkönnyebbültem, mikor láttam a füleidet és az automaileket... illenek hozzád, még ha a kutyákkal is kell néha megküzdened. Még jó, hogy engem nem átkoznak meg vén banyák, mert akkor nem csak képletesen lennék a hadsereg kutyája...

- Amikor magamhoz tértem Al el akarta tüntetni... De ragaszkodtam hozzájuk. Fontosak, mert neked is fontosak. - adott egy puszit az arcára. - Bele sem merek gondolni, mi lenne... Egyszerűen idegbajt kapok a kutyáktól, és a nem létező szőrszálaim is az égnek állnak tőlük... Ha meg valamelyik hozzámér... - a gondolattól kirázta a hideg, és szorosabban karolta Royt.

Roy halkan nevetett Edo előadásán.

- Nem létező szőrszálaid, hm... – hümmögött, és kicsit helyezkedett. Kezével végigsimogatta Edo combját majd a hasát, fel a mellkashoz - Egy szőrszál nem sok, annyi sincs rajtad... - barangolta be ágyék tájékon is míg hátul a fenekénél megérintette a cicafarkat, és kezét végighúzta rajta. Előrevonta, és vigyorogva nézegette az aranyszínű szőrszálakkal borított furcsa végtagot.

- Ezen viszont van bőven... Miután elmentél, még sokáig mindenütt belebotlottam a szőrszálaidba. Az egyenruhámon is volt pár, vagy a szőnyegen.

Ahogy a férfi végigsimított a bőrén ismét megborzongott. Roy talán akaratlanul is, de olyan gyengéden érintette, hogy azt nem lehetett nem élvezni.

Végigmérte a cicafarkát, majd kissé durcás arccal nézte a férfit.

- Nem hullatom a szőröm!!

- Pedig nincs más cica a házban... csak a te szőrszálaid lehettek. - mondta halkan, tovább fogva az érzékeny testrészt - Phantom már vagy ötször beleharapott, egész jól bírod. Pedig jól nevelt kutya, de téged meglátva transzba esik, és alig lehet leállítani...

- Muszáj bírnom... nem tehetek ellene. Ha meglátom, és elszaladok az sem megoldás... azt hiszi, hogy játszom vele és megkerget... - szemében fáradt fény csillant. Hosszútávon bele fog őrülni a kutyák elleni menekülésbe. Nem lett volna semmi baja a cicafarokkal... de néha már fárasztó volt az emberek tekintetét figyelni.

Roy feltérdelt, és maga után húzta Edot is.

- Az a kiméra férfi is majd felfalt a szemeivel, vigyáznom kell rád... de most gyere velem fürödni, ha már reggel úgy lerohantál.

Edward bólintott, majd feltápászkodott.

- Nem kell annyira vigyázni rám... vigyáztok én magamra... Hisz látod! Egybe visszajöttem...

- Phantom elől mégis a nyakamba mászol. - vont vállat Roy, és kiszambázott a fürdőbe. Kora este volt csak, még a nap se ment le. Ennek örömére megengedte a vizet, és a kád peremére ült.

- Nem mintha olyan kényelmes lenne a nyakad... csak legalább ott nem ér el. Amúgy meg olyankor is magamra vigyázok. - nyújtotta rá a nyelvét, majd leült a kád szélére, és belelógatta a lábát. - Hideg... - mondta, majd jobban megcsavarta a melegvizet.

- Nekem nincs olyan izmos, széles vállam, mint mondjuk az Őrnagynak... fél vállán kényelmesen elférnél, de be kell érd velem... - húzta végig ujjait Edo mellkasán, félrefordított fejjel figyelve, mennyire borzong bele a fiú.

Edo amennyire lehet próbálta leplezni, hogy ismét kirázta a hideg.

- Armstrongra inkább nem másznék fel... még a végén meg akar védeni és azt nem élném túl. - fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta, nyelvével pedig csiklandozni kezdte a nyakát.

Roy látványosan megborzongott, de nem mert Armstrongra gondolt... A fiú kezdte ismét feléleszteni szenvedélyét így inkább beült a kádba, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy Edo kényelmesen hozzábújhasson.

A fiú el is helyezkedett. Roy mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és kifújta a fáradt levegőt, ami kis hullámokat keltett a víz színén.

- Emlékszel az utazásod előtti két napra? - duruzsolta csendesen Edo fülébe, és karjait átfonta a mellkasán. Majd' megőrjítette a fiút a kádban, ahogy elkezdte a nyakát harapdálni és szívogatni...

- Így konkrétan nem nagyon... - fordította felé a fejét, és érdeklődve pislogott rá. - Miért? Mi történt?

Roy egy csókot adott az arcára és széles mosollyal nézett rá.

- Kicsit dőlj előre... - mozdította meg óvatosan a fiút, és ahogy aznap este is, eltűrte egyik oldalra a haját a tarkójáról. Először csak a puha bőrre fújt, pár rövid hajszálat borzolva.

Edwardon remegés futott végig, és halk, vékony hangot adott ki.

- Sajnálom, hogy nem emlékszem arra az estére... - motyogta halkan, és kicsit oldalra döntötte a fejét.

- Én is... Napokig megmaradtak a nyomai... - vigyorodott el, hogy Maes rögtön kiszúrta...- Azt hitték, szúnyogok csipkedtek össze- kacagott az egyik beszóláson, amit pont az emlegetett barátja ejtett meg- segítek felidézni... - nyomta az érzékeny bőrhöz az ajkait, és nyelve hegyével simogatta majd cuppantva megszívta. Ha valamivel, ezzel képes volt az őrület szélére sodorni a fiút, legutóbb zavarba is hozta...

Edo testét végigjárta ismét a már jól ismert kellemes borzongás. Nem titkolta, és nem is tudta volna titkolni. Ajkai résnyire nyíltak és elégedett sóhaj bújt ki közöttük.

Roy hosszú perceken keresztül húzta így, néha egy-egy finom harapással fokozva a fiú sóhajait. Mikor eleget gyötörte, áttűrte a haját a másik oldalra, és folytatta ugyanolyan beleéléssel.

- Szólj, ha nem bírod... - susogta halkan, és a fülébe fújt.

A fiú nagyon lassan bólintott, majd kicsit hátrébb dőlt Roy mellkasára. Lehunyt szemmel a férfi karját kezdte fel-le simogatni.

- Ez jó... ne hagyd abba. - mondta elégedetten.

- Nem is nagyon szándékozom... - engedte lejjebb karjait a csípőjére. Edo nyakán apróbb foltokat hagyott, kezei már az ágyékánál jártak.

Edward egészen hátrahajolt, szinte már Roy fülébe sóhajtozott.

Fémujjai beletúrtak a fekete sörénybe, ajkaival pedig rátapadt a férfi nyakára. Először több kisebb puszit adott a bőrére, majd kisebb nyalintásokkal, Royhoz hasonlóan szívni kezdte.

Roy rekedten felsóhajtott, és átadta a lehetőséget Ednek, csak a kezei nem maradtak tétlenek. Becsúsztatta jobb kezét a vékony, finoman izmos comb közé, és dörzsölte óvatosan.

Edo egyre többször nyögött bele a csókba, de azért kitartóan szívogatta Roy nyakát. Áttért a férfi fülére, kicsit néha ráharapott, vagy épp csak forrón fújta ki a levegőt.

- Most valahogy jobban bírod... - jegyezte meg, és a tusfürdőért nyúlt - folytasd csak, lemoslak közbe... - fordította meg a srácot hogy szembe legyen, és a kezébe nyomott a finom anyagból. Elkente Edo hátán, és masszírozni kezdte a gerince mellett.

A fiú kicsit közelebb kúszott Roy ölében a férfihez. Most a nyaka másik oldalához hajolt, hogy véletlenül se legyen könnyű a foltokat takargatni...

- Nyár van, tudom a szúnyogokra fogni... - találta ki Edo gondolatait, és várt egy kicsit. Odatartotta a nyakát, kiszolgáltatva a fiatalabb alkimistának. Közben puha hab volt Edo hátán a nyakáig, így eltolta.

- Térdelj fel... – utasította, és ismét a tusfürdőért nyúlt.

Edo durcásan nézett rá.

- Szépen is lehet kérni... - mondta, de azért hátrébb hajolt, hogy legyen helye feltérdelni, a mozdulat azonban megszakadt, amikor a lába megcsúszott a kád alján ő pedig arccal előrebukott...

Roy elkapta mielőtt befejeli a lábai közt, és szelíden felhúzta.

- Csak óvatosan, nem vagyok jó betegápoló... no meg ott nekem is fájna... - húzta el a száját, és segített neki feltérdeli.

Kezébe nyomott a flakonból, kissé felhabosította, és előbb a mellkasára kente, onnan indult tovább.

Edo átkarolta Roy nyakát, és közelebb húzódott hozzá, de azért annyi helyet hagyott köztük, hogy Roy keze kényelmesen elférjen.

- Ha végeztél, én moslak le téged... - suttogta a fülébe.

- Nem fogok tiltakozni... - suttogta vissza, tenyerét finoman hozzádörzsölve Edo testéhez, felhabosítva a bőrén az illatos tusfürdőt. Az nyakán és arcánál mikor végzett, egy pamacsot nyomot mutatóujjáról az orrára.

Edo körkörösen mozgatta az orrát és próbálta lefújni róla a pamacsot, ami viszont kitartóan kapaszkodott a kis orrhoz. Végignézett magán, majd elégedetten dörzsölte a tenyerét, és már nyomta is bele a tusfürdőt... nem sajnálta így lassan már a kezéről folyt le.

Roy jókedvűen nézte végig a jelenetet, és most ő térdelt fel, kisebb terpeszbe, hogy ne úgy járjon, mint Edo.

Elnézegette, ahogy a tusfürdő megcsillant a fiú csuklóján, elképzelve, másnap úgy fognak illatozni, mint egy parfüméria... bár őrá amúgy is mondták, hogy nagyon finom illata van.

Edo két kezével feltapancsolt Roy mellkasára. A tusfürdős kéz és az izom találkozása furcsa csattanó hangot hallatott mire Edo kuncogni kezdett, majd egyenletesen dörzsölni kezdte a habot...

- Szép tiszták leszünk... – mondta, és közben kitartóan figyelte a saját mozdulatait. Egyik ujjával végigsimított a háborús sebhelyen.

- És illatosak... - egészítette ki a fiút egy mosollyal. Megbabonázva nézte a mozdulatokat, a sebhelynél kínosan elhúzta a száját - Reméltem, hogy begyógyul, és eltűnik a heg, de még Apó se tudta eltűntetni...

- Apó? - nézett rá érdeklődve. - Egy idős bácsika, aki alacsonyabb, mint én? - kérdezte látszólag boldogan. Eddig nem tudta, hogy ki lehet a számára ismeretlen öreg, de így már be tudja határolni.

- Igen, születésem óta az orvosom, már tizenkét évesen magasabb voltam nála... most Graciernek is ő az orvosa - magyarázta Roy, és Edo vállára támaszkodott.

Edward hevesen bólogatott, majd intett Roynak, hogy forduljon meg, és a hátát kezdte dörzsölgetni.

- Akkor biztos találkozok majd még vele is...

- Biztosan, míg én dolgozok, te nyugodtan menj át Maesékhez, szívesen látnak... az Apó is elég gyakran megvizsgálja Graciert, hisz ismered Maest, állandóan aggódik.

- Veled megyek be... – mondta, és ezt természetesnek is vette. - De Graciernek mi baja van? Beteg? - kérdezte, majd lentebb is telehabozta a férfit.

Roy szemöldök ráncolva hátrafordult.

- Találkoztál már vele mióta visszajöttetek?

- Igen láttam már. Egészségesnek tűnt... - elmerengett, majd látványosan megvilágosodott az arca. - Ja, hogy babát vár! Értem..

- Ráadásul fiút... - csillant meg Roy tekintete, hisz róla fogják elnevezni... - Maes körberajongta örömében, ugyanolyan lelkes, mint Elyshiánál...

- Viszont ennek a születését kikerülném... elég trauma volt Elyshia. - fejezte be a habozást. - Jöhet a zuhany?

- Akkor most gondolj bele, milyen volt hallgatni a boldog apukát! - kacagott Roy és bólintva felállt - Jöhet...

Edo nyomban megnyitotta a zuhanyt, majd Roy felé irányította. A férfire engedte a vizet, és közben simogatva mosta le róla a tusfürdőt.

Amint végzett a fiatal alkimista, Roy átvette tőle, és hasonlóan gyengéden mosta le róla is. Néha szándékosan hosszan elidőzött az érzékenyebb testtájakon...

Edward ilyenkor kicsit fészkelődött, vagy megjegyezte, hogy ott már egy gramm tusfürdő sincsen...

Roy kilépett a kádból, és két törülközőért nyúlt. Maga köré csavarta majd Edo köré a másikat.

Edo jólesőn nyújtózkodott egyet, majd átkarolta Royt.

- Akkor vacsi, és aludjunk... - ajánlotta a számára jónak tűnő programot.

- A macskáknak sokat kell aludniuk? - kérdezte a férfi komiszan, és Edo fenekére csapott - Nem is tudom, mi van itthon...

Edonak ismét eszébe jutott az ötlete, hogy megszabadul macska-részétől. Úgy gondolta, hogy ezt majd csak később közli Royjal.

- Talán sütemény... az még maradt, ha jól emlékszem.... és rendelhetünk pizzát is..

- Süti van még... öltözz fel, addig rendelek valamit... - indult ki a fürdőből a telefonhoz, és fellapozott egy telefonkönyvet. Mosolyogva nézett a készülék mellé tett kagylóra, és tárcsázta a számot. Pár perc múlva nyakát dörzsölgetve lépett ő is a szobába.

- Vacsora fél óra múlva, ennyi idő pont elég, hogy megmasszírozd a nyakam... - állt meg a szoba közepén.

Edward akkor lépett ki a rövidnadrágjában a hálóból, és éppen nekiült volna a süteménynek.

- Talán elnyomtad? – kérdezte, és visszatette a tálat a hűtőbe.

- Még mindig a kanapé... Picit még húzza a görcs. Utána én is megmasszírozlak... - lépett a hálóba, hogy megtörülközzön és felöltözzön.

Edward utána lépett.

- Ne vedd fel csak a nadrágot... - mondta, majd megropogtatta az ujjait.

Roy megtorpant, és a válla felett vetett rá egy kacér pillantást.

- Lehetek akár meztelenül is... - simított a törülközőre tenyerével, és hüvelykujját a türcsibe akasztotta.

Edward a cicafüle csúcsáig elvörösödött, majd elfordította a fejét.

- Lehetsz... ha úgy neked jobb... - kezdte, majd felé fordult egy halvány mosollyal. - De készülj fel, hogy akkor máshol is megmasszírozlak...

Roy lehunyta a szemét és lassan nyitotta fel, csábítva Edot...

Meglazította a törülközőt, és hagyta leesni a szőnyegre, ő pedig lassú, hívogató léptekkel az ágyhoz sétált és hasra feküdt.

Edwardnak az első gondolata az volt, hogy Roy valóban egy kéjenc...

Az ágy szélére ült és finoman nyomkodni kezdte a férfi tarkóját, közben pedig nem felejtette el tetőtől talpig végigmérni...

A Tábornok egy apró sóhajt hallatott, és teljesen ellazult. Karjait összefonta álla alatt, és a kézfején pihentette fejét, néha felnyögve az áldásos masszírozás hatására. Roppant jól érezte magát, ezt nem is titkolta.

Edward elégedett volt magával és készségesen nyomkodta a férfi hátát, majd keze lentebb csúszott a derekára és a fenekére.

- Fogytál... - állapította meg most, hogy jól megnézte Royt.

- Igen? - morrant fel Roy gondolatai mélyéről, elsőre nem is fogva fel Acél szavait - Ja igen, de legalább ezzel nem fogsz piszkálni - somolygott a kezébe, még élénken élt benne az a nap, mikor Edo a régi, családi házban megjegyezte a szűk ruha láttán, hogy kövér.

- Aham... nyáron elmehetnénk valahova... - tette még hozzá közben kicsit megnyomkodta Roy combját - Biztos kapsz egy-két hetet, nem?

- Idén még nem vettem ki a szabadságom... - tűnődött a férfi hangosan, a végét kissé elnyomta egy hangosabb nyögés - Mikor voltál nyaralni? - kérdezte az ifjút, ilyenekről még nem is beszélgettek. Nehezen képzelte el Edet mondjuk egy tengerpart mellett, színes napernyő társaságában, fürdőnaciban sütkérezni.

- Anyával és Allal, jó pár éve. Vonattal elutaztunk egy tópartra, és néhány napot ott töltöttünk... - ült a férfi combjára háttal Roynak, majd a talpát kezdte nyomkodni.

- Rég lehetett. Még csak nyár eleje van, biztos ki tudok venni egy hetet. Hova szeretnél menni? - érdeklődött a felhozott téma iránt, addig is elterelődnek fantáziája piszkos morzsái.

- Majdnem teljesen mindegy... - vont vállat, majd elindult ismét felfelé a masszírozásban. Tényleg mindegy volt neki. A lényeg, hogy ne legyen sok erkölcstelen személy, aki rá akarna cuppanni a tábornokára - Neked van ötleted?

- A meleget szeretem és a vizet is, ha nem éppen szolgálatban vagyok - mondta végigzongorázva pár helyet - részemről egy tópart is rendben lenne. Esetleg egy kevésbé forgalmas tengerpart - mocorgott az érintésbe, Edo tudtára adva, nagyon jól csinálja.

Edward Roy fenekéhez ért, majd halvány mosollyal gyengéden simogatni kezdte.

- A tengerpart jól hangzik... Fürödhetnénk, pihenhetnénk...

- Ehgen... - sóhajtotta megadóan, most szinte bármire rávehette volna fiatal szeretője-kedvese. Edward kíváncsi és leleményes fiú volt, szinte mindig ráérzett, mi a legkellemesebb.

Edward csinált egy 180°os fordulatot Roy derekán, és ismét a hátát vette kezelésbe. Hol finomabban, hol erősebben nyomogatta.

Magában elképzelte a jelenetet, ahogy becsöngetnek a pizzával, Roy meg így ahogy van ajtót nyit... aztán megkordult a gyomra is... hát igen, már éhes volt.

- Mit kérsz a szülinapodra? - hozott fel egy újabb témát. Még kicsivel több mint egy hete volt, fel kell készülnie.

Roy nem válaszolt rögtön, karján feljebb tette fejét, hogy átmazsolázza a lehetőségeket.

- Téged... - fogalmazta meg tömören és lényegre törően, fejét visszaejtve karjára. Természetesen agyába tolakodott pár forró ötlet, nem hazudtolva meg önmagát. Férfi volt és nagy kéjenc...

- Magamat nem tudom becsomagolni... - feküdt végig a hátán, és hajolt a füléhez néhány puszi erejéig. - De megoldható... - suttogta egy fokkal halkabban.

Az idősebb alkimista gerince mentén végigszánkázott egy kellemesen borzongató érzés. Bizony ez a cicafiús stílus felhúzta a Tábornokot, jobban, mint számított rá.

- Csengettyű helyett piros masni? - kérdezte halkan, vizuálisan is rögtön elképzelve.

Edward fáradtan sóhajtott.

- Ha ez a kívánságod... - susogta a fülébe. - De szigorúan köztünk marad...

Roy felcsuklott a nevetéstől.

- Nem is fogom másnak átengedni a látványt, de még a gondolatát se! A csengettyű még rendben, Elyshia imád érte, de a szalagot nem engedem át másnak... Cseréljünk?

Edward ebből a szempontból megnyugodott, de azt nem tudta, hogy hogyan veszi rá magát a masnira...

- Cseréljünk... de húzz fel egy nadrágot, ha közben kihoznák a pizzát...

Roy feltápászkodott és óvatosan, de annál határozottabban nyomta le a fiút az ágyra.

- Semeddig sem tart felvenni egy farmert... - ült lovagló ülésben a fiú csípőjére, súlyát valamennyire megtartva a térdein. Elemében volt, ujjaival lágyan kezdte a kecses nyak simogatását.

Edward kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. A két kezét a feje mellé fektette, és elégedetten sóhajtott. Minden érintés jól esett neki.

A nyak után rátért a vállakra, finom kezeivel művészien dolgozta meg a fáradt izmokat. Lejjebb húzódott, megülve Edo feneke alatt. Nyelt egyet, még így is, hogy Edon volt alsó, tompán bizseregni kezdett az ágyéka. Széles vigyor ült ki az arcára, mikor végigmérte az alatta fekvő testet. Előrehajolt, és a csatlakozást kezdte ingerelni, jobba mondva az ott feszülő érzékeny bőrt.

Edward halkan megnyikkant és felsóhajtott, ahogy a férfi a bőréhez ért. Figyelmeztetni akarta Royt, hogy ott nagyon érzékeny, de biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi tudja és vigyázz rá.

Roy elnyomott egy önelégült kijelentést, és kétoldalt megtámaszkodott. Csak a nyelvével ért hozzá, végighaladt a csatlakozás mentén, időnként aprón cuppanó csókot adva.

Edo ha akarta se tudta volna visszafogni a sóhajait. Remegve fordította a másik oldalra az arcát, és lehunyta a szemeit.

Lágy melegség járta át a testét, különösképpen ágyéktájon koncentrálódva.

Még egy forró csókot adott a meggyötört testrészre, és felegyenesedett. Alig kezdte a masszírozást deréktájon, felberregett a csengő. Szusszanva lemászott a fiúról, felkapta szűk farmerjét, és Edot magára hagyva kiment ajtót nyitni, előtte felkapta pénztárcáját.

Fiatal, húsz év körüli fiú állt az ajtó túloldalán, és zavartan nézett a félmeztelen, kissé kócos férfira. Roy egóját simogatta a kutató tekintet, míg leszámolta a pizza árát. Mosolyogva megköszönte és átvette a finomságot rejtő dobozt, bezárta az ajtót, és a konyhába sietett letenni.

Edwardnak pont annyi ideje volt, hogy kissé magához térjen. Felült, és a homlokánál belesimított a hajába.

Feltápászkodott, majd kicammogott a konyhába.

- Hm... csinos doboz... - figyelte éhes tekintettel a pizzát rejtő tartót.

Roy kinyitotta a doboz tetejét, finom illatot engedve ki a konyhába. Leült, és középre tolva a dobozt kivett egy szeletet.

- Jó étvágyat - harapott a tésztába, titkon pedig bosszankodott egy sort. Már közel járt ahhoz, hogy a fiatal srác ne bírja tovább...

Edward nyomban ledobta magát a székre, és elégedetten mosolygott.

- Jó étvágyat. - fogott egy szeletet, és nagy hévvel kezdett neki.

- Ki vagy éhezve - jegyezte meg vigyorral felettese - Ettél normálisan a négy hónap alatt? Habár ez hülye kérdés, Al halálra aggódja magát miattad, nem hiszem, hogy hagyott volna éhezni...

- Volt, hogy nem volt alkalmunk.. vagy annyira beleéltem magam a munkába, hogy elfelejtettem enni... - magyarázta majd a második szeletért nyúlt - Amúgy Al figyelt általában... de pizzát régen ettem...

Roy csendesen hallgatta, majszolva a pizzát. Ő is rég evett ilyesmit, de ha már főzni nem tud, legalább meleg ételt rendeljen.

Edward, miután megette a negyedik szeletet elégedetten hátradőlt a széken.

- Tele vagyok.. – sóhajtott, és a hasát fogta.

- Moss fogat és feküdj csak vissza... még megdögönyözöm a hátad, de előbb elpakolok. - csukta le a doboz fedelét, és a maradékot a hűtőbe rejtette. Ivott még egy nagy pohár üdítőt, és ő is csatlakozott Edhez a fürdőben.

Edward kényelmesen megmosta a fogát és remélte, hogy a dögönyözés tényleg csak dögönyözés lesz. Még egyszer egy erotikusabb masszázst nem bírna ki.

Előrement, majd kerített egy párnát a feje alá, és kényelmesen hasra dőlt.

Roy pár perc múlva követte, a hálóba érve nyomban megszabadult a szűk nadrágtól, és hasonlóan intenzíven nyúzta a fiatalt.

Edward elégedetten nyögdécselt, és a párnáját nyomogatta.

- Élvezi, katona? - hajolt a forró testre, fülébe suttogva a kérdést. Hülye kérdés volt, még a süket is hallotta volna Edo erősödő nyögéseit és sóhajait.

Edo bólintott, és fentebb emelte a fejét.

- Tökéletesen elégedett vagyok, Uram... - pillantott hátra a férfire, és mosoly játszadozott a szája sarkában.

Roy féloldalas mosollyal gyönyörködött a látványban, milyen gyönyöröket képes egy masszázzsal is kihozni a fiúból. Lejjebb ült és a dereka táján masszírozta körkörös mozdulatokkal, néha végighúzva tenyerét a feszes fenéken.

Edo erre fészkelődni kezdett és néha fel-felsóhajtott.

- Roy... Ezt hosszútávon képtelen vagyok elviselni...

- Látom... és érzem. - kuncogott a férfi, Edo alatta egyre többet fészkelődött, sóhajai mélyebbek és hangosabbak lettek minden érintésével - Mindjárt végzek, a combod is hátravan még... - fordult meg, valóra válta ígéretét.

Edward kissé rugdosni kezdett a lábával, csak úgy a levegőbe.

- Ne őrjíts meg, világos? - pillantott hátra a válla fölött, de azért halvány mosoly volt az arcán.

Roy játékosan a combjaira paskolt, a következő mozdulattal pedig gyengéden leszorította a kalimpáló lábakat.

- Tehetek én róla, hogy nem tudok ellenállni, mikor így reagálsz? - kérdezte megjátszott sértődöttséggel, jelképesen rászorítva kezeivel.

Edward megadóan sóhajtott.

- Ezt még visszakapod... - ígérte, majd lecsukta a szemeit, hogy ismét élvezze a masszázs örömeit.

A szócsatát megnyerte, kezei újra finoman és egyben őrjítően nyomkodták, cirógatták és izgatták a srác combjait, később vádliját, végül a talpát. Utolsó mozdulatként a combok között húzta végig ujjait, szavak nélkül elmondva, ő sem lesz legközelebb ily visszafogott.

- Állok elébe... - motyogta még halkan, inkább csak magának. Ledőlt társa mellé, majd megenyhülve a vágytól csillogó szemek láttán, karjaival szeretően magához húzva Edwardot.

A fiú Roy mellkasán nyugtatta a kezeit, és amennyire csak lehetett közel bújt hozzá.

- Ideje lesz nyugovóra térni... - mondta ásítva, és bár a vágy újra feléledni próbált benne az álmosság látszólag győzött rajta.

- Ideje? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Roy szeretője szavai nyomán. Míg a pizzáért ment, futólag rápillantott az órára, és még csak kora este volt. Azóta maximum ha egy óra telt el. - Sikeresen lefárasztottalak - vonta le büszkén a következtetést.

Edward komisz mosollyal nézett fel rá.

- Te ugyan nem... csak az egész nap... De ha nagyon nem bírsz magaddal csak szólj...

- Pár órája még veled nem lehetett bírni! - mutatott rá a helyzetre arcán letörölhetetlen, önelégült vigyorral - A nappaliban olyan érzésem volt, menten letepersz...

- Nem sok hiányzott hozzá az tény... De még mindig vannak energiatartalékaim - hajolt hozzá közel, majd egy apró csókot adott az ajkaira.

Roy arcán meghatározatlan kifejezés derengett fel, és pillanattal később a fiatalabb testet maga alá gyűrte. Épp csak lefogta a vékony csuklókat és ördögi pillantással mérte végig áldozatát.

- A dominancia marad nálam... - mormogta halk-rekedten a szavakat, szemében fellobbantak a szenvedély lángjai.

Edo megjátszott durcin húzta el a száját.

- Nem fer... Miért mindig te? – kérdezte, közben szemében Royéhoz hasonló tűz villant.

- Te vagy a kisebb... - válaszolt mintha magától értetődő lenne - de nem úgy, ahogy te gondolod... a fiatalabb és gyengébb fél maradjon csak alul, nem? - tette még hozzá, Ed nehogy úgy gondolja, a magasságát kívánja szóba hozni. Amíg beszélt, le sem vette szemét kedveséről, az izzó tekintet tovább tüzelte amúgy is követelőző ösztöneit. Akaratlanul is eljátszott a gondolattal, Edo mit tenne vele, ha hagyná kibontakozni. Talán meg kéne kérdezze...

- Fiatalabb stimmel... de gyengébb... nos az talán nem. - rázta meg a fejét. - Végülis nekem így is jó. Csak az a lényeg, hogy Veled vagyok - suttogta vágyakozó tekintettel. Magában pedig elhatározta, hogy olyan erős lesz, hogy egyszer legyőzi Royt...

- Erősebb vagyok, eddig mindig én kerültem ki győztesen. - rázta meg a fejét de azért boldogan csókolt az apró ajkakra, nem merülve el az érzésben, épp csak pár pillanatra perzselve meg imádott alkimistáját - Azt azért elismerem, fürge vagy és találékony, a magasságodnak köszönhetően pedig bosszantóan kiszámíthatatlan... - biggyesztette le az ajkait - de kíváncsi és elszánt. - fejezte be, ahogy az előző csókot is.

- Tehát a kis termet is lehet előny... - karolta át a nyakát, majd húzta magához közelebb még egy perzselő csókért. - De azért te is elég tüzes vagy... nem engeded közel az ellenfeledet... Csak ne bízd el magad. Egyszer le foglak győzni!

- Nemhiába Riza mászott be érted a szellőzőn át a laborba, hogy kihozzon. Ha magas nő lenne, mindenhová csak ajtóstul csörtethetnénk be. - bólintott komolyan - Ami viszont fontosabb, hogy gyorsabb vagyok nálad. Amíg nem javulnak a reflexeid, nem találsz fogást rajtam... - adott egy tanácsot, ajkai beszéd közben Edoét súrolták.

A fiú csókjával elkapta a férfi ajkait, kezével lentebb simogatta a derekát, majd a fenekét. Amikor elszakadt tőle, az arca enyhén kipirult az éledő vágytól.

- Egyszer le foglak győzni, és azt te is elismered majd... - búgta halkan.

- Hiszem ha átélem... - húzta fel szemöldökét kihívóan és ennyiben hagyta a szócsatát. Férfiassága keményen feszült Edo combjának, követelve a törődést. Nyelvével lustán hatolt Edo szájába, simogatóan csábítva a másikat. Mozdulatai tökéletesen ellentétben álltak vágya sürgetésével.

Edo nyelvével nyomban rátalált a férfiére, és lassú, szenvedélyes táncba hívta a betolakodót. Csípőjét hozzányomta Roy férfiasságához, és lassú mozgással tovább ingerelte.

Roy szokatlanul hangosan reagálta le izgalma fokozását.

- De vad itt valaki... - lihegte a csók után, aprókat nyalintva Edo szájára. Egyik könyökére támaszkodott, szabad kezét pedig a két forró test közé bújtatva, rátalálva Edo gyengepontjára.

Edo hangosabban felnyüszített, és remegő ajkakkal figyelte Roy arcát. Lábaival átkarolta a férfi derekát, és lentebb húzta magához.

- Inkább két valaki... - mondta szinte dudorászva.

Az idősebb alkimista válasz helyett rámarkolt a merev testrészre, tekintete Edoét fürkészte. Kínzó lassúsággal kezdte, nyelvét kidugva koncentrálva minden moccanásra.

A srác ismét közelebb hajolt az arcához, és a szája sarkába adott bódító csókokat. A vére a fülében lüktetett, és nagy lelki nyugalom kellett hozzá, hogy ne nyögjön fel.

Roy forróbb csókkal fokozta a hangulatot, lassan válva el az apró ajkaktól, és lejjebb vándorolt a gyönyörtől meg-megremegő testen. Hosszabban elidőzött a mellbimbóinál, majd a köldökénél...

Edward mellkasa szaporán járt fel-le, ahogy a levegőt kapkodta, és mellette halkan sóhajtozott, vagy visszafojtottan nyögött.

Ujjaival Roy hátát és tarkóját simogatta.

Kacéran felnézett, elégedett volt a látvánnyal, hogy a fiatal srácot képes így feltüzelni. Gondosan végigcsókolgatta az alhasát, elérkezve Edo kőkemény férfiasságához. Nem húzta az időt, gyengéden szívogatni kezdte, már eleget váratta...

Edo hangja csak most jött meg igazán. Hosszan nyögött fel, közben próbálta lassítani a légzését, hogy kicsit megnyugodjon hevesen dobogó szíve. Már attól elvesztette a fejét, ha a férfi vágyakozva nézett rá, vagy ha csak megérintette...

Roy csak annyira "kínozta" meg a srácot, hogy a perem szélére küldje... Visszahajolt az arcához, és orrát hozzádörgölte. Mélyen az arany szemekbe nézett, kiolvasva, mennyire sikerült elérnie célját.

Edo pillantását a vágy és a gyönyör érzése homályosította el. Kissé értetlenül pislogott Royra.

- Miért hagytad abba? - nyöszörögte kissé megrovón.

- Ugyan Chibi-chan, csak szeretnélek felperzselni... ahogy szoktam... - fújt a fülébe, ágyéka sürgetően bizsergett már, de ő tudott várni...

- Chibi a... - kezdte volna, de párja következő megmozdulásától a torkára forrt a szó. Teste ismételten megremegett, a bőre szinte égett. Vett néhány mélyebb levegőt, hogy rendesen meg tudjon szólalni.

- Eléggé fel vagyok perzselve, de ha te még nem, akkor csak egy szavadba kerül... - simított végig a férfi oldalán az ágyéka felé.

Roynak nem volt ellene kifogása...

- Csak ügyesen... - támasztotta homlokát a másikéhoz, tekintetük találkozott. Mindig is csodálta Edo szemeit, a színe kicsit hasonlított Maesére, de a vágása teljesen különbözött...

Edward bólintott. Finom csókot adott a férfi ajkaira, és ezzel egy időben ujjaival végigsimított Roy férfiasságának a tetején.

Roy visszacsókolt, és a hátára fordult, teret adva a fiú fantáziájának. Rá merte bízni magát.

Edo szeme felcsillant, és bár a vágy már rendesen hajtotta ennyit még megengedhet maguknak. Ráhajolt a férfi nyakára, hogy épp csak nyelve hegyével ingerelje.

Auto-mail ujjai a férfi mellkasát cirógatták, hús-vér kezével közben Roytól eltanult lassúsággal simogatta a kemény testrészt.

Roy halkan morgott - de nem azért, mert rossz kedve volt, sőt...

Vagy ő volt kiéhezve egy ilyen szenvedélyes éjszakára, vagy Edo adta át magát tejesen a kényeztetésének, mindenesetre az ágyneműbe markolva próbálta magát tartani...

A fiú fokozatosan lentebb araszolt a sima mellkason. A vágya egyre jobban eluralkodott ismét rajta. Fiatal volt, tomboltak a hormonjai, és nem igazán értette, hogy minek húzzák így el...

Végigmérte a férfit, és enyhe pír szökött fel az arcára. Túl sokáig voltak egymástól távol! Már nagyon hiányzott neki...

Néhány perzselő csókkal ért Roy férfiasságához, és először lassan, majd gyorsabban simogatta nyelvével.

Azt persze elfelejtette közölni Edoval, hogy ő már nagyon is fel volt húzva... Pár percig még tudta tartani magát, de a tempó elragadta... elnyújtott sóhajjal élvezett el, kezével a lepedőt szorítva.

Edward csak lassan kapcsolt... Hallotta Roy sóhaját, és érezte, ahogy a férfiassága megrándul... nyelt egyet, majd felpillantott a férfire. Figyelte a fel-le emelkedő mellkast, és Roy arcát, amin halvány pír jelent meg az imént átélt gyönyörtől. Ujjaival az alhasát simogatta, majd nem törődve saját követelőző testével elégedetten, és egyben szeretettel elmosolyodott. Legalább ő is tud valamit!

Roy mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és átkarolta a férfit...

Roy lassan, nagyon lassan tért magához az édes kábulatból, karjait finoman Edo derekára fonta. Ujjai hegyével gyengéden simogatta, légzése lecsillapodott.

Edward lassan fújta ki a levegőt, és próbált megnyugodni. Nem ment, de még leplezte. Apró puszit adott a férfi arcára, és a mellkasát simogatta.

Roy egyik kezével a tincsek közé markolt, és annál fogva lejjebb húzta magához a fiút. Még rendesen el volt bágyadva, de egy csókra már futotta. Egy lassú, szenvedélyes csókra.

Edo itt már nem bírta tovább. Belenyögött a csókba, és hozzásimult a férfihez, közben szorosan ölelte Royt.

Az idősebb összeszedte magát, és maga mellé fektette, hogy befejezze, amit elkezdett... Látta a fiún, milyen nehezen fogja már vissza magát, még a végén leteperi...

Edonál azért jóval ráérősebben kezdte, végigcsókolva az arcától az ágyékáig, majd a combjánál az automailhez tért, nyelvével ingerelve.

A fiú halkan nyöszörgött, és kicsit arrébb húzta a lábát. A csatlakozásnál még mindig túlzottan érzékeny volt, az pedig, hogy ilyen felhúzott állapotba Roy pont ott kezdte izgatni, több volt, mint amit el tud viselni...

Roy vette a lapot, egy apró csókot lehelt még a túlérzékeny részhez, és Edo kimondatlan kérését teljesítve a férfiasságára tért rá. Szájával kényeztette, míg kezeivel a finoman izmos combokat simogatta. Most nem piszkálta a fém és bőr találkozását, azzal megőrjítené.

Edward már így sem bírta sokáig. Erősebben megmarkolta a lepedőt, és egy elnyújtott sóhaj kíséretében jutott a csúcsra.

Roy boldogan nézett fel, Edo most nem panaszkodhat, mindent megadott neki... Az arcához kúszott, és orrát hozzádörgölte. Hallgatta a még szapora légzését, kezét a fiú kezére kulcsolta.

Edo légzése fokozatosan állt vissza a normálisra, és közben a szívverése is megnyugodott. Enyhén rászorított Roy kezére, majd egy puha csókot adott a férfi arcára.

- Aludjunk Kicsim... holnap hosszú napunk lesz. - csókolt vissza és oldalt fordult, magához húzva Edet.

Edward lassan bólintott és Roy mellkasába fúrta az arcát. Nem kellett sokat győzködni.

Jó éjszakát... - motyogta fáradtan.


	15. Jelentés

15. fejezet - Jelentés

Ismét friss (: Most az OpenOffice nem akart jól működni és a Word is szeretettel ugrasztotta össze a szöveget, amit már javítottam. Remélem, most jó lesz :)

Aranyosan kezdődik...

... de már napközben gyülekeznek a felhők...

Jó olvasást!

* * *

Roy reggel korán ébredt. Túl korán... Ránézett a hozzábújó, békésen szuszogó Edwardra majd úgy döntött, alszik még egy kicsit. Kilencig van ideje beérni a Főhadiszállásra.

Edward kicsivel fél nyolc előtt ébredt fel. Nyújtózkodott, ásított, majd Roy arcára pillantott. Szeretettel elmosolyodott, majd néhány tincset kisodort az alvó arc elől, amik utána rakoncátlanul visszatértek előző helyükre.

Ismét hozzábújt az alvó férfihez, de már nem tudott visszaaludni.

Kialudva ébredt, Edo tekintetével találkozva. Boldog mosollyal nézett rá, ujjait végighúzta az ajkain.

Edo egy apró csókot adott a férfinek.

- Jó reggelt! Ideje lesz összekapni magunkat... Tízre kell beérni, ugye?

- Jó reggelt... - mosolygott rá - nem, kilencre, és ma Maessel börtönlátogatásunk lesz.

- Akkor már nem lustálkodhatunk! - nyújtózkodott, majd kicsit elkomorodott - Börtönlátogatás? Akkor én megnézem a tesómat.

- Már nem... - ült fel Roy, a paplan lejjebb csúszott, de így is takarta az ágyékát. Lustán nyújtózott, nem volt ínyére egy börtönkörút. Sokakat ő és Maes juttatott oda, ilyenkor mindig bőszen volt emlegetve a családja...

- Menj csak, estig maradhatsz is, későn végzünk... - bólintott.

Edo átkarolta, és az előzőnél jóval szenvedélyesebb csókot adott a férfinek.

- Akkor estére fáradt leszel, igaz? - túrt bele a fekete tincsekbe.

Roy a csóktól teljesen felvillanyozódott, de a kérdésre szomorúan biccentett.

- Igen, és felettébb rosszkedvű, ha felismernek. Felfognak, jó pár alak miattam ül most...

- Maszkírozd el magad! Ragassz szakállt, vagy bajuszt... vagy majd átfestem a hajad szőkére - ajánlotta fel lelkesen.

- Szőkére... hm... még beránt valami pajzán börtönőr egy sarokba. - húzta össze a szemöldökét, és felnevetett - Úgy nem ismernek fel a börtönőrök.

Edward fintorogva megrázta a fejét.

- Jól van... meggyőztél. Nem akarom, hogy bárki is berángasson akárhova téged!

- Én sem engedném... - vigyorgott Roy - a menzán reggelizek, velem tartasz vagy rögtön mész át?- kérdezte a szekrényhez lépve. Gyorsan felvett tiszta alsóneműt és inget, az egyenruhát pedig a földről szedte össze.

Edward nyújtózkodott, ásított, és lustán nekikezdett felöltözni.

- Veled megyek.

* * *

Fél óra múlva már a menzán ültek egy-egy tálca felett, Roy várta Maest, a kis kiruccanás előtt az irodába is volt egy körük.

- Edward, írjuk meg a jelentésed. A Führer a nyakunkat szedi, ha mára se add be. - húzta el a száját, ezt bizony megint elfelejtették.

Edward hirtelen nagyon elsápadt. Eszébe jutott az előző beszélgetése a Führerrel, és ez az egész helyzet. És hogy ma ismét be kell hozzá mennie.

- Írjuk meg... - mondta élettelen hangon, és nyelt egyet.

- Majd leadjuk akkor, ha Maessel indulunk... van addig jó három-négy óránk, elég lesz! - mosolygott rá biztatóan, nem akarta szegény fiút ennyire megrémíteni.

- Szívesebben lennék már túl rajta, de jó lesz úgy is. Legalább pontosan meg tudjuk még írni! – sóhajtott, és igencsak elment az étvágya.

Roy meg tudta érteni, sietve befejezte reggelijét, hogy mihamarabb felrohanjanak az irodába jelentést körmölni.

Edward szokatlanul csendben követte Royt, majd amint megérkeztek leült a kanapéra, és felhúzta a lábait, közben maga elé meredt.

Roy levélpapírt és tollat vett elő.

- Gyere az asztalhoz, itt jobban meg tudod írni... - húzta ki a széket, és megvárta, hogy a srác leüljön.

Edward bólintott, majd felkelt, és leült az asztalhoz. Kezébe vette a tollat, és az üres lapot figyelte. Azon gondolkozott, hogy amire perpillanat emlékszik az csak képzelődés vagy tényleges emlékkép...

Roy tőle szokatlanul az asztallapra ült, és próbált segíteni. Kérdezgette Edot, mire emlékszik, és nem lenne-e jobb, ha Alt behívnák. Délig még közel három órájuk volt.

Edward zavartan nemet intett a fejével.

- Emlékszem nagyjából... - letette a tollat, a keze kissé remegett. - Az egész felesleges. Az a férfi mindent tud.

Roy értetlenül nézett rá.

- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte gyanakodva. Ed mikor bent volt a Führernél, lehet történt valami komolyabb is?

Edward könnyes szemmel nézett fel Royra.

- Ott volt, amikor visszahoztam Alt. Ott volt a homunculusokkal... - remegett meg a hangja. – Homályosan, de emlékszem rá. - fogta meg a fejét, és idegesen túrt a hajába.

Roy még értetlenebbül bámult rá.

- Homunculusokkal? Várj... - hirtelen nagyon sok minden villant be neki... Talán a Führer az, akire Greed célozgatott. Mikor a laborral végeztek, kérdezte is, mit szólna, ha egyenértékűséggel rendeznék a számlát... Greed hatalmat akart, és megszabadulni attól, aki rá nézve fenyegetés... és Roynak is felajánlotta.

Edward letette a tollat, és félelem csillant a szemében.

- Ha megtudja, hogy emlékszem... meg fog ölni. - Talán Al sincs biztonságban! El kellene küldenem őt valahova.

Roy sokkolva ült mellette. Végig itt volt a szemük előtt. Így már minden világos volt...

- Írd meg a jelentést, de hagyjál ki részleteket... Árnyékolj, amennyire csak lehet! - próbált segíteni. Maes kéne ide.

Edo először úgy érezte, hogy kiakad, kibukik vagy csak egyszerűen remegve feladja. Mély lélegzetet vett, hogy idegesen doboló szíve megnyugodjon egy kicsit. Kezébe vette a tollat és amennyire lehetett hosszan írt a lényeget elhallgatva. Próbálta úgy összeszedni a dolgokat, mintha még nem emlékezne mindenre.

Roy néha belenézett az irományba, és meg volt vele elégedve.

- Ez eddig megfelel. Ha nem akar kukacoskodni, nem lesz gond.

Edward bólintott. Most különösen odafigyelt, és még szépen is írt.

- Alt még ma elküldöm... menjenek haza Winryvel! Mit szólsz hozzá?

- Azt, hogy nem fognak? - húzta el a száját Roy - Al főleg nem, veled akar maradni mindenképpen.

- Akkor Winryt meggyőzöm, hogy vigye haza... Itt csak baja esne! Ezt biztosan megérti! - az eszébe sem jutott, hogy Al ahhoz fog ragaszkodni, hogy Edward is menjen velük.

- Próbáld meg, de annyira ismerem őket, hogy tudjam: nem fognak menni. - sóhajtott Roy.

Edward sóhajtott, majd megírta még az utolsó mondatot.

- Még várok vele... Szeretnék életben maradni..

- Remélem is... - kócolta össze a szőke tincseket, és várakozóan nézett rá. - Akkor mehetünk?

Edward nagyot sóhajtott, majd lassan bólintott.

* * *

A Führer irodájáig nem is szóltak egymáshoz... Roy szívét félelem mardosta, az új információtól pedig sajgott a feje. Így már Greed célozgatása akár nyitott könyvnek is vehető...

Bradley kedvesen fogadta őket, amitől Edward szíve csak még hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Inkább nézett volna csúnyán és gyilkos szándékkal... Akkor lenne esélye védekezni.

- Már vártam a jelentésre... Fáradjanak beljebb. - intett nekik.

Roy tisztelgett, és várt. Ő másnap adja le a börtönről szóló jelentéssel együtt. Most inkább megfigyelőként van jelen. Immár nehéz volt a Führerre úgy nézzen, mint Amestris királyára... Egy új kérdés és ötlet fogalmazódott meg benne.

A férfi végigfutotta a jelentést, majd Edwardra pillantott.

- Köszönöm! Később beszélnem kell veled is, de először a Tábornokkal váltanék pár szót. Megtennéd, hogy odakint vársz? - nézett a szőkére, aki kicsit zavarban volt, majd bólintott, és egy gyors köszönéssel el is tűnt az irodából.

Bradley utánanézett, majd leült a székére.

- Tehetséges fiatal. Mit gondol róla, Mustang Tábornok?

Roy a távolodó szőkéje után nézett, majd Bradleyre.

- Egyetértek, uram. - biccentett Roy, várta, ebből mi jó fog kisülni.

Bradley érdeklődve nézte a férfit.

- És abban is egyetért, hogy a fiú képességei nincsenek teljes mértékben kihasználva?

- Nem, uram. - ráncolta össze a szemét - Túl fiatal még ahhoz, hogy többet kérjünk még tőle. - mondta ki őszintén.

- Az a fiú remek alkimista, és erős harcos. Kár lenne veszni hagyni, csak azért mert fiatal! Pont ez az oka annak, hogy fejleszteni kell! Ha most kézbe vesszük az irányítását néhány év múlva mindenki ismerni fogja... és az a véleményem, hogy maga Tábornok nem használja ki a fiú előtt álló lehetőségeket. Épp ezért döntöttem úgy, hogy kiveszem a hatásköre alól, és máshoz helyeztetem át.

- De hát miért? - bukott ki akaratlanul is a kérdés a férfiből - Rám már hallgat, nehezen szokna meg új parancsnokságot! - próbálta védeni, de már tudta, hiába.

- Higgye el, hogy az új főnökére is fog hallgatni. Okos gyerek, hamar meg lehet győzni. És még egy másik téma! Készítse fel a csapatait. Hamarosan ismét háborúba megyünk! Gondolom jobb, ha időben tud róla!

Roy köpni-nyelni nem tudott. Tehát ismét egy háború, ami talán az előzőnél is értelmetlenebb... De hát mit akar elérni egy homunculus?

Már szabályosan várta a börtönlátogatást, hogy beszélhessen Maessel...

- Értem... - bólintott lassan - ki háborúzik ismét? Nemrég számoltuk fel északot…

- Északon maradtak lázadók. Minden valószínűség szerint ők gyilkolják az államiakat itt, ezért végleg leszámolunk velük, ha a gyanú beigazolódik. Ha kiment, beküldené Elricet egy pár szó erejéig?

- Valóban jó lenne felszámolni a gyilkossal. - értett egyet és meghajolt - Küldöm az idősebbik Elricet... - sóhajtott beletörődve, a srácot csak este fogja látni.

Bradley bólintott, majd tovább üldögélt a székében...

Roy az ajtó előtt Edwardhoz lépett, és csak megszorította a vállát.

- Vigyázz vele kérlek! Áthelyezett, már nem leszek a felettesed... - suttogta halkan, ne érje váratlanul. - Este várlak...

Edward először értetlenül, majd sápadtan nézett Royra. Valaki más fog neki dirigálni? Amikor még Roytól sem viseli el? Talán tényleg vissza kellene adnia az óráját...

- Légy óvatos... - mondta, majd nagy levegőt vett, és lenyomta a kilincset.

Szeretője féltő pillantást vetett még utána, és elindult megkeresni Maest... Utána egy kocsmában is lesz jelenése.

* * *

Maes az egyik folyosón sétált a papírjaival a kezében. Egészen elmélyülten olvasott.

- Szép napot kolléga, sietünk. - ragadta karon Roy, és ki is rángatta a főépületből...

Maes először meglepődött.

- Épp nálad voltam az irodába. Kerestelek... Azt hittem, bent sem vagy. Hol jártál? – kezdte, majd kissé aggódva nézett végig rajta. - Mi történt? Gondterhelt vagy, és szerintem nem a börtönlátogatás miatt...

- Maes... emlékszel... mikor beadtam a derekam?- kérdezte zavartan, mélyen a férfi szemébe nézve.

- Persze, hogy emlékszem! Az a vacsora valami kegyetlen volt... biztos, hogy volt valami abban a húsban, mert nagyon bepörögtünk… de hogy jön ez ide?

- Bocs, de már ellenőrzöm, azzal beszélek-e, akivel szeretnék... - vigyorodott el - Greed nem hiába célozgatott! Azért állt mellénk, mert van egy belső homunculus a seregnél. Épp most helyeztette át Edot, és küld sereget gyűjteni.

Maes elkomorodott.

- Erről már akartam veled beszélni. Minden szál az ő kezében fut össze... és a gyanús az, hogy nem is titkolja. Hallottam már a háborúról, reggel nekem is említette. Az az érzésem, hogy az egész arra jó, hogy titokban eltegye láb alól azokat, akikre már nincsen szüksége, vagy veszélyeztetik a hatalmát. Áthelyeztette Edwardot is? Kihez?

- Legalább téged nem ért váratlanul... - nyugodott meg Roy, már amennyire lehet nyugodt ezek után - Fogalmam sincs, de ha Hakurohoz, végem. Nála jobban talán senki sem gyűlöl a seregben. Edwardot se fogja kedvelni, miután tőlem helyeztették át. Egyéb tippjeim nincsenek.

- A te embered, és rá se kérdeztél? Még ha csak egy alkalmazottad lenne... de a kedvesed! Miért nem tiltakozol? Vagy kérsz időt? - Hughes idegesen pillantott fel a főépületre. - Gyerünk a börtönhöz...

- Mert nem köti az orromra, azért. Burkoltan közölte velem, hogy Edward mellettem nem képes feljebb jutni, és hátráltatom. Még igaza is van, Edot szívem szerint kipakoltatnám a seregből, hogy biztonságba legyen, most pedig egyenesen ő rendelkezik felette! Így úgymond le sem szerelhet, a Führer szava szent - bosszankodott idegesen. Tehetetlen volt.

Megoldja a helyzetet. Okos srác, csak forróvérű. Talán csaknem áll le vitázni egy magasabb tiszttel. - sóhajtott, ahogy közeledtek a börtön felé. Ha valamihez, akkor ehhez nem volt energiája.


	16. A börtön mélye

**16. fejezet - A börtön mélye**

Először is: Kéjtí! _Bödönellenőrzé_s...? :D

Másodszor: Késeket, egyéb gyilkolásra is alkalmas eszközöket letenni... Jó olvasást! (-;

* * *

* * *

Roy elegánsan beviharzott, felmutatta előbb a zsebóráját, majd bemutatkozott. Feleslegesen, már várták. Rossz érzése volt mindig, ha itt kellett körülnéznie.

- Forróvérű, beszólna még a bölcsek Kövének is, ha élő személy lenne!

- Ez így nem valami biztató... - mondta, közben ő is megmutatta az iratait és követte Royt.

- Na lássuk, mennyire vagyunk mi itt népszerűek! - vett egy mély levegőt, a börtön mélye felé véve az irányt.

- Első helyünk megvan a "kivel végzünk, ha valaha kijutunk" listán... - mondta Maes és a körülményekhez képest igyekezte megőrizni higgadtságát.

- Abban biztosak lehetünk... - állt meg egy cella előtt találomra. Végig kellett járni az egészet. Beszélni pár rabbal. Jelentéseket tenni... körülmények, emberek viselkedése. Remek móka lesz...

- Mustang? - hörögte gyűlölködve egy férfi. Roy sóhajtott.

- Ez az én szerencsém... - ment közelebb a cellához - a szokásos ellenőrzés...

- Csak egy napra kerülnél be… átrendezném én azt a csinos pofikádat! - állt fel az elítélt is, borostás képére jól emlékezett Roy.

- Azt meg is kell érned...

Maes oldalba bökte Royt.

- Gyerünk... nem éri meg leállni ezekkel vitatkozni. Úgysem kerül ki innen... - haladt tovább.

- Veszem észre. Ezek ki vannak éhezve a véremre. - jegyezte meg csendesen, a rab még jó ideig kiabált utána, hogy megfolytja, széttépi, tönkreteszi...

Maes megállt a megadott cellánál. Szerencsére a kikérdezésre váró férfit egyikük sem ismerte.

Roy ráhagyta Maesre... Ő csenden figyelt és elővett egy jegyzettömböt, néha ráfirkantott valamit, de többnyire csak hallgatózott.

Maes pontosan és lényegre törően kérdezősködött. Nem akart sok időt itt tölteni. Hamarosan végzett is, majd Royhoz fordult.

- Egyéb kérdés? Ha valamit kihagytam volna...

- Igen, mikor végzünk? Amúgy nincs hozzá több, de vagy hetven rab vár hasonlókra. Többségét életfogytiglan ítélték.

Maes tovább indult.

- Az még legalább két és fél óra... és már most nyomaszt ez a hely.

- Engem meg a kinti világ... - mormogott, cseppet sem bíztató egy börtönben sétálgatni olyan emberek közt, akik nagy része a vérét kívánja.

* * *

Edward közben kiszabadult a Führertől. Áthelyezés, háború... ez így egyszerre sok volt még úgy is, hogy előre szólt Roy. Fehér arccal és kissé remegő végtagokkal bandukolt a folyosón. Jobb lesz, ha hazamegy Alékhoz.

Edward elhagyta a katonaság épületét és Maes háza felé vette az irányt. Zaklatott volt, és ez látszott az arcán.

Winry Elishyával sétált kint és aggódva lépett Ed elé.

- Edward, veled meg mi történt?

Edward felnézett Winryre, majd zavartan elmosolyodott.

- Hosszú... Tennél nekem egy szívességet?

- Persze... - ráncolta szemöldökét Winry, a kislányt ölbe kapta - Miről lenne szó?

Edward sóhajtott.

- Menj haza és vidd Alt is...

- Edward? Mit műveltél már megint? - kérdezte, szemében őszinte félelem csillant - Sápadt vagy és remegsz...

Edo idegesen túrt a hajába.

- Áthelyeztek és háború lesz - foglalta össze tömören - Nem akarom Alt belekeverni... te elég nagy hatással lehetsz rá, vidd haza és jó lenne, ha az egészről semmit sem tudna...

Winry kínosan nézett hátra. Al épp pár perce szólt ki, átöltözik és ő is csatlakozik. Mióta nem egy benga nagy páncél volt, messze nem feltűnő... Tudta a lány, hogy már mögötte is áll.

Alphonse hitetlenkedve bámult a bátyjára.

- Bátyó! Ez... igaz?

Edward csak még jobban elsápadt és lassan bólintott.

- Igen, igaz!

- De... A Tábornok miért nem akadályozza meg? Tarthatott volna a saját fennhatósága alatt! Mondtam én, hogy csak ideiglenesen kellesz neki!

A fiatal alkimistának ez a mondat nagyon rosszul esett. Mintha legalább száz tőrrel szúrnák át. Nem tudta elfogadni, hogy Alphonse ennyire gyűlölje Royt... Mellette hirtelen el is bizonytalanodott. Roy miért nem akarta a saját felügyelete alatt tartani? Bradley állítása szerint rögtön rábólintott…

Al kétségbeesetten nézett Winryre.

Winry is ugyanarra gondolt, mint Al, és ezt kedvesen Edo fejéhez is vágta. Elvette a férfi tőlük, majd arra sem képes, hogy kimentse... vagy legalább vigyázzon rá.

Edward döbbenten és csalódottan figyelte Winryéket. Roy azt mondta, hogy szereti... de akkor mégis miért hagyja szó nélkül, hogy a Führer ítélkezzen fölötte? És Winryék még nem is tudtak mindent... Hátrébb lépett egyet. Nem tudta elhinni, amit Aléktól hall.

Az öccse aggódva figyelte.

- Gyere velünk haza, bátyó! Add vissza az órád és menjünk el innen!

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Az nem olyan egyszerű... és amúgy sem akarom itthagyni Royt.

- De ő átvágott téged! Értsd már meg végre!

- A Tábornok a legutóbbi kitüntetését azért kapta, mert a legjobb hadvezér volt a háborúban, és Ishbalban is hasonló elismeréseket szerzett. Te is embereket szeretnél ölni? - kérdezte könnyes szemmel Winry. Utána nézett az újságokban, és nem tetszett neki, hogy valakit azért ismerjenek el, mert hatékonyan gyilkol.

- Nem, dehogy! - rázta meg a fejét és a keze ökölbe szorult. - De már nem léphetek vissza... A felettesem nyilván nem fogadna el semmilyen magyarázatot. Amúgy is már beosztottak az egyik csapatba... - fordította el a fejét.

- Szerelj le! Nem lehetsz a hadsereg kutyája, tizenhat éves vagy! Egy háborúban gondolkodás nélkül kell ölni. Gyere haza... - kérlelte a szőke lány, Alra pillantva segítségért.

Al Edwardot figyelte.

- Kérlek bátyó! Ilyen fiatalon nem kényszeríthetnek!

- Letettem a vizsgát, megkaptam a jelem... a hadsereg kutyája vagyok, ha tetszik, ha nem! Nem akarok ölni, persze, hogy nem akarok! Az alkímiát nem ezért találták ki. - rázta meg a fejét és ökölbe szorult a keze. Bízott benne, hogy Roy valamit tud csinálni és akkor meggyőzheti Winryéket, hogy nincs is akkora baj, mint amekkorának látszik.

- Akkor belépek én is a katonasághoz! - mondta Al. - Melletted leszek és vigyázok Rád. A Tábornoktól pedig szépen elköltözöl, vagy ide Maeshez, vagy keresünk egy kisebb lakást valahol.

Winry aggodalma minden mondattal fokozódott. Nem csak Al nem kedvelte Royt... Tulajdonképpen rengeteg ellenséggel "büszkélkedhetett", és Edwardot is bajba sodorta.

- Vagy hazajössz. Egy háború mellett nem lesz idejük még téged is kergetni!

- Nem hagyom itt Royt! - mondta Edo csendesen, Al viszont szokatlanul kibukott.

- Már megint ő! Miért olyan fontos neked? Fiatal vagy, bárki mást találhatsz magadnak!

- Te ezt nem értheted!

- Érteném, ha elmagyaráznád!

- Foglalkozz a saját dolgoddal, Alphonse! - kiabált rá, majd hátat fordított nekik és elrohant...

Elyshia végig ijedten karolt Winry nyakába, majd halkan sírni kezdett.

Winry sorosabban átölelte a kislányt, arcán kétoldalt rendesen folyt a könnye.

Utálom... - szipogta, Royra célozva.

Al Edward után akart lépni, de végülis nem tette.

- Winry... szerinted rájön, hogy jobb neki nélküle? Mielőtt nem késő...

- Nem tudom... Fogalmam sincs, mit ad meg neki egy huszonkilenc éves férfi, amiért így ragaszkodik hozzá. De azóta nagyon megváltozott...

Al lassan bólintott.

- Beszélnünk kellene a tábornokkal. Úgyis csak kihasználja! Talán meggyőzzük, hogy engedje el, és keressen magának mást!

- Az irodájába felkereshetnéd... neked bejárásod van. - suttogta Winry, Elyshiát simogatva. A kislány lassan megnyugszik, a lány jól tudott vele bánni.

Al lassan bólintott és nyugtatóan megsimogatta Elyshia haját.

Majd holnap... Addigra összeszedem a gondolataimat és kicsit megnyugszom. Nem akarom lerohanni.

Winry és a kislány is hüppögött egy keveset... Szerették Edet és amióta Royjal van, úgy tűnt, egyre jobban távolodnak egymástól.

- Így is úgy is mérges lesz rád. Tudja, hogy ellenezzük a kapcsolatukat.

* * *

Az emlegetettet nem csak ő... Néhány rab hihetetlen örömmel fogadta...

- Nézzétek fiúk, a háború kis hőse! Hé, szépfiú! Milyen kiméra lovas ellen harcolni? A fém nem mindig gyullad...

- Hogy nyársalt volna fel az ipse!

- A kiméralovas robogott volna át rajtad!

Roy Maesre sandított.

- Ezek aztán örömmel fogadnak...

Maes ezt már nem bírta szó nélkül.

- Hé fiúk! Ha valaki még egy szót szól elintézem, hogy egy éven belül elhagyja az intézményt! És mielőtt nagyon örülnétek, nem, nem haza mentek... - mondta és látszott rajta, hogy komolyan gondolja.

- Nahát, két ficsúrtól aztán meg fogunk ijedni! - nyikorgott egy idősebb rab valahonnan a cella mélyéről.

Roy felvette a kesztyűjét... és lassan feléjük lépett. Érdekes mód rögtön elhallgattak...

Maes Roy vállára tette a kezét.

- Gyerünk... jobb lenne a családdal lenni.

- Még nem lehet... az utolsó soron nem ellenőriztünk, holnapra ebből még jelentést is kell írnom... - komorodott el, ez a hely kivesz az emberből rendesen.

Maes sóhajtott, majd belépett az utolsó sorra. Itt voltak a legrosszabbak bezárva... Sehogy sem lehetett elhallgattatni őket... csak szórták a szitkaikat és válaszolni sem voltak hajlandóak.

Roy erősen feldúltan libbent ki az épületből. A feladatot teljesítették, most már ki-ki a maga dolgára mehet.

- Holnapra írjuk meg a vázlatokat és az irodában kibővítjük... nekem még van egy kis dolgom - köszönt el leamortizált hangulattal.

Maes aggódva figyelte.

- Valami rosszban sántikálsz, de ha lehet, ne hagyj ki a buliból! Hazaküldjem valamikor Edwardot, vagy beugrasz érte?

- Nem is szándékozom az orrodra kötni... - vigyorgott Roy, erről most nem is kívánt beszélni. Dolga van és csak saját magára számíthat - Edot küldd haza, persze... - bólintott, ő maga pedig remélte, hamar végez.

Maes intett, majd hazafele indult. Rossz előérzete volt az egész szituáció miatt. A Führer ismét mozgósít... még nem jutott a gyilkosságokkal sehova és Roy is valamiben sántikál...

* * *

Edward közben lehajtott fejjel lófrált egy kihalt mellékúton. Nem is figyelte, hogy merre szalad és most fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, de nem is érdekelte. Egyszerűen nem tudta elfogadni amit Al és Winry mondott... Miért vannak ennyire Roy ellen? És a Führer minek piszkál bele az életébe?

Elyshia amint meglátta az apját lelkesen elé szaladt és megölelte. Hughes felkapta a kislányt, majd odaköszönt a többieknek.

- Hogy telt a napotok? - érdeklődött barátságosan.

Winry nyomban elsápadt. Maes imádja Royt... mondhatni, rajong érte, hogy remek barát, katona és imádja Edet. Ha meg tudja miben mesterkednek, abból súlyos beszélgetések sülhetnek ki...

- Jól. Edward már... hazafelé ment... - hebegett-habogott félénken.

- Már haza is ment? - nézett rá gyanakodva Maes. - Remélem, legalább evett valamit... Legalább megvárhatott volna.

Al zavartan pislogott a férfire, majd Winryre, de inkább csendben maradt. Hughes érezte, hogy valami nem stimmel, de egyelőre nem kezdett el faggatózni. Ha komoly baj van, akkor biztosan említenék.

Winry fellélegezett mikor a férfi bement a feleségét üdvözölni, hogy hazajött. Nem lenne jó ha megtudná a történéseket.

Al sóhajtott.

- Gyerünk el sétálni... - mondta, mielőtt Maes elkapja és faggatni kezdi őket.

Winry hátrapillantott és hamar Alba karolt.

- Remek ötlet... de most ne a katonaság felé, inkább a külvárost tartom jónak.

* * *

Roy rögtön a kocsmához sietett, meglepetésére a keresett homunculus ott is volt.

Greed lustán végigmérte.

- Csak nem egy Tábornok tisztel meg a jelenlétével? Milyen hízelgő, nem nekem kellett hívjam... - jött a már megszokott cápafogas vigyor, a homunculus elégedett volt a férfival. Kezdi érteni a helyzetet, ez remek! Tudta ő, hogy okos emberrel kell szövetkezni.

* * *

Edward unottan ült le egy kisebb padra és az óráját pattintgatta ki és be. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van és hogy innen hogy kerül majd haza, ami egyre jobban idegesítette. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy egy fiatal húsz év körüli srác ült le mellé a padra. Csak akkor vette észre, amikor megszólította.

- Szép kis ketyere - intett az óra felé. - A tiéd?

Edo zavartan pislogott rá, majd bólintott.

- Igen, az enyém...

A srác érdeklődve nyúlt az óra felé, de Edo elhúzta és zsebre vágta.

- Csak állami alkimisták hordanak ilyen órát... - folytatta az ifjú.

- Talán ez jelent valamit... - nézett rá Edward unottan. Aztán hirtelen beugrott neki, amit Maes mondott a gyilkosokról, és hogy az óráját ne mutogassa... Bár nem nézte ki a srácból, hogy ő lenne, akit keressenek. Amúgy meg, ha kell, megveri...

A fiatal vállat vont.

- Végülis nem kell ideadnod... majd elveszem. - hajolt közelebb és a pillanat tört része alatt fogta le Edwardot és csavarta hátra a kezét.

A szőke csak későn kapcsolt így már csak idegesen próbálta kiszabadítani a karját.

- Mit akarsz? - morogta, amikor valamelyest támadójára tudott pillantani.

- Nem egyértelmű, akkor segítek... újabban állami alkimistákat teszünk el láb alól, és azt hiszem épp rossz helyen jártál...


	17. Mindent tud, mert mindent lát!

17. fejezet

Azt hiszem, ilyen rövid fejezetünk se volt... no mindegy, max jön még egy adag (ami szintén nyuszifaroknyi lesz...) Külön szeretném ajánlani Boginak! (Garu voltam)

Mielőtt megennétek minket így Con előtt: aranyos részek jönnek, kis szenvedéssel megtűzve ^_^

Jó olvasást!

* * *

Roy és Greed elérték az a határt, hogy már nem a bizalomról beszéltek. Egyiküknek se állt érdekében árulást követni el, csak és kizárólag egymásra támaszkodva tudják elkerülni a Führer vérszomját. Greed, mint egyetlen homunculus, aki fellázadt... Roy pedig a Führer egyik személyes kis kedvence...

Jó másfél órába telt, hogy hazafelé akarjon indulni, Greed az ajtóig elkísérte. Roy felnézett a kocsma kopott címerére, a kis jel vagy bármi, ami valaha fémjelezte a helyet, teljesen lekopott.

- Jel... - mormogta lassan Roy, és az elköszönő Greed után kapott. Magához húzta a kezét és elakadt lélegzettel nézte az Uroborost. Lassan felnézett Greedre...

- Tábornok, talán nem tetszik valami? - érdeklődött felhúzott szemöldökkel az érintett.

- Még maradnék fél órát... - határozott Roy és visszalépett, Greed vállat vonva követte.

- Az előbb még sietett... ki érti a katonákat?

Al megtorpant, amikor messzebb meglátta az egyenruhás alakot.

- Winry! Mondd, hogy az nem a Tábornok, aki annak a férfinek a kezét fogdossa...

Winry azt kívánta abban a pillanatban, bár ne lenne igazuk.

- Mit keres itt egy ilyen helyen? - nézett a kocsmára férfiak után, majd a táblára... Ördög Fészek. Remek hely lehet - Most gyűlölöm őt... Ed rajongva várhatja már, megvédi mindenki előtt... és most egy szórakozóhelyen múlatja az idejét!

Roy visszaült és zaklatottan nézett Greedre.

- Ez a bizonyítéka, hogy homunculus vagy, igaz? - kérdezte és egy pillanatra se engedte el tekintetével Greedét.

- Ja hogy ez... Uroboros. Minden homunculusnak máshol van. Én roppant mód kapzsi vagyok, én a kézfejemre kaptam...

- Értem... Bradleynek hol van? - kérdezte megborzongva a gondolattól most is, hogy a Führer is Homunculus...

- Nem kell sokat agyalni rajta. Mi az, ami a legzavaróbb benne? - kérdezett vissza Greed, ő már sínen volt. A Tábornok a kedvesét és hazáját védte. Ő saját magát és a homunculusok legyőzése volt a célja.

* * *

Alphonse keze ökölbe szorult.

- Szegény bátyó... Egy picit még reménykedtem is benne, hogy nem nekünk lesz igazunk... te is láttad milyen boldog volt. Meg tudnám fojtani...

Winry csüggedten állt Al kajába kapaszkodva, válla remegett... de nem a sírástól, hanem a dühtől.

- Nem számítottam volna erre. Miért kell máshová eljárni, Ed mindent megad neki... mindent megpróbál...

Roy ezen elmerengett.

- Ő mindig mindenről tud... bárhol lehet ez? - bökött Greed kézfeje felé.

Greed vigyora villant, jelezve, bizony bárhol lehet.

- Mindenről tud... mert mindent lát! - bukott ki Royból, maga is meglepődve, milyen egyszerűen ment ez.

Al halálos nyugalommal indult meg Roy és Greed felé. Nem tudta, hogy mit fog mondani, de mérges volt és ezt most nem hagyta annyiban

Winry idegesen kapta el a karját majd a derekát és visszarángatta, át az utca túloldalára, és komolyan nézett rá.

- Én oda nem mennék be... de keressük meg Edet. - javasolta gyorsan, nehogy a srác tényleg Roynak akarjon menni. No, nem a férfit féltette...

A srác mérgesen meredt a kocsmára, majd bólintott, és igazat adott Winrynek.

- Mit gondolsz, hova mehetett?

- Hát... - kezdett bele óvatosan - Mustang mindig parkba vitte... ezért ő is parkokba szokott menekülni. A közelben nézzünk meg párat!

Al bólintott.

- Ha kiderül, hogy miattunk lófrált el Hughes talán mérges lesz. - mondta aggódva.

- Tényleg állami alkimista vagy? Hiszen alig múlhattál tizenhárom. - nézte elgondolkozva a fiatal srác Edot.

Edward behazudhatta volna, hogy csak lopta az órát, és simán megléphetett volna, de a forróvérűsége ismét erősebb volt...

- Tizenhat vagyok! És alkimista már négy éve!!

- Ejnye, de büszke vagy rá... na de majd mindjárt nem leszel olyan nagyra magaddal. - mondta, majd előkotort egy rongyot, amit erős bódító folyadékkal itatott át és Edo arcába nyomta.

A srác akaratlanul is beszívta a különös illatot. Először kicsit megszédült, majd az egész világ forogni kezdett vele, és egyszerűen elájult.

Roy egész este maradt... Greedből néha lehetetlen volt kihúzni az információkat, és az se volt előnyükre, hogy több, mint egy évszázadot bezárva volt. Együttműködésre szükség volt, hát megerőltették magukat, és estére Roy bágyadtan indult haza.

Az üres házat meglátva nagyon rossz érzése támadt...


	18. Ölelés

18. fejezet -

Ismét friss, 26. fejezetig javítva, átnézve, szóval pár napig tuti rendesen frissül. Annyiszor egy nap, ahányszor kéritek ;)

Késeket ismét letenni, nem minden az, aminek látszik XD

* * *

Winry és Al körbejárta az összes környékbeli parkot, hiába. Este már aggódva indultak vissza, de Winry félúton megtorpant.

- Nézzünk be a Tábornokhoz, biztos hazaért már.

Al reményvesztetten állt.

- Talán igen. - mondta, majd egyenesen Roy lakása felé vették az irányt. A srác kicsit megtorpant, majd bizonytalanul becsöngetett.

Roy épp Maest hívta, és a férfi fel is vette azonnal. Ígérte, hogy rögtön visszahívja de épp csöngettek...

Az ajtónál döbbenten nézett szembe a fiatalabbik Elriccel.

- Al?

Winry meghúzódott a srác mögött de Roy így is kiszúrta.

- Jó estét...

Al először kissé félénken állt, majd eszébe jutott, hogy Roy megcsalja a bátyját. Dacos arccal nézett fel a férfire.

- Jó estét! Bátyó itt van?

- Nincs... azt hittem, veletek van, épp hívtam Maest - mondta őszintén, Winry szeme dühösen villant, szólni akart... de az nagyon csípős lesz.

Al idegesen pillantott ki a sötétedő utcákra.

- Talán tényleg nálunk lesz. - mondta inkább csak a saját maga megnyugtatására.

Roy kérdőn nézett rá, majd Winryre... a lány nem is habozott sokáig.

- Tudja egyáltalán, mit érez maga iránt Edward?- kérdezte szemrehányóan.

Roy magabiztosan bólintott.

- Jobban, mint te! Ha nem gond, a magánéletünket nem pont veled fogom megbeszélni.

Alphonse mérgesen nézett Royra.

- Ha tudná , talán nem így viselkedne... - mondta mérgesen, majd megfogta Winry karját. - Gyerünk, keressük meg!

Roy csodálkozva nézett utánuk, majd vállat vonva visszasietett a készülékhez, újratárcsázva Maest.

Winry pufogott mérgében, mennyire nyugodt volt Roy... Nem látta, mi volt valójában a férfi agyában, mennyire aggódott Edért...

Al közben sietve ment hazafelé, most már kezdett komolyan aggódni.

Maes aggódott, hogy mit akarhatott Roy, ezért rövid időn belül visszahívta.

- Hello Maes... Edward nálatok van? - tért a lényegre térve, nemleges választ kap. Egy gyilkos mászkál a városban... mi a fenéért nem jött haza hamarabb, vagy ment érte időben?

Maes hallgatott a vonal végén, majd csendesebben megszólalt.

- Amikor hazajöttem, Winryék azt mondták, hogy hazaindult.

Roy a telefonba nyögött, nem figyelt... kifutott a lába alól a talaj.

- Al és Winry épp most kérdezték meg, itt van-e és hogy tudom-e egyáltalán, Ed mennyit áldoz... valami ilyesmivel próbálkoztak.

Maes hangja nem csengett olyan nyugodtan, mint szokott.

- Szerintem Edonál is próbálkoztak... A srác pedig bepipult és elrohant...

- Megyek, megkeresem, ha megjönne, kérlek ne engedd sehova... ha kell, láncold magadhoz. - hadarta gyorsan és alig tette le a telefont, már rohant is el, végigjárva azokat a helyeket, ahol a fiú szeret tartózkodni.

* * *

Edward félig-meddig magához tért, bár még mindig kicsit kábán érzékelte a külvilágot. Tényleg ez a kölyök kezdte gyilkolni az államiakat? De akkor őt miért nem ölte meg? Nem mintha sajnálta volna... sőt ellenkezőleg. Örült, hogy még képes lélegezni.

- ... meg kellett volna ölnöd! - halott egy ismeretlen női hangot.

- Csak egy nagyszájú kölyök... - válaszolt a már ismert srác. Edward felemelte a fejét és körbenézett. Egy kis helységben volt. Ablak tőle nem messze... csak ki kell másznia... tényleg csak egy nagyszájú senkinek nézik, ha ennyire nem figyeltek a biztonságra.

- ... majd a főnök eldönti, hogy mi lesz vele... - folytatta a srác - Mindenesetre órája van szóval lehet köze azokhoz a szemetekhez.

Edo kezei elég közel voltak egymáshoz. Összecsapta őket, majd egyszerűen átalakította a kötelet... Kifaggathatta volna őket, hogy ki a főnökük meg egyáltalán mit akarnak, de nem volt kedve jelenetet rendezni. Ahhoz túl nyűgös napja volt.

Macskaügyességgel felpattant az ablakba, majd alkímiával kinyitotta és kinézett. Néhány méterre volt csak a földtől így egyszerűen leugrott...

Mire észrevették, hogy eltűnt, már messze járt...

* * *

Roy éjjelre már a kétségbeesés szélén állt, minden neszre figyelt, hátha egyszer csak, a semmiből, Ed mégis előbukkan. Egyenruhakabátja otthon volt, de így is melege volt a rohangálástól. Ha bármi baja lesz, soha többé nem lesz képes tükörbe nézni.

Edward kitartóan ment egyenesen, de még most sem volt sok fogalma róla, hogy merre lehet. Sötét volt, éhes volt, és ideges... Roy biztosan halálra aggódja magát, vagy égen-földön keresi.

Macska-énje azonban most sem hagyta cserben. Ösztönösen indult hazafelé...

Edward visszaért a házhoz, de látta, hogy Roy nincsen otthon. Ettől félt... Elindult a környéken a szokásos helyeiket átfésülve.

Envy unalmában az utcákat járta és messziről kiszúrta Royt. Közelebb osont és hátulról szólította meg.

- Nocsak... csak nem hagytál el valamit?

- Te már kihúztad a gyufát párszor... - nyúlt hátra Envy kezéhez, most megöli... Főleg, ha bármi baja esett...

Envy néhány hátra szaltóval tisztes távolságba ugrott.

- De forróvérű itt valaki... Csak nem a kiscicádat keresed? Ha jók az értesüléseim az embereim épp most csinálnak belőle hentesárut... Elkapták nem is olyan rég.

Roy higgadtságát nem volt képes megőrizni... Envy lassan elkönyvelheti a találkozás egyenlő átsüléssel dolgot. Egy csettintés, és a homunculus lángba borult, még ha ettől nem is hal meg, de megsebzi...

Nem érek rá veled játszani! Hányszor gyújtsalak fel, hogy végre eltűnjél az életemből?

Envy idegesen alakot váltott... természetesen Edwardét. És igyekezte lerázni magáról a tüzet.

Égnél már a pokolba... ne aggódj, eltűnök az életedből, de előtte tönkre teszlek. - sziszegte és ismét átváltozott. Most megint önmaga volt, majd mérges horkantással otthagyta a férfit.

* * *

Winry igyekezett hangtalanul beosonni Allal...

- Al, ne lépj a lábamra! - szisszent fel a sötét folyosón sunnyogva...

A folyosón felgyulladt a lámpa, Maes pedig komoran nézte a két fiatalt.

Al Winry mögé bújt...

Winry pont Al mögé kívánt elbújni... Érdekes látványt nyújthattak.

Maes a fejét csóválta.

- Mi ez az egész? Miért támadtok ennyire Roy ellen?

Alnak rögtön megjött a hangja.

- Mert csak kihasználja a bátyámat! És ezt nem engedhetjük neki!

- Láttuk ma... és nem tudja megadni neki azt, amire Ednek szüksége van! - mondta halkan Winry, Maes mindenképp megvédi barátját.

Maes a tarkóját piszkálta.

- Hát persze... és ugye ti jobban tudjátok, hogy Edwardnak mire van szüksége, mint saját maga?

- Igen! - mondta Al magabiztosan - A bátyót teljesen elvakította a szerelem.

- Neki egy vele egykorú pár kéne... ha a fiúkat szereti, az se számít, de egy harminc éves férfi nem tudja úgy értékelni!- segített be Alnak a lány.

Maes érdeklődve figyelte őket.

- Mit nem tud értékelni? Ha valaki, Winry, akkor te tudod a legjobban, hogy Roy mennyire szenvedett, amikor Edward nem volt itt.

- Attól függetlenül megcsalta. - csattant fel mérgesen a számára legvisszataszítóbbtól - Ha szereti, nem lép félre.

Maes sóhajtott.

- Igen, megcsalta... és tudomásom szerint Edward is tud róla. Ha őt nem zavarja, akkor téged miért?

- Egyszerű, Edward naiv és fogalma sincs róla, mennyire nagyot csalódhat, ha ejti... Soha nem volt ennyire figyelmetlen, alig hallgat bárkire is! - segélykérően a fiúra nézett.

Alphonse hevesen bólogatott Winry szavaira.

- Kell neki valaki, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy valójában nem a Tábornok az az ember.

Maes a fejét csóválta.

- Ezt beszéljétek meg nyugodtan egymás között.

* * *

Edo a közelben lófrált és meghallotta a tűz pattogását... Szaladva arra indult, amíg a távolban meg nem látta az ismerős alakot. Megkönnyebbülten sietett Roy elé.

- Csak utánad... - duruzsolta utána Roy kedvesen, lassan leeresztette csettintésre kész kezét. Nem vette észre Edwardot, még forrt benne a düh...

Edo amint odaért szorosan átkarolta hátulról Royt. Fejét a férfi hátának döntötte és szorosan hozzábújt.

Roy egy ölelésből tudta, Edo az...

Karjait Edoéra fonta és szavak nélkül simogatta. Félt, hogy többé nem látja... hogy baja esett és ő vakon tapogatózik, merre keresse.

Edward gyengített a szorításon, de a fejét még mindig a férfi hátának támasztotta. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak, amiket Al és Winry a fejéhez vágtak... mégsem ők keresték az éjszaka közepén.

Roy lefejtette az apró ezeket és szembefordult vele. Aggódva nézett rá, eltolta magától és végigmérte.

- Bántottak? - kérdezte halkan, szemében tompa láng égett...

Edward megrázta a fejét.

- Csak valamivel elkábítottak, aztán összekötözték a kezeim... Ez súlyos hiba, ha engem akar elkapni az ember! - csapta össze elégedetten a tenyerét. Egyedül a bal csuklóján volt egy kicsi horzsolás, amit a kötél okozott, de azt még ő sem vette észre.

Roy most közelebb húzódott, remegve ölelte át.

- A gyilkos Envy... ő fogatott el. Többé nem mászkálsz egyedül, ellenvetés nincs! - jelentette ki érdes hangon, Edet nem kívánta elveszíteni.

Edward bólintott. Nem is akart ellenkezni.

- Menjünk haza... - pillantott fel rá. Tekintetében tompa fájdalom volt jelen.

Roy ölbe kapta, a megkönnyebbülés, hogy Ed meglett épségben, hatalmas követ gördített le a szívéről. Csak érjenek haza, biztonságban.

Edward halványan elpirult és Roy nyakába kapaszkodott.

- Egyedül is tudok menni... - motyogta, majd kissé hozzábújt a férfihoz. Nem bánta, hogy viszi, de ezt úgysem ismerte volna el.

Roy szeretve szorosabban ölelte magához.

- Tudom, de a mai után el nem engedlek. - suttogta szomorúan. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon megijedt.

Edward igyekezett nem sokat mocorogni. Szorosan ölelte a férfit, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Alék tévednek... Ők nem tudják, hogy mennyire fontos neki Roy, és érezte, hogy ő is fontos a férfinek. Ezt nem lehetett elmagyarázni. Vagy megértik, vagy nem... és attól félt, hogy nem fogják.

- Nagyszájú utcagyereknek néztek. - sóhajtott. - Nem akartak "ártatlanul" bántani.

* * *

Winry dühösen nézett utána, és csak halkan jegyezte meg:

- Akkor sem tisztességes, hogy egy tizenhat éves gyerekkel folytat kapcsolatot... Ő egy hidegvérű gyilkos.

Al kissé döbbenten figyelte a lányt.

- Winry. - mondta aggódva és a vállára tette a kezét. - Majd megbeszéljük bátyóval... biztosan megérti!

Winry bólintott, túlságosan elragadtatta magát. Lehajtott fejjel aludni tért, de egyben biztos volt... Ednek elfogja mondani, amit aznap látott...

Al kissé feszülten álldogált még csendben a sötétben. Nem akarta, hogy a bátyja eltávolodjon tőle, de ha nem lép semmit, akkor mindenképpen Royhoz lesz közel. Ha lép, akkor pedig pont ezzel marja el maga mellől. Szerencsétlen egy helyzet volt, és remélte, hogy valahogy majd sikerül megoldaniuk.


	19. Fárasztó nap után

**19. fejezet - Fárasztó nap után**

Hu, előzőben volt hiba, annak ellenére, hogy az eredeti doksiban javítva vannak.

Itt a következő, és lassan jönnek a kedvenc részeim, és onnan nincs megállás :)

* * *

Roy a házba érve rögtön letette a kanapéra és leült mellé. Végigsimogatta az arcát, aggódva nézte, vajon tényleg nem esett baja?

- Hogy jutottál ki?- kérdezte végül mosolyogva.

- Lealkímiáztam a kötelet... felugrottam egy kis ablakhoz és kimásztam. Azt hiszem most jól jött, hogy félig macska vagyok... - mosolyodott el, és arcát Roy tenyerébe hajtotta. - Közben kint beszélgettek... fel sem tűnt nekik.

- Envy raboltatott el... kedvesen elbeszélgettem vele. – sóhajtott, és az ölébe húzta a fiút - Jön a háború, pedig pont elakartunk menni nyaralni.

A srác sóhajtott, majd átkarolta Royt, és a hátát simogatta.

- Engem is beosztottak. - mondta komoran. - Ezt nem biztos, hogy ki tudom kerülni. Ráadásul Al és Winry is ellenünk fordultak... Mi lenne, ha még a háború előtt elmennénk? - nézett rá reménykedve.

- Itt is jártak, kaptam tőlük hideget, meleget. Holnap össze kell készítsem a fontosabb embereket, ha jól alakul, beleférhet akár. - csókolta meg az arcát. Ő is nagyon vágyott már egy hosszabb szünetre.

Edward arca felragyogott.

- Remek! Akkor holnap mindent elintézünk, kikéred a szabadságod, és itt sem vagyunk! - adott Roynak egy cuppanós puszit és elégedetten bújt hozzá. De közben már előre félt tőle, hogy ez nem így megy...

- Nem, te itthon maradsz. - bújt hozzá Roy szorosan - Nem tenném túl magam, ha bajod esne. Havocékat aktiválom, legyen idejük felkészülni.

- Nem esik bajom! Most is megúsztam egy karcolás nélkül! - mondta magabiztosan, a kötél nyomát még mindig nem vette észre. - Amúgy sem ülhetek itthon egész álló nap.

Roy a szemébe nézett, hosszan és szomorúan.

- Most igen, legközelebb talán nem. Gyere, fürödjünk le...

Edward felpattant, majd a fürdő felé indult.

- Úgyis rám fér már egy forró zuhany... - nyújtózkodott.

Az idősebb alkimista sietve követte, megállt a fürdő ajtajában, és szeretettel mosolyogva nézett végig vetkőző szeretőjén.

- Szép vagy... még így fáradtan is.

- Ha esik, akkor elázunk, és mehetsz megint zuhanyozni - mutatott rá a kihagyhatatlan lehetőségre.

- Ne reméld, hogy elkísérhetsz! - szúrt vissza gonoszan, úgy hitte, ezzel megfogja.

Edo egy pillanatra megállt a vetkőzésben. Arcán halvány pír jelent meg.

- Csak bókolsz... - mondta zavartan, és lehúzta a felsőjét. Ekkor vette észre a pirosas foltot a csuklóján.

Roy mosolya még szélesebb lett, közelebb lépett, ránézett, és a csuklójára kulcsolta ujjait.

- Komolyan is gondolom. Ez a legsúlyosabb, igaz? - puszilt rá. Nem vette észre, hogy bármi más fájna neki.

Edward bólintott.

- Ez és az ijedtség... - simított végig Roy karján.

- Én is megijedtem. - húzta el zavartan a száját - Rossz volt, főleg mikor Winryék is idejöttek, hogy nem figyeltem oda. Szerencsénk volt... - gombolta le az ingjét, majd a maradék ruhadarabokat.

- Mindegy... szeretnék már nyaralni! - bújt a karjaiba.

- Én is... Lenne pár nyugodt napunk, ahol nem hallgatnánk, mennyire nem illünk egymáshoz... Kezdek háklis lenni a korom emlegetésére! - morgott Roy, Winry szabályosan leöregezte, igaz, más szavakkal...

- Ők nem tudják, csak találgatnak. Ne foglalkozz velük, elég, ha engem keserítenek meg. - sóhajtott, majd a kádhoz lépett. - Zuhany, vagy fürödjünk?

- Ahogy gondolod. - hagyta rá a választást - Téged se piszkáljanak. Al inkább udvaroljon Winrynek! Szereti, de csak veled foglalkozik, ahelyett, hogy lenne bátorsága szerelmet vallani...

Edward zavartan pislogott Royra, közben megengedte a vizet.

- Hogy mi? Szerelmes? Dehogy, ez butaság...

- Nézz rájuk. Al már akkor odavolt érte, hogy egy páncélban élt... Sose mer hozzá közeledni, inkább téged akar megóvni.

Edward elgondolkozott és zavartan bólintott. Valamelyest igazat kellett adnia Roynak, de mégis... Winry és Al? Furcsán hangzott.

- Gyere fürdeni... - terelte el a témát és mászott be a fürdőkádba.

Roy megmosolyogta Edo reakcióját, talán olyan furcsa lehetett neki elképzelni testvérét Winryvel, mint Alnak Edet egy idősebb férfival. Beült a fiatal alkimista mögé és lejjebb csúszott.

Edward nem húzta az időt. Fáradt volt és megviselt. Előkapta a tusfürdőt, és már nyomta is a tenyerébe, majd szembefordult Royjal és elkezdte a mellkasát dörzsölni.

Roy félrebillentett fejjel nézte Ed arcát, a vonásaiban gyönyörködött, és az apró mozdulatokban.

A srác fogta a zuhanyt, majd szépen lemosta a habpamacsokat.

- Hol fogunk megszállni? - utalt a nyaralásra.

- Nézünk majd együtt valamit... Holnap elintézek mindent a seregnél, utána elkísérsz intézni a nyaralást.

- Lakhatnánk sátorba, vagy a szabad ég alatt... Az olyan hangulatos. - mosolyodott el, majd kicsit megnyomkodta Roy vállát.

- Hm... sátor... legalább megmasszírozol minden éjjel. - kúszott fel egy örömteli vigyor - Majd eldöntöd te, rád bízom. Te vagy a fiatalabb, az ötleteidet ki kell éld.

- Hotelszobába is megmasszírozlak, ha ez a kívánságod. - mondta halkan, majd picit közelebb hajolt, és ajkait a férfiéhoz érintette néhány pillanat erejéig.

- Bármikor... megengedem! - duruzsolta kedvesen, és nyúlt a tusfürdőért - Állj fel, míg megmoslak - nyomott a tenyerébe a flakonból.

Edo kivette a férfi kezéből a flakont.

- Majd megmosom magam... neked szokásod az időhúzás én meg álmos vagyok... - nyújtotta rá a nyelvét.

Roy úgy nézett rá, mint akinek elvették a kedvenc játékszerét...

- Ezt akkor hova kenjem? - nézett a tenyerébe csillogó folyadékra.

- Akárhova - vont vállat, aztán valahogy megsajnálta Royt, ahogy az arcát figyelte... és akármilyen fáradt volt is, jó érzés volt, amikor a férfi hozzáért. - Jól van, legyen... - adta meg magát és felállt.

Roy a szokásosnál gyorsabban dörzsölte Ed testére az illatos anyagot, de ugyanolyan finoman, gyengén érintette.

Edo elégedetten sóhajtott egyet, közben pedig lehunyta a szemeit. Le sem tagadhatta, hogy élvezi a helyzetet.

Mustang lemosta a tusfürdőt, megpuszilta Ed hasát és felállt. Kilépett a vízből, és a törülközőkért nyúlt, először Ed köré csavarta és csak azután magára.

A srác hálásan pillantott rá, majd szorosan maga köré csavarta a törülközőt.

Előresétált, majd leült a kanapéra.

Roy útközben szárazra törölte magát, és felhúzta a kanapéból az ölébe.

- Tessék aludni fiatalember, nem minden nap rabolnak el!

A srác álmosan bólogatott.

- Mindjárt felveszek valami éjszakai ruhát... - ásított egyet kómás fejjel.

- Nem szükséges, hagyni foglak aludni ruha nélkül is… - tette le az ágyra, ő maga is mellé feküdve.

- Valahogy nem tudok bízni ebben a kijelentésben. - motyogta, ahogy letette a fejét a párnára. Hirtelen a maradék ereje is elhagyta, nem hogy felöltözni képtelen volt, de még a törülközőt se szedte le magáról.

Roy egy csókot nyomott a homlokára.

- Most még én is fáradt vagyok... hosszú napunk volt... - bújt hozzá, szeretően átölelve.

Edward még lassan bólintott egyet, majd közelebb bújt a férfihez. A következő percben pedig már aludt is.

A Tábornoknak sem volt szüksége altatóra... Összebújt a fiúval és már el is nyomta az álom.

* * *

Edward hajnaltájt ébredt fel először. Hirtelen kiáltva ült fel rémálmából, majd kissé zavaros tekintettel nézett körbe a szobában. Szép lassan megnyugodott, ahogy felfogta, hogy Roynál van, és hogy az egész csak álom volt, de egy elmaszatolt könnycsepp az arcán maradt.

Roy felriadt és átölelte a fiút, szorosan, szeretettel teljesen.

- Nyugalom, csak álmodtál... - simogatta a hátát és próbálta csitítgatni.

Edo kissé remegő vállakkal bújt Royhoz. A képeket még élesen látta maga előtt. Háború, gyilkosságok és olyan parancsok, amikre nem mondhat nemet...

- Nem akarok háborúba menni… - szorított rá a férfi vállára.

- Én se, értelmetlen... Szerelj le. Mondanám, hogy nősülj meg, az egy évre felmentene, de annak meg én nem örülnék.

- Nincs is kit elvennem. - kuncogott halkan. Máris jobban érezte magát a férfi közelségétől.

- Ennek örülök. - húzta szorosabban magához - Kihez osztott be Bradley?

- Hakuro Tábornokhoz. - mondta zavartan. - Be is kell ma menjek hozzá.

- Pont ahhoz a... - és itt Roy nyomdafestéket nem tűrő szavakat mondott véleménye kifejtésére - engem kifejezetten szeret. Szeretné, ha tizedesként a talpa alatt lennék.

- Én őrnagyként leszek a beosztottja... de nem köszöni meg, amit tőlem kap... Haragszom rá is és a Führerre is. Miért kellett áttennie? Tökéletesen jól elvoltam alattad is... mármint úgy értem, hogy mint beosztott! - jött zavarba - Vagyishogy mint alkalmazott és nem úgy alattad... bár úgyis jól elvagyok... - zavarodott bele a saját mondandójába.

Roy vigyorogva hallgatta, majd felkacagott.

- Jó helyen is vagy alattam... - bólogatott hevesen - Nem tetszik, hogy nála vagy. Hakuro ugrik rögtön a Führernek, nem nézve, hány embert tipor el közben.

- Szerintem egy hét múlva ki fog rúgni. - vont vállat - Legalább megúszom. - adott egy apró csókot Roynak.

- Hallottál már arról, hogy parancsmegtagadásért mi járhat? Mert a legritkább eset csak az elbocsátás... - súgta az ajkaitól milliméterekre.

- Csak nem zárat börtönbe... Szerintem a Führer amúgy sem engedné... - mondta halkan, majd egy apró csókot adott a közeli ajkakra.

- Nem, de sok mást megtehet. Tessék jól viselkedni... - húzta le az ágyra - Reggel fel is kell kelljünk.

Edward vállat vont.

- Nem garantálok semmit - mondta flegmán, és közelebb bújt a férfihoz.

- Bízom benned... Aludjunk, van pár óránk. Egy nap múlva kiderül, megyünk-e nyaralni. Szokatlanul hosszú lesz ez a nap.

- Ez is? Az előző is hosszú volt... - nyafogott. Eléggé magához tért, és nem érezte, hogy álmos lenne, de tudta, hogy aludni kellene...

- Ahhoz képest igen aktív vagy. - piszkálta Roy az arcát simogatva. Kezdett újra álmos lenni.

- Persze, most ébredtem! - mondta, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne. - Te persze fáradt vagy, ide látom... - mondta enyhe csalódottsággal, majd hozzábújt a férfihez. - További jó éjt...

- Neked is... - bújt a nyakához, karjával átkarolta Edo csípőjét.


	20. Edward megint féltékeny

20. fejezet -

* * *

Edward reggel nyújtózkodott, ásított és nyűgösködött. Hajnal óta nem sokat aludt és azt is rosszul. A rémálmai folytatódtak csak most már annak is volt arca, aki parancsba adta neki, hogy gyilkoljon... Előre utálta, hogy találkoznia kell Hakuroval.

Roy ritka alkalmak egyikét produkálta, később kelt, mint Edo... Sőt, álmos is volt. Az irodába Maessel lesz egy jó két órás körmölésük a börtönről, felgyülemlett a többi pírmunka, és össze kell hívja a csapatait.

Edo Roy felé nézett és halványan elmosolyodott. Közel hajolt a férfihez, és halk szavakat duruzsolt a fülébe, közben a haját és a mellkasát simogatta, majd kicsit lentebb az alhasánál.

Roy felnyitotta szemeit és rámosolygott, nem is volt olyan álmos már. Közelebb húzta Edo arcát és apró puszikat adott rá. Felsóhajtott az ébresztés ilyen formájától.

- Ezt eltudom viselni... - karolt a derekába, másik kezével pedig a copfját kapta, el és húzta le magához.

A srác belemosolygott a csókba, kezével tovább simogatta Roy hasát.

- Persze, mert egy kéjenc vagy!

- Az lehet... - ismerte el Roy - de még nem volt rá panasz... - simogatta ujjai hegyével Edo derekát.

- Ha rajtam múlik, nem is lesz. - simult hozzá a férfi mellkasához. - Össze kellene készülnünk.

Roy megfeszítette magát, ahogy jóérzéssel nyújtózott. Megcsípte Edo derekát és felült ölében a fiúval.

- Igen, sok dolgunk van... te szépen jól viselkedsz, én pedig... hm, a jelentés után nekiesek az iratkupacnak többnyire.

- Ne nézz így, mer még el is hiszem. - kuncogott az idősebb alkimista és komolyan bólintott - Nem felejtem el... de valami nem hagy nyugodni... ha ő is homunculus, tud rólunk.

- Hogy mi? - először nem fogta fel a kérdést, majd ahogy lassan bólintott feldolgozta, amit a férfi mondott. - Minden bizonnyal tud.

- Addig nem bánt minket, amíg nem mutatunk semmi gyanúsat, hogy többet tudnánk, mint amennyit megenged. A kardjai veszélyesek. Négy van neki és prímán felszeletel, gyors is... de ami félelmetesebb, hogy háborúban könnyű az ellenségeket eltüntetni, légy meghunyászkodó mert a temetésedet nem viselném el... - nézett az arany szemekbe szomorkásan.

Edward szeme komolyságot tükrözött és enyhe félelmet.

- Igyekszem... - sóhajtott, bár érezte, hogy ez nem fog ilyen könnyen menni. - Lehet, hogy az egész háború azért van, hogy az ellenségeit eltüntesse az útból?

- Nem, mióta ő a Führer, sorra nyeri a háborúkat... Nem ilyen ember ő, a háború valami mást takarhat... és most keljünk, dolgunk van! - dörgölte orrát a fiú arcához, mióta Eddel él, a felkelés nehezebb.

Edward adott még egy csókot Roy arcára, majd nyújtózkodva kelt fel. Ahogy kibújt a takaró alól vette csak észre, hogy nincs rajta ruha. Halvány pír szaladt fel az arcára, majd egy alsónadrág után kezdett keresgélni.

Roy félrefordított fejjel nézte Edot, majd feleszmélt, neki is öltöznie kéne. Tett egy kört a fürdő felé, és pár perc múlva már egyenruhában, jólfésülten lépett ki. Melegebb nap lesz, hátrafésülte tincseit, hogy ne lógjanak az arcába.

Edward magára húzta a fekete felsőjét és a piros kabátjáról örömmel mondott le... nem is találta, de ez részletkérdés. Felpillantott Royra és néhány pillanatig egészen elámult, majd megrázta a fejét, hogy nagyjából magához térjen. Belépett a fürdőbe, megmosta az arcát, majd megigazította a haját - rendbe szedte a fonatot, amit az éjszaka szétzilált.

- Akár indulhatunk is!

A Tábornok maga elé engedte, majd kulccsal matatott és gondosan bezárta az ajtót. Átlag tíz alkalomból kilencszer felejti el, de a homunculusok tömeges felbukkanása után jobban figyelt az ilyen apróságokra. No nem mintha ért volna ellenük bármit is...

Edward egész lelkes volt egészen addig a pontig, amíg már látszott a katonaság épülete és egyre közeledtek. Mintha elkedvtelenedett volna és az arca is komorabb lett.

- Azt sem tudom, hol van annak a szemét tábornoknak az irodája...

- Elkísérlek, ha gondolod - vigasztalta Edwardot. Lassan beértek az épületbe, páran alaposan megbámulták Royt, megszokták a kisfiús fekete tincseket.

- Jól van.. csak ne vegyen észre téged... Mi ez az új hajviselet? - hőbörgött még féltékenyen egy sort.

- Nahát, eddig észre se vetted? - vágott vissza a tincsekbe beletúrva. Egy titkárnő elkapta a mozdulatot, és látványosan megbámulta...

- Nagyon is észrevettem... de nemcsak én! - fordult gyilkos pillantással a nőcske után. - Ezek után nehéz elhinni, hogy csak két emberrel csaltál meg... - sóhajtott, majd elmerengett. - Ki volt az a kettő?

- Több, mint három hónapig mindenkit elutasítottam... - mondta csendesen, nehogy esetleg más is meghallja - és mindkét férfit ismered - vallotta be, felesleges ilyen nyílt kérdésnél kertelni, inkább azon csodálkozott, hogy eddig nem tért rá a témára - és ritkán látnak így megjelenni, ahogy farmerban is például.

Edward megrázta a fejét, és a szokottnál is komorabb lett. Csalta volna meg Roy valakivel, akit egyikük sem ismer… Ez így kissé zavarta, de egyelőre nem akarta tudni, hogy kivel. Sejtése volt, de remélte, hogy nem lesz igaza...

- Szóval merre van az a tábornok? - terelte is a témát.

- Miért kérdezel olyanokat, amiktől kibuksz? - morgott Roy, és szerencsésen nekiesett Shezka. Nem volt túl magas lány, így Roy akadozva vette a levegőt pár másodpercig, hogy tüdőtájban koppant egy kemény koponya...

- Te jó ég, hány könyvet cipelsz te? - kérdezte, lassan jutva el tudatáig, az egyik súlyos kötet kis híján fájó ponton ütött be.

Edward még kicsit duzzogott. Roy miért tesz mindig olyat, amitől kibukik?

Segített Shezkának felvenni néhány könyvet.

- Jó, hogy jössz... Hakuro tábornok irodáját keresem, tudnál nekem segíteni?

A lány megigazította a szemüvegét és bólintott.

- Épp arra megyek, a könyvtár felé...

- Remek! - engedett meg magának egy elégedett vigyort. - Akkor nem tartom vissza Mustang Tábornok! Legyen szép napja! - intett, majd elindult a lánnyal.

Roy fáradtan sóhajtott, Ed hisztijeit ugyan kezdte megszokni, de bántotta a dolog... Kifejezetten visszafogta magát és hűséges volt, nem kell ezen kiakadni.

Az irodája felé vette az irányt, szorította őket az idő.

Maes Royt már az irodában várta a papírokkal. Aggódva nézett fel a belépő férfire.

- Meglett a fiú?

- Szervusz Maes... Meglett, és az ijedtségen és kis horzsoláson kívül nem lett más baja - bólintott és aggodalmasan nézett körül - Megakarták ölni, mellé pedig rengeteg dolgunk van... Winryék lehiggadtak?

Maes megrázta a fejét.

- Nem hiszem... reggel nagyon csendben voltak, szerintem terveznek valamit. Talán azok kapták el, akiket keresek? Nem mondta, hogy hol volt vagy hogy hogyan nézett ki a támadója?

- Al gyűlöli a helyzetet, nem az a baja, hogy Edward férfival van, hanem az, hogy velem, Winry pedig a fejemhez vágta hogy nem érthetem, milyen Edward... de mégsem keresték aggódva, inkább velem veszekedtek. – morogta - Envy raboltatta el, megkötözték és ott hagyták, először nem hitték, hogy ő, akit keresnek. Elég gyakorlatlanok voltak, egy alkimista ellen aligha ér a kötél...

Maes sóhajtott.

- Majdcsak megbékélnek... na de most jelentés! - intett a papír felé. - Utána meg kikérdezem Edwardot...

- Álljunk neki! - ült le Roy az asztalhoz, kihúzta a fiókot és az előző napi jegyzetek után gyorsan, és összeszedetten írni kezdett. Rutin munka, semmi egyéb. Legalább két óráig csak a tollak sercegése hallatszott, majd ahogy végzett, áttért Edora, illetve a róla szóló jelentésre. A Führer fog kapni bőven olvasnivalót...

* * *

Edward közben elérte az irodát. Az épületnek ennek a felében még nem nagyon fordult meg. Bizonytalanul kopogott...

Pontosan, lényegre törőn válaszol, nem idegesíti fel magát és komoly marad. Ez volt a terve. A második pont csak azért volt hibás mert már most tiszta ideg volt.

- Szabad! - szólt ki az idős Tábornok és már sejtette, ki fog belépni. A Führer szerint várható, hogy késik...

Edward lenyomta a kilincset, majd belépett. Első látásra ridegnek tartotta az irodát, és nem csak a tulajdonosa miatt. Túl nagy rend is volt...

- Jó napot, Uram! - köszönt aránylag nyugodt hangon.

- A kisebbik Elric... - majd a papírokba nézett és elmosolyodott, de nem úgy, ahogy Roy vagy Riza szokott - bocsánat, az idősebbik... Látom, azért sikerült beérned, még ha kissé késve is.

Edward keze ökölbe szorult, de egyelőre semmi más jelét nem mutatta idegességének. Irritálta a pasasnak a kisugárzása is... és alig késett pár percet!

- Igen, sikerült. - válaszolt kimérten.

Ednek már nem ment ilyen zökkenőmentesen...

Hakuro nem szívlelte Mustangot és a fiú áthelyezését illetően is kettős érzések kavarodtak benne. Egyrészről megvetette, mint ahogy mindent, ami a fiatal Tábornokhoz tartozott, másrészt vad elégtétellel töltötte el, hogy a Führer személyesen helyeztette át, mikor köztudott, mennyire ragaszkodott Roy a sráchoz.

- Halottam hírét, hogy Mustang pártfogását élvezed, de ezek az idők lejártak. Háborús időszakot élünk, csak úgy maradunk sikeresek, ha rendesen dolgozunk. Így azzal kezdjük a közös munkát, hogy te szeded össze a csapatomat... - vett elő egy dossziét. Egy igencsak vastag dossziét...

Edward zavartan pislogott, és az első gondolata az volt: "Na neee!"

- Ez nem a titkárok feladata lenne? Alkimista vagyok, nem aktakukac!

- Előző felettesed után nem csodálom, hogy ilyen hangot mersz megütni, de ha nem szeded össze magad, talán be kell keményítsek... - nézett rá a férfi, de arcán meglepően elégedettség tükröződött. Élvezte a helyzetet, a híres kölyköt úgy ugráltatja, ahogyan kedve tartja.

- A híres Acél Alkimista... talán elfelejted, hogy a felettesed parancsait kérdés nélkül kell teljesítened... Nem is vártam mást. Most pedig igyekezz, nem fogok egésznap rád várni! - tolta előrébb azt a bizonyos iratkupacot.

Edwardnak nagyon nem tetszett az a bizonyos arckifejezés. Odalépett, morogva átvette a papírokat és távozni készült.

Hakuro se táplált rokonszenvet a fiatal alkimista iránt de a lehetőség, hogy ő parancsolhat most neki, felvillanyozta.

* * *

Maes átnézte még egyszer a papírokat, majd sóhajtott.

- Szóval az az Envy nevű homunculus áll az egész mögött... amennyire ismerjük, nincs személyes oka, hogy államiakat öljön. Tehát bizonyossá vált, hogy valaki irányítja őt és a bandáját. A kérdés, hogy kicsoda, és mit tudhat még... Erős gyanúm van rá, hogy a hadseregnél több emberük is van... Hiszen az ötös labor nem működött volna, ha valaki nem falaz erről az oldalról... - adta elő röviden Roynak.

- Bradley és Envy biztosan itt vannak. Greed százharminc évet ült legalább elzárva, ő is nehezen rakja össze a képet, de az úgynevezett mesterükről még nem beszélt.

Maes döbbenten pislogott rá.

- Bradley? Úgy érted, hogy pont ő?

- Tegnap elfelejtettem említeni... Ő a Biztos Szem... - húzta össze magát Roy, Maes hangyás az ilyen információk elfelejtésére.

Maes döbbenten és kissé mérgesen nézett Royra.

- Hogy lehet egy ilyet elhallgatni... Te jó ég Roy! Mégis mihez kezdünk most?

- Nem elhallgattam, engem is váratlanul ért! - csattant fel Roy idegesen - Fogalmam sincs, de tud mindenről, és ha megölöm, mindenképp felségáruló leszek... - sóhajtott lemondóan.

- Nem ölheted meg... Te semmiképpen, hiszen akkor sosem lehetsz Führer... Valamit majd kitalálunk.

- Az a másik. - mosolyodott el, hisz ez volt a célja, amiért évek óta küzdött - Envynek nem tesz jót, ha felgyújtom, tehát nem hallhatatlanok. De arra igazán kíváncsi lennék, ki irányítja őket...

- Ha elkapjuk aki irányítja őket, talán maguktól megsemmisülnek... - találgatott a férfi. - Vagy mi bukunk bele és hazaárulóként vonulunk be a történelembe...

- Csontjaink egy félreeső helyen elásva fognak elporladni, magukban rejtve a titkot... - tette még hozzá a Tábornok szkeptikusan - Greedre rászállok majd. Nélküle aligha lépünk előre, de most irány a Führer!

- Remek kilátások, de komolyan - nyújtózkodott. - Menj csak... nekem semmi dolgom a félszeművel. Edward gondolod még Hakuronál van?

Edward amint kilépett becsapta az ajtót maga mögött és belepillantott a papírokba... Ez rengeteg ember. Mire mindet megtalálja, lemegy a nap... és egy negyven éves katona miért fogadná el, amit ő mondd neki...

Belerúgott a falba, majd dühöngve indult az első ember keresésére...

- Szerintem már kiküldte valahova... Imádja ugráltatni az embereit - tippelt remekül a férfi, ismerte egy ideje Hakurot.

Elindult a rettegett iroda felé, kopogott és várt...

- Jöjjön csak be! - szólt ki a Führer.

- Jó napot Uram! - nyújtotta át a jelentéseket tisztelettel, és várt, van-e még valami.

Bradley átvette a papírokat, majd futtában átnézte őket.

- Köszönöm Tábornok! Említeni fogom megbízhatóságát a Tanácsnak!

- Megtisztel, Uram! - hajolt meg, és ha máskor nem, most előadja... - Szeretném megkérdezni, egy esetleges szabadságra elmehetnék-e? Évek óta nem vettem ki a nyári szabadságomat, előtte a munkát elvégezném előre természetesen.

A férfi elgondolkozott.

- Nem tudom, Mustang... Pont így a háború előtt... De tudja mit? Kell a kikapcsolódás... Menjen csak el nyugodt szívvel!

- Köszönöm, ígérem, elkészülök a hétre való munkámmal! A csapataim vezetőit összehívom még ma... - ígérte meg gyorsan és magában tűzijátékot rendezett... Edward ha végez, el kell engedjék, ha külön kéri, hisz egyenrangú Hakuróval, és nála négy éve szolgál a srác, előnyt adva a korkülönbségül ellenére is. Hakuro felette állt a koruk miatt...

Még egyszer meghajolt és egyenesen Hakurohoz ment...

* * *

Maes közben Edward keresésére indult és hamarosan meg is találta a morgó fiút egy halom papír társaságságban.

- Mit csinálsz Ed? - figyelte, ahogy a srác egy nevet bogarászik.

- Egy titkár feladatait végzem... Nevetséges, mit képzel az a férfi? De egyszer még…

- Csend legyen - intette le Maes - Te jársz rosszul, ha valaki meghallja... Na de mesélnél egy kicsit a tegnap estéről?

Edward egész délelőtt a papírokkal volt elfoglalva. Miután találkozott Maesszel még kiosztotta a maradékot, és visszaindult az új főnökéhez immár üres dossziéval...

Maes közben összerakta magában a képet. Reggel két holttestet találtak, és a fiúé pontosan megegyezett a személyleírással, amit Edward adott. Nyilván Envynek szóltak, hogy elkapták a srácot, aki utána meglépett, ezért Envy megölte a saját embereit... Csúnya ügy... de bizonyíték nem sok van. Azok után, hogy a Führer is homunculus öngyilkosság lenne, pont neki említeni, kit gyanúsít. Pedig nem sok hiányzott előzőleg, hogy elmondja a férfinek, mire gyanakszik...

* * *

Roy kopogott Hakuro ajtaján, a másik Tábornok épp semmit sem csinált. Rögtön előadta, mit szeretne és persze a férfi sajnálkozva kijelentette, ő nem engedi el az alkimistát. Roy felvilágosította, ez nem kérés, hanem kijelentés, csak gondolta szól, mielőtt keresné az ifjút...

A két Tábornok nem épp barátságosan feszült egymásnak tekintetben, de Roy nyerte a kis csatát... miután belibbent Ed, és Láng rögtön bizonyította, mennyire szorgalmas, és háború előtt szüksége van pihenésre, egyedül azonban veszélyes lenne ilyenkor utazni. A dolog hátulütője, hogy Armstrongot kapták maguk mellé, de az Őrnagy miatt nem fájhatott a fejük...

Velük fog ugyan utazni, de nem zavarja őket, csak a vonatra száll fel, amíg ellenőrizhetik őket...

Edward megkönnyebbülten adta le az üres dossziét. Elégedett vigyor játszott az arcán, amikor kilépett, és felidézte Hakuro arcát. Megvárta Royt és rávigyorgott.

- Szóval holnaptól nyaralunk?

- Igen, de sajnos ez a... kedves kolléga nem enged minket el csak úgy, mellénk rendelt egy testőrt. - vakargatta a tarkóját zavartan - Keresd meg Maest, és maradj mellette, amíg összeszedem a többieket, egyedül ne kószálj! - nézett még hátra Edre, és rohamtempóban lépett le.

Havoc... ő kell először neki és Armstrong.

- Jaj ne... nem vagyok kisiskolás... - motyogta, majd lement sétálni az udvarra... Majd azt mondja, hogy Maest kereste, csak nem találta.


	21. Talkozások

**21. fejezet - Találkozások**

Nem, nem felejtkeztem el a napi frissről, csak épp Con volt. **Rika nyert az AMV fan kategóriába, első lett a Brotherhood animével.** Nagy grat neki :)

Szép hosszú fejezet, amiben van minden... A következő pedig az egyik legszomorúbb jelenetek egyikét fogja tartalmazni, szóval tessék kritikát írni, három után automatikusan kerül fel a kövi ;)

Az eddigieket köszönjük, örülünk, hogy páran megtaláltátok azért ezt az oldalt is ^_^

* * *

Riza papírokba merülve sétált Phantommal az udvaron át, Royt kereste, de még nem volt az irodában. A kutyus vadul rohanta le Edot, mielőtt a nő vagy Ed megnyikkanhatott volna, hogy ne...

Edward csak annyit érzékelt, hogy valami letámadja, és ösztönösen borzasztóan érezte magát. Igyekezett szabadulni a kutya közeléből, de hozzáérni nem mert... magától meg Phantom nem akart lemászni róla. Nyűgösködő-nyüszítő hangot hallatott.

- Valaki... szedje le rólam...

Riza lesújtóan nézett máskor oly jól nevelt kutyájára.

- Phantom, a cicákat nem bántjuk... - dorgálta meg az állatot, próbálta lehámozni ölebét Edről - bocsáss meg Edward, valamiért rád nagyon gerjed. Jól vagy? - húzta fel a kiterült béka módjára fetrengő fiatalt, Phantom éhes szemekkel nézte.

Edward lassan bólintott és próbálta összeszedni magát. Tett pár lépést hátra, a kutya elől.

- Jól vagyok... csak megijesztett.

- Legalább biztosra vehetem, hogy macskám nem lehet... - mosolygott rá zavartan a nő - Mit keresel te egyedül itt? Egy gyilkos vadászik az alkimistákra...

- Hughest keresem, hogy ne legyek egyedül. - adta elő a kifogását. Hihetetlen, hogy Riza mindig mindent kiszúr.

- Segítek megkeresni! - ajánlotta kedvesen, semmi szükség arra, hogy Edwardot elkapják - Mond csak, jól megy mostanság a sorod? Sápadt vagy... - nézett végig a fiún, fáradtnak és nyűgösnek látta, előbbi talán mert Roy lefárasztja, utóbbi, hogy míg a férfi dolgozik, ő unja magát...

- Áthelyeztettek és utálom azt az idióta alakot, aki nekifogott dirigálni nekem... mintha valami szolga lennék. - morgott, majd elvigyorodott - Majd megkeresem egyedül, ne fáradj! - sompolygott elfele...

- Hakurot? Beszélték, hogy új beosztottja van - merengett a nő - Gyere nyugodtan, én is keresem, ahogy Royt is... eltűntek mindketten.

Rizát se volt könnyű lerázni, főleg, ha aggódott valakiért.

- Megleszek egyedül! Legalább gyorsabban megtaláljuk őket! - surrant el, és önmagát meghazudtoló gyorsasággal szedte a lábait... - Majd még találkozunk!

Riza sóhajtott és Phantom is bánatosan szusszant. Ha baja lesz, Roy agyoncsapja. Sietve indult Maest felkeresni, majd meg is találta az irodában.

* * *

Roy útközben kiszúrta Armstrongot és Havocot is... Remek, nem kell annyit rohangálni.

- Őrnagy, Hadnagy... - állt meg mellettük és nem is tudta, mivel kezdje... Először talán a háborúval.

Armstrong érdeklődve figyelte a férfit.

- Jó napot, Tábornok Úr!

Havoc jókedvűen mosolygott rá, ő kifejezetten boldog volt, ahogy Armstrong se tűnt idegesnek.

- Jó napot uraim... A Führer értesített a terveiről. Háborút indított, két héten belül össze kell állítani a csapatokat - sóhajtott Roy a hajába túrva.

Havoc eltátotta a száját, sehol se voltak harcok Amestris környékén.

- Háborút... és mégis kivel? - szólt meg, amint felfogta.

Armstrong lassan bólintott. Nem értett egyet a Führerrel, hogy ennyit háborúzik, de a parancs az parancs.

- Úgy tűnik, nem volt elég a múltkori vérontás... - mondta csak úgy maga elé. - Ha az értesüléseim nem csalnak, előtte nyaralni megy, Tábornok...

- Most leszámolna azokkal, akik szerinte veszélyt jelentenek ránk... nem tehetünk semmit, ragaszkodik hozzá. - bólintott Roy, Havoc aggódva nézett rá.

- Attól tartok, egy, a múltkorinál nagyobb háború már elsöpör minket - mondta ki, amit gondolt - de megteszünk mindent, a lövészeink remekül teljesítenek. Kik lesznek a csapatok élén?

- Te, az Őrnagy, Én, Hakuro már biztosan, de két nagyobb csapat leszünk, az egyik Hakuroé, másik az enyém.

- Attól félek, már ez is rivalizálásra ad okot - gondolt a másik Tábornokra, aki köztudottan gyűlölte őt.

- Őrnagy, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

Armstrong lassan bólintott.

- Természetesen... Miben segíthetek?

Roy még intett Havocnak, a férfi rögtön indult beszélni a fontosabb emberekkel.

- Őrnagy... - nem is tudta, hogy kezdje. A férfi tudja, mi van közte és Acél közt, mégis nehéz volt belekezdeni - szeretném Edwardot elvinni nyaralni, de Hakuro volt kedves nem bele egyezni. Illetve csak ha ön is velünk tart... Esetleg áll még az ajánlata a családi nyaralójával kapcsolatba? - emlékezett vissza az előző nyárra, a férfi családja alig veszi igénybe, így az üresen áll.

Armstrong lassan bólintott.

- Megígértem, tehát áll az ajánlat. Amúgy is használaton kívül van... Majd meglátogatom a nénikémet. Ugyanabban a városban lakik, ahol a nyaraló is van. - mondta. Elkíséri őket, de nem akart és nem is fog zavarni.

- Hálásan köszönöm. - lélegzett fel Roy - Nem akarok Ednek csalódást okozni, de ilyenkor már nincs esély szállást nézni... estig még az újoncokat is össze kell fogdosni.

Armstrong megértően hümmögött.

- A fiú biztos meg lesz elégedve a házzal... az egyik ablaka közvetlenül a tengerre néz, de felesleges bemutatnom, hiszen járt már ott.

- Holnap mikor induljunk? - kérdezte még, közben a szállások felé tartva.

- Délelőtt a tíz órai vonattal. Délután négyre oda is érünk! - mondta a férfi. - Az közvetlen és gyors.

- Rendben, ott leszünk! - nézett hálásan az Őrnagyra - Na de keressük meg az újoncokat. Most már nincs külön behívójuk, a csapat egészét hívták. A keleti főhadiszállásra küldött újoncokat is ideküldik, most többen leszünk. - magyarázott közbe Mustang, minden információ fontos volt.

* * *

Edward közben a szállások felé kódorgott. A katonaság területén csak nem fogják megölni? Miért kell mindenkinek őt félteni?

Charlie délutáni lustálkodáshoz készült, majd amikor kinézett az ablakon és észrevette a feketében virító Edwardot.

- Danny... az ott nem az Acél?

Daniel az ablakhoz lépett, és vigyorogva bólintott.

- De igen. Lemegyünk hozzá?

Charlie ásított, majd bólintott.

- Menjünk, mielőtt meglép... Ezer éve nem láttam.

Daniel kissé félve ment Edo közelébe... Talán már el is felejtette, a Tábornok bizonyára mindent megad neki. Mármint a hűséget leszámítva.

Edward zavartan megállt és a két srácra pillantott. Charlie ismerős volt neki és be is lőtte, hogy Havocnak a kedvese... de a kisebb szőke? Az ő arca így elsőre nem volt ismerős.

- Sziasztok! - köszönt bizonytalanul, amikor látta, hogy felé közelednek.

- Szervusz Edo, emlékszel még rám? - nézett rá bizonytalanul Daniel, bár azért három hónap nem olyan nagy idő.

Edward zavartan megrázta a fejét.

- Még nem igazán.

Charlie elvigyorodott.

- Még? Szóval tényleg nem csak pletyka, hogy elveszítetted az emlékeid?

- Oh... - sóhajtott Danny - már azt hittem, nem akarsz rám emlékezni - vörösödött el, de így akkor az éjszakára sem emlékszik.

Edward érdeklődve figyelte Daniel arcát.

- Sajnálom, majd eszembe jut... de miért ne akarnék rád emlékezni?

- Nem érdekes! - vörösödött el, és Charliera nézett, hátha kimenti. Szerencséjére vagy lehet inkább szerencsétlenségére Armand kiszúrta őket.

- Hello fiúk... á, Chibi, de rég láttalak! - villantott Edre egy Greedes-cápavigyort, még jól emlékezett rá. Gyanította, Roy volt kapcsolata.

Charlie elhúzta a száját, tudta, hogy ezzel Edwardot nagyon fel lehet idegesíteni. Egyáltalán Armand miért csinálja ezt?

Edo keze ökölbe szorult.

- Ne Chibizz le, világos? Ne hidd, hogy olyan nagyon alacsony vagyok!

Daniel megpróbálta csitítani őket, de Armand örömmel nézett végig a kis pattogó nikkelbolhán.

Nos, attól függ... - állt mellé, mutatva méretbeli különbségeiket - Majd megnősz... bár én tizenöt évesen magasabb voltam.

* * *

Armstrong bólintott.

- Tehát ismét északon támadunk... Az újoncok felkészítését bízza csak rám és Havoc hadnagyra! Sok tehetség van a mostani csapatban is!

- Akkor ön nem marad? - kérdezte, bár tudta már a választ. A férfi elkíséri őket, meglátogatja a rokonait és jön vissza. Hakuronak nem lesz ideje és kedve pont Armstrongot ellenőrizni.

Armstrong megrázta a fejét.

- Nem maradok... nehogy lebukjanak. De nem fogok zavarni, ígérem!

- Értem... Nem nagy teher ez önnek? - kérdezte még kissé pirulva.

Armstrong elmosolyodott.

- A legkevésbé sem! Hiszen nincs is szebb a szerelemnél, nem igaz, Tábornok? - mondta, majd intett és elsétált.

- Igaz... - mondta csendesen Roy és elpirult. Még Armstong után nézett, a hatalmas test érző szívet takart...

* * *

Az újoncok szállása felé indult, őket kell először értesíteni, és pont odaért még a vita végére...

Edward idegesen dobbantott a lábával.

- Ki a frászt érdekel, hogy mekkora voltál ennyi idősen? Amúgy is tizenhat és fél vagyok! Nagyszájú semmitmondó!

- Ó... - hökkent meg a srác, és észre se vette ki állt be mögé - fiatalabbnak néztelek.

- Muszáj bántani egymást? - kérdezte Daniel lemondóan, majd észrevette Mustangot, és elkomorult. Egy nagyon csúnya pillantást vetett rá.

- Fiúk, mi a babazsúr oka? - tette Armand vállára a kezét - Remek, hogy összefutottunk így többen... Armand, te segítesz összeszedni a kint lévő társaidat a katonaságon.

Charlie kissé aggódva nézett Danielre. Remélte, hogy a srác nem ugrik neki a felettesének, mint azt már korábban megtette. Utána gyorsan tisztelgett Mustang felé.

- Jó napot, Tábornok Úr! - engedett meg egy félénk mosolyt.

Edward arcán viszont elégedett vigyor terült el.

- Hajrá egérpofa! Szedegesd össze a többieket, az való neked...

- Csitt, Tökmag! Még a végén elveszel és kereshetlek Téged is... - kacsintott rá, majd Royra mosolygott. A férfi csak sóhajtott, Armand vele egyszer sem csipkelődött. Úgy tűnt, Ed képes mindenkiből kihozni a gonoszabb énjét...

- Hello, Charlie. - köszönt vissza és komolyan nézett rá - Havockal majd fuss össze, a Führernek új parancsa van. Nem lesz túl kellemes.

Edwardnak nagyon nem tetszett az a mosoly Roy felé.

- Az ég óvjon tőle, hogy te keress engem... inkább meghalok! - morgott, majd Roy mellé lépett és belekarolt. - Megyünk haza? - kérdezte szándékosan hangosan. Roy az övé és pont, nem adja senkinek...

Charlie zavartan figyelte a jelenetet. Ez aztán a féltékenykedés.

- Este még találkozom vele - komorodott el. - Gyanúsan hangzik, de jobb, ha csak később tudom meg. - sejtette, hogy háborúról lehet szó és elég rossz emlékei voltak ezzel kapcsolatban.

Armand arra már nem figyelt, milyen jelenetet rendez Edo. Daniel még intett Ednek és Charlienak, majd beérte a srácot. Royjal képtelen egy körzetben maradni.

Armand jókedvűen sétált a kivételesen durcás Danny mellett.

Nem kedvelte Royt, mindenkivel volt már kapcsolata, aki neki tetszett. És jól tudta, mindet megkapta már és Havocon kívül mindkét srác bele van zúgva.

- Igen, ismét háborúskodunk. Most annyival könnyebb a dolgunk, hogy a tél elején elküldött újoncokat visszahívta Centralba. Többen leszünk, de ugyanazzal a kegyetlen néppel fogunk hadakozni... - húzta el a száját, őt kis híján karóba húzta a vezérük. Biztos örülni fognak neki...

- Mehetünk. - bólintott még Edonak és intett Charlienak búcsúzóul.

Charlie enyhe sokkal állt és bámult utánuk, majd amint észrevette, hogy egyedül maradt visszaindult a szállásra... Most nagy szüksége volt Havocra.

* * *

Charlie hamarosan megtalálta Havocot és kissé sápadtan lépett mellé.

- Igaz, amit a Tábornok mondott? Hogy háború lesz?

Havoc fáradtan nézett rá, személy szerint körberohanta a fél szállást.

- Sajnos minden úgy van, ahogy Mustang mondta. A Führer ismét háborúba küld minket, ugyanazok ellen, akikkel legutóbb is harcoltunk. - csóválta a fejét, nem érette meg, mire jó az állandó háborúskodás.

Charlie, ha lehet, még sápadtabb lett.

- Nem volt elég télen? Még egy fél év sem telt el azóta!

- Úgy látszik nem... de mint katonáknak, részt kell vennünk benne. Asszem' két hét múlva indulunk, addig lelkiekben próbáljunk rá felkészülni. - nézett el a főépület felé tompa szemekkel. A legutóbbi háború majdnem evett tőle mindenkit... Riza, Roy… Armstrong és Charlie. Mindegyik ott volt vele és harcolt... az életükért.

Charlie idegesen babrált egy gombbal az egyenruháján.

- Megyek, edzek egy kicsit - mondta csendesen, majd az edzőterem felé indult. Valahogy le kellett vezetnie az idegességét.

- Rendben, én addig körbejárom még egyszer a szállást... - simogatta meg a vállát, és egy röpke csókot is nyomott a fiú ajkaira. Örült volna, ha már másnap nekiállnak a felkészülésnek. Minden nap számít. Akár életek is múlhatnak rajta.

* * *

Edward szorosan haladt Roy mellett.

- Mi a fenéért szurkálódik velem az a szemét kölyök? - morgolódott. - Mit képzel ez magáról?

- Ne vedd magadra, inkább gondolkodj azon, mit viszünk magunkkal holnap... - ölelte szorosabban magához, ettől biztos jobb kedve lesz a fiúnak. Armandról talán még nem is tud.

Edward elgondolkozott.

- Attól is függ, hogy hova megyünk! - mosolygott. - Sikerült szállást szerezned, vagy odáig még nem jutottál?

- Minden megvan, a vonaton lesz kísérőnk, de igazán nem kell tőle tartani. Hakuro nem igazán akart elengedni téged... Viszont te se Maesnél voltál.- vonta fel a szemöldökét szigorúan, Ed nyilvánvalóan csavargott egyet.

A srác nemtörődöm módon vállat vont.

- Lehet, hogy nem... de a katonaságon senki sem fog megtámadni. Hakuro meg egy szemét. De ezt még visszakapja tőlem kamatostul!

- Azért ne bízd el magad! - figyelmeztette Roy, lassan kiértek a katonaságról - Tízkor indul a vonat, korán kelünk, ma meg bepakolunk... - ismertette a teendőket, jól leplezve örömét.

Edward bólogatott és csendben haladt mellette. Egy gondolat nem hagyta nyugodni, de tudta, hogy ha megkérdezi, az pecsétet nyom az egész nyaralásra.... Inkább elfelejti, és majd megkérdezi, ha hazaértek.

Roy se szólalt meg hazáig... Boldog volt, másnap elutaznak. Jót fog tenni Ednek, bár már most látta rajta, Armandot kiszúrta.

Edward kissé lelassított, ahogy a ház felé közeledtek, majd szorosabban karolt bele Royba. Az ajtó előtt ismerős alak álldogált.

- Alphonse? - ismerte fel döbbenten. - Mit akarhat itt? - figyelte távolban a testvérét.

- Engem akar... lejáratni. - motyogta rosszat sejtve. Vagy azzal fog jönni, hogy megcsalta, vagy hogy öreg hozzá. De mindenképp ilyen témában fog kavarni.

- Majd hazaküldöm... - motyogta zavartan. Nem akart balhét, és a tegnapi veszekedés óta nem is beszélt még a testvérével.

Alphonse ekkor vette észre a közeledőket. A szíve a torkában dobogott, nagyon ideges volt, de akkor is beszél Royjal...

- Csak finoman... - morgott vissza és előre lépett.

- Szervusz Alphonse, mi szépet kívánsz épp hozzám vágni?- üdvözölte mosolyogva.

Al arca komoly maradt.

- Szeretnék beszélni magával!

Edward válla idegesen megrándult.

- Al, ne kezd megint! Mire jó neked ez az egész?

- Sajnálom bátyó...

- Jól van... menj előre Edo, nem lesz baj - fogta meg a karját és az ajtó felé tolta. Megvárta, míg a fiú becsukja maga mögött, és arrébb sétált.

- Hallgatlak.

- Nem hiszem, hogy a bátyámnak jó helye van maga mellett... Talán időlegesen jól érzi magát, de hosszútávon semmiképpen! Magától erre nem fog rájönni ezért szeretném, ha elengedné. - mondta ki és végig Roy szemébe nézett Elric-makacssággal.

Roy nem csalódott a megérzéseiben... Pont ezt várta a kisebbik Elrictől.

- Elengedtem, háromszor. Szenvedtünk és megérthetnéd, hogy többször nem szeretném ezt átélni. Te nem értheted ezt! - mordult rá.

- Maga nem érti! A bátyámnak nem erre van szüksége! Nem élhet maga mellett, amikor megvédeni sem tudja őt! Néhány hónapot sem bírt ki anélkül, hogy ne csalta volna meg!

- Ahhoz képest nem te kerested egész éjjel... - jegyezte meg gonoszan - majd ha kicsit felnősz, több mindent fogsz érteni. Egyáltalán, tudod te, mit érzek iránta? És voltál már valakivel, együtt? - piszkálta, ha már betámadta Al.

Al zavartan pislogott. Csak halvány sejtése volt róla, hogy miről beszél Roy.

- Valakivel... együtt? - pirult el halványan, majd megrázta a fejét. - Most nem erről van szó! Ha tényleg annyira szereti, akkor engedje el! Maga is tudja, hogy jobb dolga lenne, ha talál magának egy korban hozzá illő rendes lányt, vagy fiút. Aki neki tetszik...

- Ott a pont! - csapott le rá a férfi és mutatott ujjával Alra - Te még nem tudod, milyen, ha egyedül ébredsz, és átölelnéd, de nincs ott... szeretnéd magadhoz szorítani... így azt se tudod, mit kértél most tőlem! Esetleg merj ahhoz közeledni, akit szeretsz,és nem azon nyávogni, hogy a bátyád mást is szerethet...

- Maga nem tudja milyen érzés volt látnom, ahogy szenved, látni a könnyeit, amikor álmából felriadt... Nem tudtam átélni vele a fájdalmát, nem ölelhettem magamhoz és nem vigasztalhattam meg! - bukott ki. Kezdett elege lenni és egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy elveszíti a bátyját, kicsúszik a kezei közül. - Persze, hogy keresett valakit, aki meg tudja neki adni, amit én nem! De már én is itt vagyok! Szeretném végre visszakapni őt!

- Nem tudom, valóban... csak annyit, amennyit láttam az arcotokon... de már nem azért, Al! Te nem tudod megadni neki azt, amit én. Vagy szeretkezni akarsz vele? - nézett rá komolyan - A testvére vagy, és nem a kedvese. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy én tettem meg az eső lépést... - vitázott tovább, Eddel már sok mindent átéltek.

- Hogy mi? - döbbent le sokadjára Alphonse. - Talán maga és a bátyám... - futatta végig a gondolatmenetet, majd elvörösödött - De maga akkor is túl öreg hozzá! És még arra sem képes, hogy megvédje a háborútól!

- Nem kéne előbb neked egy felvilágosítás? - sóhajtott a homlokát dörzsölgetve - Winryhez legalább mernél közeledni, látszik, hogy rajongsz érte... A háborútól pedig lehetetlen megvédeni. Nem azért mondom, de párszor tartottam a hátam értetek... Most semmit se tehettem, pedig elhiheted, próbáltam!

Alphonse megrázta a fejét.

- Akkor sem küldhetik háborúba! Alig múlt tizenhat! És mi köze az egészhez Winrynek?

Edward dühösen kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Befejeznétek végre? Csak a süket nem hallja ezt az veszekedést!

- Winrynek hozzád van köze! - fakadt ki erőtlenül, ekkor észre vette Edet is - Megyek mindjárt...

Edward közéjük állt.

- Na, most már elég volt! Alphonse, figyelj rám! - nézett az öccsére. - Nem hagyom el Royt, ha Winryvel fejre álltok sem... Te tudod, hogy mennyire fontos nekem! Ne gyötörjetek azzal, hogy választanom kelljen köztetek! - sóhajtott. - Roy... ne piszkáld Alt Winryvel... és egyéb kínos témákkal sem... Főleg ne az utcán.

Roy ártatlanul nézett rá, hogy ő nem csinált semmit. Most kötöttek láthatatlanba Allal örök hadat, érdekes lesz ez a későbbiekben.

- Igazad van... - hagyta Edora, tulajdonképpen ő is gonosz volt Alhoz - de csak mert a srác szekálta - Al, ne haragudj, hogy piszkáltalak. Összepakolok, addig beszélgessetek nyugodtan... - indult fel a lakására, és nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Ha akarnak, bejönnek a házba, őt már nem érdekelte.


	22. Holtpont

**22. fejezet - Holtpont **

A cím Royra vonatkozik.

Meddig bírja elviselni, hogy állandó furkálódásnak van kitéve még a magánéletében is? Hogy bírja Edo, hogy választásra akarják kényszeríteni? Ez a fejezet főleg ezekre ad választ. Személy szerint Roynál sírtam, mikor újraolvastam, én is épp _depivonaton_ ültem :,D

Jó olvasást, remélem, tetszeni fog nektek :) A következő fejezet pedig kissé pajzán lesz.

* * *

Al kissé ijedten figyelte Edwardot.

- Bátyó...

- Miért támadtál így neki? - kérdezte csendesen, ami külön szokatlan volt. Al annak is jobban örült volna, ha Ed veszekszik vele.

- Neked akarok jót...

- Akkor azt nézd, ami nekem jó! Szeretem és szeretek vele lenni! Royjal fogok maradni, és jó lenne, ha ezt te is elfogadnád!

Alphonse egy ideig figyelte Edwardot, majd bólintott.

- Még átgondolom... - mondta végül lehajtott fejjel.

- Mi holnap nyaralni megyünk... addig vigyázz Hughesékra és Winryre - mondta egy fokkal nyugodtabban, majd megölelte a testvérét - Fontosak vagytok ti is... épp ezért nem akarhatod, hogy választanom keljen. Kérlek, gondold át. - búcsúzott el tőle, és Al kissé zaklatottan indult vissza.

* * *

Edward becsukta az ajtót, majd sóhajtva végigdőlt a kanapén.

Roy míg lent volt, nem érezte át, mennyire felhúzta magát. Keze remegett, és ismét elgondolkozott, helyes-e, hogy őt szereti, ismét káoszt indítva el a lelkében. A mosdónak könyökölve homlokát a tenyerébe támasztotta, szemét lehunyta.

Edward hirtelen ült fel, majd macskaügyességgel pattant fel a kanapéról, hogy Roy keresésére induljon.

- Hova lettél, Tábornok? - kérdezte hangosabban és bekukkantott a hálóba.

A férfi szabályosan rosszul lett.

A közelgő háború, állandó viták, aggódások, a vállára nehezedő súly... és most egy tizenöt éves gyerek könyörgött neki illetve vágott hozzá dolgokat... A fáradtsággal keveredve nem volt ereje visszatartani egy forró könnycseppet; végigfolyt az arcán és hullott a fehér porcelánra.

Edward benyitott a fürdőbe és megtorpant az ajtóban.

- Roy... - lépett hozzá közelebb aggódva. Felesleges lett volna megkérdeznie. Látta, hogy valami baja van, és sajnos sejtette, hogy mi.

Roy válla enyhén rázkódott, szégyellte, amiért ennyire gyenge lett. Nem szólalt meg, némán próbált megnyugodni, hisz holnap utaznak! Ebbe kapaszkodva igyekezett jobb kedvre derülni, csak épp a várt boldogság helyét Al őszinte gyűlöletének megérzése vette át.

Edward odalépett és átkarolta a férfit. Most nagyon utálta, hogy ilyen alacsony, mert nem érte át annyira, mint szerette volna... de így is benne volt az ölelésben minden szeretete és aggodalma.

Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy darabokra szakad... Alék az egyik oldalon, Roy a másikon.

Mustang is hasonlóan érzett, de kicsit mégis másképp.

Szerette Edwardot, de kezdett elege lenni az állandó huzavonából. Maes után megfogadta, hogy többé nem fogja figyelmen kívül hagyni a konkurenciát.

Most pont erről volt szó.

Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és lassan fújta ki, hogy megnyugodjon. Utaznak, boldog kell, hogy legyen!

- Semmi baj. Megvagyok.

Edward lehajtotta a fejét, és bújt szorosan a férfihez.

- Ez hazugság...

Roy reszketve vette a levegőt, képtelen volt lehiggadni. Minden rossz egyszerre jött, kirántva lába alól a talajt.

- Kiborító egy nap volt... - egyenesedet fel, és mosta meg az arcát, majd Edo kezeire kulcsolt. Miért kell mindig szerelmesnek lennie olyanokba, akikbe nem szabadna?

Edward enyhén rászorított a férfi kezére.

- Igen, tudom. - sóhajtott fáradtan, és enyhén megdöntötte a fejét, közben aggodalmasan nézett Royra. - De most pár napig nem kellene a problémákkal foglalkozni. Kérlek!

- Nem, nem gondolok... megígértem, hogy nyaralunk, távol mindenkitől. Jól jön mindkettőnknek. - bólintott, legalább egy hét kikapcsolódásuk legyen.

Edward arcán halvány, de bizonytalan mosoly jelent meg. Lábujjhegyre állt, és egy apró puszit adott a férfi ajkaira.

- A többi pedig megoldja magát...

Roy végighúzta mutatóujját a fiú orrán majd ajkán, és eltitkolta, mire gondolt épp... túl szép és túl jó Edoval, hogy csak úgy elvegyék tőle.

Edward lassan elengedte Royt és nyújtózkodott.

- Együnk valamit!

- Menj csak előre, még lezuhanyozom - erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára, és szégyellte magát. Ritkán törik meg, de Ed mellett már nem egyszer előfordult.

Edward elmerengett, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Inkább maradok... megvárlak, és rám is rám fog férni! Mit gondolsz?

- Gyere! - kezdett vetkőzni, és dobta a ruháit a szennyesbe.

Edward hasonlóan cselekedett, majd kisebb ásítás után belépett a fürdőkádba.

Vizet engedett, a kellemetlen gondolatokat pedig kizárta. Felesleges drámázni, van elég rossz körülöttük anélkül is.

Edward a szokottnál csendesebb és nyugodtabb volt zuhanyzás közben. Gondolatai akarva akaratlanul is Al körül jártak... Miért csinálja ezt az öccse? Nem elég, hogy annyi bajuk van, még ez is?

- Min gondolkodsz, Kicsim? - húzta közelebb, erősebben masszírozva a derekát.

- Néhány dolgon, amin most nem kellene... végülis pihenünk, nem? - mosolygott kissé zavartan, majd engedett a húzásnak, és közelebb lépett a férfihez.

- Egy tejes hétig! - vigyorodott el Roy őszinte boldogsággal - Távol a Führertől.

- És annak örülsz, hogy távol leszel a Führertől, vagy annak, hogy velem mész? - csavarta meg gonoszul a kérdést, majd ártatlan, és egyben kérdő pillantással figyelte.

- Melyiknek örüljek? - kérdezte halkan. Mindkettőnek örült... ha a Führer nincs a közelükbe –

illetve Alék de ezt inkább nem mondta- egy teljes hétig csak egymásnak vannak. Már ez sokkal jobb kedvre derítette.

Edward az ujját végighúzta Roy kulcscsontja mentén.

- Mondjuk, nekem jobban örülhetnél... És ha ott leszünk, a szülinapodat is megünnepeljük. - kacsintott rá.

- Tényleg... a harmadik X! - csapott a homlokára szem forgatva, és csak most jutott eszébe, anyjának nem is szólt. Gyorsan át kell szaladjon hozzá.

Edward sóhajtott. Ugyan Royra nem lehetett rámondani, hogy öreg, és még jó indulattal huszonhatnak is elment, de Alphonse és Winry tudják, hogy valójában mennyi idős. És valószínűleg nem fogják annyiban hagyni. Magában tartott egy sóhajt. Félt, hogy Alék esetleg meggyőzik vagy elbizonytalanítják Royt. És akkor egyedül számolhatja, hogy hány emberrel vigasztalódik a szerelme...

- Azért ne örülj ennyire! - nyomott egy kis tusfürdőt Edo orrára - Még nem kell kerekesszék a korom miatt. Nagyon is élénk fiatal férfi vagyok!

Edward arcán komisz mosoly jelent meg.

- Néha túl élénk! - nem akarta a férfi egóját növelni, ezért nem árulta el neki, hogy nem is néz ki harmincnak...

- Addig örülj. - mosta le a srácot, és közben magát is gyorsan - Nem unatkozol mellettem.

- Csak egy perverz munkakerülő vagy... de mellette egész találékony is, tekintve, hogy legalább háromszáz féle módon ki kell tudnod kerülni a kötelezettségeket - szurkálódott.

- Hogy én, perverz? - gondolkozott el - Meglehet... de nem vagyok munkakerülő, mindig időn belül megvan, ami fontos... - mondta majdnem az igazságot. Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy végső határidőre, mikor már maga a Führer is zaklatja.

- Ne mondj ilyet... Fiatal vagyok ahhoz, hogy ránk szakadjon a plafon. - pimaszkodott továbbra is, és bár tudta, hogy nincs teljesen igaza, mert Roy mostanában igencsak jól dolgozik, de valamivel muszáj volt piszkálnia.

- Mit izgulsz, a törmelék közt ilyen méretekkel lazán kibújsz! - piszkálta vissza és gyorsan törülközőért nyúlt, hogy már a fürdőn kívül várja a választ - Te jó ég, Edward... még pakolni is kell! - jutott eszébe - Meg anyámhoz átugrani.

A srác sóhajtott, és próbálta nem felidegesíteni magát.

- Carla nénihez? Miért? A pakolással gyorsan megleszünk, még van időnk bőven reggelig.

- Mert meg fog ölni, ha hazajövünk. Elpárolgok egy hétre, és neki nem is szólok. Jöhetsz te is... - nézett rá az ajtóból olyan édes arckifejezéssel, ahogy máskor az ágyába hívja így...

Edward arcán rózsaszínes pír derengett fel.

- Jól van... nem baj, ha lesz, aki hazarángat. A pakolást nem szabad úgy halogatni, mint a papírmunkát.

- Akár pakolhatsz te is. - vont vállat flegmán, de a szeme mosolygott, ahogy ellökte magát az ajtóból, hogy összeszedegesse ruháit. Előre érezte, hogy nagyon csúnyán fogja méregetni.

- Együtt pakolunk majd... most pedig indulás! - fonta be gyorsan a haját és megigazította a ruháját.

Roy még elszöszölt a ruhával... a civil öltözék mellett döntött, és Edoról lecsatolta gyorsan a zsebórát, és az asztalra tette.

- Ezt itthon hagyod most. Nem lesz rá szükség - tette mellé a sajátját is.

Edwardnak eszébe jutott a múltkori eset és nem is kezdett tiltakozni. Izgatott volt, és alig várta, hogy végre szabad lehessen, ha csak egy hétre is.

Alphonse közben zaklatottan visszaért Maesékhez. A vendégszobában ült vagy fel-le járkált, vagy csak kiment a kertbe és ott gondolkozott.

Roy a szürkületet kihasználva örömmel karolta át Edo derekát. Egyenruha nélkül még csak nem is voltak feltűnőek, gond nélkül sétáltak el Maes házáig.

* * *

Winry Elyshiával játszott, míg Glaciert az Apó vizsgálta.

Az öreg doktor meg volt elégedve a nő állapotával, teljesen rendben ment minden. Támogatta, hogy Glacier pihenjen sokat, jót tett neki.

A fiatal lány kiment Alhoz és leült mellé a fűbe.

- Al... beszéltél vele, igaz? - érdeklődött csendesen, Maes ha meghallja, agyoncsapja most már őket.

Alphonse idegesen biccentett.

- Beszéltem vele... mondd csak, Winry... te tudtad, hogy a tábornok és a bátyám...? Tudtad, hogy milyen kapcsolat van köztük pontosan?

- Mármint mire gondolsz? - kérdezte Winry ártatlanul. Al nagyon éretlen lehet, azt már észrevette... és roppant naiv.

- A tábornok lefeküdt a bátyámmal? - bukott ki belőle felháborodottan.

- I-igen... - vörösödött el a lány, és azt inkább nem mondta még, hogy a közös hétvégén Ed nem azért nyögdécselt, mert Roy bántja…

- De... de... miért nem szólt nekem senki, hogy köztük ez ennyire komoly? - döbbent meg. Valahogy az egész helyzet olyan furcsa volt. Elképzelni a bátyját Royjal…

- De hát együtt laknak... és gondolom, nem merte elmondani neked, hogy egy csóknál több van köztük. - húzta el kínosan a száját. A távolban kiszúrta a két alakot - De miért nem kérdezed meg Edet? Mindjárt ide érnek...

Alphonse zavartan pillantott fel a közeledő párosra. Messziről kiszúrta, hogy átkarolták egymást.

- Winry! Te honnan tudtad?

- Ahogy egymásra néztek... de Richi is lenézte volna Edről a ruhát. - kuncogott fel az emlékre, az a férfi Roynál százszorta perverzebb volt.

Alphonse lehajtotta a fejét.

- Valahogy nem vettem észre. Nem erre koncentráltam. De most, hogy mondod, kezd világossá válni...

* * *

Edward messzebb egy picit lassított.

- Al és Winry... ide hallom őket. - sóhajtott, majd lelapultak a fülei.

- Akkor ne fülelj! - szorította meg bíztatóan a derekát, majd gyorsan elengedte - Jössz a házba, vagy maradsz kint velük? - kérdezte gonoszan, bár nem lett volna a srác helyében.

Edward idegesen pillantott az ajtóra. A szíve a torkában dobogott, és nagyon feszült volt. Mintha választania kellene a testvére, Winry és Roy között.

- Beszélek velük néhány sort... aztán majd meglátjuk. - bújt közelebb a férfihez.

- Csak férfiasan... - súgta a fülébe, és kedvesen előre lökte Alék felé. Épp csak intett a kis "párocskának" egy 'estét', neki személy szerint semmi kedve sem volt Al gyilkos tekintetét érezni magán.

Winry már jóval barátságosabban köszönt vissza... Ednek.

Alphonse valamit motyogott köszönés gyanánt, Edward pedig kissé mérgesen nézett rájuk.

- Mondjátok meg nekem, hogy mit ártott nektek Roy! - fakadt ki, miután a férfi eltűnt.

* * *

Maes amint meglátta Royt, elmosolyodott.

- Már azt hittem, el se köszönsz...

- Nem, ilyen könnyen nem szabadultok! - ölelte meg barátian, és valamiért sokkal jobb kedve lett. A kinti ellenséges fogadtatás után felüdülés volt pár kedves szó.

Carla is megjelent az elmaradhatatlan fakanállal.

- Jaj, fiam... tényleg elutaztok? - lépett elé és karolta át, veszélyesen lebegtetve a fakanalat.

- Igen, anyám. Egy teljes hétre. Rég voltam nyaralni, ő főleg... - mosolygott az asszonyra - Itt minden rendben? - nézett barátjára és anyjára egyaránt.

Roy kérdésére két bólintás volt a válasz.

- Nagyjából minden rendben... - mondta Maes.

- Nagyjából? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Roy - Valami gond van?

* * *

Winry félve nézett fel Edre, megint vitázni fognak a végén...

- Azon kívül, hogy a hadsereg legfelkapottabb férfija? - kérdezte óvatosan, sejtve, mi lesz erre a válasz. Al és Ed részéről is.

- Na és? - hőbörgött Edo - Attól még nem kell gyűlölni őt! Direkt nekem akartok rosszat?

Alphonse megrázta a fejét.

- Bátyó... nem egészséges egy ilyen idős férfivel lenned... Felkapott, és nem is hűséges! Hiszen megcsalt, amíg eszméletlenül és magatehetetlenül feküdtél! Milyen ember az ilyen?

Edo keze ökölbe szorult.

- Ebbe nincs beleszólásotok.

Winry egyet értett Allal. Csak arra nem számított, a fiú valóban kötődik Royhoz.

- Te még fiatal vagy... talál helyetted mást, és kidob.

- Akkor kidobott volna azalatt a négy hónap alatt...

Al elkomorodott.

- Ki is dobott. Volt, hogy eszébe se jutottál, hiszen megcsalt! Miért bocsájtod meg neki?

- Mert sze... khm... fontos nekem! Nem tudom visszacsinálni, és legalább nem amiatt szomorkodott, hogy nem vagyok itt! Nem haragszom rá, ellenkező esetben talán én is így tettem volna! És nem jelentett neki egyik se semmit!

Alphonse arca még jobban elkomorodott.

- Biztos?

- Mihez fogsz kezdeni, ha egyszer családot szeretne? - nézett rá nagy komolyan Winry. Az, hogy már most elveszítik Edet, még rosszabb is lehet. Nem akart begondolni, mennyire fájna neki egy szakítás - Szinte bárkit megkaphat, az, hogy nem csalt meg bárkivel, azért lehetett csak, mert a barátai mellette álltak, és Maes kedvel Téged.

Edward arcvonásai idegesen rándultak egyet, majd az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Nem értem minek vesztegetem az időmet... - mondta mérgesen, majd belépett a házba.

Alphonse csak csendesen nézett utána.

- Nem fog ránk hallgatni... a tábornok már túlságosan behálózta. Meg kell várnunk amíg a saját bőrén tanulja meg a dolgokat.

- Nem akarom, hogy kikészüljön... azt remélem, magától elengedi. - karolta át térdeit és hajtotta rá az arcát - Felnőtt férfi, keressen mást!

Al fájdalmasan sóhajtott.

- Nem fogjuk tudni meggyőzni - mondta komoran. - De azt sem akarom, hogy a bátyám szenvedjen.

- A háborúban el fogja engedni... - mondta eltökélten Winry, és már tudta, hogy oda mer elé állni...

Alphonse érdeklődve nézett Winryre.

- Miből gondolod? Nem is egy helyen lesznek... a bátyót áthelyezték.

- A háborúban az alkimistákat együtt hagyják. Nem szóródnak szét túlságosan. - magyarázta Winry, de mást egyelőre nem mondott.

Al nem is nagyon kérdezősködött. Bízott a lányban...

* * *

Maes biccentett.

- Csak a szokásos. Al, Winry... és aggódok Glacierért is.

A nő férje mellé lépett. A pocakja már bőven gömbölyödött.

- Már mondtam drágám, hogy miattam ne aggódj! Nem beteg vagyok, csak babát várok!

Roy mosolyogva nézett a nőre, egészségesnek és boldognak tűnt.

- Al jelenleg meg tudna ölni, de Winry is... és a fiút ma akaratlanul is felvilágosítottam valamiben, ami talán szíven ütötte. - vakargatta a tarkóját zavartan, mire Apó is kilibbent Elyshiatól. A kislány nagyon élénk volt, alig lehetett rávenni, hogy aludjon el időben.

- Nahát, egy Csikó! De rég láttalak, fiam! - örült meg a férfinak és kutatóan ránézett. Egyből kiszúrta, hogy Royt valami bántja...

Edward ekkor lépett be a lakásba.

- Szép jó napot, mindenkinek! - erőltetett mosolyt az arcára. A kinti események után ez nagy teljesítmény volt.

Elyshia álmoksás fejjel és kócos hajjal nézett ki a szobából.

- Vendégek? - kérdezte ásítva, mire az anyja odalépett.

- Neked most aludnod kell kincsem... majd legközelebb játszol velük!

Roy aggódva nézett szeretőjére... ahogy Apóra is, ennyivel is mindent elmondva.

- Alphonseal egyszer el kéne beszélgetni, nem gondolod, Edward? Te már komoly kapcsolatban vagy... ő viszont nemrég szerezte csak vissza a testét... Semmit se tud a szerelemről. - nézett komolyan a cicafiúra.

Edward idegesen vakargatta a tarkóját, majd bólintott.

- Igen, talán... de túl makacs. Ő is és Winry is... Hosszútávon ki fognak készíteni, és szerintem nem csak engem.

- Most egy hétig pihentek, ne idegeskedj... - tette bíztatóan Ed vállára a kezét - Aztán vigyázni egymásra, sokan fognak titeket hazavárni!

Roy elnézte Edwardot... és egyre jobban elkomorult mélyen, a szívében...

Maes aggódva figyelte a párost, miközben Edo bólintott.

- Nem lesz semmi bajunk! Nagyon jó testőrt is kaptunk!

- A legjobbat. - tette még hozzá Roy - Megyünk is, nektek is pihenni kell már ilyenkor... mi még bepakolunk, hirtelen jött az ötlet.

Maes csendesen figyelte Royt, de a pillantása mögött gyanakvás bújt meg. Megragadta a férfi karját, és a vendégszoba felé húzta.

- Beszélnünk kellene. Edward, addig menj ki a konyhába, van egy kevés sütemény, egyél nyugodtan...

Carla megragadta a srác vállát, és az említett helység felé tolta.

- Úgy van kis drágám... lefogadom, hogy szereted az almás süteményt...

A fiúnak tiltakozni sem maradt ideje. A következő pillanatban az asztalnál ült, és sütit majszolt.

* * *

Maes becsukta az ajtót, és komolyan nézett Royra.

- Ennyire megvisel Al és Winry áskálódása? - szegezte neki a kérdést.

Roy idegileg elég keskeny peremen táncolt, közel egy komolyabb kiboruláshoz, így meg sem próbált tiltakozni. Maes nála sokkal erősebb jellem volt, ráadásul ismerte jó ideje.

Komolyan nézett barátja szemébe, és alig láthatóan biccentett.

- Al megkért, hogy hagyjam el Edet... hogy csak azért kellettem neki, mert neki nem volt teste... - mondta tőle szokatlanul idegesen - De most már van teste, megadhatja neki azt, amit egy nála jóval idősebb férfinél keresett. Hülye voltam, kibukott belőlem a kérdés hogy talán testileg érintkezni akar vele, és ez neki újdonság volt...

Maes arcán halvány mosoly jelent meg.

- Így már értem, hogy miért volt ennyire kibukva egész nap. Gondolom Al nem egészen erre gondolt. - mondta komolyabban. - Nagyon makacsok, de rá fognak jönni, hogy tényleg szereted Edwardot! Addig pedig ki kell húzni! Edward melletted van, és talán van elég ereje ahhoz, hogy ne hagyja, hogy bogarat ültessenek a fülébe. Amíg szeret és bízik benned, addig nincs semmi baj! Winryékkel pedig majd beszélek... Ez így nekik se jó és nektek sem.

- Nem az a baj, hogy nem bíznak bennem! Hanem hogy nem is akarnak! - ült le Roy kétségbeesetten - Al míg egy páncélba volt zárva, csak Edwardért élt. Nem volt saját teste, nem érzett át olyanokat, amiket most. Winry pedig inkább mellé áll, csak kapják vissza a régi Edet.

- De Edward bízik benned! – mondta, és közelebb lépett hozzá, majd a vállára tette a kezét. - Most pedig koncentrálj a nyaralásotokra. A srácod nagyon lelkesnek tűnik, még annak ellenére is, hogy ilyen helyzetben vagytok! Alékról meg még annyit, hogy ha elválasztanak titeket, nem fogják úgy látni Edet mint régen. A fiú tudat alatt is haragudni fog rájuk... és erre maguktól kellene rájönniük.

Roy halványan elmosolyodott, Maes, mint azt ahogy tőle elvárhatta, higgadtabban és előrelátóan gondolta át.

- Igazad van... egy hétig távol leszünk a problémáktól. Armsrongnál pedig jobb testőrt aligha kívánhattunk volna magunk mellé.

Maes megveregette a férfi vállát.

- Na, szedd össze a cicádat, mielőtt cukormérgezést kap... félelmetes mennyit eszik - tette még hozzá. Egyáltalán nem sajnálta a fiútól, csak már ő is rosszul volt, ha nézte azt a mennyiséget, amit a kis test el tudott tüntetni...

- Attól sose félj, az édeset töményen szereti. De legalább ezzel kilehet csalni az ágyból... - vigyorgott gonoszan, Edet ha más nem is, de a reggeli gondolata fel szokta ébreszteni.

* * *

Edward felpillantott a belépő Royra, és elvigyorodott.

- Menjünk haza pakolni! - pattant fel a székből. Carla közben már egy kis csomagot telepakolt sütivel és a fiúnak adta, aki hálásan megköszönte.

- Aztán vigyázzatok magatokra! - ölelte át először Edot, majd a fiát.

- Vigyáz ránk az Őrnagy... - vigyorodott el Roy, és hálásan Maesre nézett - A fiatalokkal meg csak óvatosan, nagyon meglódult a fantáziájuk... - célzott Winryékre, és Edet kitessékelte a házból. Egy hétre bepakolni... hirtelen azt se tudta, az utazótáska merre van.

* * *

Alphonse felkapta a fejét az ajtó nyitására. Edward feléjük pillantott, és szorosabban karolta át Royt.

- Viszlát, egy hét múlva! - intett nekik. Részéről ennyi volt az elköszönés.

- Sziasztok... - intett feléjük kimérten Roy, másik karjával Edo derekát ölelte át. Ahogy Maes mondta: ők szeretik egymást, erre vagy rájönnek, vagy tovább gyilkolják Edward idegeit. Azt pedig nem fogja engedni.

* * *

Winry bánatosan köszönt nekik, és remélte, háború előtt el tudja csípni a Tábornokot...

Alphonse intett és lehajtotta a fejét. Reménytelennek érezte az egész helyzetet. Kész. Vége. Elvesztette a bátyját.

Winry gyengéden megérintette a vállát.

- Vissza fog térni... - bíztatta és ő is remélte, igaza lesz.


	23. Nyaralás előtt

23. fejezet - Nyaralás előtt

Köszönjük a kritikákat :) Pár nap, és egy új törit is útnak indítok, szóval lehet készíteni a retinákat. Még nem tudom, melyiket, de van pár ötletem.

A mostani fejezetet lehet szeretni, aranyos lett szerintem. Jó olvasást! :3

* * *

Edward fejét oldalra döntötte Roy vállának. El akart szakadni a jelenből, ezért arról a helyről kezdett kérdezősködni, ahova menni fognak.

Roy hazáig mesélt az Őrnagy családjáról és a nyaralójukról, ami volt akkora, mint a családi ház. Tóval, parkkal, hatalmas szobákkal. Egyszóval, remekül fogják magukat érezni.

Edward kissé zavarba jött.

- Az egész nyaralóra mi ketten? Én egy sátorban is tökéletesen ellettem volna, de végül is így sem rossz... - mosolyodott el. - Lényeg, hogy ketten leszünk!

- Élvezni fogod, már voltam párszor ott... igaz, akkor többen voltunk, de most lesz legalább időm körbenézni kicsit jobban! Én egy sátorba már nem férnék el olyan kényelmesen, mint te... - tette hozzá belegondolva, hogy bizonyára elaludná egy éjjel után a hátát, nyakát, megcsípnék a bogarak, és egyéb kint alvással járó problémák.

Hazaérve előreengedte apró alkimistáját, és gondolkodva megállt a nappali közepén.

- Hova tettem én az utazótáskákat?

Edward vállat vont.

- Én tudjam? A kedvesed vagyok, nem házvezető... - nyitott ki egy szekrényt, majd meglepetten vette észre a keresett táskát. - Ezt keresed? - húzta ki és emelte fel.

- Azt... - lepődött meg a férfi is - a tiéd itt van? Mert ha Maesnél hagytad, át nem megyek érte! Van még egy valahol, gondolom ugyanott, csak hátrébb...

Az utcán egy párocska sétálgatott…

Riza mosolyogva nézett Darenre.

- Ezt odaadom Edwardnak... egy kis meglepetés, nagyon fog neki örülni... - magyarázta a nő Mustang lakásához érve. Egy csomagot tartott a kezében, gondosan papírba burkolva...

Kecsesen az ajtóhoz sétált és csengetett.

Edward behajolt és előkotorta a másik táskát is, majd hallotta, hogy csengetnek. Szabályosan kiugrott a szekrényből, és az ajtóhoz szaladt, hogy kinyissa. Kissé meglepetten nézett Rizára.

- Helló... Jó estét! - köszönt, amikor észrevette Darent is. - Szólok Roynak...

- Szervusz, Edward! Nem szükséges, téged kereslek. Lenne itt egy csomag, ezt majd akkor bontsd ki, ha egyedül vagy a nyaraláson... - nyújtotta át mosolyogva.

Roy érdeklődve állt meg Edo mögött.

- Cukros néni? - vigyorgott kolleginájára és biccentett Darenre - Ha nem lenne mögötted a doki, még féltékeny lennék...

Edward érdeklődve vizsgálgatta a csomagot, majd bólintott.

- Rendben... Majd kibontom. Köszönöm!

Daren közelebb lépett és belekarolt Rizába.

- Kellemes időtöltést. Úgy hallottam, hogy remek lesz az időjárás!

- Kezdjek félni? - nézett Roy a csomagra majd Rizára.

- Ugyan Tábornok, csak egy kis apróság Edwardnak... - kacsintott a cicafiúra - Kellemes nyaralást!

- Kösz... meglesz! Szép estét! - mosolygott a párra. Meg kellett állapítsa, Rizára jó hatással van a férfi.

Daren intett még nekik, majd elindultak.

Edward becsukta az ajtót és kissé megborzongott.

- Félre ne értsd, kedvelem őket, csak érezni rajtuk, hogy kutyát tartanak... - nézegette érdeklődve a csomagot, majd letette az asztalra.

- Riza mennyivel nőiesebb lett... - merengett el Roy a csomagot fixírozva - Phantom majdnem az én kutyám lett... de valaki egy kismacskát akart rám sózni... - nézett fel Edre hamiskás mosollyal.

- Még szerencse. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mi lett a kis pöttömmel. - sóhajtott visszagondolva az ázott kiscicára. - És hosszútávon kaptál is egy cicát! - vigyorodott el, majd fogta a csomagot, és betette a táskája aljára.

- Mindegy is... így is úgyis reggelre macskaszőrös leszek... - sóhajtott tettetett bosszúsággal, elkapva Edo cicafarkát. Óvatosan meghúzta, jöjjön közelebb a "bűnös".

Edward idegesen megborzongott és reflexből el akart lépni, de aztán engedett a húzásnak és egészen Royhoz bújt.

- Mi lenne, ha legközelebb a karomat kapnád el?

- Nem vágnál ilyen meglepődött képet. - simogatta az arcát, míg másik kezével még a cicafarkat tartotta - Ajánlom, hogy ezeket meghagyd.

Edward sóhajtott és kissé lehajtotta a fejét.

- Nem akarom megtartani... - pillantott fel komolyan a férfire, bár így is inkább egy édes kiscicára hasonlított.

- De hát miért nem? Apó is megmondta, túlságosan jól sikerült az összenövés... kiméra szinten vannak veled ezek - érintette ujjaival a füleket, amiket annyira imádott.

- Pont ezért! Ember vagyok, nem pedig kiméra... - rezzentek meg a fülei idegesen. A fiú ezek után egy fokkal nyugodtabban folytatta. - Nem hagyhatom meg őket örökre...

- Tudjuk... - csitítgatta nyugtatóan - Senkit sem zavarna, ha meghagynád. Köztünk, katonák közt is voltak páran, akik így rohangáltak. A Führer is tud róluk, ő sem szólt. Nekem meg kifejezetten tetszenek.

Edward lassan bólintott, de nem úgy tűnt, mint akit nagyon meggyőztek.

- Még egy kicsit meghagyom... - mondta sokadszorra. Ő sem volt biztos benne, hogy meg akar tőlük szabadulni, csak néha jött rá ez az érzés. Átkarolta Royt, és a mellkasához bújt.

- Meggyőzlek majd mindig... de most pakoljunk, mert a vonatot már nem akarom meggyőzni, hogy ne hagyjon itt minket! - bontakozott ki az ölelésből. Még semmit se pakoltak össze...

Edward bólintott, majd összekereste a ruháit. Néhány kupacba pakolta őket és következő lépésben mentek a bőröndbe.

- Fürdőnadrágot is kellene vinni, ugye? De mondd csak... ha vízpartra megyünk, hogy oldjuk meg a cicafarkat? Mindenki engem fog bámulni! - hőbörgött.

- Elfelejtetted, kivel megyünk, és hova... Armstrongéknak saját partszakaszuk van... - kuncogott Roy, hogy Edo mit fog szólni a helyhez - És van tó a telken is. A tenger mondjuk szimpatikusabb...

A ruháit gondosan összehajtva rátette a kanapéra, jöhettek a fürdőszobai holmik.

- De ha saját partszakaszuk van... akkor ott nincsenek kaja és fagylaltárusok... - sorolta a problémáit, miközben betett néhány könyvet is.

- De a városban igen! - felelte Roy egy pillanatnyi habozás után - Tulajdonképpen megnézhetjük a szabad partokat is... majd eldöntöd, melyik tetszik. Összehajtsam a ruháid?

Edward pillantása a bőröndjére esett és kínosan elmosolyodott. Minden bele volt dobálva...

- Azt hiszem, jól jönne - mosolyodott el.

Roy szó nélkül odalépett és rendbe szedte a ruhákat.

- Na cicám, mit vigyünk még? - kérdezte egy zacskóért nyúlva és különtéve a fehérneműeket, majd még egyet mellé tett szennyes tartónak.

Edward magában számolt és gondolkozott, de úgy ítélte, hogy mindent betettek.

- Azt hiszem, más már nem kell.

- Iratok, pénz... - kereste meg tárcáját Roy és a táskája tetejére tette.

- Azt én már betettem - tette csípőre a kezét elégedetten, majd leült a kanapéra, és végignézett a házon. Alig várta, hogy elinduljanak. Izgatott volt és fel volt pörögve.

- Holnap ilyenkor fáradtan fekszünk el... Minimum megkergetlek a parton. - ígérte, és ugyanezt nézte ki Edből is... még fiatal, tele hormonokkal és kihívással...

Edward közelebb lépett Royhoz és vetett rá egy kihívó pillantást.

- Nem győzöm kivárni...

- Lassú vagy, semmi esélyed! - húzta fel a szemöldökét szintén kihívón. Ednek egyértelműen a gyorsasággal gyúlt meg a baja.

- Lehet, hogy nem vagyok valami gyors, de ne reméld, hogy mindenben legyűrsz! - tisztában volt vele, hogy néha lassan mozdul, és nem fogja fel olyan gyorsan, hogy mi történik körülötte, de ezt leszámítva elég fürge volt, hogy ha jó taktikája van, ne legyen hátrány a lassúsága.

- Mindenben nem is tudnálak, én nem vagyok olyan kis szemtelen, mint egyesek, ugye Cicám? - piszkálta a fiút, míg irányba állította a háló felé. Inkább előbb feküdjenek, mint később...

- Nem vagyok szemtelen, csak megmondom a véleményemet, ha valaki okot ad rá - vont vállat - Bár te nem tudod ez milyen. Bizonyára minta gyerek voltál tökéletes bizonyítvánnyal... - lépkedett a háló felé és halvány fogalma sem volt, hogy hogyan fog tudni elaludni.

- Nagyjából igen... - bólintott Roy - de Richi miatt sokszor kerültem bajba... miatta is én kaptam legtöbbször, és fordítva is igaz.

- Richire csak halványan emlékszem... de jó, hogy mondod... találkoztam egy Daniel és egy Charlie nevű sráccal... halványan rémlik, hogy ismerem őket, de pontosan nem. Tudsz róluk valamit?

Roy arca rándult egyet... Ed még mindig nem emlékszik ezek szerint Danielre.

- Idei pelyhesek, Charlie Havoc párja, a háborúban súlyosan megsebesült, majd a menyasszonya próbálta hazarángatni, és közben rámászott a fél seregre.

- És Daniel? - érdeklődött ártatlan arccal a srác.

- Rá meg a fél sereg rányitott... - mosolyodott el halványan - nagyon nincs szerencséje a szerelemben. - morogta, végiggondolva, visszautasította Havoc, Armandot ő csapta le a kezéről, és beteperte Edo, de még Charlie barátnője is.

- Szegény srác - gondolkozott el, majd belépett a hálóba és végigdőlt a puha ágyon. - Komolyan mondom, egész örülök neki, hogy szereted az ilyen kényelmes dolgokat.

- Nem is tudom, hogy voltam képes a kanapén aludni. - vette le az ingét és nadrágját, hogy ő is Edhez csatakozzon - Borzalmas volt.

Edward elvigyorodott.

- Csak ne panaszkodnál annyit... Miattam aludtál ott, nem?

- Könnyen beszélsz, neked nem lógott volna le a lábad... - sóhajtott Roy - Meg is lepődtél volna, ha befekszem melléd. Vagy nem?

Edward elpirult.

- Igen... azt hiszem, minden bizonnyal kidobtalak volna, vagy magam vonulok ki.

- Pedig nem molesztáltalak volna... - bújt a paplan alá, és nézett hívogatóan Edre. Amilyen felpörgött állapotban volt, simán kinézi belőle, hogy le se feküdne aludni.

Edward felkönyökölt.

- Te tényleg aludni akarsz? – kérdezte, és őszinte döbbenet csendült a hangjában.

- Miért, van más ötleted? - vigyorgott Roy, és elkapta a cicafarkat, hogy becibálja maga mellé.

... aminek egy karmolás és egy morgós Edo lett az eredménye.

- Mondtam, hogy ne rángasd!

- Ne hisztizz! - fogta erősebben, és lefogta a karmolós kis mancsokat - mitől vagy te ennyire hiperaktív?

- Talán a gondolatra, hogy egy hétig nem lesz semmi kötelezettségünk... - vont vállat.

- Ne felejtselek lefárasztani minden nap... - ölelte át, elengedve Ed kezeit.

- Nem fogsz tudni - villant meg egy komisz mosoly az arcán, majd átkarolta Royt és hozzábújt.

- Azt te csak hiszed! – biztatta, finoman a derekát simogatva - Bármikor lemerítelek...

Edward arcán magabiztos mosoly jelent meg.

- Lehet próbálkozni... - hajolt közelebb suttogva, és néhány tincset a férfi füle mögé igazított.

- Fogok is... - bólintott, ujjait a vékony csuklóra fonta, rabul ejtve a fiút - Nem vagy most se valami domináns helyzetbe - csipkelődött száját mosolyra húzva.

Edward a férfi ölébe húzódott, és átkarolta a lábával.

- Nem a dominanciáról beszéltem!

- Én se csak erre értettem! A kismacskákat is le lehet fárasztani... főleg, hogy hamar álmosak lesznek... - húzta közelebb a csuklójánál fogva. Kezdett rá is átragadni a fiú izgatottsága a nyaralás miatt.

- A kismacskákat le lehet... de én nem vagyok kicsi! - mondta és enyhe sértődöttség is érződött a hangján. Egyszerűen túlságosan is feszült volt, ha valami kicsi dologgal hozták összefüggésbe a nevét.

- A nagymacska nem illene rád... nem vagy csúcsragadozó... - suttogta halkan minden hátsó szándék nélkül - miért akarsz te mindenáron nagy lenni?

Edward elgondolkozott, majd durcásan vállat vont.

- Talán pont azért, mert kicsi vagyok!

- Kit érdekel? - komorodott el Roy - Engem nem... régen is csak azért piszkáltalak ezzel, mert mást aligha tehettem volna. Na, alszunk, vagy mi legyen? - nézett az élénk szempárba.

Edward vállat vont.

- Aludj csak, ha fáradt vagy... én inkább mást csinálnék...

- Kitakarítod a házat? - tippelt ártatlan kifejezéssel, szép lassan elengedve a srác csuklóját, áttérve a derekára.

- Elbuktad... még kettőt tippelhetsz! - fordította oldalra a fejét, és csillogó szemmel figyelte.

- Alszunk?- húzta még egy kicsit, reggelig még rengeteg idejük volt... ő ugyan aludt volna, de úgy lehetetlen, ha Ed mocorog mellette...

Edward csalódott arccal ringatta a fejét.

- Nem erre gondoltam, de úgy látom, te eléggé álmos vagy...

- Annyira nem, de az út hosszú lesz és fáradtak leszünk - sóhajtott, hirtelen beugrott neki Armstrong, és az állomás... Nem, nagyon nem kéne fáradtan utazni.

Edward mondta volna, hogy majd alszanak a vonaton, vagy, hogy addig még bőven pihenhetnek, és amúgy is nyaralni mennek, de nem sok kedve volt most vitatkozni... ha Roy pihenni akar, akkor addig elfoglalja magát. Mert aludni most nem tudott az is biztos... Felkelt és a könyvespolchoz lépett, hogy hátha talál valami érdekeset.

Roy lemondóan fordult a hasára, hogy megpróbáljon elaludni... érezte minden tagjában a fáradtságot, és nem csak fizikailag. Megviselték az utóbbi hetek, különösen az utolsó.

Alig gondolta végig, milyen jó lenne, ha Ed hozzábújna, már el is aludt.

* * *

Edward az ágy felé sandított, épp mikor le akarta halászni a kinézett könyvet a legfelső polcról. Közelebb osont az ágyhoz, és Royt figyelte. Egyértelmű volt, hogy alszik... tényleg ennyire fáradt lett volna? Vállat vont, és tett még egy reménytelen kísérletet a könyv megszerzésére... mindegy. Legalább a férfi nem látta, hogy bénázik.

Visszaaraszolt az ágyhoz, és leült a szélére. Ujjaival végigsimított Roy arcán, majd ledőlt mellé és halvány mosollyal figyelte. Néhány sötét tincset félresodort az alvó arcból, majd ujjai lentebb csúsztak a férfi hátára...

A Tábornok épp csak szusszant egyet, félálomban még motyogott valamit és zavartalanul aludt tovább...

Minimum egy ötös labornak kellett volna robbannia, hogy felébredjen.

Edward a férfihez hajolt és egy puha csókot nyomott a homlokára, majd a nyakára és tovább simogatta a hátát, keze pedig fokozatosan lentebb araszolt a derekára. Még ha alszik is... élvezte, hogy hozzá érhet és mellette lehet.

Roy jólesően felmordult, de még így sem ébredt fel... még nem. Bőrét mintha egészen apró áramütés érte volna, megrándult Ed keze nyomán.

Edward finoman végighúzta az ujjait Roy gerince mentén. Tudta, hogy a férfi fáradt, mégsem tudta megállni, hogy hozzáérjen. Halvány pír jelent meg az arcán, ahogy elnézte a férfit, a hátán az izmokat és a puha sápadt bőrt, az éjfekete hajat és az alvó arcot, ahogy nyugodtan szuszog.

Szorosan mellé feküdt. Ujjai egyre lentebb haladtak Roy hátán.

A férfi erre már kezdett ébredezni, karját a fiú hátára tette és felé fordult. Tenyerét lentről felfelé végighúzta az arcáig, magához húzta, majd szemét ki sem nyitva lágyan csókolta az apró ajkakat.

Edward bizonytalanul karolta át, a szíve hevesen dobogott. Lehunyta a szemeit, közelebb simult a férfihez, és visszafogottan viszonozta a csókot, majd amint elszakadt tőle halkabban megjegyezte:

- Nem akartalak felébreszteni... - mondta, bár ez csak félig volt igaz.

- Nem a fenét... - nevetett halkan Roy, szemét a fiatalra szegezve - kellemes arra ébredni, hogy simogatnak... - mosolygott szeretően, figyelve az elpirult arcot. Szívesen elnézegette a meg-megrebbenő kis cicafüleket, aranyszín-szemeket.

Edo hízelegve közelebb bújt hozzá.

- Na jó... talán volt bennem hátsó szándék. Nem tudok aludni - karolta át és fúrta a fejét a nyakába.

- Nem vagy te egy kicsit hiperaktív? – kérdezte, de rögtön el is mélázott - És mellé még a legrosszabb korban... Nem lehet veled bírni! - vonta fel a szemöldökét szigorúan, de a szeme csillogása elárulta. Már ő se bírt volna aludni.

- Talán nem bírod az iramot? - nézett rá pimaszul, de közben élénk tekintete is megmaradt. - Lehet, hogy mégis van valami abban a néhány év különbségben...

- Igen, van. Cseppnyi higgadtság... kitartás... - kezdte simítani a gerince mentén ujjai hegyével, végig a fenekén. A combjánál gyengéden a bőrébe markolt, de a meglepetés ereje hatásos volt...

Edward hangosabban megnyikkant. Lábával átkarolta Roy derekát, és közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Én is kitartó vagyok... - mondta enyhe durcázással.

Roy elnyomott egy sóhajt, most épp Edo agyát szeretné húzni, nem magát.

- Kitartó? piszkálta a combjaira áttérve, érdeklődve figyelve, mit ér el...

Edward makacsul bólintott.

- Persze... miért, talán nem? - borzongott meg az érintés hatására.

Attól függ, miben... hamar megadod magad. - harapott a nyakába, majd megszívta a puha bőrt.

Hamar megadom magam? - visszhangozta a férfi szavait, és halkan felnyögött Roy mozdulatai után. Talán ebben volt valami igazság... de minek kéresse magát, ha egyszer élvezi? Ilyen helyzetben tényleg megadja magát... - Talán baj?

Nem… A helyedben én is ezt tenném… - izgatta tovább a nyakánál, a felsőbb régióknál messze a nyak volt a legérzékenyebb Ednek, és ezt aljas módon ki is használta ilyenkor - Hogy fogunk felkelni? – kérdezte a nyakába kuncogva, lassan tényleg aludni kellene, hogy kialudják magukat.

Edward egyre inkább pirult és igyekezett kicsit távolabb húzódni. Kezdte zavarni a gondolat, hogy "könnyen megadja magát".

Mondtam, hogy nem vagyok álmos... de te aludj csak. Mellesleg a vonaton alhatunk.

Veszem észre… Legalább bújj hozzám, ha már kiverted az álmot a szememből… - karolta át a derekát gyengéden, gyanította, rögtön felriadna, ha valamit a fiú leverne vagy felforgatna…

Edward átkarolta és közelebb bújt a férfihez. Kiscicásan hozzádörgölte a fejét és elégedett hangon sóhajtott.

Én kiscicám… - simogatta a kecses hátat, akár álomba is „ringathatja" így a cicafiút.

Edward halványan elmosolyodott. Arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrta, tüdeje megtelt a már jól ismert finom illattal. Ugyan az izgatottság miatt nem érezte magát álmosnak eddig, de most rá kellett jönnie, hogy valójában hulla fáradt... Hallotta kedvese szívverését, ami nyugtatóan hatott rá. A légzése nyugodtabbá vált, és lassan lecsukódtak a szemei.

Roy figyelte, hogyan nyugszik meg Ed, de még sokáig simogatta a hátát - míg el nem aludt ő is.


	24. A várva várt vonatút

**24. fejezet - A várva várt vonatút**

_Bocsánat rég volt friss, közben táncpad és írtam sajátokhoz meg megijedtem a javításoktól is :,D No meg attól, hogy Darabolós Barryset kell játszani, ugyanis nincs több felosztott rész!_

_ Minden, itt a friss és igyekszem visszaállni a napi frissre, a holnapi adag már megvan :)_

_Aranyos kis fejezet, jó olvasást hozzá!_

* * *

Másnap reggel már kora hajnalban vidáman csiviteltek a madarak. Edward amilyen nyugodtan aludt, annál izgatottabban ébredt. Royra pillantott és megcirógatta a férfi arcát, majd ismét hozzábújt. Most tényleg nem akarta felkelteni...

Roy épp csak mordult egyet álmában, szervezete igényelte a pihenést a hosszú, gyötrelmes hét után.

Edward csenden feküdt... bár a nyugton maradás már más kérdés volt, de igyekezett minél kevesebbet fészkelődni. A baj ott kezdődött, hogy öt perc után minden testhelyzet kényelmetlenné vált.

A férfi szusszant egy nagyot, úgy tűnt, fel sem ébred… kábán felnézett, hunyorogva az ablak felé pislogott - a kinti fényviszonyokat elnézve kora hajnal volt - majd fejét visszaejtette a párnára, és a másik oldalára fordulva tovább aludt…

Edward érdeklődve figyelte és megmosolyogta Royt. Nyújtózkodott, majd felkelt. Néhány óra múlva indul a vonat... ilyenkor képtelen aludni.

Roy fél nyolcig csak annyi életjelet adott, hogy levegőt vett, és néha megmoccant.

A srác időközben felkelt, járkált, pakolászott és átellenőrizte, hogy mindent betettek-e, majd a csomag tetejére még rátett egy naptejet... Utána ismét visszamászott Roy mellé. Bebújt a takaró alá, és folyamatosan fészkelődött.

A férfi erre már felriadt, jókedvűen és kipihenten ébredt, először nem is tudta, mitől ez a pozitív felkelés… Ránézett az állandóan pattogó kis szőkére, amitől egyből beugrott, hova is készülnek.

Edward amint meglátta az ébredő férfit felcsillant a szeme.

- Na végre... azt hittem, itt fogok megöregedni!

- Neked is jó reggelt. Aludtál valamit? - mosolygott rá, nyakát finoman dörgölte. Már alig érezte, hogy elaludta, de az enyhe masszír kellemes volt…

A srác arca halványrózsaszín árnyalatot vett fel. Ha emlékei nem csalnak, Roy ringatta álomba.

- Aludtam, egy keveset. És te? Hogy aludtál?

- Mint akit leütöttek… de csak miután te is elaludtál. Lemerültem a héten… - vallotta csendesen, gyorsan megrázta magát gondolatban. Hisz utaznak!

- Épp itt lesz az ideje feltöltődni! - lelkesedett a srác. - Gyere, készülj össze, zuhany és fogjuk a táskákat! Nem lenne jó lekésni a vonatot, nem igaz? - kelt fel az ágyból.

- De, igaz! – kelt fel ő is, az utazás hallatán kellően feldobódva. Egy hét alatt bárki kipihenné magát, főleg, ha a kedvesével lehet, távol a zavaró tényezőktől, mint a féltékeny gyerekkori barát vagy még féltékenyebb kistesó.

Edward egy villámágyazás után már kint is volt és még egyszer utoljára leellenőrizte, hogy mindent visznek e...

Minden rendben volt.

Roy kivételesen nem ázatta magát hosszú ideig, lezuhanyozott, törülközött, civilbe öltözött és haját az előző naphoz hasonlóan hátratűrte, még csinosabban kinézve, mint szokott. Amúgy sem volt elhanyagolható látvány, hát még így…

* * *

Charlie álmában ekkor fordult a másik oldalára, a lendületben kis híján lelökve Havocot maga mellől.

Havoc mordulva vette tudomásul és ölelte át a derekát - ez általában bevált, a srác így nem izgett-mozgott egyfolytában.

Charlie mocorgott még egy sort, majd álmosan dörzsölte a szemét és felült.

- Valami baj van?

Havoc félkómásan felnézett és finoman visszahúzta.

- Nincs semmi baj, még aludhatunk jó fél órát... – pislogott a férfi az órára - nem vagy még álmos?

Charlie már nem válaszolt. Ültében visszaaludt...

Havoc megmosolyogta a kis jelenetet, magához húzta szeretettel és hagyta, hogy őt is lehúzza az álmosság…

* * *

Edward kezdett hozzászokni a férfi látványához annyira, hogy ne tátsa el feltűnően a száját. Amint Roy kijött, kócosan, alvós ruhába lépett be a fürdőbe. Elég ellentétesen festhettek egymás mellett...

Gyors zuhany, majd igyekezte összekapni magát. Nem akart Roy mögött lemaradni, ezért gondosan megfésülködött, haját sima copfba kötötte. Az auto-mail és a macskafarok miatt hosszú fehér nadrágot vett magára, a felsője pedig egy sötétkék ing volt. Fejére nyomott még egy siltes sapkát... Elégedett volt magával, ahogy kilépett.

Roy gyorsan reggelit dobott össze, az állomáson még kiegészítheti, ha Ed még éhes lenne…

A kilépő cicafiúját meglátva elismerően végigmérte, rögtön megállapítva, jól áll neki a fehér.

- Eszünk és sietünk… inkább korábban érjünk a vonathoz! – mosolygott Edre, egyre jobb kedve lett.

Edward játékosan szalutált.

- Igenis Tábornok Úr! - intett a kezével.

- Gyerünk Őrnagy - csípett Edo fenekébe, hogy a konyha felé terelje - kihűl a reggelije…

Edward nem számított ilyesmire, ezért ugrott egyet, majd megfordult és tolatva indult a konyhába.

- Kihűl? Csak nem arra céloz, tábornok, hogy megtanult főzni?

- Eddig is tudtam… a rántotta és pirítós remek étel reggelre…- vigyorodott el, főleg, miután most tökéletesen csinálta meg. Se nem sós vagy sótlan, és nem is égette oda.

Edward kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a széken és belekóstolt az ételbe.

- Hm... Ezen még talán el is lehet élni... - mondta, majd neki is esett nagyobb hévvel az ételnek. Alig várta, hogy megérkezzenek.

- Ennek örülök… éhes ember nem válogat! – ült le ő is, mintha ő fiatalként nem válogatott volna.

- Éhes ember is válogathat - vont vállat és pirítóst rágcsálta. - Inkább éhen maradok, minthogy olyat egyek, amihez nincs gusztusom.

- Nem voltál még kiéheztetve. Régen, mielőtt az új Führerünk jött volna, másképp nézett ki a katonaság. Mára a katonai koszt sokat javult, azon élek…

- Egyszer voltam - rágta tovább a pirítóst. Csúnya ügy volt és persze elnagyzolta a jelentést... És akkor még úgy volt vele, hogy minek kösse Roy orrára a dolgot.

Roy fürkésző tekintettel nézett rá, épp csak evett egy keveset. Rajta nem látszott, de nagyon izgult ő is. Amstrongnak végtelenül hálás lehet, hogy ilyen remekül kisegítette.

Edward lenyelte az utolsó falatot és tea után nyúlt.

- Régi történet, nem valami érdekes... amúgy is leadtam róla a jelentést - vett el még egy pirítóst.

- Ez mikor volt? A jelentéseidet általában átírtam, mielőtt leadtam volna. A Führer velem valamiért mindig elnéző volt, de a jelentéseknél vigyázni kellett.

- Néhány éve... de látod? Nem is emlékszel, szóval nem is lehetett annyira fontos - ette meg a másik pirítóst is, majd felkelt. Ennyivel lezártnak tekintette a témát. - Elindulunk?

- Lehet, hogy azt a jelentést pont Riza nézte át… bár a tiédet próbáltam mindig magam intézni. - húzta kínos mosolyra a száját, és elpakolt - Kapj fel egy csomagot, mindjárt én is megyek, de ezt még elpakolom. Nem hagyhatom így itt a házat.

Edward kissé elmélyülten figyelte Royt. Tényleg régóta fontos lehetett neki, ha a jelentéseit is maga intézte. Ami valljuk be, nagy szó a férfitől. Eltett néhány tányért, majd kilépett az ajtón a bőröndökhöz.

Roy elpakolt, Rizának van kulcsa, hogy benézzen, meg van-e normálisan a ház… Nem lenne illendő rendetlenséget hagyni maguk után.

- Gyerünk… - fogta meg a nehezebb csomagot, Edet előre engedte, és bezárta a házat.

* * *

Edward aránylag csendben volt, legalábbis félútig, utána ismét kérdezgetni kezdte Royt. Izgatott volt és nem tudott nyugton lenni. Nem aludt túl sokat mégis túltengett benne az energia.

Az állomás előtt már ismerős alak várta őket. Armstrong civilben...

Edward ritkán látta így a férfit, ha egyáltalán látta valamikor is így. Átvette másik kezébe a csomagot, és lelkesen intett a várakozó férfinek, aki szinte rögtön kiszúrta őket.

- Jó reggelt, Őrnagy! - lépett oda vigyorogva Edward. Armstrong végigmérte.

- Jó reggelt! Nagyon lelkes vagy... Kifejezed az érzéseid és ez egy remek tulajdonság, ifjú barátom.

- Őrnagy! – tisztelgett fülig érő szájjal Roy, a férfit látva mindig olyan érzése támad, biztonságban van…

Armstrong viszonozta a tisztelgést, majd elmosolyodott.

- Örülök, hogy jól vannak... már megvettem a jegyeket, szóval csak fel kell szállni a vonatra. - vette el a csomagokat. Edward legszívesebben ugrált volna örömében, de attól már azért felnőttebb volt, hogy ilyesmit tegyen ennyire nyilvános helyen.

Roy kiszúrt egy kis árust az állomás szélén, a vonatindulásig pedig bő fél óra volt.

- Mindjárt jövök, addig szálljatok fel. – bíztatta Edéket, ő még vesz az útra egy kis harapnivalót. Főleg kedvesének, biztos nem fogja nyugodtan végigülni az utat.

A fiú érdeklődve pillantott Roy után, de Armstrong közben szinte fel is lökte a vonatra... Keresett egy kényelmesnek tűnő helyet, és elvette a csomagját a nagydarab férfitől, és igyekezte feltenni a poggyásztartóra. Persze nem érte fel. Egy kisebb ugrással lökött rajta egyet, majd leült az ablak mellé a helyére.

A Tábornok ugyan nem tudott feltűnésmentesen eljutni a kis árushoz, többen is felismerték, és nem kicsit érdeklődve fordultak utána. Aki meg nem ismerte az csak egyszerűen a megjelenése miatt bámulta meg…

Vett egy kis török mogyorót és egyéb finomságokat mind hármójuknak, Ed biztos örülni fog neki. Armstrongékat hamar megtalálta. Átadta az édességeket, ő maga pedig Ed mellet foglalt helyet az ablak mellett.

Edward az órát figyelte, és hamarosan el is indult a vonat... Armstrong felkelt a helyéről, és sétálni indult, kicsit kettesben hagyva a párost.

* * *

A fiú Roy vállának döntötte a fejét.

- El sem hiszem, hogy már itt vagyunk!

- Délután a tengerparton leszünk… - nézett Edre csillogó szemekkel- tudsz úszni?

Eddig nem is nagyon beszélgettek ilyen dolgokról. Sőt, a gyerekkoruk se került sokszor elő…

Edward kissé megrázta a fejét.

- Tudok, vagyis tudtam. Nem próbálkoztam úszással mióta auto-mailem van. - mozgatta meg a karját. - Nem is vagyok biztos benne, hogy jót tesz neki a sós víz...

- Még jó, hogy a tengerparton nem mindenütt mély a víz… nagy partszakaszt betudunk járni, Breda nem tud úszni és remekül boldogult… na jó, ő leginkább napozott. - emlékezett vissza Roy, Ed izgatottsága egyre inkább átragadt rá is.

- Derékig simán begyalogolok, még mélyebbre is akár... - nyitott ki egy zacskó édességet és megkínálta Royt. - Majd megpróbálkozok az úszással... végülis az is csak testmozgás... csak lehet, hogy nem tudom fent tartani a súlyát a fémnek.

- Vízben könnyebbnek érzed magad… legfeljebb mellettem maradsz, ha mélyvízbe megyünk. - vigasztalta Roy és vett a finomságból. Ed elég könnyű volt, nem veszélyeztette őket, hogy esetleg nem bírná el.

Edward szintén vett az édességből, és maga előtt tartotta a csomagot.

- Megtartom magam, de így biztonságosabb! Egyszer elmehetnénk hajózni is... csak egy kis sétahajózás! - pillantott ki az ablakon. Valahogy most olyan lassan ment az idő... csak nemrég indultak!

- Nincs ellenemre. – dőlt hátra Roy, ő is jobban élvezte volna, ha már a nyaralóban lennének.

Edward ismét Roynak dőlt és megigazította a sapkáját, lelkesedés ide vagy oda... a vonat zötyögése álomba rázta.

* * *

Eközben egy kiskatona jelent meg Hakuro irodája előtt... Üzenetet hozott miszerint a Führer sürgősen beszélni óhajt a tábornokkal. Arcán egy sunyi mosoly suhant el egy pillanatra.

Hakuro rögtön a Führeréhez sietett… Most, hogy Mustang nincs itt, talán neki is jut szerep, nem hiába jött át a központba. A hadsereg új kis Tábornoka minden dicsőséget learatott előtte, és ez felettébb kezdte bosszantani…

A Führer visszafogott mosollyal fogadta és nyomban hellyel kínálta.

- Jó, hogy ilyen gyorsan idefáradt, tábornok! Érdeklődnék, hogy hogyan állnak a csapatai, és a névsort is szeretném megkapni. Már nyilván értesült róla, hogy Mustang tábornok nem tartózkodik néhány napig itt, ezért sok feladatot magára kell bízzak...

Hakuro a szokásos behízelgős stílusával állt elő…

Természetesen mindent előkészített, bár sajnálatára ezzel nem tudott eldicsekedni, Mustang és az emberei már előre elrendezték a legfontosabbakat, és az ő emberei nem olyan lelkesen segédkeztek… Ettől függetlenül, mindent szívesen vállalt, csak hogy tartsa a szintet Mustanggal.

Kelletlenül be kellett ismerje, a férfi túlságosan jól áll.

- Mustang valóban sokat tett már... ezért is mertem háború előtt szabadságra engedni. De volt néhány csere az elmúlt napokban. Hogy gondolja? Az ifjú tehetséget is elviszi a háborúba?

Hakuro ügyesen leplezte ellenszenvét mind Mustang, mind Edward iránt.

- Természetesen vinném magammal, de egyelőre úgy tűnik, a másik Tábornokra jobban hallgat, hisz még nyaralni is együtt mentek, és háborúban az engedelmesség elengedhetetlen. Nem lesz gond, ha a két csapat közel lesz egymáshoz.

- Szóval nem érzi magát alkalmasnak egy fiatal fiú kordában tartásához? - szegezte neki a kérdést. - Úgy gondolja, hogy Mustang erre jobban képes? Akár vissza is helyeztethetem az Acélt.

- Nem erről van szó! – visszakozott a Tábornok - Csupán arról, hogy ez a fiatal alkimista valamilyen oknál fogva csak Mustangot ismeri el felettesének… - mondta zavartan, maga sem értve, miért is van ez így.

Bradley Hakurot figyelte átható tekintettel.

- Magának az a feladata, hogy irányítsa a fiút... mellesleg mit gondol, miért hallgat egy makacs gyerek, - mert valljuk be, hogy elég forrófejű és viselkedésben még igencsak gyereknek nevezhető, - Mustangra?

Hakuro megingatta a fejét.

- Valamit tudhat, amit én nem… ha képes rá hatni ennyire. És a többi beosztottja is odaadóan követi, de az Alezredesnél még meg is lehet érteni, együtt lettek katonák, Hawkey pedig mióta a hadseregnél van, alatta dolgozik. Edwardnál ez számomra érthetetlen, alig pár hónapja jött vissza, előtte sosem tartózkodott a katonaság területén.

A Führer bólintott.

- Jó úton halad, csak gondolkozzon még egy kicsit... és lenne még egy kérdésem. Tisztában van vele, hogy miért került az ön fennhatósága alá Elric?

- Nem tudom, uram… Mustangot sose tudtam átlátni, mire gondol? – kérdezte majd a következő kérdésre ugrott - gondolom, mert az ifjú neveletlen, és talán tudok rá hatni… - tippelt kissé tévesen.

A Führer abbahagyta a rejtvényezést. Teljesen felesleges utalgatnia, Hakuro látszólag nem fogja fel a dolgot. Csak egy újabb bábu... még szerencse, hogy remekül használható.

- Kezelje bizalmasan az információt... - kezdte, majd meg sem várva Hakuro válaszát folytatta - A két dolog összefügg. Mustangnak viszonya van a fiúval... mindig is védeni akarta így a hadsereg nem tudja teljes mértékben kihasználni a fiatal tehetség képességeit. Bízok benne, hogy Ön teljes mértékben fel tudja használni a céljainkért Edward Elricet... Ha sikerrel jár, ezzel visszavághat Mustangnak!

Hakuro más magyarázatra számított, nem is titkolta megrökönyödését. Ugyan jól emlékezett a férfira, mikor még fiatal katona volt csak, nem egy felettese próbálkozott nála, de hogy felnőttként ilyen kapcsolata legyen? Ráadásul fordítva… hiszen az Acél nagyon fiatal volt, majdhogynem gyerek.

- Bevallom, ez váratlanul ért, nem hittem volna, hogy ilyesmi kapcsolata lehet, de már világos. Számíthat rám, uram… - villant pokoli fény a szemében, Mustang régóta a bögyében volt…

Bradley erre a pillantásra várt. Elmosolyodott és bólintott.

- Sok sikert tábornok!

Hakuro örömmel szalutált és tért vissza az irodájába. Nem is volt olyan rossz döntés átjöjjön a központba, bár egy valami még nem volt számára világos…

* * *

Mustang egyértelműen a hadsereg különleges posztjában van, mindig is mint kis kedvenc… Most pedig Bradley szabad utat adott neki egy aprócska bosszúra.

Roy megmosolyogta Ed békés szuszogását… Akármilyen gyorsan is kellett felnőnie, a gyerek énje még előjött. Kicsit hátrébb dőlt, hogy Ed kényelmesebb szögben aludhasson.

Armstrong hamarosan visszaért, és csendben leült Royjal szemben. Néhány pillanatig az alvó Edet figyelte, majd a tábornokra esett a pillantása.

Egy kisebb csomagot nyújtott a férfinek.

- Ajándék a születésnapjára... és a csomag mellett van a ház kulcsa. Hamarosan leszállok és meglátogatok néhány ismerőst, és csak később megyek maguk után.

Roy átvette a csomagot és hálásan nézett fel.

- Köszönöm, Őrnagy! Mindent… - a férfi rengeteg segített eddig is.

Armstrong felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy felesleges bármit is megköszönni. Szívesen tette, amit tett, és nem várt érte semmit.

- Csak vigyázzanak egymásra. - pillantott kissé aggodalmasan az alvó fiúra. Akárhogy is, de ez a gyerek egy olyan világba került, ami még nem neki való. A háború miatt különösen nem.

- Vigyázok rá, - bólintott, és szeretettel nézett Edre - Ha tehetném, a háborúból is hazaküldeném, de nem lehet, ha Hakuroval van… Jó utat Őrnagy, tartsa nyitva a szemét!

- Kellemes pihenést, Uram! Üdvözlöm a fiút is. - kelt fel, majd fogta a csomagjait, és a következő megállónál leszállt.

Edward kissé megemelte a fejét, amikor zökkenve újra elindult a vonat.

- Ott vagyunk már? - ásított.

Roy átölelte a vállát, már nem voltak messze…

- Két megálló mindössze, de ezek rövid szakaszok… készülődjünk lassan.


	25. Palota a parton

**25. fejezet - Palota a parton**

_**25. fejezet! Jó olvasást hozzá :)**_

* * *

Edward ásított és felkelt. Kinézett az ablakon, és messze valahol látta megcsillanni az óceán a vízét. Fel volt pörögve és alig várta, hogy elhagyják a szerelvényt.

Lábujjhegyre állt, és próbálta leügyeskedni a csomagját.

Roy mögé lépett, előbb Edét, majd sajátját is levadászta. Saját táskáját letette a székre, és az ajándékot vette ismét kézbe. Armstrong ízlése remek kifinomultságról tett bizonyosságot, kellemes aromájú italt és az ígért kulcsot tartalmazta. A megállóba ért időközben a vonat, így már csak egyet kellett várni, már ott is voltak…

Edward most már tényleg nem bírt magával. Ide-oda dülöngélt és kinézett az ablakon, majd rugózva nézett körbe még egyszer a vonaton. Leült a csomagja mellé, majd ismét felállt, hogy utána leülhessen.

- Megérkeztünk. – pattant fel Roy is, eltette gondosan az itókát, a csomagokat pedig felkapta. Maga elé engedte Edet, és mire az ajtókhoz értek, a vonat lassított, majd befutott egy apró, de gyönyörű állomásra.

Edward szinte leugrott a vonatról, majd átvette az egyik csomagot. Letette a betonra és nagyot szippantott a levegőből. Az orrában érezte a tenger illatát. Megigazította a sapkáját, hogy ne süssön annyira szemébe a nap, majd belekarolt a férfibe.

- Mutasd az utat!

- Kicsit hosszabb séta, de legalább nem fog a vonat zavarni! – ölelte át a derekát, a közelben ember se volt, rajtuk kívül senki se szállt le itt… Roy lassított az állomás végén - a vonat addigra kifutott a látószögükből - felmutatott a kis táblára, vajon észrevesz-e valamit Edo.

- Elég csak ránézz erre, rájössz, miért nem szállt itt le senki.

- Armstrong... Tényleg nagy nevük van. - állapította meg. - Gyerünk! Ejtsük útközbe a tengerpartot!

- Már mióta várok arra, hogy beledobjalak a vízbe… - merengett Roy veszélyesen ártatlan pofival, most ez ráadásul elérhető is lett.

Edward felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

- Miért akarsz te engem vízbe dobni?

- Mondjam most, hogy jólesik? – vont vállat, az állomás épületét már elhagyták, fehér kavicsos úton sétálva a tenger felé. A távolban egy nem éppen elhanyagolható nagyságú ház körvonalai bontakoztak ki.

- Oda megyünk? - csillant fel a szeme és kicsit előre szaladt.

Roy bólintott, ezt a látványt máskor is elnézegette volna, ahogyan Edward felszabadultan viselkedik, feledve Central és úgy Amestris minden gondját, baját.

Edward megállt kicsit távolabb, és onnan csodálta a házat. És az egész a kettőjüké lesz! Régen nem érezte magát ennyire gondtalannak.

Bevárta Royt és ismét belekarolt a férfibe.

Hosszabb séta után elérték a házat, Roy megígérte, amint lepakolnak, megnézik a tengert…

A házban mindenütt makulátlan tisztaság, rend és elegancia uralkodott, ahogy arra számított is. Kedvenc szobájába vitte fel Edet, ami a ház egyik sarkában volt. Hatalmas ablakain át szűrődött be a napfény, a tengerre nyílt a rálátás, és az állandó lágy szellő akadályozta meg a szoba túlmelegedését. Álmodni se lehetne jobbat…

Edward szája szinte tátva maradt, majd lepakolta a cuccait, és leült egy kényelmes fotelbe.

- Ez lesz a szobánk? Ez gyönyörű... nem is értem Armstrong miért nincs itt mindig... ha ilyen házam. Vagyis inkább palotám lenne... - nem fejezte be a mondatot.

A férfi így is értette, mire gondol Ed… Őt még úgy is lenyűgözi a ház, hogy már nem először van itt.

- Ugyanilyen házban él… Már amikor nem a szálláson alszik. - adta meg a választ. Amstrongék még a Führernél is pompásabb körülmények közt laknak.

- Ezt a pár napot is nagyon fogom élvezni itt! Gyerünk le a partra! Vegyél rögtön fürdőnadrágot! - nyitotta ki a saját táskáját és kezdett benne keresgélni.

- Igenis, Őrnagy…- szalutált az idősebb katona jókedvvel, ujjai már a gombokat lazították. Számított Ed türelmetlenségére, ha meglátja a tengert, be lesz zsongva, így a fürdőnadrág a csomag legtetején volt… Seperc, és át is öltözött.

Ednek már kicsit macerásabb volt a dolog. Ő nem gondolkozott előre. Legalább a fél bőrönd tartalmát kipakolta, mire meglelte a keresett ruhadarabot. Gyorsan átöltözött és idegesen nézegette a macskafarkat.

- Ez lehet zavarni fog.

- Majd kiderül, de ha az úszásban zavar, nem megyünk mély vízbe… - ölelte át a derekát, nála már volt két törülköző és naptej – Na, nézzük azt a partot!

Edward bólintott, és szorosan Roy mellett haladva lépett ki a hatalmas épületből. Kicsit hunyorított a napsütés miatt, de nem volt olyan nagyon meleg. A hatalmas víztömeg felől lágy szellő simított végig a nyaralókon.

- Szeretek itt lenni… - állt meg egy percre Láng, tüdejét teli szívta a kellemes tengeri levegővel. Igazi luxusnyaraló, minden szükséges kellékkel, és a mi a legfontosabb, Ed is vele van.

Kézen fogta védencét, együtt indulva tovább a várva várt tengerpartra.

- Most már én is! - tette hozzá a fiatal fiú is, és rászorított Roy kezére, ahogy haladtak a víz felé. Fürdeni akart, sétálni a homokban, úszni és napozni! Legfőképpen pedig Royjal lenni... egy sátorban is ellett volna vele a hegyekben, ha ezzel kicsit elszakadhatnak a kötelezettségektől és a problémáktól.

Lábuk alatt hamarosan finom szemcsés homok váltotta fel az apró kavicsokat és füvet… A tájról minduntalan Edre esett a pillantása, rég látta ilyen lelkesnek és izgatottnak.

Edward elengedte Roy kezét, majd levette a papucsát. Ott hagyta ahol volt... nem félt attól, hogy valaki elviszi, hiszen a környéken nem volt egy lélek sem.

Kicsit előreszaladt, majd megállt. Érezte a homokszemeket a lábujjai alatt. Ha hazamennek az auto-mailnek bizonyára nem árt egy tisztítás, de ez most kit érdekel!

- Ezer éve nem voltam már a tengerparton!

Roy hasonlóképp tett, de a törülközőket magánál hagyta s utána szaladt, elkapva a kezét, hogy szaladjanak a vízig… útközben „letette" a két türcsit, azokat nem viszi be azért a tengerbe…

Edward néhány centire megállt a víztől. Hasonló érzés lett rajta úrrá, mint amikor kutyát lát... Kirázta a hideg a hatalmas mennyiségű víztől.

- Gyere… - húzta szelíden közelebb majd látva Ed félelmét, inkább ölbe kapta - Mielőtt magad másznál fel és karmolnál össze - tette meg a lépést a vízbe, a kellemes víz rögtön eszébe jutatta, mennyire kedveli ezt a helyet…

- Ösztönös félelem... - motyogta, ahogy Roy nyakába kapaszkodott. - Ezért sem jó macskának lenni - simult hozzá szorosan, és a vizet figyelte.

- Bizalom kérdése… - simogatta a hátát, beljebb gyalogolva a vízbe - Kicsi a víz itt, és a kádban is szeretsz pancsolni, lesz időd megszokni! – gondolta át Roy a fiú helyzetét.

- De a kádban sokkal kevesebb a víz... - engedett a szorításon. Nyelt egyet, hogy erőt gyűjtsön. - Jó, most már letehetsz!

A víz itt még annyira sekély volt, hogy inkább leült Eddel, így is még csak a mellkasa alá ért.

Edward továbbra is fogta Royt, közben igyekezte legyőzni a viszolygását. Egész gyorsan ment... most, hogy már kicsit a vízben volt, eltűnt a menekülési inger... Ez nem is volt olyan rossz... sőt, egyáltalán nem rossz. Főleg így a férfi karjaiban.

- Oké, most már jó.

- Nekem is… így tökéletes… - cirógatta meg az arcát, rengeteg idejük lett hirtelen.

Edward felpillantott Roy arcára. Belenézett a szemébe, majd a szájára esett a pillantása. Ajkait akaratlanul is résnyire nyitotta...

Roy nem habozott, apró, de annál érzékibb csókot nyomott az ajkaira.

- Menjünk beljebb? – kérdezte oldalra fordított fejjel.

Edward bólintott, majd elengedte Royt.

Felállt, így a térde fölé ért a víz. A cicafarkán az aranyszínű szállak egészen lelapultak a sok víztől. Kicsit megrázta, vizet fröcskölve... de így sem lett jobb. A szállak minden irányba mutattak.

- Cicám, a szárítkozást későbbre… - fogta kézen ismét, hátrafelé araszolt és Edet húzta maga után, csalogatva tekintetével.

Edward követte. Már a dereka fölé ért a víz, amikor szabad kezét a vízbe mártotta. Biztos nem árt az auto-mailnek. Ördögi vigyor jelent meg az arcán a következő pillanatban pedig már nagy hévvel pocsolta Royra a vizet.

Roy gondolta, hogy Ed ki nem hagyná az alkalmat, és inkább magához rántotta, azzal a lendülettel pedig ölbe kapta…

- Edo-chan, fürdünk egyet - jelentette ki, szemei nem ígértek sok jót Ednek.

Ed szemei ijedten elkerekedtek. Tudta, hogy mi következik, ezért erősen belekapaszkodott Roy vállába.

- Nem mondtad komolyan, hogy beledobsz...

- Ne mond, hogy nem örülnél neki… - tartotta erősen, nem akarta halálra rémíteni, csak megfürdetni.

Edward megrázta a fejét.

- Nem örülnék... - mondta, de a szája sarkában mosoly bujkált.

- Azért próbáld meg élvezni… - lépegetett beljebb a tengerben, ha valaki távolról látta volna őket, bizonyára sok mindent gondolt volna egyszerre… Érdekes látványt nyújtottak.

Edward továbbra is belékapaszkodott.

- Most meg hova viszel? - értetlenkedett.

- Kicsit beljebb megyünk… - mosolygott, és valóban, minél többet sétált befelé, úgy mélyült a víz.

- Roy... még mindig alacsonyabb vagyok... és még nem teszteltük, hogy tudok e úszni... - motyogta.

- Azért vagyok melletted, én se megyek még mélyvízbe… itt jó lesz? – állt meg, mikor már a mellkasa fölé ért a vízszint. Alig kellett tartani a fiút, a vízben jóval könnyebbnek érezte.

- Drágám, félek, hogy mély, de legrosszabb esetben majd kihúzol... - engedte el a férfit.

- Arra nem lesz szükség, itt vagyok melletted… majd kapaszkodsz, rendben? – nézett rá komolyan, és elengedte, de az egyik kezét megfogta.

Edward eddig nem érezte súlynak az auto-mailt, de most hirtelen elmerült a víz alá. Kifújta a levegőt, ami buborékokként törtek a felszín felé, majd erőt vett magán és csapott kettőt a lábaival. Amint felért a víz színére nagy levegőt vett, és szabad kezével kisimította a haját az arcából.

Roy még mindig a kezét fogta, nehogy mégis elmerüljön… Kicsit kijjebb húzta a fiút, hogy azért leérjen a lába.

Edwardnak nem volt könnyű megszokni az auto-mailt a vízben. Alapból nehezebb volt a mozgás a víz alatt, nem még ha plusz pár kilogrammot visel az ember. Először Roy körül próbálkozott az úszással, és elég sokszor elmerült, majd amikor nagyjából megszokta, letette a lábait.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy az úszás ilyen kimerítő. Nagyon kicsi voltam, amikor utoljára rendesen lubickoltam.

- Az egész tested átmozgatja - bólintott Roy - Armstrong minden nyáron meghívja szívéhez legközelebb álló kollégáit. Havocot ő maga tanította meg úszni.

Edward próbálta elképzelni Havocot úszni. Mindenképpen vicces látvány lehetett. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott Havoc párja Charlie... és Daniel, amikor találkoztak... Pár napja és még régebben. Megszédült az emléktől és elmerült a víz alatt.

Roy rögtön utána kapott és felhúzta magához.

- Jól vagy Ed? – nézett rá aggódva, karjaiban tartva.

Edward köhögött egy kicsit, és zavartan pillantott fel Royra. Nem sokat beszéltek Danielről eddig. Roy terelte a témát és most már azt is tudta, hogy miért...

- Én... megcsaltalak? - hebegte döbbenten.

Roy legalább olyan döbbent arckifejezéssel nézett rá, mint Ed Őrá… Majd leesett neki.

- Nos, igen… - válaszolt kelletlenül. Számára élete egyik mélypontja volt.

A srác hitetlenkedve meredt maga elé, majd átkarolta Roy vállát és a nyakába fúrta az arcát.

- Sajnálom... - súgta a fülébe.

- Akkor épp nem voltunk túl jóba - emelte meg az állánál, és cirógatta meg az arcát. Fájt neki, persze hogy fájt… és Danielnek is.

- Ez akkor sem mentség. - rázta meg a fejét. Hirtelen ugyanazt a bűntudatot érezte, mint akkor - Ugye már nem haragszol miatta?

- Rég volt Edo… - húzta végig hüvelykujját a lefelé görbülő ajkakon - Most ne gondolj ilyenekre. - Danielről nem voltak túl jó emlékei, hisz az udvarlóját akaratán kívül lecsapta a kezéről…

- Ennyire még nem pontosak az emlékeim... nem tudom, hogy mi mi után történt. - fújta ki a levegőt nyűgösen, majd elmosolyodott. - De igazad van, nyaralni jöttünk! - tárta szét a karját és kis híján kiakrobatikázta magát Roy karjai közül. Az utolsó pillanatban ragadta meg a férfi vállát.

- Ennek örömére lubickoljunk kijjebb… még elsüllyedsz itt nekem, és nem lesz ki felébresszen az éjszaka közepén… - húzta az ölébe, megelőzve Ed vízbe merülését.

- Nem is ébresztettelek fel az éjszaka közepén! Még csak épp este volt! - mentegetőzött. - Amúgy meg már tudok úszni... szóval nem fulladnék meg.

- Fel voltál dobva, míg el nem aludtál… És azt azért szögezzük le, hogy bármilyen hiperaktív is vagy, a simogatásnak nem bírsz ellenállni.

- Annak tényleg nem... - karolta még mindig. - Ezt elismerem. De annak ki bírna ellenállni?

- Biztos van olyan, bár nagyon érzéketlen lehet… én is felébredtem arra, hogy a derekamat simogatod.

Edward kissé zavarba jött, aminek következtében halvány pír jelent meg az arcán.

- Csak elragadott a hév... ott feküdtél, nem bírtam megállni.

- Annyira nem bántam. Jó érzés volt arra ébredni, hogy simogatnak… Eddig mindig te aludtál el hamarabb.

Edward elvigyorodott. Most hogy már kisebb vízben voltak, ismét le merte fröcskölni a férfit.

A férfi ügyesen lefogta a kezeit.

- És már bántasz! Látom, még mindig túlteng benned az energia! - megpuszilta Ed mindkét kezét, határtalanul boldog volt, hogy végre kettesben vannak, távol Centratól.

- Még szép! - úszott a férfi mögé, majd a hátára ugrott.

Roy békésen tűrte, fejét hátravetette, hogy tekintetük találkozzon -, nem tudsz leteperni, még így se… - húzta széles vigyorra a száját, szentül meggyőződve kijelentéséről.

Edward nem adta fel ilyen könnyen. Egészen Roy nyakába mászott és csak azért is próbálta lenyomni a víz alá.

- Egyszer biztosan sikerül!

Roy szélesebb terpeszbe állt, nem sok hiányzott, hogy Ed elérje a célját… megingott és felnyúlt a fiú karjáért, rákulcsolta kezét és megpróbálta lehúzni az arcához…

- Elkaptál, de én is Téged…

Ed hagyta magát húzni, majd amint közelebb ért forró csókot adott Roynak, reményei szerint ezzel kirántva végre Royt az egyensúlyából.

Láng a derékig érő vízen állva, egyik kezét Ed tarkójára fonva viszonozta a csókot, nem figyelve kedvese alattomos tervére…

Ed egy erősebb lökéssel a víz alá tessékelte Royt, és a lendülettel együtt követte ő is...

Roy a csók mámorából hamar felébredt, mikor beesett a vízbe… Haja az arcába lógott, és Ed a nyakában csüngött, nem engedve felkelni, így maradt térdelve a vízben.

Edo magához térve lassan elengedte a férfit.

- Letepertelek - állt fel és rázta meg magát.

- Egyszer… - ismerte el Roy, a víz alatt elkapta Ed lábát és megrántotta, kihasználta az egyensúlyvesztést és magához ölelte – Egy-egy.

Edward meglepetten pislogott, majd átölelte Royt és szorosan hozzábújt.

- A sikerélmény megmarad...

Roy egy csókkal válaszolt, érdeklődve ízlelve Ed ajkait… a sós víztől nagyon szomjas lett…

- Menjünk vissza inni valamit…

- Jól van, menjünk! - fogta kézen, és indult kifelé. Bár ő maga semmi innivalót nem hozott, remélte, hogy Roy gondolt rá.

A férfi gondolt az innivalóra, bár felesleges volt… Armstrongék konyhájában mindig találni innivalót - természetesen az egészségesebb fajtából. Kellemesen hűvös volt a házban, Roy jól kiismerve magát a konyháig meg sem állt.

- Mit kérsz?

- Valami gyümölcslevet... mindegy, milyen! - nézett körbe a hatalmas konyhában és étkezőben. - Ez az egész akkora, mint a lakásod!

- Armstrongék tudnak élni… - vett elő szörpöt és hidegvizet a hűtőből, poharakat a szekrényből. Szerencsére, míg felértek a házhoz, megszáradtak annyira, hogy ne koszolják össze a házat amerre mentek - Egészségedre! – nyújtotta a szörpöt Ednek, ő maga is kortyolva sajátjából.

- Kösz' - vette át a poharat, és kortyolt az italból. Körbepillantott, majd kinézett az ablakon, ahonnan látni lehetett a tengert. - Szerinted kiszúrt minket valaki? Jól mutathattunk ott a vízben…

- Látsz errefelé egy lelket is? – kacagott Roy, legfőképp elképzelve, külső szemlélő mit láthatott volna… eleinte talán két fiatalt szórakozni.

- Nem igazán... - kuncogott, majd kiitta a pohár tartalmát és letette az asztalra. - Gyerünk el valahova ebédelni. Biztos van erre egy falu vagy egy város!

- Nem is olyan messze… de előtte le kéne fürödni és átöltözni. Csak nem megyünk fürdőnadrágba. Bár elismerem, nem rossz látvány… - méregette kedvesét, nagyon jól állt neki a piros fürdőnadrág.

- Téged is elnézegetnélek benne. - figyelte a fehér anyagot, amit piros pálmafák díszítettek. - De nem árt felöltözni, legalább a cicafarkat ne lássa mindenki.

- Hidd el, senkit se fog érdekelni… Főleg, hogy ilyenkor, rengeteg a fesztivál, fel se tűnik a többi közt! – vigasztalta és felhörpintette a szörpöt - Gyere rövidnadrágba, meleg van.

Edward bólintott, majd kiszaladt a konyhából, hogy átöltözzön. A probléma akkor kezdődött, amikor nem tudta, hogy merre van a szoba, és azt sem, hogy merről jött...

Roy kuncogva karolta fel.

- Őrnagy, segíthetek?

- Azt hiszem, ura vagyok a helyzetnek... - pillantott körbe, de még mindig nem volt képben.

- Itt balra… - hajolt a füléhez, belesúgva az irányt.

Edward felé sandított.

- Tudom én... - fordult balra...

Láng mosolyogva vezetgette a szobájukig, nem egyszer visszaterelve a srácot a helyes irányba…

Edward belépett a szobába és megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Na, végre... - ült le az ágy szélére, majd dőlt rajta végig.

- Nocsak, kifáradtál? – csapott le rá gonoszan Roy, nemrég még nem lehetett bírni az ifjú alkimistával…

- A víz sok energiát elvesz... – magyarázta, és a plafonra nézett. - Te talán nem vagy fáradt?

A férfi élénk tekintettel nézett rá, szemében különös fény csillant.

- Nem…

Edward felpillantott rá és elmosolyodott.

- Akkor jó... ha eszem én is jobban leszek.

- Mit szólnál addig egy kis nasihoz? – vette elő táskájából az egyik papírzacskót, közben a ruháiért kutatott. A táskájából hamarosan minden átkerült a szekrénybe…

Edward, mint aki rugóra ült, felpattant és Royhoz lépett, hogy átvegye a nasit...

- Akkor akár elég, ha holnap nézzük meg a várost! Most maradjunk itt! - karolta át a nyakát.

- Ezzel akarsz jól lakni? – emelte fel a szemöldökét kérdőn - De részemről rendben.

- Dehogyis! Biztos van valami ennivaló a konyhában - vont vállat, és egy cukrot nyomott Roy szájába.

- Te főzöl! – passzolta le azon nyomban a feladatot - De én is ott leszek, és mondjuk nézem, mit csinálsz.

Edward elvigyorodott.

- Jól van... végül is Glaciertől és az édesanyádtól sokat tanultam. De megeszed, amit készítek! - szögezte le - Nem gürizek vele, ha meghagyod!

- Meg eszem, nem vagyok válogatós. - forgatta a cukrot a szájában, a katonaságnál eltöltött idő alatt volt alkalma leszokni a válogatásról.

- Akkor majd összeütök valamit - adott az ajkaira egy puszit, és visszaült az ágyra. Hiába... a puhasága nagyon hívogató volt egy fáradt kiscicának...

- Elfáradtunk? – guggolt elé, szemeiben jól látszott a fáradtság, amit leginkább az új környezet varázsa okozott - Fürödjünk le, utána pihensz egy kicsit.

- Most jöttünk a vízből... - nyűgösködött, de azért felkelt. Tudta, hogy jól fog esni a zuhany, de odáig elmenni egy kínszenvedés volt.

- A só kiszárítja a finom bőrödet - húzta fel segítőkészen fáradt cicáját.

Edward nem nagyon húzatta magát. Útközben ismét rátört a nyaralási pörgés, többek között amiatt, mert szabadok, és mert kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen lehet Armstrongéknál a fürdőszoba, ha már csak a konyha akkorra, mint Roy lakása.

Mustang a fürdőig nem győzte visszafogni Edet, ott pedig hamar megvált fürdőnadrágjától, és kitette száradni.

Edward megállt az ajtóban, és végignézett a fürdőszobán. A zuhanyfülkéken kívül volt egy hatalmas, medencét idéző kád is különféle tus- és habfürdőkkel a polcokon. A csempe hófehér kisebb kagylódíszítéssel. A hatalmas tükörről és a zöld levelű növényekről már nem is beszélve.

A srác még néhány percig a terepet szemlélte. Nyomban kiszúrta, hogy pezsgőfürdő is van. Utána Roy nadrágját is kiszúrta, mire halványan elpirult…

A Láng alkimista kérdőn nézett rá, mit szeretne.

- Zuhany? Ha álmos vagy, azt ajánlom.

Edward szeme csillogott. Nyoma sem volt az előbbi fáradtságnak.

- Zuhany? Nem-nem! Próbáljuk ki a fürdőt! - vette le a fürdőnadrágját - Mit szólsz?

- Ezt nevezem! Hamar felélénkültél! – biccentett elismerően. Megengedte a csapokat, hamar meg fog telni a fürdő…


	26. Akin még a rózsaszín köntös is jól áll

**26. fejezet -Nincs Armstrong, cincognak a katonák?**

**Egy érdekes fejezet, ahogy a következő is az lesz: rengeteg szál fut benne, "élvezet" volt megvágni. Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

A katonaságon egy világosbarna hajú srác lézengett. Még nem kezdődött az edzés és mivel korán kelt unalmában sétálgatott. A szobatársát elveszítette az előző háborúban így most teljesen egyedül volt. Mivel nehezen barátkozott az edzésen se szólt senkihez és ugyan egy Bill nevű fickó próbált vele beszélni, de ő megtartotta a távolságot.

A srác leült a gyakorlótéren és várt. Már eleget sétált és unta.

Charlie ekkortájt tért végre normálisan is magához. Nyújtózkodott és felült.

Havoc már ébren volt, csak várta, Charlie is felébredjen.

- Jó reggelt, kis álomszuszék! Kéne induljunk, igencsak késésben vagyunk…

* * *

Riza ezzel szembe már órák óta fenn volt, és az irodában dolgozott. Phantom érdeklődő tekintettel nézte, mit csinál gazdája. Rengeteg papír, amit ide-oda pakolgat, néha ír rájuk valamit.

Maes belépett az irodába egy köteg papírral és álmos szemekkel.

- Szervusz Riza! - pakolt le az asztalra. - Sajnálom, hogy csak most értem be, de elaludtam... - nyújtózkodott egyet.

- Semmi gond, a Führer még nem volt bent. Fogalmam sincs, merre járhat, de többen keresték. Otthon minden rendben? – vette át a köteget Riza, ő is álmosan jött be, de a sok aggódás felélénkítette.

Maes arcán széles vigyor jelent meg.

- Persze... akarod látni a tegnap készült fényképet? - nyúlt a zsebébe, majd Elyshiaról tett le egy képet, amin épp masnikat köt a hajába. - Olyan aranyos... azt mondta, hogy olyan akar lenni, mint Edo!

- És Glacier? – megnézte a fényképet, a kislány majd' kicsattant az egészségtől - Edonak adtam egy kis csomagot, lehet, felfogja dobni vele a Tábornokunk születésnapját… - jutott eszébe a sok kis masnit látva. Arcán ördögi mosoly villant meg.

- Glacier remekül van! Már kicsit meglátszik, hogy babát vár... - újságolta. Legalább valami jó is történik. - Mondd csak mit csomagoltál Edwardnak? - figyelte a nő mosolyát.

- Öröm hallani! Ednek.. nos, ha már Elishya és Roy szerint is tündéri a masnikkal és csengettyűkkel, gondoltam, adok a véleményükre. Egy nyakba akasztható masni, a fülébe szalag és a farkára is egy kisebb csengettyű. Legalább nem vész el abban az óriási házban…

Maes felkacagott.

- Ejha... megnézném Roy arcát, amikor meglátja a fiút... és Edét is, amikor kibontja a csomagot! Na de majd kikérdezzük őket, ha hazaértek! Addig pedig nem árt figyelni Hakurora. Talán kihasználja, hogy Roy nincs itt, és lépéseket tesz! Bár egyenlőre még semmi gyanúsat nem tapasztaltam...

- Hakuro nyíltan ellenzi Roy halmát, az előléptetéseknél is mindig gyűlölettel pillantott rá. Félek, jól tudja, milyen fontos neki Edward, mégha nem is lát az igazság mögé. A háborúban nehéz lesz szemmel tartani…

- Ne aggódj, többek között ezért megyek én is veletek. Nyomozóként jelentkeztem a Führernél. Glaciernek is szóltam már. Utánajárok az ellenségnek, és megfigyelem az embereket. - mondta komolyabban.

- Maes, biztos jó lesz ez így? A feleséged mellett kéne maradj, a háborúban nehezen állnád meg a helyed! – lepődött meg Riza, a férfi mindig irodában dolgozott.

Maes bólintott és elvigyorodott.

- Ugyan, Riza! Te is tudod, hogy szükségetek van rám! Nem fogok harcolni, csak megteszem, amire képes vagyok. Glacier mellett pedig ott lesz Carla, Winry és Alphonse is... és persze az én édes kis Elyshiám is!

- Lányuralom… Alnak jó dolga lesz. - kuncogott a nő, milyen helyzetbe van - Jön velünk Apó is…

Maes bólintott.

- Igen tudom... legalábbis számítottam rá.

- Már az egy kisebb fajta életbiztosítás, hogy Apó velünk lesz! - gondolt az idős férfira hálásan, Phantom közelebb húzódott eközben Maeshez, és megszaglászta a kezét…

Maes megpaskolta a kutyus fejét.

- Az már igaz. Sok embert megmentett az előző háborúból is. A másik doki a feléről lemondott.

- Royt a Főkorház orvosa pedig megmérgezte, ha úgy vesszük… Meg is hallhatott volna attól a gyógyszertől. Apó teljesen más, ő azért csinálja a mai napig, mert szereti a betegeit, és mindet meg akarja menteni.

Maes biccentett.

- Ezért is jó, hogy legalább ő jön. A kisebb sérülteket elláthatja a többi orvos. Apó pedig segít a súlyosabb sérülteknél... De tényleg, a doki mit szól a háborúhoz? Mondtad már neki?

- Bent volt kora reggel, majd szólni kell az újoncoknak, hogy holnap délelőtt orvosi vizsgálat. Megnézi, milyen az erőnlétük. - tett épp egy levelet borítékba.

- Ő is velünk jön? - érdeklődött tovább a férfi, és a kezébe vett néhány papírt, hogy majd odaadja Havocnak.

- Bizony… Havoc merre kószál? Ma még nem láttam bent. Kemény dolguk lesz, most, hogy az Őrnagy nincs itt. Habár, úgy hallottam, Charlie nagyon elemében van mostanság!

Maes bólintott.

- Hallottam én is, hogy nagyon lelkes a fiú. Na de majd előkerítem a bagósunkat! – intett, és a papírokkal együtt kifele indult.

- Sok siker hozzá, ha visszaértél, kérlek nézz be az irodákba, minden rendben-e… Ezeket még ma meg kell írjam, lehet, nem marad időm rájuk! – kérte még a nő, és újabb jelentést húzott maga elé.

Maes intett, hogy úgy lesz, majd Havoc keresésére indult. Ki is szúrta a magas szőkét messzebb, és sietve a nyomába eredt.

Riza pár percre felállt az íróasztaltól, hogy megfelelően kinyújtóztassa a sok ülésben elgémberedett tagjait. Kutyája szomorúan nézte, milyen fáradt a nő…

* * *

Edward kinézett egy zöldes színű illatos habfürdőt és bőségesen meglocsolta vele a kádat, utána türelmesen várt, hogy teljen a kád vízzel és fehér habbal.

- Ilyen kell nekünk otthonra is... - nyúlt bele és pocsolt a vízzel.

- A zöld trutyi, vagy a kád? – karolta át hátulról, egyik kezét a vízbe lógatva - Jó illata van…

- A kádra gondoltam... - simult a férfihez - Na? Belemegyünk?

- Naná! – lépett a kellemes vízbe, fogva Edo kezét és húzta maga után. Még neki is nagy volt ez a fürdő…- Itt el tudnék lakni hosszabb ideig is…

- Hidd el, én is - ereszkedett bele a vízbe és jólesőn sóhajtott. - Aahh... ez valami remek!

- És még csak dél múlt… még az egész nap előttünk áll… - húzta az ölébe, tenyerével lemosogatva Ed bőréről a sós vizet.

Edward néhány apró puszit adott Roy vállára, majd bevizezte a kezét, és lesimította a férfi haját.

Roy csukott szemmel hagyta Edet, sikerült teljesen ellazuljon. Érezte a fiú minden mozdulatát, halotta légzését.

- Úgy érzem, ez a nyaralás egy életre megmarad az emlékeimben… - suttogta halkan.

- Még el se kezdődött. - húzta végig az ajkait a férfi homlokán, majd az arcán, közben lágyan simogatta a mellkasát.

Mustang halkan felsóhajtott, Ed az elmúlt egy napban folyton húzta…

Edward finoman megcsókolta a férfi ajkait. Jó érzés volt látni, hogy Roy ennyire élvezi a helyzetet. Habos kézzel végigsimított a sima mellkason. Ujjaival a mellbimbót kezdte simogatni.

Roy tűrőképessége szélére kezdett sodródni… Hátrébb dőlt a kisebb medencében, a csókot finoman viszonozta még… Kezeivel lejjebb araszolt a fiatal testen, körme hegyével érintve csak.

Edward Roy vállára hajtotta a fejét, és apró csókokat adott a nyakára. Keze lentebb siklott a férfi hasára, közben mosolyogva figyelte az arcát.

- Hmm... olyan, mintha élveznéd... – mondta, és közben legártatlanabb arckifejezését öltötte magára.

A Tábornok lassan nyitotta fel a szemeit, közben hangosan sóhajtott.

- Miből gondolod…? – kérdezte lehelet halkan, ujjaival lejjebb haladva. A fenekéhez érve nem állt meg, áttért a combjaira, majd az auto-mail csatlakozásához… Jól tudta, ezzel Edet bármikor lefegyverezi.

Ed igyekezett visszanyomni egy sóhajt és mellé mocorgott egy kicsit.

- Talán az arcodból... Ismerlek már ennyire. - suttogta a fülébe.

Roy most bizonyos szemszögből fölé kerekedett, óvatos mozdulatokkal tovább izgatta az automail környékénél.

- Ennek az a hátránya, hogy én is legalább ennyire Téged…

Edward hirtelen mondani akart valamit, de a torkára forrt a szó. Kéjes sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait, és közelebb bújt Royhoz.

- Csak óvatosan az éles nyelveddel!

- Cicc! Élvezed? – piszkálta már a nyelvével is: a fülét vette célba.

Edward oldalra fordította a fejét, és kissé elhúzódott.

- Úgy volt, hogy főzök valamit, nem? - próbált menekülni a helyzet elől. Igencsak úgy festett, hogy nem bírja sokáig tartani magát, ha Roy elkapja...

- Úgy volt, - helyeselt Roy, hüvelykujjával szelíden simogatta az automail szélét - de még pár percet maradj, ha jófiú leszel, nem kergetlek az őrületbe - nyúlt pimaszul a combja belső oldalához.

Ed hátrahajtotta a fejét Roy vállának, és ismét belecsókolt a férfi nyakába. Kicsit mozgolódott, és arrébb tette a lábát. Lehetőleg minél messzebb Roy simogató ujjaitól.

- Én mindig jófiú vagyok - mosolyodott el. Nagyon is jól esett neki a simogatás, de félt, hogy nem tudná visszafogni magát.

- Ne vettem még észre! – vont fel Roy kétkedőn a szemöldökét de elengedte a fiút egy csók után – szeretem, mikor így fickándozol… - vonta vissza Ed derekára a kezeit, békét hagyva ezzel a lentebbi régióit.

- Tényleg? Miért? - pillantott Roy arcára, és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Annyira élettel teli vagy… talán ez a magyarázata, de tulajdonképpen én se tudom… - túrt a szőke tincsek közé, és fellazította a sós víztől összetapadt fürtöket.

Edo picit megrázta a fejét, hogy a haja könnyebben szétomoljon a vállán.

- Ha már itt tartunk, döntsd el, hogy mit főzzek...

- Nézzük csak… - gondolkodott el hátrahúzva Ed fejét, hogy a vízbe lógjon a haja - Mit tudsz főzni, - vett le egy sampont maga mellől kartávolságból - ami finom, és mondjuk nem hizlal, de tápláló… Még a végén lecserélnél, ha elveszteném vonzó habtestemet…

- Hé! - nézett rá komolyan. - Nem akarlak lecserélni! – mondta, és enyhe rosszallás is csendült a hangjában.

- Nem is tudnál egykönnyen… Még ha azt is akarják páran, téged szörnyű érzés eltaszítani…

Edward átkarolta Royt és szorosan magához ölelte.

- Akkor ne taszíts el! - súgta a fülébe. - Nélküled pokolian magányos lennék.

- Akkor már ketten vagyunk! – kuncogott Roy egy csókot adva a puha ajkakra - Merülj le egy pillanatra, kimosom a sót a hajadból! - nyomott a kezébe bőven a finom illatú gélből.

Edward nagy levegőt vett, majd lebukott a víz alá.

Roy megvárta, míg feljön. Elkente Ed hajában a sampont, ujjai lágyan érintették. Pár percig dörzsölte, alaposan kimosva a sót.

- Lebukhatsz…

Edward ismét lebukott és megdörzsölte a víz alatt a haját, hogy kijöjjön belőle a sampon, majd ismét feljött a víz felszínére. Szokásos mogorva arcával.

- Belement a fülembe - piszkálta a cicafüleket a kezével.

- Majd törülközővel kitörölgeted - nyomta rá rögtön a balzsamot - ezt majd én mosom ki a hajadból, vigyázva a kis fülecskéidre - ígérte békítőleg. Ennek az anyagnak még az előbbinél is finomabb illata volt, Roy meg is jegyezte.

- Illatozni fogsz rendesen…- kent a saját hajára sampont.

Edward Roy hajához nyúlt és dörzsölni kezdte a sampont.

- Éppen azon gondolkoztam, hogy Armstrongnak minek ennyi sampon?

- Armstrongnak…? – gondolkozott, majd kifakadt belőle a nevetés - Neki nem kell, de a húgának szép dús haja van, ő biztos használja…

Ed kitörölte Roy homlokából a sampon habját.

- Lemoshatod – utasította, és a saját kezét lemosta a meleg vízben.

Roy hátradőlt a vízben, és gondosan kiöblítette a haját, a felszín fölé érve pedig hátranyalta.

Edward néhány kósza tincset szintén hátraküldött Roy fején.

- Így egész elegánsan festesz... bár olyan apró tényektől el kell tekinteni, hogy meztelenül ücsörögsz egy medencében.

- Mintha bánnád… - mosolygott rá Roy, és állig a medencébe merült, élvezve a fenséges vizet.

Edward megborzolta a férfi haját.

- Így pedig kisfiúsabb vagy... Mit gondolsz, én hogy néznék ki lenyalt frizurával? Szerintem körberöhögnének!

- Nézzük csak… - ült közelebb Edhez, kezét a vízbe mártotta. Óvatosan, hogy ne húzza a szőke tincseket, hátranyalta a haját. Hüvelyk és mutatóujját az állához érintette, úgy csodálta a művét.

- Így idősebbnek tűnsz…

Edward megtapogatta az új frizuráját és halványan elmosolyodott.

- Talán pár év múlva majd így hordom - kacsintott Royra.

- Addig maradjon ahogy szoktad… és néha bontsd ki, ha már ilyen szép hosszú! – érintette meg az arcát, újra és újra elmerülve a szép pofi látványában - Olyan szép vagy… - mosolygott, hozzá ujjaival végighaladt az arccsontján, állán, orrán, homlokán…

Edward elpirult és felpillantott Roy arcára. Látszott rajta: zavarba jött.

Roy közelebb hajolt egy csókért.

- Erre csak rátesz egy lapáttal, mikor elpirulsz!

Kiszállt a kádból, és a szekrényhez lépett. Ahogy emlékezett, az illatos frottírok egy felnőtt férfinak is nagyok voltak! A vállára terített egyet, másikkal megvárta Edet.

Edward Roy mellé lépett, és elhúzta a száját.

- Ez bizarr... és hatalmas. Rám ne tedd! Inkább megszáradok magamtól.

- Ne nyafogj! – kapta el Roy, és körbenézett a szekrénybe. Szeme megakadt egy rózsaszín köntösön - bizonyára Armstrong húgocskája szokta használni - és mielőtt Ed tiltakozni tudott volna, már bele is bújtatta. Így is kicsit nagy volt, de egy köntösnél nem gond, ha majdnem bokáig ér. Magának is nézett egyet, de úgy tűnt, a lány ruhatárán kívül aligha volt méretbeli, de szerencséjére volt halványkék is…

Edward végignézett magán.

- Egész jól áll ez a szín, nem? Viszont az a babakék női köntös röhejesen fest rajtad! - kuncogott, majd egy törülközőt tett a fejére, és megtörölte a haját.

- Mondod a kis rózsaszín babazsúr-köntösödben! – nevetett Roy és a tükör elé állt - Szerintem jól áll… bár a sötétkék jobban kiemeli a szememet… - igazította meg a nőies frottírt.

Edward mellé lépett és átkarolta a derekát.

- A sötét jobban áll, ezt még én is látom.. - nyúlt be a mellkasához és simogatta, alig-alig érintve a bőrt.

Mustang aprót sóhajtott, és odébb tessékelte a matató kezeket.

- Ha felizgatsz, aligha foglak hagyni szakácskodni…

- Hoppá, na ne mondd - simított fel Roy vállára és beletúrt a hajába, közben izzó tekintettel figyelte. - Ha nem hagysz szakácskodni, akkor durci leszek...

- Hagyjalak…? – lökte kijjebb a fürdőből a csípőjével - Először is… meg kéne törülközzél

- Ha enni akarsz, akkor hagynod kell... és ha nem akarod, hogy pikkeljek Rád, akkor is... - komiszkodott. - Már nagyjából megszáradtam, csak a hajam vizes... - tette még hozzá.

- Hamarabb megvigasztalnálak, mielőtt neki állnál durcizni! – nevetett Roy a kis alkimistára - Menjünk felöltözni, bár édesen áll rajtad a cuki rózsaszín… - méregette Edet, szőke hajához tényleg egész jól ment. Bár inkább volt vicces.

- Azért hosszú távon megkattannék ebbe a színbe... Felveszek valami rövidet, mert nagyon-nagyon meleg van... - sóhajtott, majd kilépett a fürdőből és nyomban elbizonytalanodott. Ismét Royra kellett támaszkodnia, hogy visszamenjenek a szobába...

- Nekem se a bugyikék az álmaim színe…

A férfi élvezte Ed kísérgetését… minden alkalommal, hogy helyes irányba terelte a fiút, végigsimította a vállát vagy derekát…

Edward végre valahára megtalálta a szobát. Leült és a táskájából keresett meg néhány dolgot. Többek között rövidnadrág, trikó és kezébe akadt az a csomag, amit még Riza adott neki. Sunyin körbekémlelt, hogy valaki, - azaz Roy - figyeli-e.

Roy a frissen szerzett köntösét meglazítva kiült az erkélyre. Elmerült a táj szépségében és hagyta Edet kicsit felfedezni a szobát. Bizonyára már alig várja, hogy felforgassa…


	27. Nincs Armstrong, cincognak a katonák?

Bill időközben bekopogott Daniel és Charlie szobájába.

Daniel az ablakba ülve olvasgatott, egyenruhájának kabátja a széken, csak ing és nadrág volt rajta. Meleg napjuk lesz aznap is. A kopogásra fürgén lemászott és ajtót nyitott.

Bill mosolyogva intett neki.

- Helló! Jössz edzésre? Charlie még alszik?

- Persze, csak elnéztem az időt… Charlie ma nem aludt itt, lehet, már az edzésen van! – nyúlt a kabátjáért, majd kinézett az ablakon és inkább a szék támláján hagyta.

- Charlie? Szerintem húzza valahol a lóbőrt! - nevetett fel öblösen Bill. - Most elmaradt a reggeli edzés, csak délelőtt van gyülekező. Armstrong elutazott, szóval Havocék fogják tartani. Nem lesz megerőltető...

- Akkor valóban nem lesz túl megterhelő, de a háború előtt is folytatni kell az edzést… menjünk le!

Billék szépen lesétáltak. A barnahajú srác már messziről kiszúrta őket, ezért átment a gyakorló másik sarkába.

- Az a srác mindig ezt csinálja… - sóhajtott Daniel kiszúrva a barnát - Szerintem még senkivel sem barátkozott össze…

Bill sóhajtott.

- Próbáltam vele én is beszélni, de nem szólt semmit. Nagyon nehezen nyílhat meg mások előtt…

- Bizonyára így van… nem az ő szobatársa halt meg a háborúban…?

Bill bólintott.

- Többek között az övé is... Nem tudom, hogy előtte is ilyen volt-e. A napokban tűnt fel nekem, hogy egyáltalán ő is létezik...

Ekkor hátulról valaki átkarolta a nyakukat.

- Halihó! - vigyorgott rájuk Charlie. - Hogy s mint ezen a szép napon?

Daniel rá jellemző módon nem tudta megtartani Charliet még így se, hogy félig nehezedett rá… Bill karját próbálta elkapni de így is a magas katona lábai közé esett be, jó nagyot huppanva…

- Jó reggelt Charlie! – vigyorgott amint levegőhöz jutott…

Charlie bűntudatosan húzta fel Danyt.

- Sajnálom, öregem... nem ütötted meg magad?

- Megvagyok! – nevetett Daniel a fenekét tapogatva - puhára estem… - viccelődött még, általában ilyen szerencsétlen volt…

Charlie körbenézett a gyakorlón és kiszúrta a srácot.

- Nem vagyunk túl sokan. A többiek még alszanak?

- Inkább reggeliznek... - mondta Bill - Ha tippelni kellene, hogy ki alszik én rád szavaztam volna...

Charlie durcás arcot vágott.

- Hékás, a felettesed vagyok!

- És a legálomszuszékabb felettes, azt is tedd hozzá… - mondta Daniel szélesen vigyorogva.

Charlie barackot nyomott Daniel fejére.

- Hé, ha megölsz, ki fog felkelteni.., - húzta össze magát a szöszi, haja szanaszét ált Charlie akciója után. Beletúrt a tincsek közé és egy mozdulattal rendbe tette őket…

Charlie elengedte.

- Bocs'... Ha megérkeztek a többiek akár kezdhetünk is. Ma kemény edzés lesz! Az a fiú mit csinál ott? Ismeritek?

- Ez látod érdekes kérdés! Nagyon visszahúzódó, soha senkivel nem beszél…

Charlie elmerengett, majd finoman hátba vágta Danielt.

- Te a Tábornokkal is leálltál vitatkozni, szóval menj csak oda hozzá... beszélgessetek…

- Vele más volt a helyet! – kezdett el tiltakozni, de Charlie a hátbavágással együtt még irányba is állította, így ment… Még hátrafordult félúton, hátha… Charliek nem akartak a segítségére sietni, hát a sráchoz lépett és próbált nem fülig elvörösödni és zavarba jönni.

Talán írni se kell, vörös lett, mint a rák és zavarában alig bírt megszólalni.

- Szió…

A srác felpillantott rá, majd el is fordult...

Danny sóhajtott és leült mellé.

- Mindig ilyen csendes vagy? A háborúban nem vonulhatsz félre…

Daniel látszólag érzékeny pontra tapintott. A srác szemében valami megváltozott és haragosan nézett fel.

- Persze, hogy nem! A háborúban megölnek, ha te nem lősz! Mintha nem lennék vele tisztában!

Charlie távolabb kissé megrezzent, ahogy hallotta a fiú hangját és csendesen megjegyezte Billnek, hogy csendesebbnek hitte...

- Nyugi, nem akarlak sértegetni! Nem vagy nagyon elzárkózva…? – próbálkozott kedvesen, őt nem lehetett csak úgy lerázni…

A srác elfordította az arcát.

- Minek barátkozzak? Bárkivel is ismerkedek, talán holnap lelövik...

- Ez igaz - mondta csendesen -, de ha nem adsz esélyt senkinek, a magány még a társuk elvesztésénél is borzalmasabb…

- Azt sem tudod miről beszélsz! - pattant fel a srác. - Itt nevetgéltek, amikor rengetegen meghaltak közülünk! És most újabb háborúba megyünk!

- Az a szőke, aki lelökött a földre… ott voltam, mikor az orvos azt mondta, meg fog halni. Akkor nagyon megijedtem és szörnyen éreztem magam, de arra gondoltam, talán van remény… a szobatársam meghalt, és még nagyon sokan. Katonák vagyunk és vakon kell követnünk a Führer utasításit. Barátok nélkül ez túl nagy teher… - motyogta szomorkásan, Charlie sebesülése többször kísérti rémálmába.

A srác dacosan elfordult.

- Nincs szükségem senkire... Megölték a testvérem.

Daniel finoman megveregette a vállát és felállt.

- Ha most látna, nem lenne boldog… Túl kell lépj rajta, hogy legyen, aki őrzi az emlékét. Így csak megölnek a háborúban! – hagyta magára a srácot, hagy gondolkodjon. Visszalépett a srácokhoz, szomorúan vállat vont és kerülte Charlie piszkálását. Ilyen melegben nem volt kedve plusz köröket futni…

* * *

Maes beérte a férfit és a kezébe nyomott pár lapot.

- Szervusz Havoc... Ez a csapatodé! Orvosi vizsgálat a háború előtt.

- Hello Maes… orvosi vizsgálat? Biztos örülni fognak neki! – nevetett fel - jól vagytok otthon? Minden rendben? – érdeklődött gyorsan.

Maes bólintott.

- Soha jobban. Imádom a családomat, de azt hiszem ez nem újdonság - kacsintott rá. - És veletek? Hallom Charlie lelkes...

- Öröm ezt hallani, nehéz lehet ezekben a háborús időkben! De a család mindig kitart az ember mellett… Remekül megvagyunk, Charlie élvezettel izzasztja meg a srácokat. Danielen szokott gyakorolni, de őt nem lehet megfogni semmivel azt hiszem. – kacsintott vissza és röviden szalutált - No, összeszedem a bagázst!

- Sok sikert! - intett, majd megdobta még Havocot egy fényképpel és úgy sietett vissza Rizához, hogy segítsen a nőnek a papírmunkában.

Havoc eltette a képet, Elishya tényleg édes kislány volt, és Glacier vonásait elnézve gyönyörű lány lesz belőle.

Charlieék hamarosan szembesétáltak Havockal, akit több ifjú is követett. Mivel látták, hogy jön a "kisfőnök" jobbnak látták, ha megjelennek az edzésen. A "nagyfőnök" természetesen Armstrong volt.

Havoc nem hagyta egy percig se lazsálni őket, épp csak összejött a bagázs, lefuttatta a köröket… Sorakoznál pedig elővette a lapot, elmondta, hogy másnap orvosi vizsgálat és újabb körökre ítélte a társaságot.

Charlie Havoc mellé állt ezzel kibújva a futás alól.

- Mit takar egy orvosi vizsgálat? - kérdezte érdeklődve.

- Levetkőztök… illetve én is mert senki sincs felmentve alóla, és megvizsgálnak, egészséges vagy-e.

Charlie kissé zavarba jött.

- Nee már... az olyan izé...

- Általában alsó maradhat, ha nem perverz a doki! – kacsintott rá Havoc mire Daniel elsápadt… amilyen peches, őt ki is szúrná rögtön…

Charlie Danielre vigyorgott.

- Ne aggódj, biztos nem fog kiszúrni.

- Igaz is, engem soha senki nem talál meg! – mosolygott rá Daniel, próbálva jobb színben látni a világot. Hisz őt mindig mindenki csak kihasználta eddig…

Charlie valahogy sejtette mire gondol a fiú.

- Nem így értettem...

- Hagyd csak, Charlie… különben is, szerintem az Apó lesz az egyik orvos!

Charlie lassan bólintott. Ha az Apó ott lesz, akkor nem aggódik. Amúgy meg kicsit aggódott. Nem tűnt el az összes sebhelye és néhány biztosan megmarad halványan. Feltéve ha megéri...

Daniel türelmesen várta, hogy mindenki összeszedje magát és Havocék folytassák az edzést…

Charlie lelkesen osztogatta a feladatokat és voltak akik igencsak visszasírták Armstrongot.. mondván, hogy ő nem ennyire kegyetlen.

Havoc szinte semmit se adott nekik feladatnak, Charlie helyette és még Armstrong helyett is dolgoztatta a társaságot. Beállt Daniel mellé, aki már igencsak kipirult.

Bill melléjük szaladt.

- Hé Hadnagy! Nem akarja leállítani Szundit?

- Visszasírjuk Armstrongot, mi? – vigyorgott Havoc lógó nyelvvel…- Fiúk, 15 perc pihenő! – kiáltott, hogy mindenki hallja. Daniel nyomban leült ott, ahol volt… vagy inkább kiterült…

Charlie csalódottan engedte le a kezét. Épp újabb köröket akart kiróni pár ifjoncra.

- De most miért? - nézett kérdőn Havocra.

- Mert páran mindjárt összeesnek a fáradtságtól! – nevetett Havoc, ő is eléggé elfáradt…

Charlie leült és látszólag duzzogott.

- Lusta banda...

Havoc Daniel fölé állt és érdeklődve nézte.

- Hé, Picúr… Élsz még? – kérdezte, majd nyomban meg is bánta. Daniel elkapta az egyenruháját és lerántotta, de mire Havoc sikeresen landolt, ő már felpattant.

- Így becsüld le a kicsik erejét! – hajolt most ő föléje, térdén támaszkodva. Még kicsit lihegett de így is alig bírta visszafogni feltörő nevetését.

Charlie szintén Havoc fölé hajolt.

- Ne csináld már... levert téged Danny?

Danielnek majdnem kiszaladt a száján, hogy ő bizony most Charliet is leverné… de szerencséjére időben kacsolt. Vigyorogva odébb állt - Billy mögé, nehogy valamelyikük bosszúja utolérje.

Havoc feltápászkodott és leporolta magát.

- Vártalanul ért! Tartogat ám meglepetéseket bőven a srác!

Bill érdeklődve figyelte a szőke kissrácot.

- Kicsi a bors, mi? - kacsintott rá.

Charlie rásegített a leporolásba.

- Hát persze, Hadnagy... én is ezt mondanám...

- Úgy ám! – bólogatott Danny és leült elég messze Havoctól.

- Charlie… emlékszel a hókupacokra? – kérdezte Havoc vigyorogva a srácot - vagy csak a gravitáció rántott bele?

Charlie szórakozottan összefonta ujjait a tarkóján.

- Azt hiszem a gravitáció...

- Gravitáció, mi? – sandított rá Havoc – én nem így emlékszem…

- Talán rásegítettél te is egy kicsit... - adta meg magát.

- Ezt akartam hallani! – veregette meg a hátát, közben körbenézett. Az ifjoncok már rendesen vették a levegőt - Srácok, mit szólnátok…

- … még pár körhöz? – mondták szinte egyszerre és kelletlenül elkezdtek újra futni…

Charlie elégedetten füttyentett.

- Tanulékonyak! - mondta, majd intett Havocnak és maga is futni kezdett.

- Félik a haragodat! – kuncogott Havoc és beelőzte a srácot….

Charlie vállat vont és rótta a köröket, közben néha megdicsért egy-egy embert, amúgy csendes volt.

Daniel akaratlanul is a barna hajú, elkeseredett srác mellé került, észre se vette….

Havoc alapos gyötrések után engedte a fiatalokat a lőgyakorlatra és párba osztott mindenkit. Danielt többnyire Bill mellé tette, jól kijöttek. A barna srácot meglátva arra gondolt, bizonyára jóba lehetnek, még ha eddig nem is hallotta beszélni a fiút…

Charlie Havoc mellé lépett és a csendes srác felé pillantott.

- Kellene csinálni vele valamit... nagyon összetörte a háború - mondta halkabban. - Legalábbis Daniel próbált beszélni vele és ez jött le.

- Igen…?- kapta a két fiatal felé a fejét majd gyorsan elkapta tekintetét- igazából nem is nagyon ismerem, nagyon csendes és sose nyüzsög a többiekkel. Azt hittem, pajtások…

A barna hajú srác szokásos unott arccal végezte a feladatot.

Daniel nem zaklatta, hagyta, a saját tempójában dolgozzon, bár így elég nehéz volt a páros lövészetet normálisan csinálni.

A srác elvesztette a szokásos közönyét és látszólag zavarba jött Danieltől...

- Segítenél..? - kérdezte halkan. Nem tudta a pontos fogást és ezért lassította le a "partnerét" is.

Daniel mosolyogva mögé állt, ahogy Havocék is segítségnél…

- Persze!

Türelmesen elmagyarázta, mit hogyan kell és rövidesen a helyes pózba is beállította.

A fiú értelmesen figyelte és gyorsan meg is tanulta. Nem kellett többször elmagyarázni neki.

- Kösz' - motyogta zavartan, majd folytatta csendben a gyakorlatot.


	28. Edward főz

**28. fejezet -  
**

**

* * *

**

Edward kibontotta a csomagot és érdeklődve nézte meg a tartalmát. Értetlenül húzta össze a szemöldökét és emelt ki egy kis szalagot, majd észrevette a csengettyűt is. Arcszíne vérvörös lett. és vissza is ejtette a piros szalagot... Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi lehet a csomagban, de ez kicsit sokkolta. Rizából nem nézte volna ki. A gondolatai elszaladtak, hogy Roy hogyan reagálna, ha magára venné ezeket? De teljesen felesleges, mert úgysem veszi magára...

Pedig Roynak tetszene…

De akkor sem!

Leejtette a szalagot és visszacsomagolta. Még amúgy is lesz pár napja Roy születésnapjáig…

Mustang sóhajtva libbent be a szobába, a köpeny kicsit szétnyílt elől…

- Kellett már ez! Pihenés egy héten át! – mondta, tekintete Edre tévedt és a dobozra - Mit vét ellenem Riza? – kérdezte gyanakodva, sejtelme sem volt, mit adhatott a kedvesének.

Edward gondosan lezárta a dobozkát, és óvatosan, hogy a csengő véletlenül se adjon hangot, eltette a táskája mélyére.

- Én kaptam, és Riza biztos okkal mondta, hogy ne akkor bontsam ki, amikor itt vagy, szóval egyelőre nem rád tartozik a tartalma... - pillantott Roy mellkasára, amit engedni hagyott a köpeny, majd ismét fel a férfi arcába. Féloldalas mosoly jelent meg az arcán. - Amúgy is meg fogod tudni... - vont vállat, és közben döntött. Roy biztosan örülne neki, ha felvenné... bár az önbecsülése erősen tiltakozott a dolog ellen, de az érzés amit a férfi irányába érzett legyőzte. Mellesleg a dolog köztük marad, tehát ez sem gond. Ezenkívül szerette feszegetni a határokat, izgalmas volt belegondolni, hogy hogyan fog Roy reagálni...

- Rizát ismerve nem halálos kimenetelű. Átöltözök, és mehetünk főzőcskézni - kereste is ruháit, hamar felkapva egy fehér farmert és hozzá sötétkék pólót. A főzőcske alatt természetesen arra gondolt, Ed főz, ő pedig mondjuk nézi…

Edward elvigyorodott. Ha nem is halálos, de ütni fog. Felkelt, majd ledobta a rózsaszín köntöst és megtörülközött, hogy utána gyorsan felkapja a kinézett rövidnadrágot és trikót...

- Hogy értetted, hogy megyünk? Te is főzöl? - nézett kétkedve a férfire.

- Ugyan, dehogy! Lekísérlek, mielőtt elveszel ebben a hatalmas házban - kúszott fel egy hatalmas vigyor az arcára, ki nem hagyta volna az eseményt, mikor Ed főz… Különben is, nem azért nyaralnak közösen, hogy egy ház két végében legyenek.

Edwardnak eszébe jutott a csengő... ha rajta lenne, biztos nem veszne el. Jókedvűen bólintott, majd elindult arra amerre gondolta, hogy a konyha van, amíg Roy helyre nem igazította.

Roy kényelmesen felült egy bárszékre és csendesen figyelte, mit alkot Ed… Először is majdnem magára borította a lisztet… És nagyjából semmit se ért fel…

Edward ugrált, pakolászott és keresgélt. Nem volt otthon a konyhában és ez meglátszott. Végül feltalálta magát. Odahúzott egy széket és arra állt fel, így emelve le a dolgokat magasabbról. Amíg el nem veszítette az egyensúlyát és borult székestől a földre kezében néhány edénnyel...

Roy felriadt az édes elbambulásából, felpattant, és felsegítette Edet.

- Élsz még? – simogatta meg a fejét és körbenézett - Várj, segítek…

- Élek... - támaszkodott Roy karjára, és a fenekét simogatva felállt. Rendesen beütötte. - Ezt azért nem ismételném... - nyöszörgött. Garantált egy-két lila folt.

Roy játékosan megsimogatta a fenekét – kivételesen semmilyen hátsó szándék nem volt a mozdulatban.

- Mond, mi kell még, előkerítem. Nehogy megsérülj és feküdnöd kelljen, míg nyaralunk…

- Egy kisebb edény... és ha lehet valami fakanál... a fakanalakat még nem találtam meg... - sóhajtott. Még mindig fájt a hátsó fele.

Az idősebb alkimista hamar összeszedte a kért dolgokat. Nem volt egy konyhatündér de még jól emlékezett, mi hol van a házban.

- Kell még valami?

Edward felnézett rá és elmosolyodott.

- Egy puszi jól esne...

Roy szeretett kis alkimistájához lépett és magához ölelte. Először csak egy puszit adott az arcára, ahogy azt a fiú kérte… Az ölelésében volt valami, több, mint amit csak egy szerető kapna… Féltés, szeretet, odaadá

Edward meglepetten pislogott és kissé oldalra fordította a fejét, de így sem látta Roy arcát. Elmosolyodott, majd szeretőn átkarolta a férfit és arcával hozzábújt. Boldogan. Kettesben. Azzal akit szeret.

* * *

Danny kedvesen mosolygott a fiúra.

- Szívesen! – állt is vissza, ügyesen célozva és a tárat mind kilőtte a céltáblára.

- Nahát Danny! – lépett hozzájuk Havoc szélesen mosolyogva – te leszel a következő riválisom! – dicsérte a fiút, meg volt elégedve a teljesítményével.

A srác inkább odalépett és ő is lőtt, pontosan a tábla szélére.

Charlie közben másoknak magyarázott... aztán a sötéthajú srác, kijavította a "főnökét" és elmagyarázta neki helyesen...

Danny annak ellenére is remekül tejesített a társas munkában, hogy „társa" jóval gyengébben teljesített.

Havoc visszatért hozzájuk és megjegyezte, azért tanulékony és jól fog menni…

Charlie zavartan lépett Havochoz.

- Mondd csak... tudtad, hogy tényleg kicsit oldalt kell lépni?

- Ilyeneken ne akadj fenn! – vigasztalta gyorsan kedvesét- az a fickó majdnem profi!

Charlie kicsit Havoc vállának döntötte a fejét.

- Nálad biztos nem jobb - mondta, majd el is hajolt. Itt mégiscsak sokan vannak.

- Ez igaz… mégis csak a fegyverekre specializálódtam… - súgta a srácnak. Végignézett a bandán és sóhajtva elmosolyodott – Nagyon remélem, tartják ezt a színvonalat. Sokat fejlődtek a srácok.

Charlie hevesen bólogatott.

- Ha Armstrong visszajön biztosan elégedett lesz!

- Igen, és Roy is. Most többen leszünk, hamarosan megérkezik a többi katona is…

Charlie bólintott. Már említették, hogy most máshonnan is jönnek katonák... tehát nagyobb vérengzés lesz és tovább fog tartani. Szép kilátások.

* * *

Mustang egy kis ölelkezés után szembenézett Eddel, állát megemelve, a szemébe nézve. Karjával gyengéden karolta a derekát, majd lejjebb vonta a fenekére.

- Fáj még?

Edward bólintott.

- Fájni fáj... de majd elmúlik. - majd elfelejtve mire is készült eredetileg, Roy mellkasához bújt ismét.

Roy nem bánta, egész hét állt előttük, és még nem volt nagyon éhes. Szeretően simogatta, nyugtatóan hatott most rá a fiú, pedig legtöbbször inkább feltüzelte…

Edward békésen szuszogott a férfi karjaiban. Beszívta a megnyugtató ismerős illatot, és végigsimított a haján, majd a hátán.

- Főzzek veled? Lehet, nem leszek nagy segítség, a főzés tudománya nem az én asztalom. – gondolt bele, azonban a szándék megvolt.

Edward bólintott, majd elengedte Royt.

- Segíthetsz... azokat kellene megpucolni és felvágni és... - a tűzhely felé pillantott, ahol időközben elforrt a víz - abba kell még vizet tenni... - kezdte sorolni a teendőket.

Roy a mosogató felé nézett, ott már fel volt stócolva egy halom krumpli és zöldség, megmosva. Az asztalon két vágódeszka is kikészítve. Egy tálba tette a zöldségeket, egy másikat pedig a megpucoltaknak vett elő. Egy régi emlék ugrott be neki, még egészen fiatal katonakorából…

Edward erősen koncentrált minden mozdulatra... nem egyszer hasznos volt az auto-mail, amikor a meleg edényhez kellett kapni... és nem egyszer nyúlt oda rossz kézzel. Végül a konyhai harc során szerzett sérülés és egy halom szennyes edény után elkészült a várva várt étel is...

A férfi elégedetten nézett végig a háború sújtotta övezetnek is remekül megfelelő konyhán. Az asztalon gőzölgő ételek láttán erősen elmerengett, vajon erre ő miért nem képes…? Pillantása Edre esett, a válasz pedig hamar megvolt.

A háziasszonyoknak való a fakanál és vele a főzés is. A gondolatra rögtön el is képzelte a szöszit fakanállal a kezében… Igaz, hogy nem nőnemű, de nem is domináns. Az ilyen pepecs munkák illettek hozzá.

Edward fáradtan és nyűgösen ült, majd hajtotta a fejét az asztalra.

- Ezt nem bírnám egy hónapban kétszer végigcsinálni...

Roy kuncogott a kijelentésen.

- Hónapba kétszer…? Éhen is halnánk. Otthon nem kell mindenhez létra és a konyhát is jobban ismerd, mintsem órákat tölts kereséssel! – vigasztalta egy tányért elé tolva.

- - Keressünk valahol egy konyhát, vagy menzát és hordjuk haza az ebédet! Én nem akarok főzni! - kanalazott bele a levesbe egyszer, majd még egyszer. - Ez egész jó!

- A menzán nőttem fel, nincs ellene kifogásom, de ez jóval finomabb, és legalább tudom, mi van benne… Legutóbb talán újoncként pucoltam krumplit…

- Szóval neked is ízlik? - nézett fel rá és a levesét kavargatta. - Egész ügyes vagyok! - vigyorodott el. Visszajött az életkedve.

- Sokkal jobb, mint a menzáé! – bólogatott Roy, fellelkesedve, hogy ha még csak ebédidő, mehetnek is vissza a tengerhez.

Edward nagyobb kedvvel ette meg az ebédet, mint ahogy nekikezdett a főzésnek. Miután végzett elégedetten hátradőlt a székén.

- Ha befejezted elmoshatod a tányérokat! Én főzök, te takarítasz! Így fer!

Roy olyan pillantást vetett Edre, hogy az prímán indulhatott volna a „ Nap nézése" címért az Amestrisi lapokban…

- Hogy mit csinálok?


	29. Valami készülődik

**29. fejezet - Valami készülődik**

**A cím két dolgot sejtet, majd az elkövetkezendő x fejezetben derül ki...  
**

_**Hm, egyre nehezebb darabolni a történetet, ahogy bonyolódnak a szálak :) Ez ismét egy rövidke fejezet lett, de tartalmas. A következő fejezettől pedig felpörögnek az események és elkezdődik az igazi Egyen II.  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Daniel megdörgölte a homlokát, kezdett fáradni. A napsütésben való futást nem neki találták ki…

A barna hajú srác az edzés végén leült egy korlátra. Mindig megvárja, amíg elvonulnak az emberek és csak utána megy vissza a szobájába.

Daniel nem nagyon figyelte most a környezetét… később majd elmegy enni, de most inkább kiheveredik a fűbe. Nem vette észre ki van a korlátnál és a srác közelében fáradtan lezuttyant majd kényelmesen helyezkedve „kifeküdt".

A fiú figyelte, majd sóhajtott.

- Te direkt csinálod?

Daniel meglepődve kapta fel a fejét, ki az aki még itt van ilyenkor.

- Direkt? Igen, ilyenkor ide szoktam kifeküdni, mert még nagyon tűz a nap… délután pedig a másik oldalra… - magyarázta, azt gondolva, a fiú másra értette.

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy direkt vagy ma állandóan a nyakamon?

- Ezt akár én is kérdezhetném… tavasz óta majdnem mindig ide fekszem ki… - nyitotta fel egyik szemét és vigyorgott rá – edzésen pedig gyakran párokba kell állni, de most Bill segített másnak, és csak te voltál egyedül. – magyarázta, de ekkor eszébe jutott még valami – ha rád akarnák szállni, egész másképp tenném! – hunyta le a szemét, békésen tovább pihenve.

A srác vállat vont, majd duzzogva elsietett.

Daniel sóhajtva nézett utána. Nehéz eset a srác… Miért mindig őt találják meg a lehetetlen alakok…?

* * *

Havoc a menza felé húzta Charliet, egy ilyen edzés után még az asztalokat is felfogja falni a meghajtott csapat.

Riza fáradtan ült egy magányos asztalnál, kimerült a rengeteg munkától. Kutyája, mint mindig, mellette ült. Senkinek sem volt kifogása a jelenlétével kapcsolatban…

A nőt meglátva a szőke Főhadnagy felé vette az irányt.

- Ezredes, van számunkra hely? – kérdezte kedvesen, ne egyedül legyen a gondjaival szegény nő…

Riza felkapta a fejét, arcán őszinte mosoly húzódott.

- Nektek mindig van! Jól megy az edzés? – nézett főként Charliera, akit meg vagy húsz újonc nézett szúrós tekintettel.

Charlie bólintott és bizonytalanul ült le.

- Félek, hogy nem kedvelnek a többiek. És Önnek hogy megy a munka?

Riza és Havoc egyszerre néztek hátra, mire gondolhat Charlie. A csinos Ezredes felé egy pajkos kedvű újonc kacsintott, a többiek ártatlanul ettek tovább vagy nézelődtek a koszt fölött.

- Armstrong is hasonló helyzetbe volt még sok-sok évvel… a háború után rá fognak jönni, kell a szigor és kemény munka! – vigasztalta Riza Charliet. Nemigen szerette volna, ha lelombozzák a kezdeti csalódások.

- Úgy bizony! Reggel felkelni se volt kedvünk, az Őrnagy leizzasztott minket még repkedő mínuszokban is… - vigasztalta Havoc is, aki egyértelműen közkedvet volt.

Charlie elvigyorodott. Valahogy ki nézte Armstrongból, hogy mínuszban is az izmait mutogatja. Bár most, hogy jobban belegondolt, amikor idejöttek is ez történt...

Havoc megvárta míg a nő végez. Maradtak beszélgetni, főleg a háborúról és a katonaságról.

* * *

- Elmosogatsz... - nézett rá tündéri arccal. - Valami baj van a dologgal?

- Te kis rabszolgahajcsár…! – tápászkodott fel életunt arccal és körbenézett – Holnapig nem végzek…

- Biztosan hamar megleszel vele! Addig előremegyek a szobába! Ne aggódj, most odatalálok! Majd várlak! - adott egy futó csókot az arcára és kilibbent a konyhából.

Láng sóhajtott, beletörődve sorsába. Felmérte a terepet, majd egy seprűért ment.

Egy óra múlva már a mosogatással is végzett…

* * *

Edward előresietett a szobába. Ha nem is elsőre, de megtalálta. Kibontotta a kis csomagot, amit Riza küldött, majd megnézte, hogyan teheti fel a csengőt, anélkül, hogy csilingelne vele... Többszöri gyakorlás után sikerült is megtalálnia a módot. Elvigyorodott, majd visszacsomagolt mindent és várta Royt...

A férfi ugyanúgy hagyta a konyhát, mint mikor megérkeztek.

Felsietett Edhez, még egy séta és pancsolás belefér a délutánba bőven. Előtte természetesen a fürdőbe ment a kiakasztott fürdőruhájáért és átvette.

- Volna kedved visszasétálni a partra? – állt meg ajtófélfának támaszkodva,

- Hogyne lenne! - pattant fel és már Roy mellett is állt. - Átveszem én is a fürdőnadrágom! - indult a konyha felé, majd megtorpant, elmerengett és ismét a fürdő felé fordult.

Roy mosolyogva nézett Ed után és lesietett a ház elé. Kiült a közeli szökőkút közelében, onnan gyönyörködve a napsütötte tájban.

* * *

Riza visszatért az irodába, újra beleásni magát a munkába.

Havoc Charliera pillantott, vajon túltette-e magát a újoncok szúrós tekintetén…

Charlie idegesen pillantott körbe, hátha még mindig figyeli valaki... végül Havocra esett a pillantása.

- Így legalább megtanulják! - motyogta maga elé.

- Sokan nem, de az előző háborúra azért mind emlékezünk…

- Az biztos! Kell a kondíció. – bólogatott Charlie – A mi időnkben is durva edzések voltak.

- De ők azt nem tudják - vont vállat a srác.

- Az igaz... de ilyenkor az egész álomszerűen hat. Főleg mivel én nem is igazán emlékszem a végére...

- Jobb is… tudod, mikor Mustangot megtámadta az ellenség vezére, mindünkben megfagyott a vér, hogy elvesztünk… szörnyű volt átélni.

- De ő erős! Irigylem is érte! - sóhajtott. - Őt mindenki tiszteli és szereti! Nem merik azt mondani neki, hogy kegyetlen, vagy ilyesmi!

- Daniel már nem annyira… - csóválta a fejét – és még páran, de tény, igen nagy népszerségnek örvend, és már fiatal katonaként is rengeteg embernek feltűnt. Inkább a kisugárzásában lehet valami, amiért ennyire odavannak érte…

- Szerintem is... bár Daniel többek között Edward miatt nem kedveli. Tény, hogy csúnya húzás volt, amiért megcsalta... de az is tény, hogy nem tudtuk mi van a fiúval.

- Meg Armand miatt… kedveli a srácot ha jól vettem észre, a fiú viszont odavan Royért…

Charlie mindentudó arccal bólogatott.

- Majdcsak megoldják egymás között... de lehet, hogy be kellene segíteni. - villant ördögi fény a szemében.


	30. Első pofonok

**30. fejezet - Első pofonok**

**Hm, nem tagadom, egyik kedvencem jön most, a bunyó :) Mi lenne Egyennel, ha nem lenne mindig valami balhé? Csak mint a rendes életben, nem? ;)**

**Jó olvasást, a végére egy kis édesség is lesz :)**

**

* * *

**

Charlie szemei kikerekedtek.

- Armandot én nem vállalom! – rémült meg rögtön – én mondom, az a srác teljesen belehabarodott Royba… Rajong érte.

Charlie vállat vont.

- Akkor majd beszélek vele én... Amúgy is, ha hosszútávon sem szeret ki belőle, akkor itt komoly harcok lesznek Edward és közte...

- Sok sikert hozzá… - sóhajtott Havoc – Egy dolog biztos… Royt nehezen felejtik… Ed biztos nem engedné át másnak, és amilyen kicsi, olyan harcias…

- Te ismered Royt, nem igaz? - kérdezte komorabban Charlie - Mit gondolsz, ha úgy esik, elhagyná Edot? Harciasnak harcias, de amennyire ismerem érzékeny is nagyon...

- Párszor már megtette… - nézett rá szintén komolyan Havoc – Egyszer én rángattam elé Edet, hogy nehogy már szétmenjenek a semmiért! Szereti, ebben biztos vagyok… ha elhagyná, ugyanolyan lenne, mint tavasszal. Bár… gyanítom lenne aki szívesen megvigasztalná… - nézett a belépő srác felé – Sok sikert hozzá… én fülön csípem a kis ártatlan szöszinket…

Havoc elindult Daniel egyik kedvenc helye felé. A srác természetesen ott is volt, ahogy arra számítani is lehetett. Barátságosan fölé hajolt, kezét kinyújtva.

- Gyere nyunyó, mielőtt eleszik előled az ebédet! – rántja fel az ébredező srácot és nem hagyva tiltakozni, a menza felé penderíti. Charlie majd megoldja…

Daniel nyújtózkodva lépett a menzára, szinte senki se volt már…

Csak testileg volt jelen, gondolatba egész máshol járhatott… Gépiesen szedett magának és a szokásos helyére ült, távol mindentől és mindenkitől… inkább csak turkálta az ételt és az ablakon kibámulva elmerengett.

* * *

Charlie nyelt egyet, majd Armandhoz lépett.

- Helló! Túlélted az edzést?

Armand barátságosan nézett rá, neki semmi baja se volt az edzésprogrammal.

- Szervusz! Persze, kicsit ugyan meleg volt ennyit futni de azért hozzá lehet szokni! – a fiún látszott, hogy nemrég zuhanyozott, talán azért is kullogott be utolsók közt…

Charlie elvigyorodott.

- Hasznotokra fog válni! De amúgy most nem erről szeretnék veled beszélni! - ült le a sráccal az asztalhoz.

- Bizonyára! Az Őrnagy is örülni fog, ha látja, formában vagyunk… Hallgatlak!

- A tábornokról... úgy látom szimpatikus neked - kezdte finoman, majd észrevette Danielt.

Armand biccentett, és várta, a srác folytassa.

- Tudod, hogy neki van valakije... szóval miért nem keresel magadnak valaki mást?

- Igen, ő maga beszélt róla – biccentett ismét, ahogy Havoc is mondta, nem volt épp könnyű eset…

Charlie bólintott.

- Akkor ezek után miben bízol?

- Figyelj… fogalmam sincs, honnan tudsz rólunk, de semmi közöd hozzá. Egyáltalán nem látsz bele, és nem is veled fogom ezeket megbeszélni. Ha lelki segélyt akarsz tartani, van pár nyunyesz, akik vevők rá… én viszont nem! – állt fel az asztaltól és hagyta magára a srácot…

Charlie felpattant és utánament.

- Egy kis közöm azért talán van! A tábornok kedvese egy jó barátom! És van olyan srác, aki szívesen lenne veled!

Armand messze nem tartozott az agresszív srácok közé, kivéve, ha olyat bolygatnak meg, ami fájt neki… Tudta, hogy Royjal csak szeretők voltak, mégis fájt neki, mikor a férfi ezt közölte is vele… Furcsa fény csillant a szemébe és dühösen fellökte Charliet, majd mielőtt a srác elesne, megragadta az egyenruhája felsőjét.

- Tudod, attól, hogy kineveztek edzőnek, még nem adok a véleményedre, ha pályán kívül vagy! De még csak nem is érdekel! – rántott egyet a ruhán - Törődj a saját… - nem tudta végigmondani…

- Na, idefigyeljenek a fiatal urak! – kólintotta fejbe egy igencsak tiszteletre méltó méretű fakanállal fejbe előbb Armandot, majd Charliet… - Először is, az étkezdém nem kaszinó, hogy ott beszélgessenek! Másodszor, egyikkőjüket se tanította meg senki, hogy a tálcát vissza kell vinni? – harsogta egy idősebb, kövérkés nő, roppant mérgesen és úgy fülön csípte a két srácot, minta csak egy csipet borsot akarna az ujjai közé csippenteni. - A verekedést pedig mellőzzük az étkezdém előtt! – vonszolta őket vissza erélyesen, úgy, hogy meg se bírtak a szóáradatban nyikkanni – Mit képzeltek ti magatokról? Ennyi a fölös energia? Akkor majd én segítek lemozogni! Szépen, közösen felsikálják az úrfik az egész termet! És egy nyikkanást se! - lökött a két srácon egyet, de legalább a fülüket már elengedte. Így azonban, tudta használni a fakanalat…

Charlie először meg akart szólalni, de aztán jobbnak látta ha nem nagyon próbálkozik, bár egy kis mondatot még elmotyogott Armandnak.

- Bocs' tényleg nem kellene beleszólnom!

Armand gyilkos pillantást vetett felé, legszívesebben a lehető legmesszebb került volna tőle.

- Ahogy mondod! – sziszegte rá…

Daniel békésen turkálta az ételt, mikor meglátta a jelenetet: Charliet és Aramandot visszacibálja a termetes asszonyság és be fogja dolgozni… Még a villa is kiesett a kezéből…

Utóbbit természetesen rögtön kiszúrta a konyhás néni és a megszeppent szöszke mellé libbent.

- Talán nem ízlik aranyom?

- De, nagyon ízletes! – válaszolta vékonyka hangon Danny és a villáért ugrott…

El se tudta képzelni, mit műveltek Charliék…

Charlie gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.

- Hogy lehet valaki ennyire pokróc?

- Hogy lehet valaki ilyen idegesítő alak! – ugrott neki Armand a türelmét vesztve… A két fiatal elterült a padlón és pont remek rálátás volt rájuk Daniel asztala mellől… ahonnan épp távozóban volt a néni…

Lendült a fakanál, a szöszke felpattant…

Danny Charliet próbálta visszafogni, a néni pedig Armandot…

Charlie idegesen pillantott Danielre.

- Engedj el! Hadd intézzem el végre ezt az aljast!

- Nem Charlie… mi a fene ütött beléd.. belétek? – kérdezte ijedten, és átkarolta erősebben a srácot.

Még így is ő járt jobban, Armand ugyanis szívesen széttépte volna Charliet, a konyhásnnéni hiába próbált hatni rá. Alig bírta tartani.

- Szemét kis ficsúr! Hogy van jogod beleszólni… közöd sincs hozzá!

- Csak segíteni akartam te idióta majom! - kiabált rá Charlie és próbálta magát kiszabadítani. - Így csak szenvedni fogsz és mások is szenvednek miattad! És még nem is foglalkoznék veled, mert szenvedj csak! De azt nem engedem, hogy a barátaimat is belerángasd a te hülyeséged miatt!

Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, a néne vagy Daniel bírta egyre nehezebben…

- Álljatok le, érlek…! – könyörgött Danny, végül a srác nyakába kapaszkodott, hátha letudja a földre nyomni…

- Ejnye, no! – próbált az asszony is kezdeni valamit az enyhén megvadult Armanddal…

- De foglalkozol! Miért nem éled az életed, és örülsz, hogy boldog vagy? A lelkizést meg tartsd akkor a barátaidnak! – tépte ki magát a néni karjaiból, de csak fellökte a két szőkét és otthagyta őket…

Danny remegve feltérdelt és ijedten nézett Charliera.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ismeritek egymást…

Charlie mérgesen nézett a srác után.

- Most már ismerem... áá, minek is foglalkozom vele. Dannny, miért nem keresel valaki mást?

Daniel furán nézett rá, majd megrázta a fejét.

- Nem érdekel… - hazudta és felsegítette szobatársát – mivel idegesítetted fel? Még sose láttam dühösnek…

- Említettem neki a tábornokot és hogy miért nem hagyja békén... lehet, hogy szemét volt tőlem, de nem akarom, hogy szétválassza őket. Edwardot nagyon megviselné.

Daniel szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét.

- A Tábornok pár éjszaka után kidobta, hogy nem lehet köztük semmi… Nehezen, de próbálja magát ezen túltenni… - Daniel pedig egy mosolyt próbált erőltetni az arcára.

Charlie el nem tudta képzelni, hogy honnan van a srácnak ennyi ereje.

- Igazad lehet... gyere menjünk...

Danny csendesen visszakísérte a szállásra, biztos nem esett-e baja Charlienak… Azt nem tudhatta, kint vajon összeakaszkodtak-e.

Lezuhanyozott és szó nélkül lefeküdt az ágyába, összegömbölyödve a paplan alatt, kizárva gondolatait…

Charlie kissé aggódva figyelte Dannyt, majd szintén a zuhanyzóba lépett. Néhány lilás foltok kívül semmi baja nem volt.

Danny nem aludt, inkább csak kínlódott. Sosem pihent napközben, csak kint, a szabadban…

Charlie kilépett a fürdőből és egy törülközővel borzolta a haját.

- Daniel... tudok segíteni?

Daniel halkan motyogott valamit, ami hallatszódhatott bárminek…

* * *

Edward hamarosan kilépett a kapun a piros fürdőnadrágban. Tekintetével Royt kereste, majd amint megpillantotta intett neki - Gyere! Találtam valamit!

Az idősebb alkimista fürgén felpattant.

Mellé érve kíváncsi tekintettel méregette,mit találhatott…

Edward nyomban kézen fogta és visszahúzta a házba, majd egy kis ajtóra mutatott.

- Az előbb véletlenül benyitottam és kis csónakok vannak bent! Elvihetnénk egyet!

Roy lelkesen bólintott.

- Remek ötlet! És a tenger is csendes, nem kell küszködni az iránytartással… - húzott ki egyet – fogd az egyik végét!

Edward végignézett a kis csónakon, majd megfogta az elejét. Hátul bizonyára azt sem látná Roytól, hogy merre megy, és ez a gondolat idegesítette.

Mire leértek, Roy kétszer megbotlott és vagy háromszor terelte Edot más irányba… a srác valahogy mindig a város felé poroszkált…

A vízre bocsájtásnál mosolyogva engedte előre Edet, ő pedig meglökte a csónakot…

Ed ugyan előzőleg már volt a vízben, most mégis szinte menekült a csónakba, majd ujjaival piszkálta a vízfelszínt, figyelve a csillogó kékséget.

Roy, Láng Alkimista létére élvezettel gázolt a vízbe majd ugrott a csónakba.

A srác vigyorogva figyelte, majd a kezébe nyomott egy evezőt.

- Gyerünk tábornok! Irány előre!

Roy felnevetett, majd kimondta amire gondolt:

- Már csak az ostor hiányzik a kezedből! – gondolt arra, a fiú minimum gályarabnak nézi…

Edward szeme megvillant, majd komisz félmosolyra húzódott a szája.

- Szeretnéd...?

- Elgondolkodtató kérdés! – pillantott rá Roy zavarba ejtően, lefegyverezve a kis szőke alkimistát.

Edward most nem hagyta magát.

- Ó igen? Akkor gondolkodj még rajta...

Mustang meglepve nézett rá.

- Inkább a sztriptízre szavazok… bár tény, hogy a fekete nadrágodhoz illene az ostor… még a végén rám csapnál ha rám néz egy lány… vagy fiú… - vigyorgott a féltékeny Edet felidézve.

Edward közelebb húzódott hozzá. Mellkasa a férfi mellkasához simult, közben átkarolta Roy nyakát.

- Soha többé nem bántanálak... - hajtotta a fejét a vállára. Az előző ugyan elég régen történt, de nem bírná ismét átélni ugyanazt vagy hasonlót.

- Tudom… - ölelte át Roy is – lassan… minden emléked visszatér…

- Igen, úgy tűnik. - mocorgott kicsit mire a csónak vészesen megingott. Ed nyomban mozdulatlan maradt. - Fel ne boruljon! - kapaszkodott erősebben Royba.

- Nem fog! A tenger már csak ilyen! – csókolta meg a nyakát. A közelben volt egy bójaszerű valami, pár evezőcsapással odaértek és kikötötte a csónakot – Kicsit szokd a tenger mozgását…

Edward amennyire a hely engedte végigfeküdt, lecsukta a szemeit és élvezte, ahogy ringatja a víz.

Roy eligazította a srácot és mögé feküdt, legalább Ed a hasán fekszik és nem a csónak deszkáin… Élvezte a meleget, napsütést és a tenger illatát, a hullámokat… Edet, hogy itt vannak ketten, távol a problémáktól…

Edward Roy mellkasát cirógatta, és mosolygott. Remekül érezte magát pedig még egy napja sem voltak itt. Remélte, hogy nem is fog probléma adódni, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ez rajta is múlik.

Mustang az arany tincsekkel játszott, majd egy kis tubust vett elő a födőnadrágja zsebéből.

- Ülj kicsit fel, bekenlek naptejjel!

A fürdőben látta meg a tubust, és gyorsan zsebre vágta, mielőtt elfelejtené. Nem szerette volna, ha a kis szőke leég és ez beárnyékolja a nyaralásukat.

Edward felemelkedett, majd felült és elvette a tubust Roytól.

- Először én kenlek be!

Royt nem kellett noszogatni… Magabiztosan feltérdelt, hogy a fiú betudja kenni.

Edward tett a kezére a naptejből majd szépen egyenletesen felkente Roy bőrére.

- Épp időben.. Itt már kicsit pirult a vállad. - simogatta meg az említett helyen.

- Az ilyen sápadt bőrön minden meglátszik… - sóhajtott, nem remélte, hogy színe is lesz. Sose barnul le a napon… max leég…

Edward a biztonság kedvéért kent még egy réteget a fehér bőrre.

- Így jó - csapta össze a tenyerét, majd ami még a kezén volt Roy arcára kente.

Roy csendesen megkaparintotta a naptejet és jó adaggal nyomott a tenyerébe. Ed vállánál kezdte és finom, körkörös mozdulatokkal masszírozta a finom bőrbe. Megmosolyogta, hogy Ed mellkasa teljesen szőrtelen, csak az alhasánál volt pár aranyszínű szőrszál… Az automailnél csatalakozásánál sokkal gyengédebben és vastagabban kente be, nehogy leégjen. Ráérősen haladt a hasa, majd combja felé, alaposan bekenve. Egy csókot nyomott a fiú ajkaira, mielőtt az arcára is kent volna…

Amint Roy végzett a srác hozzádörgölte az orrát az arcához.

- Most már teljes védelem alatt állunk! - bújt volna hozzá, de inkább várt egy kicsit, hogy a bőre beszívja a naptejet.

- És még az illata is milyen finom.. – szaglászta meg a kézfejét – Azért Armstrongknál a jó ízléssel sose volt probléma.

- Nem ... tényleg nem - bújt közelebb Royhoz és egy leheletnyi csókot adott az ajkaira.

Roy visszacsókolt, hosszan, finoman ízlelve a puha ajkakat majd egy pillanatra elvált tőlük, míg elfeküdt a csónakban és Edet is maga után húzta.

Edward tenyere Roy mellkasának feszült és gyengéden simogatni kezdte a kicsit még naptejes bőrt. Orrát végighúzta a férfi arcéle mentén, majd a nyakán.

A férfi halkan felsóhajtott, Edward bármikor hatni tudott rá. A hajába kapaszkodott és gyengéden feljebb húzta. Ujjait végighúzta az ajkain, újra és újra belegondolva, hogyan jutottak el idáig… Ha eddig kitartottak egymás mellett, most már nem fogja elengedni. Edward szereti, és nem csak mert egy pótlék neki…

Edward csillogó szemmel figyelte Roy arcát és simogatta a haját.

- Mire gondolsz? - kíváncsiskodott.

- Rád… konkrétabban, hogy nem szeretném, ha bárki is megkérdőjelezné, mennyit érsz nekem…

Edward elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

- Ezt úgysem tudod elérni. Mindig lesznek olyanok, akik megkérdőjelezik a kapcsolatunkat! De ez nem számít... Te és is tudod, én is tudom! A többiek meg azt gondolnak amit akarnak! - érintette a homlokát a férfiéhez, közben a haját cirógatta. Ez így nem volt teljesen igaz. Szerette volna, ha Al és Winry is megérti, hogy mit érez, de erre egyelőre nem volt esély.

- A testvéreddel nem jó ez a helyzet, de idővel megnyugszik talán, nem? Winry törődhetne egy kicsit többet vele!

Edward bólintott.

- Most nem akarok velük foglalkozni! De annál inkább veled... - adott egy puszit a nyakára és simított végig az oldalán.

Roy felhúzta egy csókra, szeretően. Tompán megsajdult a szíve, hogy már menthetetlenül szerelmes… Ha akarná, se tudná elküldeni. Hogy az érzést csillapítsa, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, nyelvével bekéredzkedve az apró ajkak mögé. Az érzést fokozva a vízbe nyúlt, pár pillanat múlva vizes kézzel simított végig a cicafüleken és túrt a tincsek közé.

Edward kicsit kérette magát, hogy aztán feltörő szenvedéllyel nyissa meg az ajkait és hívja lassú égető táncba a betolakodót. Jó érzés volt, hogy a férfi vizes ujjai a hajába túrtak. Hűsítő és őrjítő...


	31. Central a vihar előtt

**31. fejezet- Central vihar előtt  
**

Kaisa jóvoltából friss :)

Gyász miatt hosszabb időre leálltam a frissítésekkel, majd igyekszem visszaállni. Jó olvasást!

Fejezethez: tavaly ilyentájt emlegettem a balcsis brigádnak, hogy Armandot ne bántsák... Most majd kiderül, miért mondtam :,)

**

* * *

**

Havoc végigsétált az újoncok szállásán, ki hogy van. Sokan kedvesen rámosolyogtak vagy köszöntek neki. Már végzett, épp az épületből kifelé sétált, mikor szembejött vele Armand. Látta rajta, hogy remeg…

- Hé, rosszul vagy? – kérdezte aggódva, de a srác ellökte a kezét és a szobájáig meg se állt. Egyáltalán nem volt szüksége újabb lelki segélyre…

A szőke Főhadnagy sóhajtott. Tehát valami gubanc csúszott be…

Eközben Hakuro volt kedves jelentést tenni a Führernek, miszerint két újonc verekedett össze, akik Mustang keze alatt dolgoznak…

A Führer érdeklődve figyelte a jelentést, majd elmosolyodott.

- Ugyan már, Tábornok! Ez csak egy kis balhé... Mustang itt sincs! Ahol emberek vannak természetes, hogy vannak összezördülések! De azért majd megemlítem a Lángnak, ha visszatért a nyaralásból.

- Uram, egy összezördülés miatt aligha zavartam volna, de az egyik katona az újoncokat készíti fel… bár ön igen nagylelkű, igaza van… Talán csak kicsit akaszkodtak össze… - hajolt meg a Führer előtt és távozott. Most ő vette át egy hétre Mustang helyét. Amint a Láng kitette a lábát, balhé lett.

Azzal vigasztalta magát, legalább jobban szemmel tarthatja az ifjakat…

A Führer lassan felállt.

- Tábornok! - szólt utána - Magára bízom ezt az ügyet! Szabad kezet kap, amíg Mustang nincs itt!

- Köszönöm Uram, majd rajtuk tartom a szemem! Mustang se örülne, ha a beosztottjai lesérülnének a háború előtt! – biccentett a férfi, és ezt még komolyan is gondolta. Nagyon ritka volt már, hogy verekedés törjön ki a katonák közt… békésen elindult hát körbenézni…

* * *

Charlie sóhajtott, nagyjából elrendezte a tincseit, majd csendben kilépett a folyosóra. Ismerte már Danielt. Ilyenkor inkább magára maradt... Felfele indult, hátha Havoc a szobájában van. Nem volt szerencséje, csak Furey volt ott.

- Nem zavarok?

Furey a fegyvereket pucolta – továbbra is önként jelentkezve Havocék mellé.

- Szervusz Charlie! Havocot keresed igaz? A kaszárnyákban sétál, ellenőrzi, mindenki rendben van-e. – válaszolt kedvesen a fekete hajú, szemüvegét igazgatva.

Charlie becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Szerintem megvárom, és addig segítek neked egy kicsit!

- Ahogy gondolod, lehet el is kerülnétek egymást. A kaszárnyák ahány folyosóból állnak... – mosolyodott el és felkelt – mit kérsz inni?

- Egy tea jól esne... - nézett végig az asztalon és kezébe vett egy fegyvert. Valahogy nehezen képzelte el Fureyt a háborúba lövöldözni.

Furey vizet tett fel és előszedett pár kis dobozkát, amiben különféle gyümölcsteák voltak. A srácról már tudta, szereti a finom dolgokat.

A tea elkészültéig visszaült Charliehoz.

- Hogy telnek az edzések?

- Borzalmasan! Mindenki engem tart gonosznak... - sóhajtott - Na jó, tényleg nem bánok velük kesztyűs kézzel, de ami sok az sok...

- Ugyan! Újoncok, lázadnak mindenért… vagy talán volt amelyik külön berágott rád? – kérdezte kedvesen, nem is sejtve, milyen tökéletesen ráérzett a dolgokra.

Charlie bólintott.

- Volt egy kisebb verekedés a menzán... de én csak segíteni akartam!

Furey szemei elkerekedtek, úgy pislogott Charliera.

- Verekedés? Nahát… - csodálkozott – sikerült szétválaszd őket?

A srác arra gondolt, az ifjoncok marakodtak és Charlie is kaphatott, mikor próbált rendet tenni. Nem nézte ki a szösziből az öklös megoldást.

Charlie lesütötte a tekintetét.

- Igen... Daniel és a konyhásnő segítségével nem vertük meg egymást azzal az Armanddal...

- Armand… olyan ismerős a neve… - gondolkodott el a kis tiszt, szinte rögtön be is ugrott neki – nem ő dolgozik néha a Tábornok oldalán? Őróla sosem hittem volna, mindig nagyon békés volt… ahogy te is… - pirult kicsit el, elképzelése volt, min akaszkodtak össze.

Charlie vállat vont.

- Ő jött nekem, én csak megvédtem magam... de ebbe most nem akarok belemenni - nyomkodta meg a vállát, ahol az egyik lila folt volt.

- Érdekes… ő elég csendes srác, de ezek szerint azért meg tudja magát védeni. Mennyire sérültél meg?

Charlie legyintett.

- Csak néhány kisebb folt. Nem súlyos...

Furey nem is zaklatta tovább…

- Ne vitázzatok… próbálj felé kedvesen közeledni, biztos meglehet oldani máshogy is! – mosolygott rá, természetesen hitte is, hogy így lesz. Ő mindig mindenkivel kijött…

Charlie bólintott.

- Teljesen igazad van... végül is én akartam beleszólni abba, amibe talán nem lett volna szabad.

Furey őszintén rámosolygott, biztatásképp. Akkor se lehetett felbosszantani, ha egy kisebb hadsereg próbálta…

* * *

A Láng Alkimista egyre inkább elmélyült a csókban. Vad és szenvedélyes érzések kezdtek eluralkodni rajta így nehezen, de megszakította a csókot és tüzes pillantást vetett pihegő alkimistájára.

Edward Royhoz hasonlóan belemártotta a kezét a vízbe és úgy túrt bele Roy hajába. Kipirult arccal és csillogó szemmel figyelte kedvesét. Mintha csak el akarná raktározni a pillanatokat.

Roy félrefordított arccal nézte azt az arcot, amit olyan szépnek talált… megérintette a csinos pofit, majd a homlokát, orrát, száját… Ed az ő kedvese, a hét pedig csak most kezdődik. Lesz ideje kicsit kényeztetni, hisz évekig a fiú alig kapott szeretetet.

A fiú oldalra döntötte a fejét Roy tenyerébe és lecsukta a szemeit.

Hirtelen rengeteg érzelem dúlt a lelkében, még mondani is akart valamit, de valahogy nem találta a szavakat. Nem tudta megfogalmazni azt a békét, nyugalmat, boldogságot amit érzett és nem tudta elmagyarázni azt a szerelmet, ami benne volt a férfi iránt.

Finoman rászorított Roy kezére, majd a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

A férfi elégedetten fújta ki a levegőt, szavak nélkül is érezte, mennyire erős a kötelék közöttük.

Edward apró mozdulatokkal simogatta Roy oldalát.

A Láng Alkimista békésen feküdt egy darabig.

- Menjünk még egy kört? – kérdezte feljebb emelkedve a csónakban.

Edward rátette a kezét Roy vállára és visszahúzta a csónakba.

- Ne... majd később... - vetett rá egy csábító pillantást és játékosan végighúzta az ujjait Roy mellkasán.

Roy visszafogott mosolyra húzta a száját.

- Lehet neked nemet mondani…? – kérdezte kezét Ed dereka köré fonva… majd hátradöntötte finoman, mégis határozottan a csónakban.

Edward magabiztosan elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét. Neki nemet? Kizárt!

Átkarolta Roy nyakát és kicsit fészkelődött. Nem a legkényelmesebb fekvőhely volt a csónak faborítású alja, de annyi minden másra figyelt, hogy alig tűnt fel neki.

Mustang ezzel egyet értett, arcán jól látható volt, nincs ellenére még a kényelmetlen körülmények ellenére sem a póz. Enyhítésképp kezével Edo feje alá nyúlt, ujjai finoman masszírozták. Másik kezével a felhevült testet simogatta.

A fiú lehunyta a szemeit és szorosabban ölelte magához Royt. A férfi érintése és alapból a közelsége nagy hatással volt rá. Vágyott minden egyes mozdulatra, csókokra és Royra.

Roy kitartóan simogatta, szerette látni, milyen hatással van a fiúra…

* * *

Armand egy darabig elvolt a szobájában. Megpróbált lehiggadni, ami nem sikerült. Charlie rendesen felzaklatta…

Végül úgy gondolta, sétál egyet kint.

Envy kiskatona alakjában lófrált a katonaságon. Kiszúrta messzebbről Armandot és figyelt. Kezdett nagyon elege lenni a semmittevésből, tehát úgy döntött, hogy szórakozik egy kicsit...

Armand rosszkedvűen rúgott egy kis kőbe. Lefordult a kaszárnyák közelében lévő elhagyatottabb területre, még véletlenül se fusson össze ismerőssel. Elkeseredett és dühös volt…

Envy látta ezt rajta, és tetszett neki a dolog. Sietve utána indult, majd beelőzte, közben nekiment, majd megtorpant.

- Bocs, haver! Nem ütöttelek meg?

Armand hökkenten állt meg és mérte végig a srácot. Ismerősnek ismerős volt.

- Nincs gond… - vont vállat, ellépve mellette.

Envy nem hagyta ennyiben.

- Úgy látom, nincs valami jó kedved... talán segíthetek neked!

- Nem tudsz… - volt egy újabb vállrándítás Armand válasza, ezzel már le is zárta részéről a kérdést. Szeretett volna békésen leülni a régi padok egyikére és innen menni edzésre…

Envy arcán sunyi mosoly jelent meg.

- Lehet, hogy mégis. - igazgatta meg jelenlegi alakjának a haját.

Armand szóra sem méltatta… Leheveredett egy padra, kezét arcára szorította. Kellemetlen érzése támadt, de most nem törődött vele.

Envy leült mellé.

- Bármit megoldhatok neked! Csak kérned kell!

- Akkor oldd meg, hogy eltűnsz! – morrant rá a srác dühösen, a pokolban a háta közepére se kívánta – azt se tudom, ki a frász vagy…!

Envy elvigyorodott.

- Láthatatlanná váljak? Vagy hogy tüntessem el magam? Mondj amit akarsz, mert képes vagyok rá! Legalábbis sok dologra képes vagyok!

- Ahogy érzed! Csak takaródj innen… - kezdte türelmét veszteni.

Envy vállat vont, majd felvette egy női katona alakját.

- Talán zavarlak?

Armand éppen távozott volna… Most megtorpant és őszinte rémülettel érte végig a „nőt".

- Te miféle szörny vagy? – szegezte rá a fegyverét, maga sem bízva abban, bármit is tehetne. Kimérát már látott, de ez… más volt.

Envy elvigyorodott, majd Edward alakját vette fel.

- Segíteni akarok neked...

Armand lejjebb eresztette fegyverét.

- Miféle szörny vagy…? – kérdezte újra, halkabban. A srác látványától valami más is kikezdte a szívét, a félelemnél is szorítóbb érzés. Talán féltékenység… látszott rajta, elbizonytalanodott.

- A Führer mit szólna vajon, hogy ilyen rémek bóklásznak a katonaság területén…? – villant a szeme.

Envy látta, hogy az Ed alakjával célba talált. Pedig ez most véletlen volt.

- Hogy a Führer mit szólna? Nem tudom. Miért nem mondod meg neki? Biztosan nem fog kinevetni, ugye? És ha lehet ne hívj szörnynek! Nem én akartam ilyen lenni, de ez most hosszú... Segíteni akarok neked.

Armand agya kezdett leblokkolni. Gyorsan akarta mérlegelni, mit tegyen, de egy olyan borzalommal, mint egy alakváltó valamit, lehet, nem is lenne képes mit tenni.

Envy idegesen összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Nos...? Nem teszel egy próbát? Nincs veszíteni valód, nem igaz? Szimpi vagy szóval segítek neked! - és volt egy erős érzése, hogy ebből még neki is lehet haszna. A srác nyilván ismeri Edwardot, és ahogy az arcát elnézte, nem nagyon kedveli...

- Nos… nincs szükségem még több balhéra… - válaszolta lassan, ő csak egy kis nyugalmat akart. Amit jelenleg nagyon is zavar ez az izé… kibiztosította fegyverét, egy próbát megér. Havocék tény, hogy jó munkát végeztek a kiképzéseken, minden golyó az állítólagos szívébe kellett, hogy találjon. Kérdés, van-e szíve egyáltalán?

Envy ugyan hátraesett a lövés erejétől, majd megveregette a mellkasát.

- Nos, kiélted a rohamod, vagy pazarolsz rám még golyót? - vette fel Roy alakját és söpörte le a mellkasát. - Bár be kell vallani, nem egy utolsó látvány Acélka lőtt sebbel a szívénél...

Armand a komolyabb kétségbeesés határát súrolta, ahogy a „szörny" feltápászkodik és egyszerűen lesöpri magáról a kieső golyókat…

Arra végképp nem számított, hogy pont az Ő alakjában fog felkelni… Kezében kihullott fegyvere, remegő térde felmondta a szolgálatot.

Envy gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

- Nocsak, nocsak... szóval nem lövünk a Tábornokra? Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire népszerű...

A fiatal katona megigézve bámulta a férfit, váratlanul érte felbukkanása… Persze, hogy nem lőne rá… még úgy sem, hogy tudta, nem az a Roy Mustang…

Envy közelebb lépett Armandhoz.

- Teljesen mindegy, mert a segítséged nélkül is elintézem azt a kis vakarcsot... de most mennem kell. Üzenetet viszek, tudod hogy megy ez!

Armand szóhoz sem jutott, agyában kezdett megfogalmazódni: ez egy hidegvérű gyilkos, csoda, hogy még él… figyelmeztetnie kell a kis szőke srácot, amint visszatért Centralba.

Envy unottan nézegette a körmeit, majd ismét felvette az kiskatona alakját és elindult, hogy megkeresse Lustoékat...

* * *

Ed tekintetében tűz lobbant, ahogy felnézett Royra. Lehúzta magához és forrón megcsókolta a férfit.

Roy hevesen viszonozta, közben a nap is kellemesen cirógatta bőrét. Bizony lehetett mondani, jól érezte magát a bőrében.

- Jó veled… bárhol vagyunk… - mormogta a csókba – de ez a csónak kényelmetlen.

Edward belemosolygott a csókba.

- Tudom, hogy kényelmetlen... - motyogta, majd néhány apró szájrapuszi után folytatta - de kit érdekel?

- A cicafarkadat, többek közt… - húzta fel a szemöldökét, arcán kaján vigyorral – lehet, nem fog tetszeni neki, ha beledöngölöm a kemény deszkákba… - suttogta lehelet halkan, ujjai végigtáncoltak Ed oldala mentén…

Edwardnak rá kellett jönnie, hogy tényleg elég kényelmetlen az a cicafarok.

- Akkor cseréljünk helyet!

- Ahhoz korábban kell felkelj… - nyalta Ed fülébe, valójában ő csak gyorsabb volt, erősebb nem…

Edward felült és hátrébb tolta Royt ülő helyzetbe. Kezét rácsúsztatta a férfi vállára.

- Te hívtad fel a figyelmem a cicafarokra! Szóval most már igazán, ennyit megengedhetnél!

- Talán… de nem egy csónakban… - gondolkodott hangosan – Ed, tudtad, hogy a fiúk huszonegy éves korukig is nőhetnek? Pár év, és megfejelsz…

- Furcsa elképzelni, hogy magasabb lennék... de biztos jó lesz - vigyorodott el szélesen, majd fejét Roy mellkasára hajtotta. Így viszont nagyon jól hozzá tudott bújni a férfihez és ez is egy szempont. Ha magasabb lenne, akkor meg könnyebben nyúzhatná...

- Magasabb nem leszel – túrt Ed hajába a sarkaira ülve – Rizával egy magas még lehetsz… - tűnődött fészkelődve. Kellett volna hozni egy törülközőt legalább, így kényelmetlen volt a csónak…

- Nem akarok sokkal magasabb lenni mint te... Mondjuk legalább egy csókot tudjak adni anélkül, hogy lábujjhegyre kell állnom... - mondta Roy mellkasát cirógatva.

- Pedig az aranyos… - mosolyodott el a férfi – fürdünk egyet…? Persze kijjebb, itt nem érne le a lábunk…

A fiú a part felé nézett. Tényleg elég messze voltak. Kicsit erősebben rászorított Roy karjára. Ha itt most beborulnak, nincs sok esély rá, hogy ki tudjon úszni... cica fele pánikba esett...

Roy kiolvasta Ed szemeiből és mozdulataiból, még nem szokta meg, milyen a tenger.

- Még holnap visszajövünk… Ennyi izgalom egyszerre elég volt, igaz…? – szuszogta a fülébe, ő remekül úszott. Nem izgult olyanok miatt, mint egy tengerbefulladás.

Edward motyogott valamit egy átkozott macskáról meg a hülye víziszonyról...

- Kintebb még úszhatunk egyet... - karolta át szorosabban és belefújt Roy nyakába.

Roy az ölébe fordította a srácot, óvatosan a bolyához húzta a hajót a kötéllel és eloldotta. A hullámzás miatt kifelé hamarabb értek, evezni sem kellett, csak az irányt tartani.

Edward kezét lelógatta a csónak mellett bele a vízbe. Rég érezte ennyire jól magát. Amint kintebb értek megpróbált felállni a csónakban, először majdnem a vízbe pottyant, majd megőrizte nagyjából az egyensúlyát.

- Ez remek!

- Itt nekem csak derékig ér a víz… de előbb vigyük ki a csónakot! – javasolta lelkesen.

- Honnan tudod, hogy derékig ér neked a víz, ha nem is álltál bele? Lehet, hogy azt hiszed, hogy derékig ér, de közben elsüllyedsz! - ült vissza és kapaszkodott a csónakba.

Roy magabiztosan lépett ki a csónakból, és ahogy megállt a víz tényleg csak derékig ért…

- Párszor nyaraltam itt…

Edward maradt a csónakban és fogta a szélét.

- Jól van, akkor akár ki is húzhatsz a partig... ha már úgyis a vízben vagy!

A férfi rátámaszkodott a csónak szélére, kicsit megdöntve ezzel a benne ülő Edet is... elkapta a fiú csuklóját és finoman magához húzta.

Edward meglepetten pislogott. Annál lassabban reagált, hogy bármit is tehetett volna. Felnézett Royra, a meglepettség még mindig látszott az arcán.

Roy még a vízben is tartotta félkézzel míg másikkal a csónak peremét fogta.

- Nem kell félni a tengertől…

- Nem félek... szeretem a vizet. - mondta egy vállrántással.

- Akkor nincs ellenedre, ha kivisszük a csónakot gyalogosan…? – kérdezte ravaszul. Fenn állt a lehetősége hogy Ed így is a nyakából fogja élvezni a langyos tengeri vizet…

- Nincs ellenemre! Vigyük máris! - lépett a csónak mögé, hogy ő majd tolja...

Roy a parton megfelelő távolságra húzta hogy a hullámok ne húzzák vissza.

- Nos…? – nézett Edre ahogy elkészült.

* * *

Envy ahogy kikerült a látószögéből, elfeküdt a földön. Annyira remegett, hogy nem bírt volna rendesen megállni a lábán…

Az alakváltó homunculus közben a legújabb búvóhelyük felé vette az irányt, méghozzá egy lepusztult kis épület felé. Remélte, hogy ott találja a többieket...


	32. Nem maradhat tanú

**32. fejezet - Nem maradhat tanú**

**Friss, jó olvasást hozzá :) Néhány kritikát szívesen olvasnánk és jön a következő fejezet!  
**

**

* * *

**

Gluttony látszólag nagyon elmerült valamiben, cuppogó, csámcsogó hangok hallatszódtak… Lusto egy faláda tetején ült keresztbe tett lábakkal, karba font kézzel. Figyelemre sem méltatta egyelőre társa lakmározását…

Envy levágott egy fintort, ahogy elhaladt Gluttony mellett. Unottan, csípőre tett kézzel haladt, kicsit görnyedt háttal. Megállt az ablaknál, majd felült.

- Üzenet a nagyfőnöktől...

Lusto az érdeklődés komolyabb jelei nélkül nézett Envyre. A közelében kékes-ezüstös, folyékony állagú valami csepegett le a gerendák közül és állt össze egy felnőtt nővé. Az új jövevény lesújtó pillantással mérte végig Gluttonyt.

- Pride megmondta, hogy kerüljük a felesleges gyilkosságot a katonaság területén… - gondolt itt arra az egyenruhásra, akiből csak pár falatnyi maradt.

Glutti társára nézett, egyik ujját a szájába dugva zavartan pislogott.

- Bántotta Lustot! – jelentette ki, mint egy csínyen kapott kis óvodás…

- Mit üzent a főnök…? – tért rá a számára fontos információra Lusto.

Envy kifele bámult az ablakon, majd visszanézett.

- Több dolgot is. Először is nem sikerült elkapni még se a Láng Alkimistát, se azt a mitugrászt... utóbbi épphogy csak megszökött a karmaim közül, de az a két suttyó megbánta! - szorult ökölbe a keze. Máig nehezen dolgozta fel, hogy a karmai közül szökött el a szőke alkimista. Amint kicsit megnyugodott folytatta. - Greed is okozhat problémát, szóval őt is el kellene csípni a szedett-vedett bandájával együtt! És a harmadik dolog! Lesz egy háború nemsokára. És nekünk az ellenség oldalán kell fellépnünk! - fejezte be ennyivel.

- A Láng Alkimista sokkal veszélyesebb. – jegyezte meg Lusto. Glutti mellette felemelt egy kék szövetdarabot és megszaglászta – Gluttony, ne játssz az étellel! Edd meg, és töröld meg a szádat!

- Jó! – bólintott amaz, majd a ruha szélével megtörölte a száját végezetül pedig megette a szövetet is.

- Greedet nem lesz egyszerű elintézi, beleolvadt a környezetébe. Jelenleg csak várni tudunk, amíg Mustang az oldalán van, sebezhetetlen…

Envy vállat vont.

- Szóval el kellene intézni Mustangot... A törpének mondhatnánk, hogy elraboltuk és a Bölcsek Kövéért cserébe visszakapja... Greed meg sebezhetővé válik, ha nincs ott a Láng... Ez lenne a terv? - dobbantott idegesen a lábával.

- Elintézni? – visszhangozta Lusto. Nem hitte volna, hogy ez a járható út. Bár… ki tudja… Ha a kedvese meghalna, bizonyára vissza akarná hozni…

- Elintézni… - csillant meg Gluttony szeme.

- Az Acélt ne bántsátok. Ő forrófejűbb és könnyebben befolyásolhatjuk… - szólt közbe Soth, Mustang nem sokat gondolkodna. Higgadtan rájuk gyújtaná a fél várost…

Envy elhúzta a száját.

- Meg akarom ölni azt a kis mitugrászt! Bár igaz, hogy Acél Törpe hamarabb akarja a Bölcsek Kövét használni, mint az a Mustang... A tábornok már használta volna még Ishbalban! De akkor most megöljük azt a férfit, vagy ne? - pattintgatta az ujjait.

- Háború lesz… a kis szeretőjét biztos hazafogja küldeni, nehogy baja essen… Ami nem is olyan rossz, egy emberrel kevesebb mellette. Lesz lehetőség elcsípnünk…

- Elcsípni, elcsípni! – lelkesedett Gluttony is Lusto szavaira.

Envy megrázta a fejét.

- Nem eheted meg, ne is reménykedj! Amúgy meg inkább túsznak kellene tartani, vagy úgy kiütni, hogy magához se térjen! De én akkor is szívesebben csípnem el a szőkét... - villant gyilkos fény a tekintetében.

- Legöregebb létedre igencsak gyerekes ez a bosszúhadjáratod… - sóhajtott Lusto – Az Acélra szükségünk van, a Tábornokra pedig csak azért, mert ő a legveszélyesebb. Greed, hogy mellette áll, komoly zavart okozhat…

Guttony fehér gombszemei hol társára, hol Envyre tapadtak.

Envy dühösen állt talpra.

- Komoly okom van rá, hogy gyűlöljem! Ne szólj bele, világos? Amúgy meg foglalkozz a feladattal... Én léptem - vonult ki az ajtón.

- Azért csak módjával… és remélem, nem leplezted le magad. Tanúkra nincs szükség! – figyelmeztette Lusto majd felállt. – Gyerünk, Gluttony. Nézzünk körül a városban…

Envy visszapillantott az ajtóból.

- Hogy érted, hogy leleplezni? - volt egy fura érzése, hogy Lusto többet tud, mint amit mutat. Bár az is lehet, hogy csak véletlenül ráhibázott...

- Az a fiatal katona ma összeverekedett a Tábornokon… - mondta felhúzott szemöldökkel Lusto.

Envy szemöldöke idegesen megrándult.

- Ki akartam szúrni a törpével, de jól van, megölöm a katonát...

- Meggondolatlan vagy… - sóhajtott a nő a hajába túrva. Sloth csendesen figyelte Envyt, majd ciccegett egyet.

- A mi kis Führerünk is befoghatná a száját… de menj inkább te, mielőtt megtudja…

Envy intett Gluttonynak.

- Gyere... megvacsorázol...

Gluttony megerősítésként Lustora pillantott, menjen, ne menjen? Társa tagadólag megrázta a fejét.

- Talán félsz egyedül? Gluttony túl feltűnő egy rakás fiatal srác közt... Sok sikert…

- Gondoltam megetetem... amúgy is hátsó úton megyek, akinek meg feltűnik, az vacsora lesz... - intett nekik - Viszlát.

* * *

Edward Roy mellé lépett és megfogta a kezét.

- Irány a víz - húzta visszafelé.

Roy nyújtózott egyet mielőtt követte volna a srácot.

- De rég éreztem magam ilyen szabadnak és gondtalannak… - jegyezte meg vidáman, most még 25nek se nézett volna ki…

Edward közben már térdig szaladt a vízben, majd megállt és intett Roynak.

- Gyere már! Itt legalább helyzeti előnyben vagyok! A víz nincs épp jó hatással a tűzre!

A Láng Alkimista h tüzet nem is tudott csiholni de tüzesen fellépni annál inkább… Hamar beérte Edet és lerántotta a derékig érő vízben, majd hátulról átölelte.

- De a gyorsabb még mindig én vagyok… - súgta a fülébe önelégülten.

Edward végigsimított a férfi karján.

- Egyelőre még igen... de nem fog sokáig tartani! Tudom hol a hibám és ki fogom javítani!

- A gyorsaság nagy előny, de te erősebb vagy fizikailag! – simogatta meg a fiú mellkasát. Roynak ugyan szép teste volt de messze nem volt olyan szálkás mint Ed…

- Az fém miatt - emelte meg kicsit a kezét. - Ahhoz, hogy ezt elbírjam edzenem kellett... meg amúgy Allal is sokat verekedtünk! De mostanság te is izmosodtál... vagy legalábbis fogytál!

- Sose voltam túl izmos… a tűzhöz nem kellett fizikai erő, inkább mentális… fejben dől el.

- Alkati kérdés is! - simított végig Roy karján. - Lehet, hogy én könnyebben izmosodok, de neked még a bőröd is másmilyen... sokkal világosabb, mint az enyém. - hasonlította össze a saját karjával. - Pedig az ember azt hinné, hogy a szőkék világosabb bőrűek...

Roy bólintott.

- Többet mozogsz a szabadban. De igaz, a szüleim is világos bőrűek voltak.

- Na igen... hosszú ujjú felsőbe, meg kesztyűbe - vigyorodott el, majd lehajolt vizet merített a tenyerébe és az egészet Roy arcába locsolta...

A Láng Alkimista kedvesen Ed után kapott és el is érte a cicafarkát.

- Megvagy! – tartotta fogva a furcsa testrészt, ujjait finoman rákulcsolva.

Eden kellemetlen borzongás futott végig. Kicsit közelebb lépett Royhoz, hogy ne húzódjon a cicafarok.

- Ez igazságtalan, ugye tudsz róla?

- Tényleg…? – kérdezte ártatlan arccal, továbbra sem engedve el. – Még jó, hogy nincsenek karmaid…

Edward szeme megvillant és ravasz pillantást vetett Royra.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy a macskáknak nincs karmuk...? - bújt hozzá hízelegve.

Roy most Ed kezeit fogta meg, ujjait Edo ujjai végéhez érintve.

- Neked nincs…

- Miért vagy ennyire biztos benne? - kulcsolta a kezét Royéra, közben az arcát kémlelte.

- Nem szoktál karmolni… - nézett a szemébe, közben lejjebb ereszkedett a vízben.

- Az nem zárja ki, hogy legyen... de amúgy igazad van, mert tényleg nincs - figyelte, ahogy Roy egyre lentebb süllyed a vízben. Kissé gyanakodva figyelte. - Mire készülsz?

- Hogy én…? Semmire… - bukott a víz alá, remélve hat a meglepetés ereje. Villámgyorsan Ed mögé került, átölelte a fiút és már a fülébe is szuszogott…

Edwardnak meglepődni sem volt ideje. Pislogott vagy kettőt, majd halvány pír jelent meg az arcán. Végigsimított a férfi karján és kissé hátradöntötte a fejét.

- Azt hittem pancsolunk még egy sort...

- Azt csináljuk… ezen a szakaszon szoktunk vízi csatázni… Párba állunk, egyikünk a másik nyakában és igyekszünk az ellenfél párosait kiütni… - merengett el – Riza nő létére ritkán pottyant a vízbe….

Edward elképzelte a jelenetet.

- És te ki nyakába másztál fel? - tette fel a sunyi kérdést.

- Armstrong nyakába szerettem volna… de általában Havocéba kerültem és fizikailag nem is lett volna olyan lehetetlen nyerni de mindig elsőnek fürösztöttek meg… - sóhajtott kínosan az emléktől.

- Szívesen kipróbálnám ezt a fajta játékot! - karolta át a nyakát. - De most gyerünk vissza... - simította fel Roy vállára a tenyerét.

- De nincs most ki ellen játszunk! – jelentette ki vidáman, messze nem hiányzott most neki a társaság. Eddel bőven beérte.

- Majd máskor... mondjuk jövőre, vagy ha mások is lesznek itt... - húzta kicsit lentebb Royt a vállánál és egy apró, de forró csókot nyomott az ajkaira. - Gyerünk száradjunk meg és menjünk vissza!

Roy gyengéden viszonozta majd ráharapott Ed alsó ajkára.

- Hova sietsz? – kérdezte, de közben kifelé húzta a fiút.

- Jó lenne kipróbálni tényleg annyira kényelmes-e az ágy amennyire látszik! - vigyorodott el, majd előresietett, de amint elérte a homokos partot nem ment tovább, csak egyszerűen hasra vetette magát.

Roy lassabban követte, úgy sem sietnek sehová. Edo fölé térdelt majd lovagló ülésben a hátára ült.

- Kifeküdtünk cicám…? – cirógatta a hátát finom n. Csak annyira nehezedett rá amíg tudta, nem nyomja nagyon…

Edward kis mintákat rajzolt a homokba.

- Ki... amúgy is jó meleg a homok.

- … és a bolyhos fülű kiscicák szeretik meleget! – lehelt csókot az egyik aranyszőrű fülre szeretettel.

Edward ujjaival kis mintákat rajzolt a finom szemcséjű homokba és enyhén elmosolyodott. Eszébe jutott egy régi és nem is olyan régi emlék... hasonló helyzetben a szálláson, amikor a takaró alá is elbújt volna, hogy az azóta tábornokká előléptetett ezredes ne lássa meg a furcsa kiegészítőket. Hátrapillantott a férfire.

- A kényelmeset és a meleget! - tette hozzá és előre örült a puha meleg ágynak...

- A meleget én is! A kellemes, meleg időt, felhők nélkül… - tette még hozzá, mint Láng Alkimistától, ez nem tűnt furcsának…

Ed kicsit fészkelődött.

- És a mélyen tisztelt láng alkimista nem akar lemászni rólam? Belepréselsz a homokba... - mondta, bár ez azért enyhe túlzás volt.

- Ahogy azon a bizonyos téli napon is…? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel. Ed akkor is megkérdezte, nem szállna-e le róla. – De menjünk vissza, még légek…

- Ha akkor elrugdoslak lehet minden máshogy alakult volna - tápászkodott fel és söpörte le a mellkasáról a homokot. - Még most sem értem magam, hogy miért nem küldtelek el melegebb éghajlatra...

- Nem tudtál ellenállni a csáberőmnek! – válaszolta meg öntelten, hozzá csempészve egy kis pózolást. Tudta, hogy jól néz ki és ellenállhatatlan.

Danielre hallgattak a kora ellenére társai. Mindenki viszonylag nyugodt volt…

Edward megragadta Roy csuklóját és maga után húzva indult visszafelé.

- Csak hogy tudd, bármikor nemet mondok neked... Amúgy meg az egész túl gyorsan történt. Időm se lett volna tiltakozni... - és valójában nem is akart tiltakozni. Túl régóta elnyomta magában az érzést és a vonzalmat a férfi iránt. Egy kis szikra elég volt, hogy előtörjön belőle... Ha teheti se csinálta volna vissza.

- Se kedved…! – egészítette ki, ennyire már ismerte Edet. Mellé lépett, derekánál átkarolva a fiú derekát, ahogy más szerelmespárok is teszik…

Ed kissé Roy felé döntötte a fejét és bólintott.

- Az már igaz... viszont ha visszaértünk azonnal kipróbálom az ágyat...

- Előbb lefürdünk, a tenger vize sós és az kicsapódik a bőrünkre, majd lepereg… Szúrna a lepedő… és az auto-mailednek se tehet jót ha nem mosod ki. – simította meg a vállát kedvesen, járás közben a csípője hozzá ért a fiúhoz néha…

Ed kicsit megmozgatta a fémkart, majd biccentett és átkarolta vele Roy derekát.

- Akkor ismét fürdünk... abban a fürdőben élvezet!

- A víz ilyen formája ellen semmi kifogásom! Órákig tudnák pancsolni… - értett egyet, Amstrongék háza az alapkőtől a szökőkútig, az utolsó kis virágig maga volt a luxus.

- Én a gyors fürdésre és alvásra szavazok! - nyújtózkodott egy nagyot.

Jó tudni, a hiperaktív kismacskák is elfáradnak…! – sóhajtott, célozva az előző éjjelre… a srácot úgy kellett álomba ringatni. Most erre nem lesz szükség .


End file.
